La princesa y el mendigo
by Otonashi Saya
Summary: NO ES AU... La gran guerra queda pendiente, Rukia regresa, Ichigo vence a Ginjo, y luego...? Una princesa, un festival, un muy enojado Ichigo y grandes amenazas. ¡Estabas llorando como una nenaza! ¿Por qué siempre que me voy te conviertes en un cobarde? -¡CALLATE ENANA!
1. Prólogo

_Hola, hola, ¡bien un lector yeh! Bueno después de leer, leer y leer hasta terminar amando los fanfic pues decidí hacer uno, SI ESTA ES MI PRIMERA VEZ je je je, en fin. ¡A leer!_

_Los personajes de BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U_

**Negrritas = personajes**

**"_comillas_"= _pensamientos_**

Normal = narracion

(parentesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_flasback = sucesos del pasado._

_Creo que es todo._

* * *

En los adentros de la mansión Kuchiki se realizaba una reunión con los viejos integrantes del clan y su líder.

**ANCIANO1** –Byakuya –sama, es preciso que empiece a cumplir sus deberes como noble.

**-Ella ya lo hace con orgullo.**

**MUJER** –Quizá, pero el nacimiento de otra alma dentro de los clanes nobles se a suscitado.

**ANCIANO2** –Creemos que ya es tiempo que alguno de los dos cumpla con sus deberes hacia el clan adecuadamente.

Byakuya se levanto de forma abrupta dando un golpe en la mesa, miro con desprecio a los hombres. **–Mi hermana y yo llevamos con orgullo el nombre Kuchiki, ella no es noble de cuna por lo tanto no es necesario que cumpla todas las reglas, y no hay mujer alguna entre las casas nobles digna a desposar.**

**MUJER** –Pero Kuchiki-sama al menos es tiempo de presentarla en sociedad, algún día deberá ser desposada. –Escupió cual arpía.

**ANCIANO2** –Sabes que eso es algo inevitable y es parte de tu deber como su tutor.

**-Entonces Rukia será presentada cuando sea nombrada mi heredera.** –Hablo retadoramente y aun de pie.

**ANCIANO1** – ¿Te haz vuelto loco? Una heredera del Inuzuri seria una vergüenza.

**-Esa es mi última palabra.**

**TODOS** – ¡Aceptamos!

_**-"Rukia"**_ –Pensó con culpa.

* * *

En las profundidades de lo que seria una oscura gruta se originaba un cambio de energía espiritual, aquel lugar oculto hasta para los mas poderosos shinigami e influyentes almas del seireitei, se trata de una dimensión de la cual la única entrada se encuentra metros por debajo de la Cámara de los 46 que a su vez dicha entrada se encuentra rodeada de barreras formadas por antiguos bakudō[1] y sellos imperiales que resguardan a el resto de las dimensiones de aquellos que han cometido los actos mas atroces de la historia, aquellos que han sido encerrados están destinados a pasar su vida en soledad, lejos de cualquier placer a los sentidos hasta su muerte.

Un pálido ser habría lentamente sus ojos, sin poder ver o activar cualquiera de sus sentidos algo se agitaba en su interior**. –Parece ser que…** –empuñaba suavemente su mano** –al fin a ocurrido un desequilibrio entre las dimensiones, solo es cuestión de tiempo.** –Cerró sus parpados tranquilamente.

Por otro lado en la misma dimensión y bajo las mismas condiciones un hombre reía de forma escandalosa con sus brazos alzados como si estuviera reuniendo algo en sus palmas**. –Ya era hora, empezaba a aburrirme de estas vacaciones ¡ja ja!**

* * *

[1]Bakudō (縛道, lit. Vía de Atadura) son 99 hechizos Kidō tienen el propósito de proteger y defender

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

_Les cuento un poco sobre este primer trabajo, la cosa esta así, se desarrolla después de la batalla de los fullbringers y sin tomar en cuenta el nuevo arco de Tite, los personajes cambian y mucho ya lo verán pero trato de que su esencia sea la misma al igual que espero mantener al esencia del manga/anime. En estos momentos cuento con el prologo, una pequeña introducción y un primer capitulo que es lo que subiere por el momento, depende de la cantidad de la cantidad de gente que quiera seguir leyendo pues subiré mas, si son pocos pues se los mando por correo o algo así, lo único malo es que escribo sobre la marcha pero tengo algunos capítulos adelantados, mi idea es que la historia sea larga, muuuuy larga, quiero poder detallar bien cada escena y envolver a los protagonistas en diferentes situaciones, la historia tendrá desde momentos cómicos(aunque quien sabe si esto se nos de bien) hasta romance y etapas muy oscuras, será totalmente IchiRuki porque no concibo otra pareja en BLEACH y advierto es para mayores de 16 o 18 años, será de contenido explicito, quizá demasiado, si tendrá escenas sexuales, si tendrá lenguajes prosaico y si tendrá un poco de gore. Bueno creo que por el momento eso es todo y aaah… Imagínense a Ichigo con el cabello largo ¿Qué tan largo? Un poco mas largo que en la ultima batalla con Aizen._

_Bueno escrito lo anterior espero que disfruten mucho de esta historia, me eh roto los sesos con ella, eh investigado un montón para que sea lo mas fiel a BLEACH y bueno cualquier duda pues me mandan un mensajito y se las aclaro y POR EL AMOR A LOS DIOSES, SSI TENGO ALGUN ERROR HAGANMELO SABER._

**¡MIL GRACIAS Y DISFRUTENLO….!**


	2. Introducción

La siguiente redacción tiene contenido del capitulo 203 a partir de el minuto 10:38 hasta el minuto 21:55 que fue escrito, dibujado, creado, animado y todo eso por Tite Kubo y Nuriyuki Abe. Si no han llegado a este punto del anime pues ya se los arruine U.U

Los personajes de BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U

Negritas = personajes

"comillas"= pensamientos

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

Flasback = sucesos del pasado.

* * *

En las profundidades de lo que seria una oscura gruta se originaba un cambio de energía espiritual, aquel lugar oculto hasta para los mas poderosos shinigami e influyentes almas del seireitei, se trata de una dimensión de la cual la única entrada se encuentra metros por debajo de la Cámara de los 46 que a su vez dicha entrada se encuentra rodeada de barreras formadas por antiguos bakudō[1] y sellos imperiales que resguardan a el resto de las dimensiones de aquellos que han cometido los actos mas atroces de la historia, aquellos que han sido encerrados están destinados a pasar su vida en soledad, lejos de cualquier placer a los sentidos hasta su muerte.

Un pálido ser abría lentamente sus ojos, sin poder ver o activar cualquiera de sus sentidos, algo se agitaba en su interior**. –Parece ser que…** –empuñaba suavemente su mano **–al fin a ocurrido un desequilibrio entre las dimensiones, solo es cuestión de tiempo.** –Cerró sus parpados tranquilamente.

Por otro lado en la misma dimensión y bajo las mismas condiciones un hombre reía de forma escandalosa con sus brazos alzados como si estuviera reuniendo algo en sus palmas. **–Ya era hora, empezaba a aburrirme de estas vacaciones ¡ja ja!**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo se podía ver a un grupo esperando algo en una sala completamente blanca al igual que todas las habitaciones en Las Noches. Las puertas de la habitación se abren atrayendo la atención de los ocupantes de la sala hacia la entrada, se puede ver a un hombre alto de piel oscura y cabello trenzado.

**-Aizen-sama a dado la orden de partir a Karakura** –los ocupantes de la sala se ponen en pie y avanzan hacia la **puerta –La orden que se les a dado debe ejecutarse cuando el flujo del balance se vea interrumpido.**

**-Hai.** –Respondió el grupo al unísono y se retiraban rápidamente utilizando su sonido.

**-Es tiempo de ponerle fin a esto.** –Desaparece para alcanzar a su señor.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

Fuera de las noches se encontraban 3 individuos corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo al valle de Gillians.

**-Apresúrense, en cualquier momento la garganta se abrirá, tenemos poco tiempo para pasar a Soul Society sin que ellos se den cuenta.** –Dijo el individuo de menor estatura que dirigía el grupo.

**-¡Ja, no me des ordenes!** –De un salto se adelanto a los otros dos.

**-Ese maldito Satsujin** –escupió el hombre entrecerrando los ojos y acelerando su velocidad**. – ¡apresúrate Kōi! **

Los tres sujetos apresuraban cada vez mas su paso, cuando lograron llegar hacia la Garganta que se habría ante ellos sin pensarlo mucho dieron un gran salto adentrándose en ella e inmediatamente se abrieron paso entre la dimensión para llegar a su destino.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN "LAS NOCHES"

AIZEN –**Bienvenida de regreso Orihime, ¿Qué pasa? Te vez tan preocupada, sonríe por favor, cuando el sol no brilla todos se deprimen, todo lo que tienes que hacer es sonreír y esperar aquí un poco hasta que terminemos de destruir la ciudad de Karakura.**

INOUE – **¿Destruir Ciudad Karakura?**

AIZEN –**Así es. Estamos por destruir ciudad Karakura y crear la "Ōken" [2]** –Se gira en sus talones y llama a sus subordinado que poco antes le había alcanzado. **–Kaname.**

TŌSEN –**Hai.**

AIZEN –**La Red Inmensa de los Cielos.**

TŌSEN –**Hai** –Arroja un par de chinches raras que solo Tite sabe que son y mientras extiende su brazo derecho estas pasan dibujando sobre su brazo unas grecas de color negro convocando –**Bakudō no 77: Tenteikūra [3]** –Drespende de su palma una forma cuadrada que sirve de comunicación.

Los shinigami invasores de Las Noches notan el encantamiento y prestan atención sin saber quien lo a invocado y con que motivos.

AIZEN – **¿Pueden oírme mis queridos intrusos?**

RUKIA – **¡Esa voz!**

ICHIGO –**Aizen** –Pronuncia con molestia.

ISANE – **Esta usando la Red Inmensa de los Cielos** –Informa a su capitana (algo obvio digo es Unohana todo lo sabe U.U)

AIZEN –**Los aplaudo por haber derrotado a tantos de mis espadas y debería premiarlos diciéndoles nuestro plan. Estamos a punto de entrar al mundo real, dejare a Inoue Orihime en la torre no.5, están invitados a llevársela de vuelta si lo desean, ya termine con ella, sus habilidades son realmente maravillosas, su poder de rechazar todo tipo de fenómenos supera grandiosamente los limites que cualquier humano normal debería poseer.** –Aizen vía comunicador para las noches desde su madriguera. **–Los superiores de Soul Society entendieron que tan grandioso es su poder, así, secuestrándola haría que Soul Society se sintiera amenazada mas que concentrarse en el mundo real, Soul Society fortaleció su propia seguridad, entonces, ella se convertiría en el anzuelo que traería a los Ryoka y al shinigami daikō [4] a Hueco Mundo, dejándolos incapaces de ayudar a Soul Society.**

RUKIA –**Mierda**. –Dijo entre dientes.

AIZEN –**Además de eso, logre traer a 4 capitanes a Hueco Mundo para ayudarlos y encerrarlos a todos dentro. **–Dentro de las noches bajo su gran domo con un paisaje del cielo a medio día 4 Gargantas abiertas por Urahara Kisuke colisionaron probando lo dicho por el mayor traidor a Soul Society mientras atravesaba su Garganta** –El poder de los 13 escuadrones de protección yace dentro de sus 13 capitanes, pero de esos 13, 3 faltan y 4 han sido capturados, podría decirse que Soul Society ha perdido casi la mitad de su poder militar. Esto es muy fácil** –Llega al final de la Garganta abierta aun para atacar Ciudad Karakura. **–Eliminaremos ciudad Karakura, crearemos la ōken y superaremos a Soul Society, habrá mucho tiempo para pelear con ustedes, amigos, después de que acabemos con todo lo demás.**

ICHIGO – **¿Ciudad Karakura va a ser destruida?** –Pregunta para si impresionado.

YAMAMOTO –**Veo que lo hicimos a tiempo**. –Recién llegando a Karakura junto con la elite shinigami.

AIZEN **– ¿Lo hicieron a tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Estoy bien informado de que esto no es ciudad Karakura pero eso no significa nada para mi, Stark, Barragan, Halibel, vengan.** –Dijo con calma.

En el cielo de la ciudad se abrieron 3 Gargantas mostrando en cada una de ellas un espada acompañado de sus fracciones dejando así caer una imponente ola de reiatsu sobre los shinigami presentes.

AIZEN –**Si la ciudad de Karakura esta en Soul Society entonces simplemente los matare aquí y hare la ōken en Soul Society. Hasta entonces Las Noches esta en tus manos Ulquiorra.**

Una mano blanquecina sale rompiendo lo que parece una barrera que conecta a otra dimensión con Las Noches, así sale de esta dando unos pasos y ubicándose frente a Inoue Orihime.

Mientras en el domo de las noches se encuentra un shinigami de cabello naranja sorprendido al no poder reaccionar como se llevaban nuevamente a su amiga.

ICHIGO –**Kenpachi** –Se dirigió al capitán seriamente** –dijiste que proteger ciudad Karakura era mi trabajo ¿verdad? Pero, eso no es verdad, mi trabajo es proteger a mis amigos.** –Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad Ichigo se retira del lugar.

ULQUIORRA –**Ven Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

Mientras Aizen se fusionaba con el hōgyoku, Ichigo luchaba contra Ulquiorra en su transformación de Vasto Lord (aunque no estoy segura de que llegara a ese nivel, ustedes me confirmaran ^.^) en Soul Society era irrumpida por un grupo bajo el mando de Aizen.

**-Es aquí.** –Dijo una voz femenina observando con cautela de que no les descubran.

**-¿Ahh..? Esta lleno de debiluchos ¿A qué demonios nos a mandado Aizen a este lugar?** –comento con fastidio el hombre.

**-Guarda silencio Satsujin.** –Dijo firme la mujer.

**-¡Estúpida shinigami ¿por qué demonios no mueves tu culo y nos llevas a ese lugar? **–Escupió con fastidio.

**-Basta ya, Aribert necesitamos que esto no se salga de control o podría poner en peligro la misión de Aizen-sama, solo debemos sacar a esos dos o de lo contrario estaremos muertos. **–Dijo preocupada la shinigami desertora.

**-Ja.** [5] –Contesto sin más el Espada.

Los invasores era un grupo selecto formado por un demonio, una shinigami desertora y un espada. El selecto grupo que se mantenía en una zona especifica de las noches no solía convivir con otros individuos que no fueran los altos mandos del castillo, aquel individuo llamado Aizen era definitivamente un cerdo malicioso que no dejaba flanco sin protección, pensando en si llegara a fallar y Ulquiorra fuera vencido necesitaría protegerse y crear un caos mayor del ya infringido hacia el Gotei 13 y que mejor que liberando a las amenazas mas grandes de Soul Society.

Ocultando hábilmente su reiatsu se encontraban los 3 individuos rodeando La Cámara de los 46 esperando el momento justo para infiltrarse en su subterráneo.

**-Aribert a tu señal.** –Le miro firme la mujer.

Aribert que se encontraba ya separado de ella custodiando uno de los lados del recinto se hinco dejando una de sus rodillas tocando el suelo con un brazo extendido hacia la tierra con su mano abierta determinando el momento idóneo para atacar, un flujo de energía espiritual se veía acumularse en su mano, sus compañeros le miraban atento esperando que les diera la entrada, de pronto un choque de energías empezó a crear un flujo de electricidad que parecía cortar el plano espiritual y así abriéndose una dimensión dio la orden de proseguir.

**-Ein wenig mehr Zeit [6], ¡Esta listo!** –Grito levantando la Mirada.

**-Hora de divertirse** –Susurro relamiéndose los dientes**. – ¡Vamos Koi!** –Grito el demonio.

Sin pensarlo más desenfundaron sus katanas y dieron un salto por la abertura siguiéndoles el Espada por detrás. Al tocar tierra se encontraban en lo que pareciera una gruta.

**-¿Es aquí?** –Pregunto el demonio.

**-Eso creo, además Aribert no se equivoca ¿cierto?** –Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa al espada.

**-El conjuro Koi.**

**-No me presiones Aribert, solo tenemos una oportunidad**. –Contesto seria la shinigami.

Tomando una posición de piernas abiertas a la altura de sus hombros y brazos estirados mostrando las palmas con las falanges flexionadas empezó.

**-Kaze no surēbu ga niku o yaburu, ni hyaku-me wa seifuku-sha no chichioya wa, kaka reta sen no hari to tsumi wa, batsu o teishi shite doa o aite, inotte iru ¡Uchū o baindochēn! [7]** –Exclamo la mujer (la intensidad de las palabras va en aumento como todos los conjuros que se recitan en BLEACH)

Una serie de símbolos de celeste brillante comenzaron a formarse y salir como lazos de los brazos de Koi para formar una serie de círculos una dentro del otro hasta tomar un diámetro considerable que podría sobrepasar los 6 metros, cada circulo girando en dirección opuesta al que le sigue dejando ver un torii [8] de gigantesco tamaño, a velocidad impresionante ambos vieron como Aribert entraba por el arco.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

Era como estar en un total vacío, aquel lugar tenia la característica de inhibir los sentidos, una dimensión carente de sensación, objetos, una prisión desesperante y sin comparación, dichosos son aquellos que pasaban su condena en "La torre de la penitencia"[9] o "El agujero de gusano"[10].

Aribert debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso, rápido y eficaz para llevar acabo esa misión, la extraña dimensión suprimiría rápidamente su reiatsu dejándolo atrapado ahí, debía concentrarse en encontrar aquellos objetos de interés para Aizen y el, tratando de sentir un ápice de reiatsu.

**-Ich fange dich. [11]** –Dijo sin expresión alguna, el hombre tiene el alegre humor de Ulquiorra al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

A velocidad de sonido se desplazo a donde un ligero pulso de reiatsu se noto, mediante sus pulsaciones de energía espiritual dio con lo que buscaba, lo tomo y coloco en su hombro y utilizo la misma velocidad de minutos atrás dirigiéndose a lo que seria un constante flujo de violenta energía, nuevamente guiándose por esa técnica de pulsos le coloco en su hombro libre y salió de esa dimensión.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

Bajo "La Cámara de los 46" se encontraba una muy cansada Koi ya de rodillas ante el esfuerzo que implicaba el mantener aquella dimensión abierta, cuando noto una variación en las partículas espirituales respiro hondo y deposito mas reiatsu en sus manos, del centro de la torii salió disparada una masa que no supieron identificar ella y el hombre a su lado, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido a lo que al parecer para ellos fue un doloroso aterrizaje, agotada deshizo las cadenas llegando casi a la inconciencia, antes de que se desplomara en el suelo Satsujin corrió para tomarla por los hombros evitando que callera y volteando a ver al Espada.

**-¡Oi Aribert ¿estas bien? **

**-Ja** –Contesto cansadamente. **–Abre la garganta.**

Satsujin abrió la garganta para así retirarse a Hueco Mundo.

Así esta historia da inicio a una nueva lucha en la cual nuestros personajes favoritos se verán envueltos una vez mas, con pruebas igual o mas difíciles que en el pasado.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

[1]Bakudō (Lit. Vía de Atadura) son 99 hechizos Kidō tienen el propósito de proteger y defender.

[2]La Ōken (Llave del Rey) es un legendario instrumento perteneciente a la Familia Real de la Sociedad de Almas, el único capaz de abrir una puerta de entrada a la dimensión donde habita el Rey Espíritu.

[3]Tenteikūra (Carros Divinos en el Aire de Seda) Trasmite un mensaje a cualquier persona y en cualquier lugar. Cuando se dice éste hechizo le aparecen una serie de marcas en los brazos.

[4]Shinigami Daikō (Dios de la muerte sustituto)

[5]Ja (Si, alemán) se pronuncia ¡ya!

[6]Ein wenig mehr zeit (Un poco mas de tiempo, alemán) se pronuncia "ain venig megr zait"

[7] Kaze no surēbu ga niku o yaburu, ni hyaku-me wa seifuku-sha no chichioya wa, kaka reta sen no hari to tsumi wa, batsu o teishi shite doa o aite, inotte iru ¡Uchū o baindochēn! Bakudō inventado por mí para abrir la dimencion bajo la Camara de los 46 que alberga prisionesros. Basada en el juego BLEACH: Shattered Blade. Traducción según google: esclavo de viento romper la carne, dos ojos de cientos están orando, conquistador padre, un millar de agujas y el pecado por escrito, detener el castigo y abrir sus puertas ¡Las cadenas que atan el universo!

[8] Torii: Es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios Shinto (Jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado.

[9]Torre de la Penitencia (Torre blanca hecha de piedra seki seki) es el último lugar al que ingresa Rukia antes de llevarla a "ejecución"

[10] El Nido de Gusanos o Guarida del Gusano es una prisión subterránea bajo la supervisión de la Unidad de Detención (kanritai) de las Fuerzas Especiales (Onmitsukidō). Kurotsuchi Mayuri era un prisionero del lugar.

[11]Ich fange dich (te tengo, alemán).

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


	3. Final, Despedida e Inicio

_**Lo sé, NO TENGO PERDON DE LOS DIOSES, en verdad que una disculpa por el retraso pero les cuento para que se rían de mi, pues estoy en finales de la escuela y ahí va Saya a presentar su proyecto final de electricidad y magnetismo y QUE ME QUEDO 2 HORAS ATASCADA EN EL TRAFICO, ok eso ni al caso como excusa pero lo que pasa es que en mi país las elecciones a presidente están a la vuelta de la esquina y es un caos con tantas manifestaciones y mas aun porque mi ciudad es pequeña y muy rara vez pasan cosas así, en fin ahí voy yo con mi lap atrasadisima, después de llorar para que me acepten el proyecto fuera de hora me marca un amigo y yo en mi furia dije bien vamos a embrutecer a un bar, y bueno en mi misión por conquistar el mundo (ponerme hasta el rábano de curtida en cerveza) salgo **__**del bar **__**a contestar mi teléfono celular, me empujan y termino cayendo vergonzosamente frente a la entrada del lugar con un monton de gente (obvio el guardia de seguridad me vio) y anda que mi celular sale volando y se estrella contra el suelo, lanzo un montón de maldiciones y al querer entrar al bar me dice el guardia ¡No puedes entrar, es política que gente en tu estado no pase! Y SOLO TENIA 5 CERVEZAS ENCIMA, en fin, mi computadora en el carro de mi amigo, mi bolsa adentro del bar con mi amigo ¿y mi amigo? ¡A la mierda que nunca salio! en fin dure hasta hace unas horas sin computadora, bolsa, credenciales, etc. **_

_**Bueno ahorita ya me da gracia, pero fue increíblemente frustrante estar sin portátil, como sea aquí estoy tratando de redimirme, sin mas les dejo estos capítulos y... ¡DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!**_

_Los personajes de BLEACH Y Bleach: Shattered Blade NO ME PERTENECEN fueron diseñados por Sega y Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U_

_Este capitulo tiene diálogos del manga 423 de la pagina 13 a la 20 y una enorme cucharada de mi imaginación y NADIE se quiere ni va a hacer rico con mis burradas._

* * *

**Negritas = personajes**

**"**_**comillas**_**"=**_**pensamientos**_

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_Flashback = sucesos del pasado._

_Creo que es todo._

* * *

**oOoOoOo_  
_**

Para comprender esta historia necesitamos remontarnos al pasado, aquellos sucesos que acontecieron y de los que fueron ignorantes los shinigamis y humanos desencadenaría toda una serie de tragedias y proezas. La fuerza, valor, compañerismo, trabajo en equipo, amistad, honor, lealtad y amor serian puestos a prueba, aquellos con estas cualidades podrían ser calificados como nobles guerreros, y quienes carecen de estas virtudes podrían ser llamados simplemente asesinos.

Sin embargo esta historia necesita de nobles guerreros o los lazos del destino podrían ser rotos fácilmente con tan solo una duda o temor.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**CIUDAD KARAKURA/AFUERAS**

Sus ojos y sentidos debían de estarle mintiendo, aquella escena, aquel sello, aquellos individuos, ni en sus pesadillas podría ser cierto, siempre había un pla de cualquier tipo de letra, aquel poderoso y ambicioso ser siempre encontraba la forma de sacar provecho a cada situación siempre a favor de él y esta vez se había equivocado, le habían lastimado de manera crucial, lo habían engañado ¡pero si ese hombre jamás se descuidaba! Una excepción, fue descuidado y ahí estaba la clara diferencia ¿pero en que clase de dimensión estaban los poderes de esos hombres? Ella lo sabia o creía saberlo, sabia que Urahara Kisuke era peligroso, un gran genio que hasta el mismo Aizen admiraba, pero ese Kidō era algo que su mente no podía procesar y eso era algo que difícilmente podría ser, ella era experta en Kidō, aprendió de los mas grandes maestros y tenia una fuerza espiritual avasallante, entonces ¿Por qué no lo comprendía? Y aquel hombre ¿Quién carajos era? ¿Pero de donde mierdas había salido? No le conocía eso era definitivo, su larga melena negro cenizo, la intensidad de sus ojos ella podía leer la convicción de matar y proteger en ellos, no parecía ser shinigami pero lo era, un hombre así seria imposible de olvidar, era hermoso y perfectamente mortal ¡DIABLOS! ¿Si no era shinigami entonces que demonios era el?

Una imagen, un recuerdo, una leve sensación ¿acaso podría ser? …

**-No es posible** –Su semblante mostraba una mezcla de miedo e impresión. _**–"Shiba Kaien"**_

**-Urahara Kisuke logro sellar a** –trastrabillaba **– a Ai...Aizen** –sus ojos estaban absortos **– ¡Koi****!** –Grito desesperado – **¡tenemos que salir de aquí o nos mataran!** –volteo a verle, estaba frente a ella.

**-Aizen taichō.** –Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Satsujin volteando a ver al super villano.

El demonio la tomo en un abrazo y se impulso con sus pies alejándose con ella a gran velocidad del lugar, se suponía que debían volver a donde Aizen tras liberar a los prisioneros, Aribert los resguardaría con el en las noches y ellos se ocuparían de quitar los estorbos en Karakura o arrasar con los traidores, sin embargo llegaron tarde, no se podía comprender la situación eso ya estaba mas allá de perder, lo que sea que estuviera pasando no podía ser bueno para ellos e intentar ayudar a su megalómano jefe los llevaría a la tumba ¿que demonios pasaba ahí? Solo los que estaban presentes lo sabían y la carencia de reiatsu de aquel individuo de cabello negro asustaba demasiado, toda esa situación asustaba demasiado, el potente sello de Urahara Kisuke, la aterradora mirada de Aizen, Koi ¡KOI es una shinigami desertora de la cual aun no se sospechaba! se concentro en huir de ahí, la matarían o la apresarían y después la ejecutarían y no iba a permitirlo a pesar de su condición.

Una pequeña garganta se abrió frente a él, supo que Aribert ya estaba enterado de la situación, dio un gran salto, acomodo a Koi entre sus brazos de forma nupcial y encogió lo mas que pudo sus piernas para poder ingresar en la garganta sin problema, corrió formando un camino a cada paso hasta que entro en las noches.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

HUECO MUNDO/LAS NOCHES

Aquella habitación no era la gran cosa, un enorme monitor de electro plasma[1] con algunos comandos que abarcaban toda una pared, a diferencia de las habitaciones del castillo esta era de un tono gris (parecida a la habitación donde Rukia vence a Aaroniero Arruruerie) se encontraba el espada Aribert Heim sentado viendo aquella pantalla controlando algunos datos, en eso se percata que el espacio sufre una alteración, de una parte de la habitación el aire parecía rajarse y un extraño individuo pasaba por la garganta jadeando con una mujer en brazos que parecía estar en shock.

**SATSUJIN-Aribert!** –jadeaba con Koi aun en brazos, ella se revolvió en ellos haciéndole saber que quería bajar**. –Aizen** –hizo una pausa –**Aizen ah sido…**

**ARIBERT –Lo sé** –le interrumpió con una sonrisa torcida **–tu ya tienes lo que querías ¿no es verdad Satsujin?**

**KOI-Ustedes dos** –les miraba Koi angustiada **-¿Qué es lo que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?**

**SATSUJIN-Como dijo Aribert, yo ya tengo lo que buscaba: salir del infierno, aunque aun me siento vacío sin tener la sangre de varios en mis manos** –hizo una mueca enloquecida.

**KOI -Quiero mi venganza** –Sus ojos mostraban determinación –**y si Aizen no pudo con ellos entonces yo misma volveré al seireitei a destruirle.** –Satsujin le miraba fijamente con su sonrisa de gato rizón [2].

**SATSUJIN-Entonces te ayudare con tu venganza** –acerco su cara al hueco de su cuello, la retiro y se coloco frente a ella. **–Así el vacío de la sangre será saciado.**

**ARIBERT-Si te doy tu venganza ¿responderían ante mi Koi, Satsujin?** –Cuestiono serio.

**KOI-De que hablas Aribert? ¿Cual es tu intención detrás de todo esto? ¿No planeas ir por Aizen o si? esos dos hombres, incluso el mismo Aizen, están demasiado lejos de nosotros** –entrecerró los ojos molesta recordando la escena **–jamás había sentido un terror como ese.**

**ARIBERT-Te equivocas Koi lo que yo quiero es simplemente el hōgyoku [3] –**Abrieron los otros dos sus ojos impresionados.

**KOI-Tu ¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¿Cuales son tus motivos detrás de toda esa guerra? Jamás nos diste tus motivos para seguir a Aizen.** –Hablo desconfiada la mujer.

**ARIBERT-Es simple, me sometí a Aizen dado mi nivel inferior ante el, sin embargo mi interés es tan solo perfeccionarme y para eso necesito el hōgyoku, solo han existido 3 espadas perfectos, sin embargo uno de ellos ya no forma parte de este plano, solo quiero ser el soldado perfecto.**

**KOI-No hay manera de conseguir el hōgyoku, entrar a la sociedad de almas en estos momentos no es problema y derrotarlos mucho menos, pero ese sello no es algo que sea posible de quitar, Urahara Kisuke es un genio y seguramente a sido bastante precavido con la creación de ese Kidō, su poder es aterrador y ese hombre de cabello negro… no pude sentir su presencia, su poder era tan grande que no podía sentirse, era demasiado avallasador, era terrible.**

**ARIBERT-Veo que aun no te das cuenta Koi** –cerro sus ojos y suspiro** –recrearlo no es imposible, solo se necesitan las herramientas necesarias. **–Sonrió de lado mostrando sus dientes.

**SATSUJIN-¿y que haremos con esos dos?** **Con Aizen fuera de juego ya no son necesarios y te recuerdo que si estaban encerrados ahí es porque son tan peligrosos como el mismo Aizen y regresarlos a aquella dimensión sin ser detectados es imposible.**

**ARIBERT-Para ellos ya tengo planes e intuyo que estarán muy** entesados –volvió su vista a las camas donde yacían inconscientes los ocupantes.

En aquella habitación se podía notar claramente a dos individuos inconscientes en lo que parecerían las planchas [4] de un laboratorio u hospital, de uno se podía leer claramente en su reiatsu que era un shinigami y el otro por su mascara un espada, pero la información de aquellos individuos fue evitada por quien les encomendara aquella misión, ahora lo que quedaba preguntar si son ¿aliados o enemigos?

**ARIBERT-¿Entonces que es lo que deciden?**

**KOI-No me molesta compartir con ustedes, lo único que me mueve es mi venganza y de ahí yo veré después, no sé que tramas Aribert y no me agrada, pero si con eso obtenemos el baño de sangre me fiare de ti.** –Su voz era amenazante y llena de desconfianza a las palabras del espada.

**SATSUJIN –Así que ya te decidiste** –iba saliendo de la habitación a sabrán los dioses donde **–tenemos que salir de este lugar ¿no dijiste que podíamos escondernos en el Rukongai?**

**KOI –Así es pero, quizá la dimensión de los humanos sea algo mejor.** –Mostraba una pose altiva y su mirada era fija en Aribert.

**SATSUJIN –Nein [5]** –se levanto de su silla **–SS. Es la mejor opción pero no por este momento ¿aun no saben de tu deserción no es cierto?** –Se acercó a ella para posicionar su mirada con la shinigami –podemos usarlo en nuestro beneficio.

**KOI – ¿Cómo planeas recrear el hōgyoku?** –pregunto con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

**ARIBERT** –Su sonrisa era tan sádica que por un momento la hizo temblar. **–Mediante el rastro que dejo en su recipiente.**

**KOI** –Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que creyó que se saldrían, no pudo retener la mueca enferma de felicidad, era tan perfecto que no podía contenerse **– ¡JA JA JA!** –Sus carcajadas eran escandalosas **–¡Sugoi! [6] Es perfecto, lo deseo Aribert, deseo esto.** –Su voz era impaciente.

Un movimiento los saco de su delirio, ambos guerreros voltearon para identificar cual de los otros dos sujetos en esa habitación se movía, un hombre de mascara, parecía confundido y quizá hasta mareado aun así decidieron mantenerse al margen y no bajar su guardia, a estas alturas cualquier cosa podría suscitarse y causar un mayor caos y aun no era tiempo para eso, no si querían llevar acabo sus planes de manera eficiente y cargados con la mayor cantidad de vidas y sufrimiento posible, aquellos seres no disfrutaban solo de la batalla, la locura y oscuridad de las mentes era lo que mas les atraía junto a la sangre.

Hasta el mas mínimo rayo destello de luz le molestaba, pero la sensación del espacio que lo rodeaba era gratificante, la sabana sobre su piel, el frio del metal en su espalda, el aire, poder respirar jamás había significado tanto para el (si, si, obvio significa mucho el respirar o te mueres pero si Tite puede desobedecer las leyes naturales yo también), comenzó a cuestionarse el regreso de sus sentidos y esa habitación ¿Quién le habría liberado?, pensaba que pasaría otro siglo ahí hasta que la dimensión colisionara.

**-¿Donde estoy?** –Se irguió en la plancha y movía su cabeza y ojos tratando de localizar a alguien, su voz sonaba tranquila y gruesa (no confundir con la de Ulquiorra) **– ¿quien me ah liberado?**

**-Fuimos nosotros, yo abrí la cárcel dimensional** –avanzo hacia el hasta quedar a un metro de su plancha **–y el espada que veías junto a mi pasó entre las dimensiones por ti** –señalo a Aribert con el pulgar sin dejar de ver al espada **–fuiste traído a Las Noches por ordenes de Aizen taichō, tu y el individuo sobre la otra plancha, desconozco los motivos pero ahora somos libres** –bajo a sus costados sus brazos suspirando cansada, era demasiado para tan pocos días, cerro sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente alejando su confusión **–Aizen a sido sellado, por lo tanto lo que sea que planeaba ya no importa al menos que tu o el otro hombre tengan ordenes expresas por el, de no ser así somos libres, todos en este lugar lo somos.**

**-Tu nombre shinigami** –le vio con desprecio haciendo retroceder un paso a Koi **–te debo solo a ti y a ese hombre mi libertad.**

Ante tales palabras y carencia de expresión mas no de agradecimiento en sus ojos respondió titubeante **–Koi, Kimiko Koi, encantada.**

**-Arturo plateado, quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado durante todo ese tiempo de encierro y que me des ropa**. –Exijo lo ultimo levantándose de la plancha dejando caer la sabana que le cubría.

Los ojos casi se le salen, ella no era una santa pero se sintió ligeramente avergonzada ante la desnudes del espada, la piel tan blanca parecía ser como de mármol, su cuerpo era musculoso y sus cabello llegaba a sus talones de un turquesa clarísimo, su mascara cubría totalmente su pómulo derecho y corría hasta su nunca (una combinación de Ulqui con Grimmy) y sus ojos tan fríos de un amarillo clarísimo, lo vio alejarse y sintió calor, si no fuera porque Satsujin podría matarla seguro pasaría varias horas con el sudando y no por afinar sus técnicas de pelea.

**-Espera** –exclamo **–te daré ropas de Uquiorra, sígueme** -camino hacia a el para adelantarse y mostrarle el camino _**–"lo lamento Satsujin, pero quizá juegue un poco con el".**_

**-Esa zorra** –sonrió **–no negare que es un buen polvo.** –También salió de la habitación.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

Caminaban por los pasillo de las noches, reconocía el reiatsu de los shinigamis, le parecía extraño que una de ellos estuviera en un lugar así y relacionándose con seres como el, a simple vista era hermosa, sus orbes verde esmeralda, su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta de lado y ese ceñido vestido blanco y medias negras al muslo le hacían revivir sensaciones que había olvidado, se vio tentado a violarla en ese instante, sin embargo le debía su libertad y pese a ser un arrancar tenia cierto sentido del honor o al menos sabia que al haberle hecho un favor debía de respetarla, aún así no dejaría de mirarla y pensar en mil formas de hacerla gritar.

**-¿Dónde esta tu espada arrancar?** –No volteo a verle pero su voz era firme como siempre.

**-No lo se, en algún lugar de la sociedad de almas debería esta, probablemente cerrada.**

**-Mmm…** –fue un mullido desganado **–Entra** –se detuvieron en el pasillo frente a una puerta blanca ovalada, abrió las puertas para el y le siguió por detrás **–aquí se guardan las ropas de las noches, debemos apresurarnos, no se cuanto tiempo podemos permanecer aquí** –buscaba entre los guardarropas algo que le quedara **–seguramente vendrán shinigamis a patrullar esta zona una vez reorganizados, necesitamos ser mas rápidos. Ten seguro esto te quedara.** –Le entrego las ropas mirando expectante el cuerpo del hombre siendo rosado por la tela.

**-De seguir mirándome de esa manera** –hizo una pausa avanzando hacia ella poniéndose el hakama[7] **–shinigami** –poso su mano en su rostro apretando de forma amenazante sus mejillas estrellándola contra la pared **–perderé mi temple ante ti** –soltó el resto de las prendas que llevaba en la mano y de manera brusca hizo presión con su cuerpo contra el de Koi **–y pese a lo que pienses yo no soy amable ante estos tipo de placer**. –Susurro a su oído lamiéndole el cuello, separo con su mano izquierda sus piernas mientras con la otra apretaba mas el agarre de sus mejillas logrando agitarla, removió bruscamente sus bragas por su entrepierna e inserto con un movimiento seco dos de sus dedos en su intimidad haciéndola gritar.

**-No es momento para estas cosas** –sus palabras eran jadeos mas el no movía sus dedos **–y si vas a hacer esto hazlo bien. **–Le escupió.

**-Aun te debo un favor y te dije que no soy amable ante estos placeres. –**Retiro sus dedos y la aventó con la mano que le apresaba el rostro saliendo disparada contra una pared.

**-Debe ser divertido revolcarse contigo Arturo Plateado** –dijo altanera incorporándose con sus brazos** –te llevare a una habitación cerca del laboratorio de Aribert, pronto saldremos de aquí –**termino por incorporarse de manera difícil mientras le veía terminar de ponerse la chaqueta **blanca –iremos al mundo de los vivos o a SS.** –Ambos salieron de la habitación.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**CUIDAD KARAKURA/1 MES DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA CONTRA AIZEN**

_**-"Un reiatsu, no, son dos… no, son 4 los que están a mi alrededor, pero uno parece ser el mas claro, se siente frio, por favor no te apagues"**_ –Rogaba en sus pensamientos.

Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba durmiendo como lo hacia desde hace un mes, la batalla contra Aizen termino de un manera cruel para mas de uno, recordaba ese momento en el que decidió darlo todo por todos, darlo todo por su familia mas que por otros, darlo todo por ella que hizo lo mismo por el, esa era la única manera que conocía de saldar su deuda con ella, de mantenerla cerca de los que ama y junto a el aunque sea por corto tiempo, derramo una lagrima al pensar en su ultima resolución "_**PROTEGER POR PROTEGER, PROTEGER POR AMAR"**_ y volvió a hacerlo esta vez mientras recordaba todo aquello y le sentía tan lejos y fría que dolía, estaba incomodo, se sentía pesado y sus músculos parecían tensarse cuando de pronto comenzó a escuchar, esos 3 reiatsu, no, aquel debía seguir ahí, debía de poder enfocarse y sentirlo ¡DEBÍAN DE SER 4! Pero no pudo encontrarlo aun así escucho su voz, su voz y ¿un grito?

**-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!** –Grito Inoue.

**-¡Eh ah! ¿Esta es mi casa?** –Exclamo sorprendido dejando como babosa a la pelirroja, se percato de que aquellas presencias pertenecían a sus amigos que se encontraban junto a él y esos orbes como la noche, sintió que su alma se saldría de su cuerpo, sonrió dentro de si ante la ironía.

**-Si, es nuestra casa, estuviste dormido durante un mes.** –Acariciaba la cabeza de la llorona de Orihime.

Noto la frase, se sorprendió _**–"nuestra casa"**_ –al fin le consideraba su hogar, un lugar para estar juntos _**–"vaya que el destino es cruel y el ser un simple humano ¡una mierda!"**_ –se hizo el desentendido de todas formas no le encontraba sentido y ella lo entendería con una mirada **– ¿Un mes? ¡Entonces! mis poderes… **–fue interrumpido.

**-Ichigo… lo escuchamos de Urahara… parece…** –sonaba triste, él lo sabia, pero le apoyaría tanto como pudiera **–que perdiste tus poderes de shinigami** –decía calmada, estaba que moría por arrogar a los otros por la ventana y tener esos momentos solo para ellos dos_** –"no lo merecemos después de todo, el, él lo merece" **_

**-Oh entonces lo escucharon** _**"maldición enana, deja de hacérmelo mas difícil"**_ **si, parece que eso paso** –fingió despreocupación **–supongo que tengo que renunciar a puesto como shinigami **_**"supongo que tengo que renunciar a ti ahora"–**_se mofo de su situación.

_**-"Idiota, tratando de hacerse el chulo"**_** La primera fase de perdida de poder trae consigo un intenso dolor, perdida de la conciencia y revierte el flujo del tiempo **_**"debes dejarle ir Rukia"**_** que tu cuerpo experimento en el mundo precipicio. ¿Tu cabello se ha vuelto mas corto no es así? **_**"Lo cual es una lastima"**_ –le encantaba ese cabello cayendo por sus pómulos, suspiro **–no es porque lo hayamos cortado, es porque has perdido tus poderes de shinigami hasta ese punto, en el segundo nivel tu reiatsu se estabiliza y vuelves en si y en un lapso de tiempo tu poder espiritual desaparecerá completamente **_**"y yo junto con el"**_–se lamento mas no cambio su porte tranquilo ante el.

**-Oh lo supuse** –su voz era gruesa y calmada.

**-¿No estas sorprendido?** –fingió sorpresa pero estaba furiosa. _**–"Este mocoso hijo de… mira que teniéndome hecha un lio dándole explicaciones que ya sabe"**_

Se sentó en el filo de su cama despreocupado **–Na, sabia que esto podría pasar **_**"perdóname enana"–**_su voz era socarrona, por dentro estaba hecho mierda. **– ¿Puedo salir?** –No pudo evitar entristecer su mirada.

Se sorprendió al salir, escuchaba 3 pasos diferentes, pero faltaba un sonido, uno tan ligero y elegante que parecía como si flotara, de nuevo sonrió en sus adentros por la ironía de sus pensamientos, en verdad no pensaba que la melancolía de alejarse llegara a ser tan fuerte_** –"no puedo sentir ningún reiatsu, incluso el de Rukia esta desapareciendo lentamente" "mi poder realmente esta desapareciendo"**_ –volteo para verle por ultima vez _**–"¿realmente a valido la pena?"**_ –solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para verlo en esos ojos_** –"protegerla lo vale"**_ –se afirmo _**–"¿en verdad tenemos que despedirnos una vez mas Rukia?"**_ –Clavo sus ojos en los de ella, sus miradas lo expresarían todo.

**-Esta es nuestra despedida, Ichigo **_**"estoy tan agradecida de que entraras en mi vida" "gracias por darme un hogar, familia, un lugar donde dejar mi corazón"**_ –Sus ojos le hablaban mas no era suficiente, ella lo sabía intentando mantener su postura afable.

**-Eso parece.** –Todo el reflejaba melancolía.

**-¿Qué? **_**"Cabeza de zanahoria idiota" "¿pero por qué demonios pone esa cara?" **_–Sarcasmo puro escupido al dulce estilo Kuchiki Rukia **–No te pongas tan triste, aunque no seas capaz de verme yo puedo seguir viéndote. **–Se cruzo de brazos socarronamente.

Llevando su mano con fastidio y sin doblegar su orgullo le respondió ¿amablemente? **– ¿Que?** –Le volteo la cara – **¡Escuchar eso no me hace para nada feliz! ¡Y no me estaba poniendo sentimental! –**Exclamo **–Dile a todos** –volvió a verle a los ojos, por ultima vez **–que les deseo lo mejor.**

Le dedico una mirada llena de amor, de dolor, resignada a perderla y con ella aquel fascinante mundo de peleas y ayudar a los demás, perder lo que mas ansiaba en el mundo y que ella le otorgo, poder para protegerlos a todos, para poder mantenerlos unidos y no volver a ver la lluvia caer en su interior.

Agacho su mirada, era lo mejor, así no seria tan difícil, así podría hacerse la dura**. –Esta bien.**

No dejaba de mirarle aunque ella le huyera, sabia que quería hacerse la dura y él no lo impediría, al final era lo mejor para los dos_**–"Yuzu, Karin, Oyaji [8]"**_** SAYŌNARA [9] **_**"de nuevo aleje a la persona que amamos" **_**RUKIA **_**"por favor perdónenme"**_** ARIGATŌ.** –Logro ver su ultima mirada, la ultima dirigida solo para el, fue por un segundo y luego una lagrima, algo se rompió en el.

_**-"NO"**_ –Levanto la mirada suplicante, noto que ya no le veía, sus ojos reflejaban terror, lo sentía, solo podía derramar lagrimas, era la despedida **–Arigatō Ichigo. **–No le escucho.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

[1]Electro plasma: (también conocido como plasma warp) es un tipo de plasma que sostiene su coherencia física gracias a los armónicos. No se da de forma natural, pues necesita un patrón armónico concreto para sostener su integridad. Si no entendieron no se preocupen, yo tampoco lo entendí bien, pero imaginen un monitos que al prenser choquen un monton de descargas y al tocarlo puedas mover estas descargas creando asi la imagen de lo que esta sucediendo en cierto lugar. (Puede ser posible puede que no, pero como estoy loca seguro no se puede).

[2]Gato rizón: El Gato Rizón (también conocido como Gato de Cheshire) es un personaje de la película Alice in Wonderland.

[3]Hōgyoku: (Orbe de Distorsión) es un pequeño artefacto con forma esférica que es capaz de destruir las barreras existentes entre un Hollow y un Shinigami, permitiendo que uno adquiera los poderes propios del otro, y viceversa

[4]Planchas: Mesas metálicas que tienen como función ser mesas estériles para operar o realizar autopsias.

[5]Nein: No (alemán).

[6]Sugoi: Impresionante, fantástico, increíble, etc.

[7]Hakama: es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, forma parte del Shihakushō (uniforme) de los shinigamis.

[8]Oyaji: Papá, Padre, Viejo.

[9]Sayōnara: Adiós.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Espero que con estos cambios la historia se vuelva un poco mas clara, a partir de aquí el tiempo se centra después de la saga de "EL AGENTE PERDIDO" y toma otros rumbos muy diferentes a el arco que se esta ilustrando, no habrá mas capítulos en tiempo pasado solo recuerdos que marcare con la frase de "flashback"

Muchísimas gracias por leer, cualquier duda, sugerencia, insulto y demás es bienvenido.


	4. Orgullo Kuchiki

Los personajes de BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U

**Negritas = personajes**

_**"comillas"= pensamientos**_

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_Flashback = sucesos del pasado._

* * *

Era de mañana en Soul Society, el viejo capitán Yamamoto toma su te en compañía de su teniente en la gran terraza a lado de su escritorio, todo era tranquilidad, después de una fiera batalla, ser chamuscado por su espada, perder un brazo, toparse con otro shinigami daikō buscando venganza, era justo y necesario para sus centenas de años supervisar la reconstrucción del seireitei tomando una taza de humeante matcha[1] junto a Sasakibe que bien el hombre también merecía unas gratificantes horas de paz, sin embargo como este es un manga/anime nekketsu[2] la paz no podría durar mucho y diciendo esto un agente del cuerpo secreto de operaciones hace acto de presencia tras los ¿octogenarios o milenarios?

**-¡Yamamoto Sōtaichō**! –Exclamo en pose de sumisión** –Traigo para usted un mensaje urgente.**

**-Dígamelo**. –Ordeno sin desviar su vista, o dejar su taza de te o hacer algo.

El agente se acercó rápidamente para decirle algo que solo el capitán comandante alcanzo a escuchar, sin inmutarse en absoluto el viejito barbón asintió sin premura.

¡POOM! Una nube de humo violeta y desapareció el miembro del escuadrón de ninjas dejando a los dos hombres con los ojos de plato y cara de idiotas.

**-Ehem… Creo que los fondos destinados al escuadrón 2 y el cuerpo de operaciones secretas esta siendo bien invertido.** –Dijo Sasabike un tanto sorprendido pero ya sin la cara de idiota.

Aclaro su garganta el Capitán Yamamoto –Prepara un oficio declarando un aumento en el presupuesto de los escuadrones 2, 12 y cuerpo de operaciones secretas, quiero que los hombres de Seug Fon desaparezcan con flamas como las Ryūjin Jakka cuando se presenten ante mí.

**-Pero Sōtaichō ¿no seria mejor si las llamas cambiaran de color?** –Dijo pensativo con una mano en su mentón.

**-Bien, da la orden, después de terminar con nuestro te.**

**-Hai.**

Un poco mas lejos se encontraba una pequeña teniente soportando a dos ruidosos subordinados mientras servía él te en el pasillo que daba al bello jardín del 13vo. Escuadrón, la chica a punto de reventársele una vena mientras hacia uso de toda su educación noble no pudo mas que terminar arrogando la pequeña tetera de cerámica en la cabeza de sus subordinados y si ¡la arrojo con todo y él te ardiendo!

**-¡URUSAI! Par de locos ¿Qué seria de nuestro escuadrón si todos siguieran su ejemplo?** –Exclamo en principio colérica pero fue bajando su tono sin dejar de sonar como reprimenda.

**-¡Lo sentimos Kuchiki Fukutaichō!**

**-Y bueno ¿a que se debe todo este escandalo tan temprano**? –Dijo ya mas calmada.

**-Se ha informado que se organizara un festival del tipo humano para levantar los ánimos en todo Soul Society.** –Dijo divertida Kyone.

**-¡Hai¡ Las cuatro casas nobles lo organizaran y el Seireitei serán invitados de honor, así como también cada escuadrón y casa noble tendrán una participación dentro del festival para compartir con las almas de el Rukongai.** –Gritoneo Sentarō muy al estilo militar.

**-Ya veo** –Rukia se mostraba tranquila y pensativa.** –Y ¿Qué festival es el que se piensa efectuar?** –en ese momento la morena noto algo que la saco de sus pensamientos. **–Matte ¿dijiste las cuatro casas nobles, eso quiere decir que Nii-sama estuvo de acuerdo en esto?** –Se sorprendía ante el pensamiento de que fuera así.

**-Etto… suena extraño ¿Ne Kia-chan?**

Golpe directo en la cabeza por parte de Sentarō y Kuchiki. **– ¿Que demonios es eso de Kia-chan? ¡Soy tu superior Baka! Respétame al menos dentro de las instalaciones del escuadrón. Y bien ¿Cuál es la celebración que se llevara acabo? Con un poco de suerte puede que la conozca.**

**-¡Hanami! [3]** –Exclamaron al unísono el par de locos.

**-¿Hanami? Mmm… Etto… ¿Cuándo se llevara el evento?**

**-Se hará una junta de tenientes y capitanes mañana para aclarar cualquier duda.**

**-Bien, supongo que tendré que hablarlo con Ukitake taichō y ahora ¡Traigan él te de su capitán par de monos!** –Grito la chica para después suspirar intentando calmar sus nervios – ¿Como es que Kaien-dono y Ukitake taichō aguantaron tanto a ese par?

En otro lado del Seireitei… tururú…

**-Renji.**

**-Hai taichō.**

**-Necesito que lleves esto al mundo humano**. –Dijo con voz firme sacando del cajón de su escritorio un paquete con el sello de la casa Kuchiki. –Quiero que lo entregues al shinigami daikō Kurosaki Ichigo. –Le extendió el sobre (sobre tamaño carta de tipo manila).

Con cara una cara graciosa un perplejo Renji dejo su papeleo y se acercó a su capitán para tomar el paquete parpadeando de vez en cuando como imbécil.

**-Taichō ¿Cuándo quiere que entregue esto?**

**-En cuanto termines tú papeleo Abarai.**

**-Hai.** –Dijo aun confuso levantando una ceja. **– ¿Acaso Kuchiki taichō se decidió por asesinar a Ichigo con un paquete bomba? Sea lo que sea no quiero estar ahí para cuando lo abra ese cabeza de zanahoria.** –Un escalofrió le recorrió al punto de casi ponerse un poco azul del terror que causaba ese paquete.

Otro escuadrón mas tururú…

**-Taichoooooooooooooooooooooō…..** –Canturrio una muy ebria Rubia.

**-Matsumoto** –Dijo el mocoso, digo, hombrecito a punto de perder la paciencia. **– ¿Que demonios haces ebria por la mañana?**

**-¿Ah…?** –Contesto de forma ingenua. **–Taicho si solo estamos celebrando la noticia del festival, dicen que los escuadrones tendrán que participar y creo que deberíamos poner un puesto de sake [4] o mejor aun ¡un servicio de camareras sexis para servir bebidas! ¿Qué le parece?**

**-Me parece** –Una venita estaba apunto de explotar en su frente. **-¡Me parece una horrible idea! ¡¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí Hisaragi? ¡Kira teme ponte pantalones!** –Grito histérico.

**-Ya ya taicho y dígame ¿no ha visto a Momo-chan? Quería invitarla a comer** –Su expresión era pensativa llevando su dedo índice a los labios.

**-No la e visto ¿Por qué no buscas en su escuadrón?**

**-¡Hai!** –Contesto feliz.** – ¡Nos vemos mas tarde!**

**-¿Y ustedes acaso no piensan retirarse a sus escuadrones**? –Puso una cara que a cualquiera le congelaría la medula.

Mientras Tōshirō hacia corajes con dos tenientes en estado de bulto los cuales no le daban atención alguna, se limito a suspirar y echarlos a patadas pensando en como diablos es que no sufrían de una congestión alcohólica ¿acaso las almas no tenían hígado para resentir semejantes cantidades de un licor? que siendo sinceros sabe del asco y que cualquier ente con respeto por la vida de los otros no lo usaría ni para un ponche loco [*].

* * *

La noche había caído en la sociedad de almas y como todos los días los pertenecientes al Gotei 13 tenían tres opciones para disfrutar de la oscuridad y las estrellas, si señores esas 3 cosas eran trabajo, beber o dormir, claro que siempre hay excepciones como el capitán Zaraki Kenpachi que buscaba pelea con su teniente al hombro, el capitán Komamura que jugaba entretenidamente con una pelota, ya que imaginar al valeroso guerrero sobre un enorme balón de plástico mordiéndolo de un lado a otro y haciendo chillidos seria algo impropio, en fin, el Seireitei es un lugar que siempre tiene excepciones y otro caso es el de la familia Kuchiki.

Dentro de la mansión de Kuchiki Byakuya caminaba una mujer que lejos de parecer una chica que pudiera empuñar una espada, tener boca de camionero y robar para sobrevivir caminaba grácilmente, si, Kuchiki Rukia iba ataviada con un bello kimono, tomo su lugar cerca de la shōji[5] de el dormitorio principal para anunciarse.

**-Nii-sama estoy aquí como ordenaste.** –Anuncio con la mirada baja y voz suave esperando la voz de su hermano.

**-Rukia la ceremonia será dentro de unas horas, espero que estés lista y muestres que eres digna del clan.**

**-Hai, Nii-sama.**

Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba frente a lo que parecería un tocador dándole la ultima revisión a unos documentos, la chica le miro por unos mementos con dulzura y sonrió, hizo una reverencia y cerro la shōji.

Kuchiki Byakuya suspiro cansadamente dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza, pensaba en mil cosas y tras ver la mirada y sonrisa de su hermana por el espejo que tenia en el mueble sintió un vuelco en el estomago, un malestar que si bien no le haría vomitar gracias a su orgullo si le haría pasar un mal rato. El noble presentaría a su pequeña hermana en sociedad por caprichos de los antiguos Kuchiki, se incorporo pensando en que dicho acto no tenía por qué significar el entregarla, ¡eso jamás! Primero mataba al bastardo que se atreviera a pensar en ella como una esposa noble mas, una valiosa shinigami como ella solo podría ser tomada por el soldado mas capaz y leal al Rey y al Gotei 13, un hombre digno y amable y también con gran posición y dentro de las grandes casas nobles el único que entraba en descripción era el, y con eso se fue al demonio todo, ahora si vomito al darse cuenta de aquel pensamiento tan atroz, primero se rapaba y cortaba una mano con Senbonzakura antes de pensar en su hermana como mujer, ya ni siquiera era la pequeña hermana que su amada Hisana abandono y busco hasta la muerte, no, hace mucho esa pequeña se convirtió en Rukia, SU RUKIA, el único tesoro que su adorada esposa le pidió cuidar con su vida y que ahora lo sentía mas suyo que de ella, su familia, avergonzado de su actitud llamo a su servicio para que limpiaran su desperfecto y se marcho furioso a contemplar sus carpas en estanque de el jardín.

**-¿Por qué esos pensamientos?** –Se preguntaba observando el estanque.** –Tan solo la presentare como mi heredera, aun así ¿Qué debería hacer Hisana?–levanto su vista al cielo centrándola en la luna.**

**-Nii-sama, estoy lista.**

Byakuya simplemente abrió los ojos asombrado, aquella mujer no podía ser su hermana ¿o si?

Rukia vestía un fino kimono[6] esmeralda con negro, el furisode[7] la adornaba con motivos florales bordados con hilo de oro y escudos de su clan, el obi[8] color negro se ataviaba a su cintura sujetándose con un gran moño en su espalda y el largo de las mangas y el vestido hacían verla como una digna princesa, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y bien peinado adornado con un broche de cascabeles, la figura de un ruiseñor y de una fresa en tonos dorados al lado derecho. Su rostro completamente despejado, resaltaba su bella y perfecta piel blanca, un poco de rímel y un ligero color carmín en los labios, el arreglo tan natural y el color del kimono hacia que sus ojos se vieran más violetas que nunca.

No pudo evitar su mueca de incomodidad, aquello empezaba a molestarle, su hermana era una hermosa mujer de eso ya no había duda, una shinigami de alto rango y próxima heredera del clan Kuchiki, si ¡Kuchiki Byakuya la había jodido! Después de hacer el anuncio tendría que lidiar con los cabezas de las familias nobles haciéndole toda clase de preguntas, los escudriñes hacia su familia y las indirectas y no tan indirectas de aquellos buitres libidinosos queriendo un mayor status dentro de la corte a cuestas de su pequeña.

**-¿pasa algo Nii-sama?**

Preocupada por la mueca y silencio que recibía de su querido hermano inevitablemente bajo su mirada entristecida.

**-Lamento si no es lo que esperabas, difícilmente alguien como yo podría…** –Byakuya le interrumpió.

El noble se acercó a ella sin mirarle, abrió sus ojos y la tomo del mentón escudriñando en sus ojos, paso su vista por todo el kimono sin soltarle el rostro (no de forma pervertida eeh… en esta historia no habrá situaciones incestuosas pervertidos ¬¬) satisfecho al no encontrar imperfecciones terminó posando sus ojos de manera curiosa en la banda que adornaba los cabellos de la teniente.

**-Cierto no es lo que esperaba** –Enuncio sin perded su temple, ella le huyo la mirada entestecida** –Rukia, ni siquiera los cerezos de este jardín podrían igualarte en este momento** –ella regreso sus mirada abriendo mas sus grandes por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, sintió como se ruborizaba lentamente.

Esta vez el hombre acerco mas su rostro a ella, quizá demasiado para alguna mirada morbosa pero no para el, esta vez haría las cosas diferentes, actuaria de manera diferente y sin duda recompensaría a su hermana por todo lo que le habría hecho pasar y lo que pasaría durante y después de esa maldita ceremonia que empezaba a odiar a tal punto que destrozaría el lugar con su bankai con tal de no ir.

**-Ese adorno que llevas, no recuerdo haberlo pedido para ti.** –La mirada de el mostraba curiosidad y dulzura algo increíble de ver para la Kuchiki.

**-Ichigo** –Susurro nerviosa** –Ichi…** –se ruborizo –**Ichigo me lo obsequio, después de la ultima batalla.**

**-Al menos te ha dado algo digno de tu clase.** –Le sonrió de manera dulce y suspiro alejándose de ella sin dejar de sonreírle y divirtiéndose con la cara de sorpresa de su hermana** –Perdóname por tener que arrastrarte a esto, quizá debí decirle a Renji que nos escoltara. Vamos Rukia.** –Le extendió su mano para que ella le tomara y así caminar con ella.

**-Hai.** –Tomo su mano.

Rukia veía anonadada a su hermano ¿acaso esas solidas murallas de carácter frio desaparecerían al fin?, solo el embajador de las algas podría saberlo, pero sin duda aprovecharía esos momentos, se dio cuenta de que el agarre de su hermano empezaba a ser mas fuerte y sin darse cuenta sintió como tiraba de ella para que caminara a su par (algo que según tengo entendido no es bien visto en Japón), sin dudarlo apresuro su paso y soltó la mano de su querido Nii-sama para abrazarse de su brazo, estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz.

* * *

Dentro del carruaje parecía que los sucesos de minutos atrás no hubieran ocurrido, reinaba el silencio y posiblemente hasta Sode no Shirayuki se hubiera congelado ante tan frías miradas, esos hermanos eran por demás complicados.

**-Rukia ¿tu capitán te ha dado alguna misión de importancia que atender?**

¡Y si señores! ¡Volvimos a las póker face y voz de Antártida!

**-Ahora que lo mencionas** –Abrió sus enormes ojos intentando recordar llevando su mano al mentón. **–No desde que volví de la ultima batalla con los fullbringers. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?**

**-Bien, entonces dime** –su semblante cambio a una dulce sonrisa **-¿te gustaría actuar en el hanami?**

**-¿Hanami?** –Hablo confundida.

**-Podrías danzar como lo hiciste en año nuevo ¿o quisieras hacer alguna otra cosa?**

-**Danzar esta bien.** –Dijo incrédula de lo que escuchaba, no, ¡incrédula de la mirada y voz tan dulce con la que se dirigía su hermano!

**-Podrías danzar y tocar la flauta, o quizá mostrar tus aptitudes en suibokuga [9]** –Pensaba en voz alta el hombre sin importarle la respuesta de su hermana. **–Bien las tres cosas podrían dejar en claro la superioridad de nuestro clan frente a los otros y esa horrible gata. Bien Rukia, harás las 3 cosas.** –Y poniendo su fría mirada y serio gesto dejo a una Rukia helada.

Mientras la chica aguantaba una mueca y grito de enojo por la bipolaridad y poco raciocinio de su hermano por pensar que la pobre podría con el estrés de hacer esas cosas frente a toda la corte de espíritus puros levanto una ceja y aclaro su voz.

**-Nii-sama ¿en cuanto tiempo se celebrara ese festival Hanami?**

**-En dos semanas.**

**-¡Nii-sama!** –Grito y el noble se sorprendió divertido del atrevimiento de su hermana.

El capitán de la sexta división era un hombre por demás complejo, no se podría saber con certeza lo que pasaba por su cabeza y se volvía completamente impredecible al momento de tener que defender su orgullo, pero, últimamente el capitán pasaba horas pensando (debido a la paz suscitada y que por alguna razón estaba fastidiado de sus deberes como noble) en las ultimas batallas, todos esos sucesos tan descabellados que se fueron suscitando uno tras otro sin darle tiempo de analizarlos sabiamente, el hombre se sentía joven e inexperto a su parecer, pero jamás lo admitiría ni perdería autoridad, últimamente las presiones de su clan eran tantas que tenia ganas de desparecer y Rukia no se lo estaba facilitando, el clan comenzaba a interesarse en ella, en que se involucrara mas en los asuntos nobles y su reciente asenso también le preocupaba, no quería arriesgarla aunque eso era ya algo imposible conociendo su corazón impasible, pero había notado que aun teniendo amplia experiencia en el campo de batalla sus sentidos seguían siendo un poco torpes y se arriesgaba tontamente al ver a alguien en peligro, sus pensamientos se vieron acompañados de imágenes de ella siendo atravesada miles de veces tratando de proteger a sus amigos y recordó la melancolía de ella al tener que separarse de ellos (si, todos esos eran un solo anaranjado amigo), era un hecho esa chica necesitaba ser entrenada de nuevo y no estarse involucrando en las banalidades de una princesa que no se ajustaban a ella.

**-Bien y Rukia, a partir de mañana tendrás entrenamientos privados terminando tus deberes como teniente.**

**-¡Hai!** –Grito cual soldado y haciendo una reverencia.

El joven le sonrió a su hermana, sin duda esa mocosa era especial, la entrenaría tanto que la haría llorar de dolor, la haría tan fuerte e independiente que cualquier noble pensaría dos veces antes de pedir su mano, Kuchiki Byakuya se había propuesto que nadie tendría a su hermanita como una esposa mas, no, aquel hombre se había propuesto espantar cualquier pretendiente de la manera mas apropiada y orgullosa.

Pensó en pedirle a Ukitake el mandarla a alguna misión que le mantuviera fuera hasta calmar el revuelo que causaría la noticia de hacerla su heredera pero el hecho de alejarla y enviarla a correr algún peligro no era algo que le agradara, pensó en mandarle con el estúpido de Kurosaki pero sin duda esa niña y ese mocoso se meterían en serios problemas como cada vez que estaban juntos, aunque tal vez el mandarla al mundo de los vivos era la mejor idea, con el shinigami daikō[10] estaría segura de cierta manera y tranquila de lidiar con un escuadrón y los deberes de un noble, volvió a verla por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a notar el exquisito adorno de su cabello, sin duda debió de ser costoso, al menos tenia entendido que el oro lo era en esa dimensión, ¿acaso pretendía a su hermana el muy descarado? Pues eso no era algo que le sorprendiera, los Kurosaki sin duda eran extraños y caprichosos y decirle que algo esta prohibido sin duda a su hermana y al joven eso les atraería mas a romper las reglas, bufo molesto, enviarla con Kurosaki definitivamente ya no era una opción, lo mejor seria mantenerla con el y ya.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar Rukia se dio cuenta que estaban en la vieja mansión de campo de los Kuchiki, esta se encontraba a las afueras el Rukongai en un bosque, el lugar era una antigua casona al puro estilo del castillo Nijō [11], llena de opulencia y en un jardín bellamente decorado se encontraban las personas mas importantes de SS. Desde personas con grandes fortunas, nobles de menores rangos, altos cargos dentro del Gotei 13 y obviamente las grandes casas nobles con lo que parecía ser casi todos sus miembros, pudo reconocer a algunos individuos entre los presentes, a lo lejos veía a Omaeda comer, Suí-Fēng vigilando, su querido capitán acompañado de su entrañable amigo Shunsui y se sorprendió al ver como una joven corría hacia ella con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

**-Rukia-dono estábamos esperando verla**. –Le sonrió la rubia.

**-Rurichiyo-dono, que alegrí**a –le sonrió amablemente. **–Hace tanto tiempo ¿Dónde se encuentra Enryū y Keryū-sama?**

**-¡Oh! Se encuentran cuidando de Shu y palacio, Renyū dice que dentro de jardín no hay de que preocuparse, así que corrimos a verle Kuchiki-dono, pero, ¿Ichigo no nos acompañó como guardaespaldas?**

**-No, Ichigo no sabe de esta ceremonia y también hace tiempo que no le veo desde la última batalla.** –Aun respondía dulcemente aunque con un toque de melancolía.

**-Ya veo, cuando le veamos decirle que venga a jugar al football con nosotros.**

**-Hai.**

**-¡Hasta pronto Rukia-dono!** –Le dijo mientras se retiraba lentamente para después echarse a correr.

**-Rukia.**

Rukia volteó al ver que su hermano le llamaba a una distancia prudencial, no se había fijado en lo apuesto que se veía, portaba un kimono violeta parecido al tono de sus ojos decorado con 5 escudos de la casa Kuchiki, el obi lo llevaba sutilmente a la cadera de color negro, se veía increíblemente elegante y apuesto y el nuevo kenseikan[12] hacia fluir su cabello con el viento de una manera delicada, rápidamente le dedico una amorosa mirada llena de orgullo, se sentía en un sueño por los tratos tan fraternales recibidos por parte de él, pensando en que seguro Ichigo ahorita la miraría con rencor por idolatrar a su hermano de esa manera y lo llamaría "pijo", espero a que su hermano le alcanzara y vio como se detenía a su lado mirándole como si estuviera esperando de ella sin embargo no pudo descifrar su mirada, dio un paso hacia atrás para guardar las distancias rente a todos.

**-Rukia, frente a las personas lo propio es que nos comportemos como lo hemos hecho antes de esta noche, sin embargo, no puedo permitir que agaches tu mirada o camines detrás de mi.** –Póker face modus operandis

Retomaron su camino al salón donde se daría la ceremonia, pero algo capto su atención.

**-Oh veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo desde la ultima vez Byakuya-Bo** –El hombre al escuchar esa voz solo se le pudo saltar una venita apunto de explotar.** –Y dime me presentaras con la preciosura que…** –Se quedo con la boca abierta apunto de irse trasero abajo.

Los hermanos voltearon a la dueña de aquella voz sabiendo bien de quien se trataba, Rukia le miraba entre inocente y sorprendida y Byakuya con unas ganas de matar como no solía verla desde sus épocas de adolecente hace unos 100 años.

**-Shihōin Yoruichi** –volviendo a su fría expresión. **– ¿Podrías decirme que haces aquí, si mal no recuerdo fuiste expulsada del que alguna vez fue tu clan?**

**-Nii-sama.** –Le reprendió la joven.

3, 2, 1… **– ¡Ja, ja ja!** –Estallo en risas. **–Pero si es la pequeña Kuchiki ¿Cuánto tiempo eh? ¿Por qué no has ido a visitarnos? Todos te echan de menos y no creo que pase más tiempo para que Ichigo vuelva a deprimirse y vagar por todos lados con su cara de idiota.**

**-Yoruichi-san** –Su mirada mostraba felicidad de verle, Byakuya lo noto.** –Lamento mucho no poder visitarlos, pero mis deberes como teniente y noble me han mantenido un poco ocupada últimamente, discúlpenme si les e hecho preocupar.**

**-¿Ah?** –Le miro confundida haciendo una gran mueca. **– ¿pero que te a pasado Kuchiki? No me digas que Byakuya-Bo por fin domo a la pequeña fierecilla del Inuzuri [13].**

**-¡Yoruichi! Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras en mi presencia.** –Exclamo molesto el noble.

**-Rukia-chan sabe que esto jugando ¿no es así?**

**-Hai** –El sonido fue escueto. **–Yoruichi-dono ¿Cómo esta Ichigo? ¿Cómo se encuentran todos?**

Al noble no le resulto de agrado aquellas preguntas, no le agradaban esas reacciones tan humanas en ella, era cierto que sentía cierta apatía por aquellos seres tan efímeros y que a la larga aquello solo podría causarle mas problemas a la shinigami, el hacer algo al respecto ante eso era una idea que le había rondado hace mucho tiempo sin embargo por temor a alguna reacción violenta de su hermana decidió desistir de aquella idea aunque aun se la planteaba cada cierto tiempo, ella debía comprender que las amistades de ese tipo por mas fuertes que fueran los lazos acabarían por romperse al momento de que aquellos individuos dejaran su cuerpo para formar de parte de la sociedad de almas de forma permanente y estaba que seguro que esa realidad la destrozaría.

**-Rukia tenemos que irnos, si nos disculpas.** –Se dirigió a la mujer negra mientras le daba paso a Rukia. **–Shihōin Yoruichi, agradecería que no perturbaras el corazón de mi hermana.**

La ceremonia paso de forma lenta y aburrida, podía notar el cabeceo de su hermana y Rukia notaba en la cara de su hermano un claro fastidio por estar ahí, el olor del incienso los mareaba y las miradas inquisidoras los ponían a la defensiva, sin duda la pequeña teniente estaba abrumada ante la mirada de tantos desconocidos y lo único en lo que pensaba era en deshacerse de todas esas ropas, asearse, entrar al onsen[14] e irse a dormir, pensamientos que no distaban mucho de su hermano menor solo que este lo único que quería era dormir y deshacerse de una mujer felina, sumidos en sus pensamientos llego la hora de compartir el sake entre los integrantes del clan, terminada la ceremonia seguía el tener que socializar con los invitados y sobretodo con las casas nobles.

Rukia y Byakuya fueron abordados rápidamente por los invitados haciendo que estos fueran separados para el disgusto del mayor, dejar a su hermana sin quien le guie podría repercutir no solo en ella si no que en el resto del clan.

**-Kuchiki-dono** –Un hombre fornido de reiatsu mediano junto a otros hombres le llamaban. **–Creo que esta de mas decir que nos complace que al fin nombrara un heredero, pero ¿una mujer del Inuzuri, no cree que podría atraer problemas?**

Oh si, ese hombre mañana desquitaría su ira haciendo sufrir a su escuadrón **–Los asuntos de mi clan no son algo que deba ser del interés de alguien que no forma parte de las 4 grandes casas nobles.** –Su tono era tan gélido como su mirada, rápidamente los hombres vieron su error.

**-Discúlpeme Kuchiki-dono, solo nos preocupa la seguridad de su hermana, hay quienes pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, aunque que se ha visto involucrado en tantas batallas y de personas de tan curiosa estirpe que quizá para ella no sea un problema.** –Hablo el indeseable hombre.

**-Una flor como ella es una delicia.** –Escupió otro de los individuos de forma socarrona y sin temer por su vida** –Me encantaría tener el privilegio de desposarla.** –Volteo a verla de forma lasciva y descarada.

El ultimo comentario rompió el temple del capitán y sin dudarlo comenzó a descargar su reiatsu a los hombres que le rodeaban, el incremento de energía espiritual era una clara señal del noble para todo aquel que osara burlarse de su orgullo y tratar de pasar por sobre su familia, era el aviso mas claro, simple, masivo y practico para acallar las voces y escrutinios. De forma inesperada sintió una mano firme por sobre su hombro, calmo su ira pero aun se encontraba molesto y los dos hombres tras de él lo sabían, Ukitake se posiciono a su flanco a un paso delante de el con mirada inquisidora, cualquiera que atentara contra uno de sus subordinados Ukitake Jūshirō intercedería y ni que decir del capitán Kyōraku, cualquier batalla de su entrañable nakama [15] también era la de él y claro siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear por el honor de una bella doncella.

**-Kuchiki ¿pasa algo?** –Sonó amable y desafiante a la vez mirando a la escoria que tenia frente a él.

**-Ah parece que las cosas se miran un poco tensas aquí Ukitake** –hablo el capitán de manera desenfadada. **–Oye Kuchiki ¿te molestaría si ofrezco un poco de sake a tus invitados?**

**-¡Oh! Pero Kyōraku hemos olvidado nuestros modales ¿creo que** –dijo mirando al cielo **–deberíamos presentarnos no crees?**

**-Tienes razón Goteijūsantai hachi sentai taichō Kyōraku Shunsui [16].** –Dijo galantemente acorde a la situación y su vestimenta ya que vestía de kimono al igual que los demás asistentes.

**-Goteijūsantai jū-san sentai taichō Ukitake Jūshirō [17], Kuchiki Rukia es mi teniente.**

Los hombres tragaron saliva de forma sonora, cualquier paso en falso y su vida se acabaría o al menos una buena paliza les dejaría dentro de sus mansiones un largo tiempo, sin recibir respuesta alguna los experimentados capitanes voltearon a su joven discípulo con una sonrisa y mirada amable.

**-Vayamos a beber Kuchiki taichō, Rukia-chan esta en buenas manos.** –Le dijo el hombre de kimono rosado que al parecer jamás osaba quitárselo.

Byakuya suspiro, se enfoco para comprobar lo que decía el capitán y comprobó que era cierto, aunque no le agrava mucho la idea de que aquella mujer que tanto le fastidiaba se encontrara con ella, pero era mejor a que estuviera sola o rodeada de arpías aunque sin duda seria mas escudriñada al verse acompañada de un ex noble, ex shinigami, ex traidora a la SS.

En el mismo jardín, al tiempo que se desarrollaban los sucesos anteriores tururú…

Se podían apreciar en los jardines a 3 mujeres tomando canapés de vez en cuando mientras charlaban de forma amena, si uno no supiera de quien se tratara aquellas chicas sin duda serian asaltadas por varios hombres, las 3 tan diferentes y elegantes arrebatarían la respiración a mas de uno, algo que era común en sus círculos mas cómodos, sin embargo estaban en una importante reunión de carácter social y político, los suspiros estaban de mas, los chismes e insultos era lo que corría, comentarios llenos de veneno, miradas libidinosas y envidia era lo único que podría ser entregado bajo una fingida amabilidad, sin embargo aquellos inteligentes preferían guardar sus distancias, aquellas eran mujeres de temer, de posición poderosa, fuerte carácter y considerable presión espiritual.

Shihōin Yoruichi vestía un precioso furisode gris de largas mangas bordado de grullas con hilo plateado y un fino obi plateado, llevaba su cabello en un rodete con varios ornamentos, la mujer detestaba el maquillaje y se sabia hermosa así que su rostro iba limpio y perfecto como siempre, ni siquiera se molesto en darle un poco de color a sus labios. Rara vez la mujer negra hacia acto de presencia en eventos de ese tipo, generalmente lo hacia para conseguir información o molestar a alguien, dentro de los altos círculos sociales era despreciada y odiada pero eso poco le importaba, ese día iba en una misión que la tenia preocupada.

La otra integrante del animado grupo era nada mas y nada menos que Kasumiōji Rurichiyo, quien alguna vez fue rescatada por Ichigo y Rukia, la pequeña había crecido, era un poco mas alta que Rukia y con un cuerpo acorde al de una chica de 16 años, sus facciones ligeramente mas maduras, su cabello era mas largo, y su poder espiritual había aumentado con creces pero sin llegar al de un capitán, vestía como siempre un elegante furisode rosa pálido estampado y bordado con lirios blancos y rojos ataviado con obi dorado exquisitamente bordado, la mitad de su cabellera lo llevaba recogido en unos complicados moños con bastantes adornos (como si fuera una media coleta), en sus parpados lucia un poco de sombra roja y delineador negro que hacia ver sus ojos hipnotizantes y sus labios tenían un brillo rosado.

Ambas mujeres acompañaban a Rukia en el jardín, bromeaban y comían de vez en cuando ya que las 3 sin duda comían lo que un hombre al tener elevados niveles de reiatsu, cuando solían acercárseles aquellas mujeres que al parecer detestaban elevaban su energía y las ahuyentaban sutilmente, hasta parecía que era parte de su educación, las muy perras se divertían mofándose de la debilidad de otros.

**-Y díganos Shihōin-dono ¿Cómo se encuentran todos en aquella dimensión?**

**-Pues todos están bien, parece que se encuentran un poco atareados con sus exámenes finales, algo de ir a la universidad, según lo que entendí.** –Decía mientras devoraba unos dangos de quien sabe donde.

**-Ya veo, terminaran el instituto pronto, me alegro tanto por ellos.** –Ah la melancolía por no ver al pelo naranja (si esta es Rukia).

**-Nos encantaría ir a visitarlos pero, aun es complicado ir al mundo humano, Enryū y Kenryū están trabajando muy duro y tenemos demasiadas responsabilidades para dejarlos solos o dejar solo al clan.** –Se notaba un poco de desilusión en su voz.

**-No se preocupe Rurichiyo-dono, quizá pronto pueda verles, tal vez pueda llevarle en algún tiempo libre que tenga o en mi próxima misión a Karakura.**

**-¡¿En verdad?** –Grito olvidando donde se encontraba, pronto volvió a la compostura.

**-Hai** –Sonrió de manera cálida Rukia.

**-Mmm… ¿tienes misión en Karakura Kuchiki?**

**-Bueno… Etto, aun no, aunque conociendo al tardo de Ichigo no tarda en meterse en problemas.**

**-¡JA! Tienes razón pequeña Kuchiki.**

**-Temo que debemos despedirnos, se hace tarde y tenemos que hacer varias cosas en palacio, por favor venga a visitarnos pronto Kuchiki-dono y felicidades por su nueva posición dentro del clan.** –Hizo una reverencia despidiéndose. **–Shihōin-dono**. –Hizo lo mismo y se retiro apresurando el paso.

**-Es increíble cuanto a crecido, hace poco era tan solo una niña.**

**-¿Ah? Kuchiki, era normal que creciera después de 30 años** –So voz sonaba sorprendida ante el comentario.

**-Tienes razón** –Rio llevándose el dorso de la mano a su rostro. – **¿Como esta Ichigo Yoruichi-dono?** –Oh melancolía U.U

**-Ya deja eso Rukia** –Dijo seria **–Dejemos de jugar a los nobles que ni a ti ni a mi nos van estas cosas.**

**-Tienes razón ¿Yoruichi-san puedes contestar mi pregunta?**

**-¡Ah! Ese mocoso parece que solo madura cuando apareces, no creo que le que sea algo serio, sin embargo a estado distante, pasa mucho tiempo entrenando en el sótano de Kisuke, mas no se si sea porque algo le preocupe, sus fluctuaciones de energía no han mostrado nada extraño.** –Su voz era seria pero con poca preocupación.

**-Ya veo, Arigato Yoruichi-san** –Sonaba aliviada y agradecida.

**-No hay de que, deberías venir a visitarnos, seguro que el idiota de mi discípulo te lo agradecerá.** –Le gritoneaba mientras se iba.

* * *

Se había quedado sola, pensó en la hora y si seria correcto decirle a su hermano que quería retirarse, se encontraba cansada aunque un poco, pensaba en lo que le había dicho anteriormente la mujer negra sobre su querido nakama, suspiro pesadamente volviendo la vista buscando a su hermano sin éxito, la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado, quedaban pocas personas, pensó que a lo mejor pasarían ahí la noche dado que era tarde, aunque desecho la idea al recordar que tanto ella como su Nii-sama tenían trabajo, cansada se sentó en uno de los pasillos de la mansión. Noto una débil pulsación de reiatsu, al parecer habría unas 3 personas dentro de la habitación detrás de ella, no le dio mayor importancia, se levanto para retomar su búsqueda y ahí fue cuando lo oyó.

**MUJER1 – ¡Ja Rukia Hime [18]! No me hagas reír, esa mujer no es más que una perra del Rukongai.**

**MUJER2 –Tienes razón, pero que envidia le tengo, vivir con Byakuya-dono y estar rodeada de todos esos apuestos tenientes.**

**MUJER3 –Pero que malos gustos, la mayoría de esos tenientes han salido de los últimos distritos del Rukongai al igual que esa, terminar siendo una princesa cuando vivías en el Inuzuri, seguro debe estar manchando la memoria de su hermana incitando a Byakuya-sama.**

Rukia estaba helada escuchando la conversación, reconocía esas voces y esos reiatsu pero no podía recordar de donde, sentía que debía de abrir esa shōji y patearles el trasero a esas perras ¡Merecían ser asesinadas con una de sus danzas! Pero no mancharía a Sode no Shirayuki con esa mierda.

**MUJER1 –Dicen que Hisana-sama era una mujer honorable y de buenos atributos, dudo que Byakuya-sama se rebaje a una enana con la gracia de un hombre, seguro que por vencer a todos esos hollow se a quedado así.**

**MUJERE3 – ¿Pero no dicen que esta liada con un humano, el shinigami daikō? Eso si da envidia, un hombre como ese no podría siquera conseguírsele por aquí, tendré que esperar a que muera.**

Las 3 mujeres rieron sonoramente, Rukia ya tenia una vena en la cien apunto de explotar, como se atrevían a decir eso de Ichigo, esperar a que muera ¿pero que carajos tienen en la cabeza?

**MUJER2 –Como quiera que sea, una relación así solo podría significar la ira de las casas nobles y el Gotei 13, va contra las reglas, seguro serian condenados y seguro que yo le haría una ultima visita para reanimarle ¡ja ja! Seguro debe de hacer el amor divino aunque quizá ella ya deba saberlo, ya saben, dicen que es idéntico a Kaien Shiba y con eso de que estaba enamorada de su teniente.**

Un estrepitoso ruido y una ráfaga de aire helado inundo aquella habitación.

**-Lo lamento pero, al ser pertenecer también a una casa noble las reglas aplican de la misma manera para ustedes** –Se podía ver la furia en su mirada gélida, era la mas viva representación de Kuchiki Byakuya.** – y al ser individuos de tan bajo nivel jamás podrían atraer la atención de algún alto oficial del Seireitei y mucho menos alguien como ustedes podría estar con ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!** –Grito con gran odio e indignación.

Rukia apretaba sus puños, tenia el entrecejo contraído, estaba llena de furia y su reiatsu se elevaba, sus músculos estaban tan contraídos que no podía siquiera dar un paso para abofetear a esas mujeres que difamaban a su hermano, a su difunta hermana y Kaien-dono, ponían en ridículo a sus compañeros y amigos y decían que era poca cosa para Kurosaki Ichigo, su orgullo estaba siendo amancillado y no lo permitiría, controlándose un pudo poner un pie al frente cuando una voz la tranquilizo.

**-Rukia**. –Llamo sereno Byakuya.

Respiro profundo y cerro sus parpado, tranquilizo su reiatsu y respiración, relajo un poco los músculos y deseo congelar el lugar con la liberación de su zanpakuō.

**-Rukia** –Esa no es manera de comportarse.

**-¡Nii-sama!** –recrimino sintiéndose agredida volteando a verle.

**-¡Rukia!** –Le reprendió con más fuerza.

Asustada de lo que pudiera pensar su hermano de ella, la reprimenda y dándose cuenta que tenia razón, la chica se arrodillo pidiéndole disculpas a su hermano con una reverencia juntando sus manos y tocando el suelo con su frente, el hombre le miro con molestia ¿acaso su hermana era tonta? Le molestaba demasiado esa actitud sumista que mostraba de la nada y mas frente a personas que no eran dignas de ella, frustrado por tal conducta se acercó a ella y la levanto suavemente por los hombros, ella le miraba a los ojos sin entender.

_-**"Maldición ¿por qué?, Nii-sama ¡Rukia basta y tranquilizate!" **_-Pensaba asustada.

**-Rukia, jamás te arrodilles frente a quienes no son dignos de tu presencia aun si tienes el filo de una espada en tu cuello.** –Le abrazo amorosamente para luego dedicarle susurro a su oído. **–Defiende tu orgullo imooto [19]**

Se incorporo separándose de Rukia para ver a las mujeres de la habitación con mirada asesina** –Las consecuencias del insulto hacia mi hermana será impuesto durante la semana.** –Tomando a Rukia de la mano la saco de ahí.

Rukia estaba alterada, sentía como las lagrimas de frustración amenazaban con salir y que el agarre de su hermano no era suficiente para calmar su corazón, se sentía ahogada, aquellas palabras dolieron, aquellas mujeres que eran parte de su clan le daban la espalda sin una razón mas poderosa que la simple envidia, sentía que no podía confiar en nadie dentro de ese mundo, lo odiaba, ser noble jamás fue algo de lo que pudiera regocijarse y ni siquiera le hacia sentir satisfecha, no encajaba en ese lugar ni en esas normas por mas que le dijeran que era la mas pura representación de una princesa, estaba cansada, ese día había sido como un sueño para ella y termino convirtiéndose en algo terrible, recordó el cálido abrazo de su hermano y apretó su agarre, sintió que unas manos le tomaban de la cintura y levantaban su peso colocándola en algo suave, solo podía pensar en aquellos terribles comentarios, se preguntaba que tantas personas creían que era la deshonra de su familia, que tanto la liaban con sus compañeros shinigami, ¿Por qué pensaban en ella como una promiscua?

_**-¿Tan malo es ser como soy? ¿Acaso pelear por ganarme un lugar es una vergüenza siendo mujer? ¿Tan vergonzoso es mi lazo con Ichigo? ¿Ichigo pensara eso de mí? ¿Tan poca cosa soy para ellos? ¿Soy tan poca cosa para el? ¡Espera el! ¡Carajo Rukia! Basta de pensar estupideces.** _–Salió de golpe de sus pensamientos y se vio frente a su hermano y una mirada llena de preocupación.

Byakuya tomo la pequeña mano y la saco de ahí, noto a su hermana tan tensa que pensó que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, así como su primer instinto fue reprenderla para que no cometiera una tontería en la casa de campo, también lo fue el abrazarla para que su orgullo no se rompiera, debía de sacarla de ahí, en otros tiempos el regaño que le hubiera dado seria tan distinto al que le daba ahora, sintió como apretaba su agarre y sintió su corazón romperse y llenarse de ira, esas mujeres pagarían duro su ofensa, pero le preocupaba aun mas el corazón de la teniente, un shinigami no debería de verse afectado por comentarios y sentimientos de ese tipo, aunque si lo pensaba el mismo se estaba volviendo mas sentimiento que raciocinio entorno a ella, al llegar al portón del lugar lo cruzo y tomo a Rukia de la cintura con cuidado dejándola en el acolchado asiento, ella no hablaba, parecía sumida en un gran vacío dentro de su mente, suspiro pesadamente y entro al carruaje, no le miro en la mitad del camino, no se inmuto, estaba ahí como si fuera una muñeca rota, le miraba atento con el brazo flexionado sobre la ventana sosteniendo su cabeza en su mano empuñada, noto que su hermana había salido de su trance, se sintió un poco mas aliviado por ello.

**-Rukia, no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte así.**

Se sorprendió, definidamente algo había comido su hermano ese día, seguro Yoruichi le emborracho por diversión o quizá algún brownie del embajador de las algas tenía una buena dosis de marihuana, después recordó que su hermano odia los dulces. Vio a su hermano bajar y le siguió, tomo su mano y bajo del carruaje con delicadeza y se adentraron a la mansión. Byakuya le acompaño a su habitación.

**-Descansa Rukia y recuerda todo lo que te eh dicho esta noche.** –Súper póker face al ataque.

Si, ahí estaba de nuevo la frialdad de su hermano, definitivamente sus niveles de serotonina andaban mal, entro a su habitación y se dirigió a su osen, le urgía hacerse, cerro la puerta con seguro y procedió a desvestirse con calma, pensó que tal vez el vapor arruinaría sus ropas pero le importo poco, tallo con cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo, suspiro cansada, se sentía tan insignificante aun que pensaba que no se la pasaría hasta el siguiente día, quito el jabón de su cuerpo y entro a las termales.

**-¿Qué demonios esta pasando con todos?** –Se sentó y dejo caer su cabeza a atrás. **–Nii-sama seguro se volvió bipolar o Yoruichi debió aplicarle alguna extraña técnica o experimentado con alguna tontería de Urahara en el** –resoplo – **¿y que demonios hacia esa mujer en una ceremonia de ese tipo? Siempre que viene es porque esta investigando alguna extraña fluctuación de reiatsu** –abrazo sus rodillas –**me pregunto si tendrá que ver con la actitud de Ichigo** –suspiro –**definitivamente debo de ser una idiota al preguntarme tanto por ese cabeza de zanahoria.**

Salió del agua y después de secarse se coloco el nemaki [20], tomo sus ropas y salió del baño, acomodo las ropas de forma prolija y se dirigió a su futón y observo que había una caja en este.

**-No recuerdo haber visto eso.** –Susurro con curiosidad, tomo la caja acercándola a ella, la abrió con cuidado y aparto la tela que cubría su contenido, abrió sus ojos mas que impactada, no podía creerlo, aquella bufanda de seda invaluable ahora le pertenecía, casi todas sus dudas y enojos desaparecieron, estaba mas que feliz, su hermano la había hecho heredera de su preciada Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu[21], la llevo a su rostro aspirando su aroma, se abrazó a ella y se tiro sobre el futón, estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz.

**-Arigato Nii-sama.**

Cayo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

[*]Ponche Loco, el ponche loco es igual que la AGUA LOCA, es una mezcla tequila con cerveza, ron, brandi, vodka, bueno todo lo que tengas en casa que contenga alcohol, le agregas jugo de naranja y listo.

[1]Matcha, es un té verde molido empleado en la ceremonia japonesa del té.

[2]Nekketsu, estilo de anime.

[3]Hanami, es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores (sakura).

[4]Sake, es una palabra japonesa que significa "bebida alcohólica", sin embargo en los países occidentales se refiere a un tipo de bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada de una infusión hecha a partir del arroz.

[5]Shōji, puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera.

[6]Kimono, vestido tradicional japonés.

[7]Furisode, es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos.

[8]Obi, faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obis y formas de atarlos, cada una se usa para ocasiones distintas.

[9]Suibokuga (también Sumi-e o Suiboku) es una técnica de dibujo monocromático en tinta de la escuela de pintura japonesa. Se desarrolló en China durante la dinastía Tang (618 - 907) y se implantó como estilo durante la dinastía Song (960 - 1279). Fue introducida en el Japón a mediados del siglo XIV por monjes budistas zen y creció en popularidad hasta su apogeo durante el Período Muromachi (1338 - 1573).

[10]Shinigami daikō, dios de la muerte sustituto.

[11]Nijō (Nijō-jō) es un castillo japonés localizado en Kioto, Japón. La superficie total del castillo en de 275.000 metros cuadrados, de los cuales 8.000 metros cuadrados están ocupados por diversos edificios.

[12]Kenseikan, adorno que se usa en el cabello y es símbolo de nobleza.

[13]Inuzuri (78, Rukongai Sur – Perro colgado). Lugar de procedencia de personajes como Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai. Es una zona pobre.

[14]Osen, baños termales o baños de aguas calientes exteriores.

[15]Nakama, compañero.

[16] Goteijūsantai hachi sentai taichō Kyōraku Shunsui (Capitán del Gotei 13 escuadrón 8)

[17] Goteijūsantai jū-san sentai taichō Ukitake Jūshirō (Capitán del Gotei 13 escuadrón 13)

[18]Hime (princesa) se les suele llamar así a las mujeres nobles.

[19]Imooto, hermana menor.

[20]Nemaki, yukata que e usa para dormir o debajo de la ropa.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

_Bueno este es el primer capitulo ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Lo se, la actitud bipolar de Byakuya es muy rara pero así se comportara de ahora en delante al menos con Rukia, este capitulo se enfoca en su relación y es el despunte de un estrecho lazo que se ira formando durante la historia, claro que el hombre seguirá frio y distante para los demás, digo el orgullo es el orgullo (no pues si babosa ¬¬), ¿Qué les a parecido la actitud de Rukia? ¿Encontraron divertido el capitulo? Bueno ojala y tenga algún review y acepto todas las criticas pero si me van a insultar que no sea muy seguido o muy largo que da pereza leer mil y un improperios._

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	5. Jugando con los 3 Grandes

Señores y señoritas lamento decirles que esta es una historia romántica IchiRuki 100% y con un poco de paciencia el sexo y el gore llegara a ustedes, los insultos llegaron desde el inicio ^.^

¡DESEO QUE DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!

Los personajes de BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U

* * *

**Negritas = personajes**

_**"comillas"= pensamientos**_

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_Flashback = sucesos del pasado._

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

El sol brillaba dulcemente cual día de primavera, los gallos japoneses cantaban, la gente cantaba, su padre cantaba, MOMENTO ¡SU PADRE!

**-¡GOOOOOOD MORNING[1] I-CHI-GO!** –Kurosaki Isshin volaba por el aire para darle una fuerte y dolorosa patada.

Como pudo y haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades de forma impresionante logro brincar de la cama para asentarle un buen golpe en la cara a su loco padre mientras viajaba por el aire. K.O. [2] (Sonido de King of fighters [3] por favor)

**-¿Pero que carajos viejo loco, acaso quieres matarme?** –Grito el anaranjado protagonista completamente desalineado.

**-¡Oh Querido hijo ya no tengo nada que enseñarte!** –Decía Isshin entre lagrimas y mocos**. –querida Masaki si tan solo dejara de ser virgen podríamos sentirnos orgullosos de él.**

**-¿Pero que chin…? Ah…** –Suspiro cansadamente y sonrojado. **–Oye viejo deberías dejarte ya de bromas con eso ¿a ti que te importa con quien lo hago o dejo de hacerlo? **–Contesto indignado pero serio algo muy raro.

**-Are** –Se quedo confundido y con cara de idiota**. –Bueno siempre pensé que lo harías con Rukia-chan aunque bueno, cualquier linda chica puede servir.** –Volteo su rostro pensativo llevándose una mano al mentón.

**-Viejo sabes bien que eso no va a pasar, además ¿Qué no se supone que esta prohibido?** –Reclamo y gritoneo con su típico tono de enfado y ceño fruncido. –**Y no puedes andar por ahí pensando que lo haría con cualquiera, así que deja de insinuar tonterías.**

Su padre se quedo impresionado por las palabras de su hijo, suspiro y sacudió sus pantalones, salió de su habitación y cerro con calma la puerta

-Ese chico era todo un caso. –Comento para el resignado.

A sus 18 años Ichigo era mas casto que una monja, estaba mas enamorado que un hombre pendejo, tenia la furia de una mujer despechada y la inmadurez de una niña berrinchuda, demasiado complejo y cerrado para haber salvado a 4 dimensiones mas de una vez y no hacer preguntas sobre su pasado o futuro y sin mas solo tomar las riendas de su vida según el día a día, a nadie le sorprendería que volviera a perder el control de su hollow en cualquier momento o bien muriera a causa de la frustración sexual.

La relación de Kurosaki Isshin con su vástago había dado pasos agigantados, su hijo era mas abierto con el a su manera, hace un momento jamás pensaría que su primogénito pudiera hablarle por no decir gruñirle sobre su vida sexual, al igual se sorprendió días atrás por el chico que le hablaba de chicas tranquilamente mientras ayudaba en la clínica, si, el muchacho maduraba, pero a pasos muy lentos y hay que ser sinceros a los Kurosaki no se les daba bien aquello de madurar, cuando una gemela no lloraba la otra pateaba y gritaba, mientras, el primogénito era engañado por tanto enemigo asechaba e irremediablemente terminaba lanzándose inconscientemente a la batalla y el padre simplemente saltaba como cabra loca esperando ver a su hijo medio muerto porque eso si MUERTO NO LO QUERÍA, vale madurar no entraba en el repertorio y jamás lo haría.

El hombre moreno y de barba desalineada tenia una seria preocupación por su hijo, no la tenia fácil realmente como padre, no quería invadir la intimidad del muchacho pero tampoco podía dejar que el mocoso siguiera así ¿el haberlo criado como humano fue un error? El pensamiento de Kurosaki Isshin decía ¡NO! Cierto fue que el y su esposa fueron estupendos padres pero hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que ese muchacho hace mucho se volvió mas shinigami que humano, (quizá en el anime y manga no se así pero como es mi historia tendrán que leer para entender buajaja).

**-Demonios si no se apresura este idiota seguro hará una tontería.** –Dijo para el preocupado mientras se iba a desayunar con sus hijas.

En el cuarto del sustituto solo se podían escuchar improperios y sentir un aura muy densa, desde hace meses el chico se levantaba de un humor horrible y su actitud era distante, pasaba su vida en la escuela, encerrado estudiando o en peleas ya sean callejeras o bajo la tienda de Urahara.

**-Estúpido viejo. ¿Por qué demonios piensa que debo?** –poco a poco su color tomate iba subiendo a su cara, suspiro de forma cansada llevándose la mano a la nuca **–aunque por mis sueños supongo que no me desagradaría. Esa idiota.** –Escupió molesto.

Pensaba en ella, no había día en que no lo hiciera, de hecho jamás dejo de hacerlo en cada separación vivida, lo aceptaba era demasiado importante la shinigami para el, no es que no lo hubiera notado antes pero tampoco estaban en posición o momento para darse el lujo de analizar sus sentimientos, muchas veces pensó que era por el lazo que les unía, otras tantas solo culpaba a sus hormonas adolecentes y a que esa enana no se separaba de él, y ahora que estaba lejos de nuevo la extrañaba ¿pero por qué no iba a verla? Simplemente por cobarde, no aguantaría tenerla cerca y alejarse, alguien como Rukia era inalcanzable y eso le hacia hundirse, sabia que Zangetsu le recriminaría y que su hollow bueno de el no sabia nada quizá por eso se daba el lujo de deprimirse solo por esta vez.

-(Ja ¿esta vez?)

-(Conciencia calla a la ver… que es mi historia y ni siquiera a mi me interesas ¡maldito chapulín!).

El muchacho se deshizo de su pijama lanzándola a quien sabe donde molesto (si pervertidas imagínenselo en bóxer negro corto y súper ajustado como yo, me estoy volviendo demente fuck [4]), se dirigió a su armario y tomo unos pantalones anchos negros y una camisa blanca de cuello redondo y mangas largas rojas, su estomago rugió, le sorprendía lo acostumbrado que estaba al horario del desayuno de Yuzu, sonrió feliz de poder contar con tan adorable hermana y se apresuró a bajar.

Noto que su celular sonaba en su escritorio, se giro para tomarlo y ver el número**. – ¿Desconocido? **–Lo miro pensando si contestar o no. **–Sera mejor que no contestes Ichigo.** –Dijo para el, lo dejo donde estaba y ahora si bajo a tomar su desayuno.

La familia Kurosaki estaba reunida en la mesa desayunando, hablaban sobre la escuela y algunas aventuras, Karin contaba lo mucho que había mejorado su saque de balón y Yuzu que pensaba en tomar clases de ballet por las tardes, los hombres sonreían de los logros e intereses de las chicas, sin duda los lazos se reforzaban cuando la confianza invadía el lugar, no había que mentir acerca de hollow o shinigamis, al menos no por el momento. Al ser sábado no tendrían que ir al instituto (desconozco si van al instituto los sábados los japoneses) así que el joven podía quedarse en casa a estudiar, ir a entrenar y regresar hasta tarde o el siguiente día, eso lo animo un poco aunque no como quería.

-**Oí Ichigo** –Llamo su padre calmadamente.

-**Mmm**...

**-¿Mmm…? ¿Esa es la respuesta que le das a tu padre? ¡Hijo Idiota!** –Golpe a la cara.

**-Onii-chan [5], Ot****o****-san [6] no peleen.**

**-Déjalos Yuzu, mejor aprovechemos para escapar de lavar los platos.**

**-¡Hai! [7]** –Salieron sonrientes las gemelas a su habitación.

**-Ya vez lo que provocas viejo, ahora tendré que lavar los platos** –Hablaba paciente pero indignado conteniendo la hemorragia de su nariz. **- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

**-¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas, pasa algo? ¿Hay problemas en SS.?** –Estaba recargando su cabeza en su mano con el codo en la mesa, volteo a ver a su padre.

**-¡Ja! ¿Eso te gustaría no? Parece que te hace falta una buena pelea ¿Qué dices si tu padre te ayuda un poco ne?**

Sonrió malvadamente. **–Creo que es excelente** –su mirada se volvió graciosa y vengativa **–así podría cobrarme las de esta mañana.**

**-Bien, entonces vayamos en unas horas, tengo algunos pendientes en la clínica.** –Se levanto de la mesa y se fue sonriente.

**-Al parecer este día no será tan malo, patearle el trasero al viejo es suficiente para alegrar a cualquiera. **

Se levanto sonriente y se dirigió a su cuarto, al entrar noto brillar de nuevo su celular, vio que tenia 3 llamadas perdidas y fastidiado lo apago tirándose en su cama, hace algunas semanas que Ichigo decidió intentar llevar una vida lo mas normal posible (refiriéndome a lo que era "normal" de su día a día no al ser un "humano normal"), el muy tonto pensaba que haciendo eso su cabeza no se martirizaría con su recuerdo, en veces funcionaba, en la mayoría de veces no, empezó con la idea de salir con chicas, Orihime le había dicho que la mejor manera de contrarrestar el mal humor era comer pastel de judías dulces, atún, mostaza y miel de maple el simplemente omitió esa sugerencia, la otra opción de su pelirroja amiga era conocer gente y tener citas, eso ayudaba a despejar la mente. Se preguntaran ¿pero desde cuándo carajos Inoue da consejos para mejorar el humor? Pues en las ultimas semanas ellos se volvieron tan unidos que hasta Tatsuki se ponía celosa de él y no porque la chica tuviera un desviado gusto (sin ofender a nadie), era porque en verdad se habían vuelto muy unidos, tanto que en el instituto casi ni les veía, Ichigo encontraba en Orihime a una gran amiga y confidente, quizá no como a ambos les gustaría, el seguiría añorando sus conversaciones con Rukia y ella bueno seguía añorando poder ser Rukia aunque era un asunto que realmente no le molestaba, con el tiempo supo como manejarlo y poder ayudar al pelo naranja.

"_FLASHBACK"_

_INSTITUTO KARAKURA –AZOTEA _

_-Lo cierto es que la extraño Orihime._

_-¿Por qué simplemente no vas allá y se lo dices? Puede ser que Kuchiki-san se sienta igual y regrese._

_-Suspiro sonoramente –Ella es una shinigami –últimamente lo único que pienso es que –empezó a enfadarse –cada vez que viene hay un problema, cada vez que la SS. le acecha un peligro viene a mi ¡¿Por qué seria diferente esta vez? no es que piense que me utiliza sin embargo nunca hay un momento oportuno–Suspiro tratando de calmarse al darse cuenta que gritaba–Estoy demasiado confundido, muy en el fondo estoy molesto, mira que venir a verme después de 17 meses atravesarme de nuevo con una katana, quedarse unos días y sin mas volver a marcharse. –Bajo la vista y se cruzo de brazos recargándose en la baranda de la azotea._

–_Kuchiki-san volvió por ti, desde un principio todo lo a hecho por ti y no por su deber, me sorprende que olvidaras eso cuando es ella quien se sacrifico en un principio y volvió cuando mas le necesitabas __¿eso no te da una pista de lo mucho que se preocupa? De lo mucho que te… –Orihime dudo__ –El tiempo en SS. Es distinto para nosotros, cuando aquí han pasado días allá han pasado semanas, sin embargo nuestra tiempo de vida sigue siendo mas corto, je je es demasiado complejo, tal vez por mi poder es que puedo entenderlo, pero cuando tu soportaste 17 meses ella debió de hacerlo años y mientras soportas semanas ella lo hace meses, además es una teniente y noble, sus responsabilidades son mayores a las de un chico de instituto que protege una ciudad. Y si mal no recuerdo solo has ido a verle cuando se encuentra en problemas ¿no crees que estas siendo egoísta Kurosaki-kun? –Le miro seria a los ojos._

_-¿Pero como demonios va a ser egoísta ir a salvar su trasero cuando respeto su maldita decisión de quedarse allá y no traerla de ese estúpido kimono a rastras? –Sonó gracioso y enfadado._

_-Ichigo ¿a que le tienes miedo? –el sustituto le volvió a ver intrigado, ella se acercó a él y extendió su mano para levantar su mentón y que le viera. –estar juntos es que alguien sacrifique su vida, su mundo, tu eres un ejemplo de ello, estoy segura que tu no eres quien quiere sacrificarse entonces ¿temes que no le dejen elegirte?_

_-Temo que no me elija –Dijo de manera sombría._

_Suspiro pesadamente, retiro su mano al ver la mirada de tristeza de su amado, le sonrió dulcemente y se alejó dos pasos de él. –Bien si lo que quieres es alegrarte y dejar de pensar podrías intentar comiendo algo delicioso, Etto… –se llevo un dedo a su mejilla haciendo un ligero puchero -¡LO TENGO! –Golpeo su puño contra la palma de su mano – El pastel de judías dulces, atún, mostaza y miel de maple puede ser tu solución –Ichigo de pensarlo solo se puso azul y con una cara que seguro yo me botaba de la risa, Inoue noto que tal vez eso no agradaba al sustituto. – ¿podrías intentar salir con chicas? Tienes un grupo de admiradoras en cada escuela de Karakura –volteo a él girando su cuerpo y llevando sus manos tras de si inclinándose un poco tiernamente –mas dan un poco de miedo, pero supongo que si lo que quieres es olvidar a una chica eso solo sucederá entrenando o encontrando a otra chica que te distraiga, no es que piense que es lo mejor pero… entrenar solo te recordara a ella. –Su rostro se torno ligeramente triste pero sin arruinar su sonrisa._

_INSTITUTO KARAKURA –BAJO UN ÁRBOL –2 DÍAS DESPUÉS DE HABLAR CON ORIHIME._

_-Etto… –Ichigo revolvía el cabello de su nuca nervioso._

_-¿Pasa algo Kurosaki senpai? –La chica le miraba con ojos extrañados pero ilusionada, jamás había hablado con el pero si que moría por su superior, así que ya se imaginan estaba mojando las bragas._

_HIDEYOSHI MIZUKI/16 AÑOS_

_OJOS/MARRÓN_

_CABELLO/CASTAÑO CLARO_

_ASPECTO/PROLIJO, LINDO CUERPO MAS NO ESCULTURAL, LLEVA UNA COLETA DE LADO_

_OCUPACIÓN/ESTUDIANTE DE INSTITUTO_

_NO PUEDE VER FANTASMAS_

_-Bueno escuche que eres la mejor en el club de gastronomía y pensé que tal vez tu podrías ayudarme. –Mintió tan mal que inmediatamente puso cara aplastada al darse cuenta de su patético intento, además sabía cocinar excepcionalmente y si en algún momento tenia alguna duda Yuzu gustosa le aconsejaba. –"Ichigo eres patético"-Pensó._

_-Pero –Ruborizada, con mirada gacha, contestando como tonta y moviendo las piernas nerviosamente. –Orihime-senpai, Etto… ¿No tendrá algún problema con ello?_

_-Orihime cocina horrible, además ella no tiene por qué preocuparse –le hablaba de forma burda llevando su maletín al omoplato. –si lo que piensas es que tenemos una relación estas equivocada, solo somos buenos amigos._

_-¿En verdad? –Sus ojos se iluminaron, asustado Ichigo pensó que vería estrellas en ellos._

_-Ah –contesto a lo Rukia. – ¿El sábado a las 5 te parece?_

_-¿Ah cocinaremos en su casa? –Se sorprendió para luego volver a esconder la mirada ruborizada._

_-Claro que no, solo iremos al mercado y durante el camino me explicaras lo que debo hacer. –Sonaba burdo nuevamente hasta de cierta forma totalmente desinteresado –A las 5 en el parque Karakura. –Se dio la espalada y se despidió a lo lejos haciendo un gesto con la mano pero sin voltear._

_-¡HAI! –Grito emocionada._

_INSTITUTO KARAKURA –CERCA DEL PORTÓN DE ENTRADA/SALIDA –A UNOS MINUTOS DE SU INTENTO POR QUEDAR CON UNA CHICA_

_-Cielos –Se golpeo la frente con su palma. – Ni siquiera me interesa salir con ella. –Un tic en la ceja, una mueca de molestia y callo en cuenta que su vida era una mierda._

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

**-¿Como diablos podre tener una cita si lo único que hago es pensar en ella? Además no tengo ni idea de como tratar a una mujer.** –se volteo en su cama mirando hacia la pared**. – ¡Mierda!** –Exclamo cansadamente –**mejor duermo y así le pateo más duro el trasero al viejo.**

La decisión de salir con otras chicas no era la mejor, el chico por más que tratara de socializar con ellas simplemente no sabía que decir, ¡ni siquiera como comenzar una conversación! Si su viejo y compañeros de batalla le vieran seguro se burlarían a mas no poder, curiosamente esa semana que todos estaban ocupados y atiborrados de deberes se le ocurrió invitar a salir a una chica pero ahora simplemente aborto la misión, se excusaría con eso de los deberes y los prontos exámenes, después ya vería que hacer, toda su reputación y lo que consistía su verdadero carácter se desmoronaba de a poco, le hacían falta unas buenas patadas.

**En otro lugar del mundo humano… tururú… **

Dentro del sótano de Urahara Kisuke se hacia sonoro el choque del metal, Kurosaki Isshin arremetía duramente contra Zangetsu, su intención era clara, borrar la estupidez de su hijo o cortarle hasta que reaccionara, lamentablemente para ambos hombres la idiotez es algo que les acompañaría toda su vida, otro choque de espadas y casi podían juntar sus frentes, sin retroceder alguno de los dos aquellas zanpakutō empezaban a soltar chispas, el reiatsu se elevaba y el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies, definitivamente esta seria una gran lección ya sea para comprender la vida o salvársela, decidieron deshacer el choque y de un salto ambos se alejaron unos metros, Ichigo le miraba a los ojos, jadeaba, sostenía fuerte a Zangetsu y su cuerpo empezaba a pesarle, pensaba en la mejor manera de hacer retroceder a su viejo pero todo lo que intentaba era esquivado fácilmente; contrario a él, su padre se mantenía firme sosteniendo a Engetsu , le miraba de manera dura y no dudaría hacerle sangrar, al final de cuenta el único guerrero en conflicto era el y eso podría costarle alguna batalla.

Isshin suspiro cansadamente, sabía que no estaba avanzando en nada, su reiatsu era tan denso y conflictivo que carcomía el cuerpo de Ichigo, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más lentos sin contar lo predecibles que le resultaban, ese chico en verdad necesitaba una paliza.

**-Ichigo ¿acaso necesitas que te rebanen para tomarte esto en serio o necesitas que alguien llegue a amenazar lo que amas para ponerte serio? Porque lo único que veo es a ¡UN HOMBRE DÉBIL!** –Escupió amargamente, Isshin quería provocarle.

**-¿Así que eso es lo que tanto me veías eh?** –Agacho su cabeza **–Viejo pervertido te mostrare lo débil que soy **–Dijo casi para el mismo sin embargo su padre escucho.

El peli naranjo elevo su reiatsu y se impulso para arremeter contra su padre si embargo antes de llegar el ex capitán se adelanto propinándole un fuerte rodillazo que lo mando bastantes metros pasando por unas rocas (la neta el wey las hizo polvo pero tratare de no ser tan cruel) termino estampándose contra un muro desquebrajándolo considerablemente, cayo de rodillas escupiendo sangre ¡Estaba Furioso! Empuño de nueva cuenta a Zangetsu extendiendo su brazo apuntando a su progenitor tomo su brazo…

**-¡BAN-KAI!** – Una tremenda ola de reiatsu y polvo se levanto para después ser disipada dejando ver al delicioso chico con la gabardina negra y su katana del mismo color.

**-¡oh parece que ya te pusiste serio!** –Dijo el hombre de mediana edad.

Sin responder si quiera y utilizando su gran velocidad volvió a chocar armas con su combatiente** –Ah** –dijo burdamente **–no te descuides viejo que ni siquiera e empezado** –una sonrisa socarrona por su parte contagio de la misma manera a su padre.

**-Bien, porque esta vez Ichigo no me contendré** –su mirada era decisiva lo cortaría o lo cortaría.

Una, dos, cuatro, hasta 6 choques para después separarse jadeantes, ninguno había usado un Getsuga Tenshō, disfrutaban el combate, hacia tiempo que no chocaban espadas de una manera limpia, sin embargo el sustituto no caía en cuenta aun de que su oponente, el hombre que le daba por culo todas las mañanas era un capitán experto en el uso de la espada ¡Kurosaki Isshin! Nuevamente arremetieron el uno contra el otro tratando se someterse, Isshin posiciono su mano izquierda sobre Engetsu…

**-Hadō 32: ¡Okasen! [8] **–Un haz de energía dorada fue lanzada.

**-Kuso [9]**

Ichigo intento reaccionar mas no pudo, el okasen le dio de lleno lastimándolo de forma importante, intento incorporarse en el aire mas la velocidad de su alma no le dejaba, sin darse cuenta Isshin ya estaba esperándole propinándole una patada doble por la espalda que le hizo quedar sin aire y saliva, iba a estrellarse contra otro muro y eso significaba romperse un montón de huesos que le harían quedarse semanas en cama.

_**-"¡Maldición Ichigo! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!**_" – Era lo único que pensaba el sustituto sin poder hacer algún movimiento, le estaban dando una paliza con todo y bankai, ¡Se sentía mierda! Sintiendo al fin disminuir su velocidad intento girarse y quedar de pie en el aire para poder arremeter contra aquel hombre de increíble fuerza sin embargo sintió una mano por detrás de su cuello sujetándolo con gran presión, sus ojos no podían abrirse más.

_**-"Mierda"**_ –se dijo con miedo.

Sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo y el frio del acero en su cuello, había perdido.

**-No puedo creer que seas tu quien derrotara a Aizen.** –Le dijo con desprecio mientras presionaba el cuerpo de su hijo contra el suelo de roca sosteniendo el filo de su espada en la yugular dispuesto a matarle. **–Ichigo** –le soltó **–Dime ¿Cuál es el motivo de este entrenamiento?**

Intento levantarse con sus antebrazos cuando escucho esa pregunta, se sostuvo así un momento** –Eso es algo **–susurro **–Eso es algo que a ti ¡NO TE IMPORTA!** –grito mientras se erguía y volvió a arremeter contra el pero un puñetazo en el rostro le mando en seco al suelo.

Isshin enfundo su espada y le dio la espalda retirándose del lugar **–Descansa Ichigo, esto no tiene sentido si no representa un reto para ambos.**

Ichigo quedo impactado ¿acaso aquello era lastima? ¿Estaba perdiendo su fuerza? ¿Se estaba volviendo más lento? IMPOSIBLE, entrenaba sin descanso, entrenaba como loco eufórico, la rabia le estaba afectando y los sabia, ella le afectaba, no, simplemente trataba de excusar su debilidad, su miedo, su falta de valor una vez mas.

**-Valla, valla, me dijo Kisuke que estarían aquí entrenando pero veo que te han dado una paliza Ichigo **–hablo cruzada de piernas y brazos sobre una enorme roca.

**-Zorra ¿Qué haces aquí?** –Pregunto molesto intentando despegar su pecho del suelo.

**-¿Ah, acaso eres idiota? Vivo aquí Ichigo** –contesto seria y mirándoles fijo **–Además eh pasado días muy aburridos, pensé que seria divertido verte jugar un poco, pero a sido una perdida de tiempo.**

**-¡URUSAI!** –Deshizo su bankai **–Por cierto Yoruichi-san** –le pregunto calmado y curioso (en esta historia todos son bien pinches bipolares n_n) **–tenia tiempo sin verte.**

**-Tenia algunas cosas que hacer** –salto de la roca y se acercó peligrosamente sexi a él recargando de lado su peso contra el pecho del muchacho haciendo circulitos con su dedo sobre la piel que mostraba la abertura de su uniforme **– ¿Acaso me extrañaste PER-VER-TI-DO? **

**-¡Aaah…!** –grito rojo como tomate, nervioso como idiota y dando de manotazos para alejar a la mujer **– ¡¿Acaso quieres que me maten gata loca?** –Le grito apuntándole acusadoramente con el brazo extendido.

**-JA JA JA** –Estallo en una risa escandalosa **–Pero que inocente eres Ichigo** – puso sus manos en las caderas **–Kisuke no te hará nada, al menos que le diga que me viste desnuda**. –Le miro de forma malvada y traviesa, al pobre de Ichigo le dio una hemorragia nasal.

**¡URUSAI URUSAI URUSAI!** –Le grito con la mano conteniendo su hemorragia.

**-Aun así ¿no te gustaría jugar un poco Ichigo?** –el soquete se puso tan rojo que mataría de risa **–Hace tiempo que no juego a las atrapadas contigo ¿crees que podrías vencerme?**

¡PLACK! Un cuerpo inconsciente con los ojos medio en blanco y rojo como tomate yacía en el suelo cubierto en sangre procedente de su nariz, Ichigo había perdido la batalla contra las hormonas y el solo imaginar la escena le dejo inconsciente, vaya pervertido.

**-Ja no me quiero ni imaginar como se pondría si viera a Kuchiki.** – y se fue burlándose a todo pulmón.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

Eran las… bueno era algo parecido al medio día el la SS. (Ah este Tite me esta complicando mucho las cosas) y dentro del Seireitei específicamente en las instalaciones del sexto escuadrón se reunían los tenientes del Gotei 13, el motivo, bueno era simple la furia acumulada en días pasados de Kuchiki Byakuya era tan grande que simplemente quiso hacer sufrir a Renji, así que tenia que organizar a los escuadrones para el tan esperado Hanami, la noticia se dio los días pasados entre capitanes, pero ya que estos hombres estaban realmente ocupados en sus labores como perseguir gatos negros, beber sake, descubrir el doble sentido de tatuarse 69 y buscar especies mas resistentes de carpas pues todos le echaron el muerto a sus tenientes y ahí estaban ellos, sin emoción, aburridos y esperando que a Abarai se le ocurriera decir algo coherente.

El pelirrojo estaba que se caía del coraje, debería estar entrenando, debería estar bebiendo, ¡debería hasta hacer papeleo! pero no, el hombre tenía que organizar una festividad en la que lo plebeyos y nobles convivieran.

SALA DE REUNIONES DEL SEXTO ESCUADRÓN –TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN SENTADOS Y OBSERVANDO IMPACIENTES.

IBA **–Abarai! Podrías decirnos ¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes en mente?** –Perdía la paciencia.

RANGIKU **–Deberías de apresurarte que tengo unas botellas de sake esperando ¿no es así Kira?** –La rubia estaba visiblemente aburrida.

KIRA –**…–**No sabemos se esta crudo [10], borracho o ambas.

RUKIA **–Vamos Renji que no tenemos todo el día.** –Intento animar a su amigo.

RENJI –**Bueno como saben nuestros capitanes han ordenado realizar alguna actividad dentro del festival para convivir con las almas del Rukongai** –Sus brazos estaba cruzados resguardados dentro de sus mangas y evitaba darle la mirada a los miembros presentes, hablaba tímido y un poco nervioso**. –Así que esta reunión es para tratar…** **Ah…** –Suspiro resignado abriendo enormemente su boca y sacando ¿una nubecita? **–Bueno ya, el punto es que cada escuadrón debe hacer algo, poner un puesto de comida, hacer una representación o lo que sea que no implique poner en ridículo al Gotei 13 MATSUMOTO Y TENIENTE KUSAJISHI.**

RANGIKU **– ¿Y por qué nos señalas a nosotras?** –Se levanto apuntándose con el dedo índice claramente ofendida con tono de inocencia, esa mujer si que era manipuladora.

RUKIA **–Bien si es eso entonces me voy.** –Se levanto seria son sus ojos cerrados para retirarse elegantemente.

RENJI **–Oye Rukia si aun no e terminado.** –El si grito verdaderamente indignado.

RUKIA **–Se me a ordenado participar en el festival, es parte de mi responsabilidad el representar al clan en estas cosas, así que con eso cubro la participación del 13vo. Escuadrón.**

RENJI **–Espera eso ¿también podría incluir al sexto escuadrón?** –Se podía notar que esperaba un si para zafarse.

RUKIA **–Creo que si.** –Dijo amable, darle animo a su amigo era algo que disfrutaba como también golpearle.

RENJI **–Bien entonces doy por concluido esto y manden sus propuestas por escrito al despacho de mi capitán. ¡Oye Rukia! ¡Espérame!** –Le grito mientras corría a alcanzarla.

RANGIKU **– ¡Ah! Ese chico, parece un perro fiel.** –Dijo para los presentes, todos asintieron resignados.

RUKIA **– ¿Y ahora que quieres Renji?** –Caminada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

RENJI **–Bueno quiero saber como te fue el otro día, tú sabes, la noche de tu nombramiento.**

La plática la llevan con actitud relajada y caminado por los pasillos del Seireitei.

**-Pues… no sabría decirte** –Miraba el cielo. **–podría decirte que fue una noche mas que especial, pero…**

**-¿Pero?** –Inquirió curioso.

**-Renji** –suspiro como si lo que fuera a decir es una tontería ¡y lo era! **–sabes lo que piensan los otros clanes nobles de mi, de la gente como nosotros **–Renji volteo a verla, no le gustaba nada lo que decía y menos su actitud **–incluso en mi propio clan me desprecian, puede que Nii-sama me muestre cariño, pero al final siento que no hay un lugar al que pueda pertenecer, Inuzuri, los trece escuadrones, el clan Kuchiki, incluso con Ichigo** –sintió una punzada de dolor al decir lo ultimo **–es como si jamás pudiera alcanzarlo, demasiado orgullosa para permanecer en la miseria, demasiado débil para ser teniente, demasiado insignificante para ser Kuchiki, demasiado…** –fue interrumpida.

**-Basta ya, se por donde va esta platica y no te permitiré decirlo, Rukia jamás serás demasiado orgullosa o débil, mucho menos insignificante, puede que la nobleza no te acepte pero el capital si y con eso debería ser suficiente, todos te apreciamos en el Gotei13 y Kaien te amaba mas que nadie y definitivamente perteneces donde Ichigo** –esas ultimas frases dolieron como si arrancaran su cadena del alma. **–Al fin de cuenta cuando decidas que ya es demasiado volveré contigo al Rukongai y seremos una familia de nuevo **–suspiro **–ahora vete que el capitán espera por ti en la mansión para patearte el trasero. **

**-Vuélvete fuerte Rukia, vuélvete tan fuerte para que no tengamos que volver a ese lugar y ser una familia aquí.** –Sonrió con autosuficiencia y se retiro con shunpo.

**-Ah, arigato Renji.** –Se retiro acortando camino por los techos del Gotei.

**En otro lugar de la sociedad de almas… tururú… **

En su habitación Rukia se ajustaba su ropa favorita para entrenar que no era mas que una camisa ajustada color rojo sobre las vendas de su pecho y el viejo uniforme que usaba en la academia para shinigamis, le quedaba perfecto (digo no es como si los shinigami envejecieran rápido o aumentaran de peso), suspiro al recordar como tenían que correr una larga distancia con Renji para llegar a tiempo a las practicas o cuando conoció a su querido hermano, sonrió agradecida por el momento en que les encontró, se recrimino mentalmente por toda la sarta de estupideces que había pensado los días anteriores hasta esa tarde, por supuesto que no tenia de que preocuparse, ella conocía a sus compañeros y su familia su VERDADERA familia sus DOS familias, la shinigami y la humana y de nuevo la nostalgia le invadió, los extrañaba sobre todo por las mañanas, cierto era que Byakuya era un hermano maravilloso y por obra de quien sabe que deidad su relación hace unos días era increíblemente amena y cariñosa y dudaba que fuera por el embajador de las algas, se sentía muy afortunada pero ese vacío seguía existiendo, sin darle mas importancia fue al campo de entrenamiento de la mansión para encontrarse con su hermano con su katana en mano.

Llego a un claro que le recordaba el lugar donde entrenaba con el que fuera su teniente con excepción que este estaba rodeado de arboles con cerezos apunto de dar flor y violetas silvestres y ahí lo vio de manera estoica sosteniendo a Senbonzakura desenvainada vistiendo un kosode [11] blanco y hakama [12] verde profundo.

**-¿Estas lista Rukia?** –Le hablo serio aun de espaldas a su hermana.

**-Hai** –Su voz fue dulce acompañada de una sonrisa igual.

Vio como desaparecía su hermano y en el acto de nada la katana de Rukia ya estaba posicionada defendiendo el flanco izquierdo de su cuello evitando un corte mortal de su hermano. **–Senka. [13]** –Sonrió satisfecha por leer el ataque sintió unos dedos oprimiendo su piel entre su pecho y cuello, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente _**–"¡MALDICIÓN!"**_

**-Had****ō**** 4: Byakurai** [14] –Un rayo azul blanquecino salió de sus dedos con una gran fuerza eléctrica. (No se, me gusta para que sea de unos 3,000A [15])

Apenas lo libro con su shunpo, la fulminante descarga que arraso todo a su camino dejando toda un vereda que llegaba a saber donde, Rukia afino su mirada, tenia que ser mas rápida.

**-Impresionante, pero no es suficiente.** –Daba pasos calmados acercándose a ella.

Bajo su espada y la mostro como advertencia del siguiente ataque, Rukia pudo mirar un reflejo rosado en ella, Senbonzakura estaba ansiosa, sintió temor, hizo un amago de sonrisa que le resulto acida ¡Al demonio, era hora de atacar!, corrió hacia él y arremetió firme contra su espada, sabia que sin su shikai seria imposible vencer a ese hombre pero al menos le daría tiempo de pensar, el cruce de katanas era despiadado por parte de ella mientras el hombre esquivaba aquello manejándolo todo con una sola mano, Byakuya giro para herirla en las costillas, ella viro su espada y la interpuso, su hermano le sonrió sínicamente, sin saber como interpretarlo la morena dio un salto para alejarse unos metros.

**-Mae: Sode no Shirayuki** –Invoco calmada.

El reiatsu de Rukia congelaba parte del claro haciendo un camino tan rápidamente que Byakuya no pudo evitar quedarse atrapado en el hielo, Rukia giro en su eje lanzando una ventisca con cristales de hielo afilados, Byakuya incrusto su espada para deshacerse del hielo pero esta empezó a congelarse también aun así el hombre no tenia ni un gesto de preocupación.

**-Bakudō 81: Dank****ū** [16] –Una barrera de energía en forma de pared rectangular detuvo el ataque.

Rukia intento atacar por la espalda – **¡Had****ō**** 33: S****ō****katsui!** [17]–De su palma salió un potente fuego azul destrozando la barrera de energía.

**-Chire, Senbonzakura.** [18]

Ni siquiera supo cuando su hermano esquivo su Sōkatsui y mucho menos sabia desde donde comandaba sus mil pétalos de cerezo, ya estaba cerro los ojos mentalizándose en las miles de pequeñas heridas que su piadoso hermano infligiría en ella cual hoja de papel entre los dedos, el primer pétalo paso por su mejilla.

**-G****ō****kei** [19] –Alzo su mano cerrándola lentamente.

La esfera de pétalos en la que se vio envuelta se cerraba rápidamente ¡Kami si que seria doloroso! Una maniobra rápida defensiva ¿Por qué no intentarlo? De vez en cuando hay que arriesgarse, si es un hecho que vas a ser rebanado de una manera tan sádica no importa si fracasas, claro que no lo pensaba, pensar tantas cosas ante un shikai de esa magnitud era la muerte segura, simplemente empezaba a guiarse por su instinto de sobrevivencia y valla que si esa mujer lo tenía…

**-Some no Mai, ¡Tsukishiro!** –Exclamo desesperada.

**-¡RUKIA!** –Grito con preocupación.

Un pilar del suelo al cielo se formo congelándolo todo dentro de él y eso incluía un shikai que no obedecía a su dueño que empezaba a desesperarse y a la atacada dentro ambos. Su espada no se movía, intentaba con toda su fuerza expandir esos pétalos y sacar a su hermana de esa maldita prisión de hielo, miro el pilar seccionarse, una lluvia de pétalos congelados y hermosos copos de nieve caía sobre de él, estaba impresionado, no, era mas que eso, no entendía el sentimiento, la belleza de sus pétalos cayendo de un blanco tan inmaculado con un claro reflejo de violeta, los copos acariciando su rostro, el ver el Tsukishiro de Rukia desaparecer con ella ¿terror por perderla? ¿El verle sacrificarse una vez mas en una batalla?, ninguna de esas ¿entonces qué era esa sensación?

Melancolía, la misma que sentía por Hisana, sintió un suave lazo helado atarse a su cuello, pronto se sintió asfixiado.

_**-"Imposible"**_ –Torno su rostro intentando verle y solo pudo protegerse con un brazo.

No lo planeo, simplemente se fue dando como casi todo en su vida, el pensamiento de defenderse del gōkei le llevo a congelarse junto al shikai de su hermano, pensó que su Tsukishiro desaparecería en cuanto le tocara de forma peligrosa sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que solo congelo a Senbonzakura y el espacio fuera de él, aprovechando unos segundos de tiempo, se concentro en el reiatsu de su hermano buscando un punto donde bajara la guardia.

**-Te tengo** –al tiempo que deshacía su pilar utilizaba un shunpo a la mayor velocidad que pudiera soportar _**–"lo siento Nii-sama" **_–enredo el lazo de Sode no Shirayuki en su cuello y tiro de el afianzándolo con fuerza **–Sōkatsui** –de su palma un impresionante fuego azul dio de lleno a su hermano.

Su voz era débil pero sabia que había logrado darle, sentía como el fuego azul le quemaba la mano y chocaba contra aquel fornido cuerpo, el reiatsu que acumulo era demasiado que sintió que no podría lanzarlo y una vez mas el instinto simplemente hizo que acumulara aun mas reiryoku y pudo sentir como salía disparado de su ser a gran velocidad.

Le dolía, sentía aun la adrenalina de perder a su hermana en un acto estúpido de orgullo por parte de ella, sentía parte de su cuerpo quemado, seguro que ella tampoco lo habría librado bien, se sintió pesado, tanto que tuvo que caer sobre su rodilla, respiraba tan agitadamente que no podía alzar la vista para verle o sentir su reiatsu, ambos debían de estar débiles, escucho unos pasos inseguros, escucho que le llamaba, casi podía decir que era un aliento, su brazo izquierdo sangraba inmovilizado y un velo carmesí obstruía su vista, se descuido y lo sabia, fue condescendiente con ella, bueno era un entrenamiento y no planeaba matar a su hermana pero bajo la guardia pensando que la chiquilla no podría lograr aquello en tres días, en realidad pensaba que ¡no podría hacerlo ni en un AÑO! Estaba orgulloso no había mas, pero sin duda fue una gran estupidez subestimarla y descuidarse durante la pelea, prometió por su orgullo que jamás se repetiría.

Se sintió satisfecha pero eso le duro poco, un terrible dolor y sintió llegar la inconciencia, su cuerpo cayo exhausto, tenia las lesiones obvias de entrenar con Kuchiki Byakuya, cientos de finas y punzantes llagas en el cuerpo sangrando, su mano quemada, el cabello hecho un caos por las navajas, partes amoratadas por el hielo, su ropa bueno, quedaba poco de ella pero suficiente para cubrirla apropiadamente, logro mantener su precaria visión por corto tiempo pero fue el suficiente para distinguir a su hermano en un precario estado y su hermosa sonrisa, lo demás fueron unos sonidos apagados de pisadas y la dulce oscuridad.

**-Lo hiciste bien Rukia** –Se apoyó en su rodilla y le acaricio los cabellos esbozando una sonrisa.

**-Llamen a Unohana** –le dijo a un grupo de guardias que corrieron al lugar al ver, sentir y casi morir por tremendo Sōkatsui que lanzo Rukia **–llévenla a su habitación** –cara de póker y cuidadito me la mallugan mas gatos** –espero en dos días encontrar este lugar como antes y traigan mas violetas silvestres.** –Los empleados asintieron con cara de terror mientras veían a su señor sangrando, chamuscado y cojo con tremenda sonrisa en el rostro (yo hubiera pensado que era Aizen usando su shikai)

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

Se sentía hecho polvo, su perfecto trasero había sido pateado de forma tan patética y el hombrecito todavía se creía muy cabrón para ponerse a alardear con su bankai liberado para que su padre de unos cuantos golpes le impusiera un poco de disciplina y respeto, que su viejo sea una cabra loca no quitaba el que era un capitán retirado y el responsable de que ese poder tan aberrante yaciera en el, empezó a sonreír con ironía obvio debía de temerle y tomarle en serio al entrenar, al final el mismo se lo había advertido, se levanto del suelo quedando sentado en el con sus piernas extendidas, ¡subiría esas escaleras! ¡Saldría de ese sótano! ¡Y obligaría a su padre a…! lo olvido, todo lo olvido al escuchar a su mentora decir esa frase al abrir la shōji…

**-¡Ah Ichigo! ¡Zangetsu va a abandonarme si sigo así!** –Grito neo jalándose el cabello tirado en el suelo del sótano de Urahara **–Vaya que el viejo me pateo el trasero** –suspiro y cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho y seamos sinceros ¡tenia una cara de idiota maravillosa**! –no puedo creer que tenga tanta fuerza física** –respiro profundo y cerro sus ojos un minuto **–Bien ya es suficiente iré por el viejo y lo traeré hasta acá del maldito haori [20] y le pateare al culo y que sepa quien carajos es Kurosaki Ichigo **–Se levanto de un brinco y se dirigió a la parte alta de la tienda caminando a zancadas y moviendo como mono los brazos, simplemente gracioso.

Después de tener toda una conversación consigo mismo en el sótano decidió ir a patear traseros, primero el de su padre, después el de Urahara por permitir que Yoruichi le fastidiara de esos modos y después quizá iría por Ishida solo para marcar territorio shinigami, si un incremento de testosterona le envolvió, pensaba en las maneras mas divertidas de golpearles, cortarles y de ser posible hacerlos llorar, claro que todo lo que maquilaba su mente era tan imaginativo como pensar que Ikkaku dejaría crecer su único cabello y le añadiría un moñito, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el pasillo a punto de arrastrar a Isshin y hacerlos sucumbir a todos ellos mediante reverencias bajo sus pies (imaginen algo Tiki[21] y a su padre a la vuelta y vuelta).

En la pequeña sala de estar tres ilustres almas tomaban de manera tranquila un poco de… ¿sake?

**-Oye Kisuke ¿no vas a preguntarme por tu pedido en SS.?** –Era Yoruichi, sonrojada por la bebida, cariñosa y socarrona, todo un amor.

**-Hai Hai Yoruichi-san, pero deberíamos esperar un poco mas que el sake [22] se termina.** –Su voz era feliz mientras bailaba con su abanico o mejor escrito, esquivaba a Yoruichi para hacerla enojar.

**-¡Oooh Rukia-chan!** –Si, Isshin lloraba la gota gorda **– ¿Por qué no desvirginaste a mi estúpido hijo? Yoruichi-san ¿Cómo esta mi bella Rukia-chan? **–Bebía directo de la botella.

**-¡Oh hablando de Rukia-chan!** –Con un shunpo subió cual gato a los hombros del padre de 3 y le arrebato la botella. **–Tu estúpido hijo esta perdiendo terreno** –bajó de sus hombros y el hombre le miro intrigado, Urahara seguía bailoteando alrededor de la mujer **–hace poco fui a la ceremonia que organizo la familia Kuchiki en la que mi querido Byakuya-Bo hizo el anuncio de que ella será su futura heredera y la presento como una dulce princesa lista para el matrimonio ¡JA JA JA!** –un golpe en seco la hizo voltear a ver a dos hombres que gritaban.

**-****¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** –Gritaron al unísono los Kurosaki con los ojos a punto de salírseles y sus caras rojas solo que una era de ebriedad y la otra de molestia.

Urahara dejo de moverse al notar la entrada del chico y que su mejor amiga le noqueara por querer tocar su pecho, la mujer sentía un enorme interés por picar el orgullo del muchacho y divertirse un poco con eso, Isshin se quería echar a llorar sabiendo que la virginidad de su hijo seria algo para toda la vida e Ichigo ya sentía la vena palpitante en su cien y su humor dispuesto a algún arrebato pasional y cometer un asesinato para estar en la lista de los mas buscados por genocidio y violación en SS.

Y haciendo uso de toda su paciencia hizo lo impensable, entro en la habitación, se sentó cruzando sus piernas y brazos, miro a los borrachos con un poco de duda, cerro los ojos, le arrebato la botella a Yoruichi y le dio un buen trago, dejo el botellón en la mesa y aclaro su garganta **–Yoruichi-san ¿podrías decirme que carajos es lo que acabas de decir y porque diablos estoy perdiendo un terreno que ni siquiera e pisado? **–Pregunto serio sin abrir los ojos aun.

**-Es tal como lo oyes Ichigo** –La mujer no perdía su humor ni su sonrojo **– ¿quieres que te explique cuales son serán sus deberes en delante? ¿O quieres que te diga quien puede ser el futuro esposo? **–Y dio en el blanco, su sonrisa no podría ser más burlona y enorme.

**-No me importa que cojones haga o tenga que hacer, tan solo dime si la están obligando a algo.**

**-No que yo me diera cuenta, de hecho la vi muy tranquila cuando fue presentada en sociedad, hasta parecía mas unida que nunca Byakuya-Bo, ja ja hasta me impresiono el que nunca le soltara la mano a la pequeña Kuchiki. **–Oh si, le haría sufrir al chico hasta vomitar de la risa.

No abría los ojos y el tic en su ceja anunciaba un derrame cerebral, su padre y su maestro le miraban un poco nerviosos, ese chico estallaría en cuestión de nada y seguro mataría a alguien, de hecho mataría a tres y luego mataría a todo un clan para después llevarse a la chica en hombros y esta al rechazarle por bruto su cólera seria tanta que toda su energía espiritual detonaría como una gran bomba nuclear llevándose a la mierda todo.

**-¿Pero que demonios? Seguro que Byakuya estaba drogado y ebrio para hacer semejante cosa, además Rukia no es noble de cuna ¿por qué diablos la hizo su heredera?** –Gritoneo sarcástico pero indignado lo último.

Miro al muchacho con picardía** –Tal vez quiera desposarla** –por poco se bota de la risa por la estupidez dicha, pero disfrutaría mas si seguía, así que aguanto **–así como tu lo has dicho Rukia no es Kuchiki de cuna, por lo tanto una unión de ese tipo haría mas solido el clan ¿y por qué no, hermosos herederos? Byakuya-Bo es el hombre mas apuesto en el Seireitei y Rukia es hermosa… pero creo que eso ya lo sabes **–le movió suavemente con su dedo apoyándolo en su frente saltando otra vena en la cien de la zanahoria mutante. **–además él es el único hombre que pudiera estar al nivel de ella ante los ojos de el mismo y el clan**. –Eso último lo dijo seria, sabia que era cierto pero ese hombre jamás profanaría el recuerdo de su difunta esposa.

**-Es suficiente, e escuchado ya demasiadas estupideces sobre las acciones de ese clan y Byakuya.** –Se levanto y miro fijo a Yoruichi **–Iré ahora mismo y la traere de vuelta, ya a estado perdiendo demasiado tiempo en SS. Jugando a las princesas.**

**-Detente Ichigo** –Demando la noble **–No puedes llevarte nada mas así a una heredera noble, menos si es Kuchiki, las casas nobles te darán caza** –se levanto y acerco a el soberbia dándose su lugar sobre el **–Y te aseguro que ahora si perderás tus poderes y nadie podrá interceder por ti, ni tus modos ¡ni tu nivel son dignos de ella! **–Exclamo sin titubear ni dejar de mirarle a los ojos, lo estaba desafiando.

**-¿Qué no soy digno de ella? ¿Dime cuantos** –sus ojos brillaban celestes y su reiatsu se liberaba desproporcionalmente, él también podía demandar y amenazar **–necesito vencer esta vez? Los cortare a todos, e salvado la vida de esa idiota mas que ningún otro** –sonrió con autosuficiencia **–su vida me pertenece y hare con ella lo que yo quiera. Escucha bien mujer, los venceré a todos, pasare por cada escuadrón y los cortare uno por uno y si tengo que arrasar con las casas nobles lo hare.**

Inmediatamente dicho eso la mujer elevo su reiatsu de manera que haría temblar a cualquiera, miro amenazante a Ichigo.

Sintió 3 reiatsu tan pesados que competían con el suyo pero aun así no se inmuto, dio un paso mas hacia su mentora y sintió el filo de Benihime en su cuello dispuesta a cortar su cabeza y la mano de se padre sosteniéndole el hombro de manera amenazante, esos tres le matarían si actuaba como un loco sediento de violencia, aun así no se retractaría, iría por esa mujer mandona, le gritaría por volverse una noble sumisa, la metería en su casa, la obligaría a terminar el instituto, le haría el amor como conejo en celo y después…

_**-"Bueno quizá no como conejo en celo" "creo que su coito dura alrededor de 15 segundos que ese seria mi maldito tiempo con lo frustrado que estoy" "Espera Ichigo, no te desvíes de la situación"**_ –Se auto reprendió.

**-Recuerda Ichigo que nos debemos a la SS. Un insulto como ese no puede ser pasado por alto**. –Dijo su padre serio.

**-¿Pero de que demonios hablas viejo?** –Volteo su cuerpo para verle y gritonearle mientras liberaba su hombro del agarre calmando su energía espiritual **–Tú te debes al recuerdo de mi madre y tu familia ¡Viejo Tonto!** –Le apunto con cara chistosa **–El maldito sombrerero** –utilizo su pulgar para señalarlo **–se debe al maldito trafico de objetos raros e información, además solo protege sus propios intereses y placeres de manera extraña y sin decir claras las cosas y su mujer gato… bueno… Etto… creo que es la única que aun se debe a la Soul Society. **–Se giro para también escupirle palabras.

**-Si en verdad la quieres de vuelta deberías empezar por hacer las cosas bien y dejar tu estúpida actitud**. –Le reprendió su padre.

Suspiraron todos en la sala ya mas calmados y volvieron a tomar asiento mientras Urahara buscaba mas sake y le daba un jarrón a cada quien, esa noche seria de una buena beberecua [23] y una horrible resaca.

**-Yoruichi-san** –su voz era seria pero no demasiado.

**-Mmm…** -Daba un hondo trago a su bebida.

**-¿Podrías enseñarme Kidō?** –Casi hace que se atragante con la bebida la mujer.

**-Ah… creo que Kisuke es mejor para eso, pero puedo entrenarte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**-Gracias.** –Dio un sorbo también a su bebida.

**-Etto… ¿Cuándo quieres empezar Kurosaki-san?**

**-Ahora mismo, quiero poder patear el trasero de Byakuya y deje hacer a la enana lo que se le de la gana.** –Se levanto dirigiéndose al sótano.

-Bien, creo que al fin esta de vuelta –Hizo una pausa para tomar un poco mas –**Arigatō Yoruichi.** –Le miro con aprecio.

**-No tienes que hacerlo, como padre eres un asco, además** –Volvieron todos a su actitud seria. **–Esta vez puede que en verdad consuma su alma y seria el fin para todos.**

Urahara suspiro dejando su saque y su copa, se levanto para dirigirse donde Ichigo, al final era su responsabilidad volver fuerte a ese muchacho, después de un momento le siguieron Yoruichi e Isshin, este seria un juego peligroso.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

[1]Good Morning: (Ingles) Buenos días, se pronuncia: gud morning

[2]K.O.: knock-out (inglés: knockout) es una de las formas de obtener el triunfo en muchos deportes de contacto pleno.

[3] King of fighters: es una saga de videojuegos de lucha inicialmente para el sistema Neo Geo desarrollada por la compañía SNK.

[4]Fuck: Es una palabra de el idioma Inglés que es considerada casi universalmente vulgar por sus hablantes. En su sentido más literal, se refiere al acto sexual. Yo la uso con el muy común "Joder" que en mi lenguaje mexicanizado es "valiste madre"

[5]Onii-chan: (Japonés) Hermanito.

[6]Oto-san: (Japonés) Padre.

[7]Hai: (Japonés) Afirmación, Si.

[8]Hadō 32: Okasen

[9]Kuso: (Japonés) "Mierda"

[10]Crudo: Modismo mexicano, persona que sufre de Resaca.

[11]Kosode: Es una túnica japonesa de básica, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. El significado literal de la kosode es "pequeño departamento", lo que se refiere a la apertura de la manga.

[12]Hakama: Es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, forma parte del Shihakushō (uniforme) de los shinigamis.

[13]Senka: (Pétalo Instantáneo). Nombre que recibe el efecto combinado de un Shunpo que sitúa a Byakuya justo detrás de su objetivo y un único golpe de Zanpakutō con el que destruye la cadena Saketsu de conexión cuerpo-alma y la propia alma Hakusu.

[14]Hadō 4(yon): Byakurai: (Rayo Blanco) El usuario lanza un potente rayo de luz de su dedo índice. Encantamiento: Desconocido.

[15] 3,000A: Unidad de medida eléctrica principalmente usada en Corrientes de alto voltaje.

[16]Bakudō 81: Dankū (División del Vacío) Crea una barrera de energía en forma de pared rectangular capaz de parar cualquier Hadō hasta el número 89. Encantamiento: Desconocido

[17] Hadō 33(san-ju san): Sōkatsui: (Lluvia de Fuego Azul) Lanzamiento de una bola de energía azul. Cubre un área mayor y tiene más poder que el Shakkahō.

[18] Chire, Senbonzakura: Es el comando para liberar la forma shikai que significa despedaza aunque la traducción más correcta es dispérsate.

[19] Gōkei: (Escena Central) Se crea una formación esférica de millones de cuchillas que comienzan a girar en torno a su objetivo hasta que finalmente lo atacan desde todas las direcciones posibles, sin dejar un sólo ángulo vacío e impidiendo la huida del enemigo.

[20] Haori: Es una como la chaqueta que llega a la altura de la cadera o el muslo, lo que añade formalidad a un conjunto. Es un símbolo distintivo de capitán en la serie y manga.

[21]Tiki: Es el nombre que se da en las culturas de Polinesia Central en el Océano Pacífico a estatuas de gran tamaño con forma humana. A menudo sirven para delimitar lugares sagrados. La palabra tiki se usa como tal en maorí de Nueva Zelanda, maorí de Islas Cook, tuamotuano y marquesano; como ti'i en tahitiano y como ki'i en hawaiano. La palabra no se conoce en los idiomas de la Polinesia Occidental o en Rapanui (Isla de Pascua).

[22] Sake: es una palabra japonesa que significa "bebida alcohólica", sin embargo en los países occidentales se refiere a un tipo de bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada de una infusión hecha a partir del arroz, y conocida en Japón como nihonshu.

[23] Beberecua: Modismo mexicano para referirse a las borracheras, juergas o momentos de vicios ligados con la ingesta de bebidas alcohólicas.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y YA LO SABEN ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRITICA, SUGERENCIA Y LINCHAMIENTO.


	6. Uno de Cuatro

A todas esas personitas que me han dejado review MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS, la verdad no esperaba que alguien leyera esta historia (lo se muchos escribimos eso pero me vale buajaja), en verdad hacen que me esfuerce muchísimo mas para escribir buenos capítulos y mil gracias por sus criticas que me ayudan mucho, LOS AMO AAAAAAAAAAAH …!

Bueno según yo leí, leí y re-leí el capitulo hasta corregir todas las fallas, peeeeeeeero como estoy mas dormida que despierta puede que tenga algunos errores, si es así háganme saberlo ^.^

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así la historia me pertenece así que no sean malvados y respétenmela.

**Negritas = personajes**

_**"comillas"=pensamientos**_

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_Flashback = sucesos del pasado._

Creo que es todo.

* * *

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

Podía sentir la suave brisa mover sus cabellos y la calidez del sol queriendo despertarle, sonrió un poco al recordar el ¿Por qué? de estar descansando, al abrir lentamente sus ojos para que la luz no los dañe intento incorporarse, pensó que sus heridas le causarían molestia al hacerlo pero se sorprendió al ver que solo tenia su mano vendada y por el resto de su cuerpo no había señales de haber sido herida, se alegró de ello, así podría volver a entrenar pronto, suspiro y volteo a ver los cerezos que aun no tardaban en florecer.

**-¡Maldición el Hanami [1]!** –Exclamo como quien olvida su examen de calculo (hey hey enfócate mujer) **–Debo vestirme** –salió del futón [2] y se dirigió a su armario sacando cualquier kimono que pudiera usar para practicar _**–"Nii-sama [3] dijo que Ukitake taichō [4] me concedería estos días restantes para entrenar y practicar lo del festival" "espero que el escuadrón no se vuelva un desastre con ese par de locos"**_ (se refiere a Kiyone y Sentarō).

Tomo con delicadeza las prendas y las acomodo sobre el futón después de doblarlo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su osen [5]. El agradable vapor que emanaban las termales era reconfortante aunque ella siempre prefería tomar un baño de agua fría antes de entrar a esa tina, deslizo su nemaki[6] dejando su pálida piel al descubierto, retiro con cuidado la venda de su mano y comenzó a asearse, paso la suave esponja por su cuerpo recorriendo cada parte con cuidado, retiro el jabón de su cuerpo con abundante agua fría y mojo su cabello para lavarlo, usaba el mismo liquido para el cuerpo y cabello que había adquirido gracias a su hermano, le fascinaba la doble función y el aroma a romero y miel, terminado todo el ritual que comprendía el asearse entro a la tina dejando fuera su mano dañada…

**-Ah tardado demasiado en** **recuperarse** –observaba la palma de su mano frente a ella **–tal vez debería de visitar a Inoue para que la cure** –suspiro **–no puedo creer que Unohana taichō no pudiera arreglar esto mas rápido ¿tanto me habré dañado?** –recordó el momento en que disparo el Sōkatsui [7]. Cuando Rukia y Byakuya regresaron a la mansión sus heridas eran graves mas no para matarlos, entrada la noche fueron atendidos los hermanos por la capitana del 4to escuadrón, Byakuya había sufrido unas laceraciones y una fuerte quemadura en las costillas y pecho provocados por su hermana, mientras que ella tenia innumerables llagas por todo el cuerpo, una quemadura en su mano que de no ser atendida a tiempo y de forma adecuada dejaría una horrible cicatriz y el agotamiento propio de llevar su energía espiritual a otro nivel. La chica duro dos días en cama debido al esfuerzo, al hermoso del hermano todo poderoso le bastaron unas horas de sueño para volver a ser una roca (quien fuera el que yo estoy que muero por los exámenes).

Tras quedarse pensativa un tiempo dentro de la tina decidió que era momento de salir de ella, se envolvió en una toalla y dio pasos rumbo a su recamara, estaba dispuesta a vestirse cuando sintió escucho la shōji [8] abrirse de forma estrepitosa, molesta se giro para saber quien era el idiota que se atrevía a abrir su puerta sin recato.

_**-**__**"¿pero quien es el idiota que…?"**_ –Se interrumpió y asombro ante la presencia de un hombre.

_**-"Maldición ¿pero en que demonios pensé al abrir la puerta así?"**_ –Volteo su vista rápidamente, visiblemente avergonzado y sonrojado.

**-Nii-sama** –Sus puños comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, una ceja le temblaba y una venita en la cien se asomaba peligrosamente** – ¿me podrías decir por qué irrumpes en mi habitación de esa manera?** –intento sonar lo mas respetuosamente posible, pero el enfado era claro.

**-Te recuerdo que soy el dueño de esta mansión.** –Le dijo ahora mirándole sarcástico.

**-Te recuerdo que ahora yo también soy la dueña.** –Le regreso viéndole con una sonrisa divertida como si fuera a ganar esa discusión.

**-Oh, pero te recuerdo que eso será cuando YO abandone mi puesto como cabeza del clan.**

**-Eso lo sé** –Contesto molesta **–Nii-sama dime ya que es lo que quieres.**

**-Ah quería saber si la princesa del Rukongai [9] se disponía a desayunar con su hermano ya que se encuentra retrasada.**

**-¡Nii-sama!** –Se indigno ante el comentario –**aun así eso no te da derecho de irrumpir así en mi habitación.**

**-¿Oh acaso una chiquilla me dará ordenes?** –Aun se dirigía a ella con sarcasmo divirtiéndole la situación. **–Además si ibas a vestirte debiste de asegurar las shōjis, porque como podrás darte cuenta soy libre en entrar a cualquier habitación, incluso si es la tuya.**

**-Pensé que respetabas mi privacidad y MI espacio ¿Qué demonios aquí también debo de estar cuidándome las espaldas como en la casa de Ichigo?** –comento con fastidio reclamando con las mandos en la cintura.

**-Kurosaki** –Parpadeo **curioso – ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver ese mocoso impertinente Rukia?** –Su voz no parecía molesta, sin embargo estaba mas que intrigado e imitó la pose de su hermana solo que era solo una mano la que apoyo en su cadera.

**-Etto…** –Dudo **–cuando dormía en su habitación no era libre de hacer lo que quisiera** –miro nerviosa como su hermano se acercaba a ella serio, ya estaba, seguro pensaba quien sabe que cosas y seria encarcelada en un calabozo. **–además no había día que no me recordara que esa era SU casa y que el tenia derecho de hacer lo que quisiera y de la molestia que era tenerme ahí.**

El hermano acorto las distancias entre ellos claramente molesto, tomo con brusquedad su brazo y lo alzo para ver fijo a su pequeña hermana. **–El idiota te mete a su habitación y osa insultarte ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ese humano Imōto [10]?** –su voz exigía una respuesta.

**-Ni… Nii-sama** –contesto apenada volteando su rostro **–solo somos simples nakamas [11].**

Suspiro bajando el brazo de la chica con delicadeza, la observo con cariño y preocupación y la soltó alejándose dos pasos de ella** –Ese humano, esa relación que tienen no la apruebo Rukia, rompen demasiadas reglas, te pone constantemente en peligro, corrompe tu corazón y ofende tu orgullo como mujer y noble. Tienes razón, no es correcto que irrumpa en tu habitación de esta manera y por eso me disculpo** –sus regaños sonaban dulces y preocupados** –ahora vístete y apresúrate a ir al comedor y traba las malditas shōjis, no quiero tener que matar a algún sirviente o teniente imprudente de verte así.** –lo ultimo fue mas amenazante que alguna otra cosa.

La chica trago fuerte, si que estaba exagerando, jamás había visto a su hermano celoso, la ultima mirada fría era clara de un asesino, aquella que solo le dedicaba a Zaraki Kenpachi, sabia que de enterarse que dormía en el armario del sustituto o en su casa lo desaprobaría de primer instante y quizá le llegaría a dar de golpes al niñato estúpido, entristeció al recordar la desaprobación que sentía ante su amistad pero a la vez se sentía agradecida por ese comportamiento tan fraternal con ella, había sido sarcástico con ella, habían bromeado, se habían retado y peleado todo como si fuera una familia normal _**– "¿Cuanto podrá durar esta felicidad?"**_ –Se vistió rápidamente con un kimono violeta con flores que solía usar comúnmente, debía de apresurarse o su hermano se molestaría más.

Cerró la shōji claramente molesto, sentía el tic nervioso de su ceja y sus ansias de matar ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Pues la mas clara y pura manifestación de celos que jamás hubiese tenido, el hombre era mas seguro que un casanova, sin embargo esa niña lo sacaba de quicio en veces y todas esas eran por ese mocoso irreverente, el tener que compartir a su hermana con alguien de su nivel era un mal sabor de boca_** –"si tan solo fuera capitán de alguna escuadra o un simple teniente quizá…" "BASTA YA BYAKUYA"**_ –suspiro, su mente y corazón eran un caos últimamente _**–"demasiado humana para ser shinigami" –**_camino rumbo al comedor, ya era demasiado para ese día tener tantas emociones, sonrío satisfecho de la evolución que había tomado el rumbo de su lazo, podía decirse que al fin eran una familia, el trato era mas cálido y fluido, ella se volvía mas fuerte con los entrenamientos y su acercamiento le hacia sentir a Hisana en su corazón mas que nunca **–no puedo entender ¿Por qué no puede parecerse mas a Hisana?**

_**-"¿Si fuera como ella cambiarias?"**_ –Una voz en su interior.

**-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir Senbonzakura [12]?**

_**-"Que debes dejarla elegir"**_

**-Tsk… eres una molestia.**

El desayuno fue ameno, Rukia no tardo mucho en alcanzarle y hablaban de nada en particular, en veces ella sonreía al recordar algunas cosas que le contaba sobre su vida en el Inuzuri[13] y él le hablaba sobre su querida esposa y de cuando era aun mas joven, le comentaba sobre sus planes y objetivos del entrenamiento y ella le escuchaba ansiosa y con suma atención, hablaban sobre el tema de sus nuevas responsabilidades como noble y de lo bien que le sentaba su nueva imagen, era una charla normal entre ellos, con alguna que otra broma y algún otro regaño por parte de ambos.

**-Dime Rukia ¿ya sabes lo que usaras para el Hanami?** –comía su arroz mientras le preguntaba y observaba de vez en cuando.

**-Hmm… pensaba llevar un susohiki [*] blanco con un nagajuban [14] rojo.** –Explico tomado su te.

**-¿Usaras aquel que tiene bordados del sello familiar?**

**-Hai.** –Rio de manera dulce.

**-Supongo que es lo adecuado, estarán presentes varias casas nobles, es importante engrandecer el nombre de la casa Kuchiki, lo harás bien y hasta podrían interesarse en ti alguna de las grandes casas.** –Le dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona, sabia que estaría nerviosa.

Suspiro de manera sonora y dejo su taza de te sobre la mesa, miro como sus manos arrugaban su kimono **–Supongo que ya es tiempo de tomar todas mis responsabilidades como heredera, si así lo deseas Nii-sama** –elevó su rostro para mirar fijamente a su hermano aunque con un poco de tristeza** –puedes reunirme con quien creas que es el indicado a desposarme** –se levanto con gracia y con pasos cortos se coloco frente al flanco derecho de su hermano, se arrodillo e hizo una reverencia colocando sus manos frente a ella tocando el tatami[4] y pegando a ellas su frente en señal de respeto y sumisión. **–yo no me opondré a tu decisión Aniki [15].**

De nuevo el tic nervioso en su ceja ¿es que esa mujer no tenía amor propio? Sintió que le aventaría el cuenco con arroz a su cabello y después la amarraría a un banco y torturaría con un montón de cintas de autoayuda, el hombre estaba bromeando y ella simplemente acepto tal cosa como si su destino estuviera escrito, esta bien, quizá la severidad de el en acatar las reglas había provocado ese aspecto en su hermana, pero carajo tampoco el hombre la obligaría a algo que el desde un principio se opuso a acatar pero aun así agradecía profundamente el voto de lealtad y cariño que profesaba a él y su clan, pero algo estaba claro nadie obligaría a él o su hermana a tomar en matrimonio a alguien que fuera indigno de ellos, claro todo por simple orgullo (si como no ¬¬).

**-Bien si eso es lo que deseas yo decidiré tu futuro** –digo con voz gélida y sin mirarle**. – ¿eso es lo que quieres que te diga?** –Suspiro y volteo a verle **–yo despose a Hisana por mis sentimientos y tu serás desposada por los tuyos ¡Fin de la conversación! No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse Rukia **–su voz era severa y su mirada dictamínante **–ahora ve a prepararte para el festival que faltan pocos días y en la noche ve al d****ō****j****ō****[16], entrenaras esta noche ahí.** –se levanto y salió de la habitación cerrando la shōji de manera sonora dejando a la chica con su reverencia, confundida y entristecida.

El hombre estaba que le hervía la sangre ¿Por qué diablos Rukia pensaba que ganarse el aprecio de su hermano y el clan era doblegando su orgullo y renunciando a todo cuanto quería? No lo permitiría, dejar aquello que te hace feliz lo único que podría traer era un horrible vacío, ese mismo que el sintió al perder a sus familiares mas queridos, a la esposa que amaba con devoción y al hacer a un lado a su hermana por las reglas.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había llegado a su escuadrón, al menos las cosas transcurrían de manera adecuada ahí, faltaba poco para que terminaran con todas las reparaciones, las escuadras de mayor potencial entrenaban en los campos y dōjōs, y el idiota de su pelirrojo teniente supervisaba todo desde el jardín, se sorprendió de manera notable al ver que el hombre trabajaba en el papeleo desde fuera del despacho, al parecer dio la orden de colocar un intento de oficina en los jardines para supervisar.

**-¡Oye tu! Si lanzas un hechizo de Kidō [17] y fallas te hare arreglar los desperfectos. **–El pelirrojo le grito a un joven shinigami que quien sabe quien era y ni le importaba, el hombre tenia trabajo.

Byakuya se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su teniente **–Abarai **–recuerden que el hombre solo se derrite con su hermanita. **– ¿Por qué trabajas desde fuera de tu oficina? ¿Acaso no tienes hombres de confianza que te ayuden a supervisar o eres un incompetente que no puede darse un tiempo para supervisar? **–El hombre destilaba enojo, sarcasmo y malicia.

Pego un brinquito, se puso azul, tartamudeo, sudo frio, nada bueno podía traer su capitán con ese humor, nervioso **contesto –Lo siento tai… ¡No es eso Taichō! Están dando las ultimas reparaciones a los despachos y era mas agradable trabajar aquí, así que saque mi escritorio y algunas cosas para continuar el papeleo y aprovechar para supervisar los entrenamientos y reparaciones exteriores** –se aclaró la garganta pero aun miraba con estúpido miedo al hombre frente a el **–¡Taichō!**

**-Iras esta noche al dōjō de la mansión Kuchiki, no te retrases y termina tu trabajo cuanto antes, iré a ver a Ukitake.** –Dio media vuelta y se retiro a paso lento.

**-Disculpe Taichō, pero ¿Cómo se encuentra Rukia?** –Se levanto de su silla e inclino su cuerpo apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio, su voz era preocupada. **–Sus heridas debieron haber sanado ya, sin embargo no se a presentado en su escuadrón** –se relajo un poco y llevo a jarras sus brazos.

**-Es precisamente por ella que quiero que te presentes en la mansión, no me quites mas el tiempo Renji.** –Con un shunpo salió de la vista del teniente.

El chico se tiro en su silla cual muñeco de trapo y tratando de calmarse, su capitán daba terror bajo esas circunstancias.

RIKICHI **–Debe ser difícil ser teniente de Kuchiki Taichō.** –Suspiro triste sosteniendo una escoba mientras sus compañeros asentían al mismo tiempo.

**-¿Qué demonios esta pasando con esos dos**? –rasco su cabello con confusión, pensar no se le da bien al pobre.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo'''-..**

En otro lado del Seireitei tururú…

**-Así que quieres nuestra ayuda, pero, no crees que es un poco rudo, no dudo de sus capacidades pero creo que se esta sobrexijiendo.** –El hombre de cabellos blancos hablaba sereno y relajado.

**-¿Ukitake acaso no recuerdas por qué esta fuera de servicio en este momento? **–Byakuya bebió de su te.

**-Bueno, si estas seguro de esto le comentare a Kyōraku, pero… creo que falta atender un campo, dime** –se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensando **– ¿Quién se hará cargo del Hakuda [18]?**

El capitán de la 6ta. División sonrió lo que causo un asombro en Ukitake ya que rara vez se le podía ver una sonrisa maliciosa o cualquier sonrisa ¡El hombre era una fría roca en la luna! **–Por eso no te preocupes, ya lo solucione.**

**-En fin, no te llame para hablar de tu hermana ¿te has reunido con Shihōin Yoruichi?** –Cambio su semblante a uno serio.

**-Tuve el infortunio de cruzarme con ella en el nombramiento de Rukia.**

**-¿Entonces supongo que estas al tanto de la situación?**

**-Habla claro Ukitake.**

**-La cárcel dimensional tiene una ruptura, parece como si las dimensiones estuvieran sufriendo cambios debido a las últimas guerras.**

**-Es un fenómeno normal que haya un desbalance entre las dimensiones cada cierto tiempo.**

**-Eso es cierto, sin embargo Urahara Kisuke **–le broto una vena al Kuchiki **–le pidió a Shihōin Yoruichi investigar la fluctuación de energía.**

**-No veo el motivo por el cual tenga que preocuparme.**

El antiguo capitán sirvió mas te en ambas tazas **–La dimensión penitenciaria muestra cambios de Reiryoku [19], la doceava escuadra esta investigando junto con Urahara este fenómeno, me cuesta pensar que alguien pudiera escapar de ese lugar.**

**-¿Qué es lo que opina Yamamoto Sōtaichō? **

**-Este asunto solo concierne a capitanes y los subordinados mas allegados a Kurotsuchi Mayuri, nos han pedido ser discretos.**

**-Entiendo, hazme informar cualquier cambio** –Dio media vuelta para retirarse y paro por un momento pensando **–"Esa dimensión solo puede abrirse desde fuera" –volteo abruptamente al capitán -¿Cuándo se hizo presente el fenómeno?**

**-Parece ser que al final de la batalla de invierno, lo que hizo Aizen** –miro sus manos sobre su regazo mientras arrugaban su haori [20] indignado **–puede que trajera graves consecuencias al balance.**

**-"Demonios" ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la ruptura en la cárcel dimensional?**

**-Aun no lo sabemos, te informare en cuanto el departamento de investigación y desarrollo tenga los resultados de la operación.**

**-Arigatō [21]** –Volvió a girar y se retiro con un shunpo [22] visiblemente consternado.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

* * *

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

Solo se podía ver el polvo y nada mas, aquellos individuos iban a una velocidad tan inimaginable que hasta para los ojos expertos era casi imposible verlos, pero si esos ojos expertos eran los de Kurosaki Isshin y Urahara Kisuke la cosa cambiaba, ambos hombres miraban atentos desde lo alto del terreno desierto escondido bajo la tienda de dulces, miraban fijamente la batalla en veces era fácil leer los movimientos en otras les era imposible siquiera verlos, el moreno capitán empezaba a marearse de tanta vuelta, salto, caída, golpe y Kidō que veía de Shihōin Yoruichi y se burlaba olímpicamente de los absurdos intentos de su hijo por vencer a su mentora, se preguntaba ¿quien podría ser el mentor y quien el sensei[23] entre esa pareja de amigos/amantes? (¿o quieren que solo lo deje en ex capitanes pillines? =P), sonrió al ver que su hijo no acertaba en ninguno de sus movimientos, sin embargo había logrado hacer jadear a la diosa del shunpo, ese mocoso cuando no le causaba una profunda preocupación lo llenaba de orgullo.

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa Isshin-san?** –Pregunto un divertido Urahara. **–Pareces mareado ¿acaso es demasiado rápida mi querida Yoruichi-san para ti?**

**-No es eso y tu querida Yoruichi empieza a cansarse. **–Escupió con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro**. –Hacer jadear al shunshin [24] no es algo que se vea todos los días.**

**-Eso es verdad** –Cerro su abanico serio, los hombres no dejaban de ver a los combatientes.

**-Es impresionante la rapidez con que comprende el manejo del Hoh****ō [25]****.**

**-Ha [26], ciertamente ese hijo tuyo es un chico aterrador.** –volvió a ocultar parte de su rostro tras su abanico.

**..—''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

Al mismo tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento de Urahara dos shinigamis brincoteaban cual pelota de pinball [27] tururú…

**-Vamos Ichigo, no puede ser que no puedas golpear a una frágil mujer en todo el día **–el chico era una sopa en sudor pero sonreía **–oh, ya se ¿te gustaría practicar con alguien un poco mas lento y mortífero?** –se lanzo con un shunpo frente a su cuerpo melosamente y le susurro al oído de forma sensual **– ¿te gustaría que mi querida Suí-Fēng practicara contigo?**

La simple imagen de ver a una mujer tan poco benevolente picotearle varias veces hasta morir le hizo sentir un escalofrió que ni Ichimaru podría generar, palideció de un instante y sacudió su cabeza cual perro maltes, comenzó a avanzar a pasos rápidos para golpear a su maestra (como por numero mil ¬¬) esta le esquivaba tan fácil y burlona que hasta podía ir por el para reírse aun mas en su cara, el chico uso el shunpo lo mejor que pudo, aparecía a sus espaldas, a sus costados, intentaba dar patadas por todos lados, parecía un juego de el gato y el ratón donde el ratón jugaba a ser gato ha ha simplemente cómico y patético.

**-No me malinterpretes Yoruichi-san** –jadeaban mientras ambos se apoyaban en la pared de un risco uno frente al otro **–pero prefiero entrenar con una mujer de mayores proporciones y poder** –esbozó una típica sonrisa de suficiencia.

**-Ja, entonces tendré que golpearte un poco más fuerte Ichigo.** –Sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio un gran salto elevándose sobre la cabeza de Ichigo unos 5 metros con las rodillas encogidas, estiro su brazo izquierdo y de su brazo salió un hilo de energía.

Alzo la mirada para ver a la mujer** –Demonios** –susurro, era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a ese ataque, lo había visto antes pero jamás tuvo suficiente tiempo o entendimiento para captar de que trataba pero sabia lo aterrador y peligroso que podía hacer _**–"Bien, mañana dolerá"**_

El chico llevaba horas peleando sin ayuda de su zanpakutō, no hace mucho entrenaba para perfeccionar sus habilidades dentro de las 4 disciplinas que todo shinigami debe conocer, sin embargo entrenar con aquellos individuos era demasiado extenuante, se sentía cansado, sus movimientos se hacían mas torpes y lentos, seguirle el paso a Shihōin Yoruichi era agotador pero a pesar de poder ir a su ritmo no lograba golpearle y eso le frustraba aunque ¿Por qué no aceptarlo? Se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de su ineptitud.

**-Shunk****ō [28]** –soltó la mujer de forma confiada y su cuerpo se vio rodeado de un tipo de relámpagos blanquecinos de energía espiritual **–Aquí voy ¡Ichigo!**

Vio desaparecer la tela de su espalda y brazos ¿Cómo debería detener ese ataque?, al demonio si no lo intentaba jamás sabría como golpearla, atacaría directo y YA.

Yoruichi caía para propinarle una patada en su hombro y con eso sacarlo del juego, noto asombrada como el chico empezó a emanar energía espiritual, volteo a verla a la cara y sus movimientos y noto sus pupilas inundadas de energía celeste y sin darse cuenta lo perdió de vista.

_**-"Demonios, es muy rápido".**_

¡Claro que era rápido! ¡Ella misma lo había entrenado en ese arte! El chico desapareció con su shunpo y se posiciono sobre la espalda de la mujer alzo sus brazos y entrelazo sus dedos para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la nuca, pero ella se dio cuenta de ello se giro y con su mano derecha tomo la muñeca de Ichigo (también la derecha) y giro con el lanzándolo por el aire causándole un gran daño, con un shunpo volvió a colocarse frente a él y le pateo el abdomen haciéndolo volar mas rápido y soltando una gran cantidad de saliva, el muchacho como pudo rasgo el viento y se detuvo, acumulo mas energía en sus pies y se disparo contra ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la mujer cubrió su rostro y pecho con ambos antebrazos en forma de cruz, no iba a poder detener el ataque del peli naranjo, el chico iba a una velocidad impresionante, tomo forma de ovillo para tomar impulso y le pateo con toda la fuerza que tenia, ambas energías colisionaron formando un remolino blanco por parte de Yoruichi como defensa y uno celeste que envolvía a Ichigo como ofensiva, se podía ver entre ambas energías a los dueños de estas, podían verse descargas eléctricas por la magnitud del golpe y la obstrucción de la retadora, sin tener mas sentido aguantar aquello se separaron hábilmente apoyando sus pies en las paredes mas cercanas a sus cuerpos dejando un gran cráter, volvieron a atacarse sin desperdiciar el impulso que les propinaba cada ataque, de una patada en el rostro Yoruichi mando al suelo al mocoso, terminaría con esto desde lo alto del lugar cayendo con sus rodillas para romperle unas cuantas vertebras, ella no era piadosa durante la batalla y no empezaría a serlo con el, el chico se giro en el suelo sabiendo que ella atacaría su espalda, se dejo alcanzar por ella concentro lo mas que pudo su energía espiritual en un brazo y se sentó en el suelo propinándole un certero golpe en el abdomen a la excapitana generando una enorme esfera con su energía que parecía mezclarse con la blanca de Yoruichi, la esfera los envolvió y crecía cada vez mas de manera incontrolable, el chico se asusto, no sabia como detener el ataque y podía notar a la mujer inconsciente clavada en su puño y formándosele laceraciones en la piel.

_**-**__**"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" "Basta ya" **_–sus palabras eran una suplica a el mismo mientras gritaba a la mujer **– ¡Yoruichi-san despierta! ¡¿Cómo… como detengo esto? ¡Yoruichi-san! **–La energía empezaba a lastimarle agresivamente** -¡Arg… Aah!** –grito.

La respiración se les corto al momento, aquellos hombres habían sido sometidos por el terrible reiatsu del chico fuera de control, ambos apenas podían sostenerse con una rodilla en el suelo, Isshin temía por el resultado de ambos si no controlaban aquel flujo, Urahara estaba impaciente por hacer algo para sacar a esos dos de ahí, sin pensarlo mas simplemente actuó.

**-¡Yoruichi, Kurosaki-san!** –Grito _**–"No pensé que fuera a descontrolarse de esa manera tan rápido"**_ –salto del risco en el que se encontraba

**-¡Espera Urahara!** –Trato de detenerle Isshin.

– **¡Shibari, Benihime! [29]** –La punta de la espada condenzo la energía de su zanpakutō formando una red negra que atrapo aquella esfera **-¡Benihime, Nake! [30]** –clavo su kata en el suelo para dirigir el ataque (tal como lo hizo con Aizen solo que ahí utilizo "Hiasobi [31]" y produjo el "Juzu Tsunagi [32]").** –"Demonios, también esta tomando el reiatsu [33] de Yoruichi"**

Encerró aquella esfera intentando restringir el reiatsu de Ichigo y evitar que este siguiera creciendo y utilizando el canto de Benihime logro cancelar aquella esfera que parecía ser Kidō liberando a la noble y al sustituto que gritaba de dolor.

**-Isshin-san** –Grito el tendedero pidiendo por la ayuda del hombre.

**-Hai** –Con un shunpo llego frente a su hijo tomándole el rostro con su gran mano**– ¡Inemuri'! [34]** –Exclamo.

Ichigo cayo en un profundo sueño (como lo hiciera Hinamori en algún momento de la serie) dejando caer a Yoruichi de su puño, antes de que ambos tocaran el suelo fueron sujetados por los hombres que se encontraban ahí, Urahara tomo a Yoruichi que tenia la ropa completamente desgarrada, podían verse sus piernas, abdomen y seno izquierdo descubiertos, la cubrió con su haori verde y cargo en brazos, por su parte Isshin tomo a Ichigo por los hombros llevándolo como costal de papas sobre su hombro derecho que también se encontraba medio desnudo (parecido a como quedo después de la batalla con Ulquiorra), suspiraron aliviados y preocupados a la vez, aquella divertida situación se había tornado critica ¿Por qué diablos todo tenia que ser tan complicado para ellos?

**-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenerlos juntos, Urahara necesitamos que Ichigo controle eso que le causa preocupación o terminará destruyéndose.** –El ambiente era de absoluta seriedad y tensión.

**-Tu acabas de verlo Isshin-san, tiene un talento nato para la batalla, es primordial entrenarlo y hacer que domine las 4 artes de combate ya que no importara si Kuchiki esta cerca de él o no, si no controla su poder jamás lo hará con su hollow y eso lo destruirá y probablemente eso también involucre a todo lo que le rodee, tu hijo es una bomba de tiempo para todos y para las mismas dimensiones.**

Isshin suspiro pesadamente, lo sabia y no podía más que aceptar el consejo de Urahara **–Esta bien, pero aun así, creo que esa chica es necesaria para mantener su control**.

Caminaban dirigiéndose a la parte alta de aquel lugar, aquellas personas que llevaban inconscientes debían de ser atendidos de inmediato, las heridas de Yoruichi eran graves, tenia cientos de laceraciones por toda su piel y algunas sangraban en demasía y podían notar que su cuerpo tenia la mitad de la energía espiritual que solía albergar en ella, Ichigo tenia el brazo hecho polvo, podían verse en algunas heridas los nervios, partes de piel habían abandonado al muchacho, podían verse los músculos al vivo, sangraba demasiado, su cuerpo parecía tener quemaduras de 2do y 3er grado al punto de poder llegar a ver parte de hueso y su pulso era débil.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

Dentro de la tienda… tururú…

Ya en una de las habitaciones de la tienda se encontraba Inoue Orihime y Tessai haciendo sus maravillosas técnicas de curación, rechazo de tiempo/espacio y todas esas cosas complicadas que de nuevo solo Tite puede comprender (para mi que ese chino esta loco, ¡SI! LO LLAME CHINO, SIGO ENOJADA CON EL y con Noriyuki Abe por ese final de la serie ¬¬), el padre de Ichigo y Urahara se encontraban en un cuarto aledaño al de los heridos, tomaban él te cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.

**-Isshin-san ¿has notado algún reiatsu desconocido últimamente?**

**-¿Ah** –mostro cara de confusión **–sigues preocupado por ese fenómeno?**

**-Es demasiada coincidencia que todo iniciara antes de sellar a Aizen, no puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto esta ligado.**

**-¿Piensas que puede escapar?**

**-No lo creo, cree ese sello especialmente para absorber la energía de ambos (se refiere a Aizen y el hōgyoku [35]) y extinguirla pasando el tiempo. Aun así el sello no es inquebrantable.**

Isshin se sorprendió al escuchar lo ultimo **–Si Aizen esta detrás de todo esto no me sorprendería que los liberara.**

**-La mayoría de esos seres **–levanto su vista mostrando sus ojos **–fueron llevados ahí gracias a ti, aun así el encantamiento para abrir esa prisión esta prohibido y solo pocos lo saben.**

**-Solo las cabezas de los usuarios de Kidō y nosotros junto con Yamamoto Sōtaichō conocemos ese canto, el que alguien mas sepa de ello o pueda realizarlo adecuadamente es alarmante.**

**-Quizá el capitán Kuchiki sepa algo al respecto, Ginrei conocía de aquello, además la familia Kuchiki alberga toda la información confidencial en su gran biblioteca.**

**-Bien **–sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes centellantes, chispeantes y fulgurantes (– ¿ya no? ¬¬, – ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te calles conciencia U.U?) **–Entonces mandare a Ichigo a preguntarle.**

Urahara saco de quien sabe donde su abanico y lo desplego sonriente como típicamente lo hace **–No vas a rendirte hasta verlos liados ¿no es así Isshin-san?**

**-Un padre tiene derecho de cambiar el futuro de su hijo. **–Sonrió con sus brazos cruzados. **–Ya que el destino de esos dos esta mas que marcado.**

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

* * *

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

Soul Society… tururú…

Dentro del dōjō de la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia danzaba con unos abanicos y cantaba en el centro de la habitación, aun vestía su kimono violeta pero llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta desordenada, su voz baja y melodiosa hacía un juego perfecto con su delicada imagen y aquella danza rítmica que llevaba ejecutando horas y días atrás, estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no se dio cuenta que su amigo de la infancia le observaba con devoción, aunque claro eso era algo común para Abarai Renji quien estaba recargado en la entrada del lugar de brazos cruzados.

**-Oi** –saludo **–tenia mucho tiempo sin verte danzar.**

**-Renji **–se sorprendió y giro abruptamente para ver a su amigo **– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? **–cerro los abanicos.

Hizo un ademan con la mano y su cabeza dándole a entender que prosiguiera **–No pares, vengo solo a ver al capitán Kuchiki, además lo estabas haciendo bien, me gustaría verte terminar. **–le sonrió.

**-Lo que acabas de ver es el final tonto** –le miro sarcástica pero con cariño **– ¿para que necesitas a Nii-sama?** –le miro con curiosidad acercándose a él.

**-El capitán me pidió que viniera, mas no me dijo que es lo que necesita de mí a estas horas.**

**-Ya veo, entonces te acompaño a buscarle.**

**-No es necesario Renji** –Hablo una voz gélida.

**-¡Taichō!** –Se giro para verle.

**-Nii-sama** –sonrió amorosamente.

El capitán se acercó a ambos y paso de lado de Renji sin importarle, se coloco a lado de Rukia mirándole y acaricio con su mano la blanca mejilla de ella, se giro para hablarle a su teniente sin quitar la mano del rostro de su hermana o dejar de verle y sonreírle. Renji estaba que se le salían los ojos de sorpresa por la escena y de estar bebiendo algo seguro lo hubiera escupido.

**-Te pedí que vinieras porque ayudaras a Rukia en Hakuda.**-Ahora si volteo a ver a su perro, este digo… teniente.

**-No quiero contrariar sus ordenes taichō, pero… no cree que es impropio golpear a una chica tan pequeña como Rukia **–Llevo su mano tras su nuca temiendo lo que le esperaba.

Por su parte Rukia se tomo la libertad de arrojar uno de sus abanicos a la cara de Renji incrustándoselo en la frente.** – ¿a quien estas llamando pequeña? ¡Cabeza de piña!**

**-¡Oi!** –Estaba claramente ofendido** – ¿Qué no vez que estoy tratando de no lastimarte?**

**-Ah** –su mirada y voz se tornaron sarcásticas** – ¿acaso el teniente olvido quien pateaba su trasero cuando era niño?**

**-¡Oye eso fue hace muchos años!**

**-Renji, te recuerdo que yo sola derrote a varios arrancars y espadas, además fui entrenada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por el mejor.** –Su voz se volvió seria y orgullosa al igual que su mirada provocando lo mismo en Renji.

Al notar que no podría hacer nada para evitar lo que le proponía su capitán exhaló aire con desgano. **–Bien, pero mantente alerta, no quiero lamentarme por lastimar a la princesa de los Kuchiki.** –Le dio una palmada en el hombro y camino contrario a ella para tomar distancia entre ellos.

Byakuya no se inmutaba en lo mas mínimo por la situación, el simplemente se limitaría a supervisar el entrenamiento, quería que Rukia perfeccionara sus habilidades en los 4 campos de pelea que todo shinigami debía conocer, cierto es que muchos shinigamis dominaban mas un campo que el otro, la única persona que conocía que había llegado a perfeccionar los 4 campos era Shingekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai (aunque mas adelante conocerá a otro buajaja) y quien sabe si el maldito de Aizen fuera el 2do con vida. En fin, su idea de hacerla una fuerte guerrera e incansable para cualquier hombre seguía en su mente. El capitán de la sexta escuadra había elegido a su teniente por razones muy simples, el chico era fuerte y rudo o al menos tenia que serlo para estar en el escuadrón de Zaraki Kenpachi y también era el mejor amigo de su hermanita por lo tanto no se propasaría con el entrenamiento aunque no le preocupaba mucho eso, sabia que su hermana había sido bien entrenada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo no sabia porque no lo usaba a la hora de pelear y tampoco sabia hasta donde llegaba su fuerza física puesto que ya le habían pateado el trasero muchas veces a esa niña y atravesado quien sabe cuantas veces con quien sabe cuantas armas, le dio un escalofrió de solo recordar, en fin, quería descubrir hasta donde llegaban sus habilidades y por qué las escondía.

Renji se quito el kosode [36] negro y miro a Rukia tranquilo. **–Oye ¿no vas a cambiarte?**

**-No lo veo necesario, te dejare fuera de batalla rápido.**

**-Te recuerdo que no podrás usar Kidō o armas.**

**-¿Te incomoda que entrene en kimono?**

**-Ese es tu favorito, no quiero dañarlo.**

**-Oh, temes desacomodar mis ropas pervertido-san.**

El chico más rojo que su pelo y completamente molesto** – ¡No digas estupideces!** –Grito y busco con la mirada a su capitán, no quería ser asesinado.

Kuchiki Byakuya estaba sentado sobre un fino zabuton [37] en un escalón del dōjō donde las personas podían sentarse a ver los entrenamientos, tenia puesta frente a el una cómoda mesita para tomar él te que casi escupe cuando escucho a su hermana _**–"Oh, temes desacomodar mis ropas pervertido-san" **_**Rukia** –Reprendió alargando el nombre con un tic en el ojo.

Volteo a mirar a su hermano reconociendo su falta. **–Lo siento Nii-sama, solo quiero hacer enfadar un poco a Renji.**

**-Aun así, Renji tiene razón, debes cambiarte el kimono.**

**-Hai, no tardare. **–Le hizo una reverencia y se retiro a su habitación para utilizar algo más propio.

**-Renji** –hablo el capitán serio. **–Mañana partirás al mundo humano a entregar el paquete que te eh dado, llevaras a Rukia contigo, necesito que ella investigue algo.**

**-Hai. **–No entendía bien, pero tampoco preguntaría, sabia de sobra que si su capitán no daba mas explicaciones era porque o no le concernía o simplemente eran innecesarias.

**-Y Renji, te pedí entrenar con mi hermana porque a ti si puedo matarte si sale lastimada de gravedad.**

**-Ha... Ha... Hai.** –Trastrabilló asustado, trago saliva sonoramente.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

En el cuarto de Rukia tururú…

**-Etto… ¿Qué debería de usar?** –Suspiro sonoramente **–mi uniforme de estudiante fue destruido cuando entrenaba hace unos días **–dirigió su mirada al techo tratando de pensar** –quizá algunas ropas que uso en la dimensión humana podrían servir** –un recuerdo vino a su mente **– ¡Claro, debería de usar eso!** –Sonrió y se dirigió a su armario sonriendo sintiéndose afortunad por contar con aquellas ropas, se apresuró a vestirse y salió corriendo hacia en dōjō.

Al entrar al dōjō la pequeña shinigami desencadeno una serie de reacciones que de ser transmitidas en televisión les haría llorar de la risa, Renji tenia la mandíbula desencajada a punto de llegarle al suelo de la sorpresa, los ojos saltones cual sapo y una hemorragia nasal, por el contrario al pelirrojo, Kuchiki Byakuya al ver a su hermana no pudo contenerse y escupió todo él te que se había llevado a la boca quedando en una posición desgarbada y tras darse cuenta y notar que su hermana le miraba ingenuamente este volvió a su buena postura mientras sentía unas cuantas venitas en su frente a punto de estallar y el tic de su ceja estaba que brincaba cual sapo cantarín, y ella simplemente no entendía la causa de semejantes reacciones.

**-Ru... Rukia… te vez bien.** –Dijo tímido el teniente controlando con su mano su accidente nasal.

**-Rukia ¿de donde sacaste esas ropas?** –Ahora sus venitas eran 3.

**-Etto… Yoruichi me las obsequio cuando Grimmjow atravesó mi abdomen, mi uniforme estaba desgarrado así que me obsequio estas para vestir.**

4 venitas **–Esa gata estúpida** –el tic saltarín se revolucionaba **-¡¿Cómo se atreve a vestirte con un Qipao [38] con sellos de la familia Shihōin? **–y estallo, se levanto gritando y dejando a la mierda toda su compostura, una cosa era vestirla así y otra hacerla ver una ningyō Shihōin [39].

Rukia vestía un fino Qipao blanco ajustado al cuerpo con bordados del sello familiar Shihōin en hilo blanco por toda la tela, la prenda no tenia mangas y cerraba con unos botones dorados al lado izquierdo del cuello y el pecho, la bastilla era del mismo dorado de los botones, el largo llegaba un poco arriba de la mitad de los muslos y sobre cada uno tenia su costado una abertura, la derecha llegaba hasta el hueso de la cadera mientras que la izquierda era de unos 8 cm. Lo suficiente para moverse ágilmente, llevaba unos pequeños pantaloncillos elásticos negros debajo del vestido (blusa para Yoruichi) y unas medias negras que le llegaban unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas y unas tabi [40] blancas hasta las pantorrillas (ha ha se las puse muy sexi eh… sucios buajaja) y sumando los mitones que la distinguían como la futura heredera Kuchiki y el adorno en su cabello cortesía de Kurosaki Ichigo se veía genial.

Por su parte Kuchiki Byakuya pensaba que el Qipao era mas adecuado a ella que el barato Shihakushō [31] que se les obligaba a portar, lamentablemente este a su pensar se devaluaba enormemente al tener el sello familiar de la maldita gata que tenia que matar, claro no si antes lo mataba primero su hermana de tantos malos ratos que le hacia pasar, de nuevo Renji sufriría las consecuencias je je.

**-Empiecen, no tenemos toda la noche.**

**-Hai.** –Contestaron al unísono.

Renji miraba enfadado hacia un lado, la situación le fastidiaba, golpear a su mejor amiga no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero no había de otra, las ordenes de su capitán debían obedecerse si no quería terminar dentro de latas de comida para animales, suspiro fastidiado y con los brazos cruzados camino lentamente hacia Rukia, era mejor terminar aquella situación rápido, además le inquietaba demasiado ver a la mujer vestida de esa manera.

**-Oh, así que atacaras primero** –Se burlaba de el con las manos sobre su cadera inclinando un poco su cuerpo.

**-Deja de fastidiar Rukia y terminemos con esto, ya te dije que no me hace gracia tener que someterte.**

Y dicho la estupidez la chica corrió y le propino una patada doble en el abdomen que lo lanzo arrastrando los pies por el dōjō, callo en cuclillas al suelo y se impulso con sus pies para volver a patear a Renji, el chico faltado de aire se sorprendió por la rapidez ya que conocía bien la fuerza física de Rukia o eso creía, como pudo el hombre se detuvo y corrió hacia ella para poder aplicar una llave y rendirla, Rukia se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo y salto sobre la cabeza de Renji poniendo sus manos sobre esta y alzando su cuerpo haciendo peso tirándolo al suelo fuertemente, abrió sus piernas en squat[32] y giro su cadera para quedar de pie en el suelo.

**-¡Demonios Rukia!**

**-Cállate** –piso el rostro de su compañero **–eso te pasa por creerte superior a mi, ambos somos tenientes idiota, no por nada tenemos ese puesto** –contesto digna.

Tomo el tobillo de la mujer con fuerza** –siento mi error, esta vez** –la sujeto con más fuerza **–no me contendré** –grito lanzándola contra una pared de dōjō.

_**-"Maldición"**_ –Su cuerpo se estrello de lleno y soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

**-¡Rukia!** –Temió lastimarla de más.

Volvió a impulsarse con sus pies disparándose hacia él, uso shunpo para colocarse tras su espalda y le propino un codazo en la nuca, el muchacho por su parte al sentir el doloroso golpe giro a su izquierda para golpearla en la cara con su antebrazo, ella en respuesta cruzó sus antebrazos cubriendo su rostro evitando el golpe y pateo las costillas izquierdas de su oponente fracturando dos cuando mucho, Renji soltó un quejido, esa patada si que le había dolido y con eso se terminaba el amigo y caballero condescendiente, ahora si iba a ir con todo y acabar eso antes de salir mas lastimados, corrió hacia ella mientras se incorporaba, sabia bien que Rukia acostumbrara a caer siempre en cuclillas por su estatura y eso le hacia perder tiempo entre un ataque y otro, la tomo del cabello y sintió las pequeñas manos de ella en su muñeca tratando de zafarse el por su parte le propino un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado en la boca del estómago, Rukia sintió perder el aire y escapar saliva de su boca, ahora si estaba enojada, tomo con mas fuerza la muñeca del teniente y dio un pequeño salto y le asentó un fuerte golpe con su frente en la cabeza que le hizo soltarla y dar unos pasos atrás aprovecho la confusión y concentro energía espiritual en sus puños rápidamente se acercó a él y con sus manos empuñadas tomo una posición de perfil con sus piernas en dos puntos y estiro al mismo tiempo sus brazos golpeando de lleno al pelirrojo en el abdomen lanzándolo con gran fuerza a la pared detrás de un Byakuya sorprendido, sabia que el golpe dejaría a su amigo inconsciente por unos minutos, acomodo sus ropas y limpio su sudor con su antebrazo derecho.

El hermano mayor de aquella pequeña y mortífera chica estaba disfrutando de ver combatir a esos dos, estaba impresionado de ver que hacia retroceder y retorcer a su teniente con facilidad aunque estaba claro que ella no era invencible ante el hasta que vio terminar la pelea, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, había concentrado energía espiritual en sus puños y la había utilizado contra Renji para dejarle fuera de batalla, solo conocía a unas cuantas personas capaces de hacer aquello con la facilidad que ella lo había ello y claro decimos facilidad porque la mocosa seguía en pie como si nada y solo sudaba unas cuantas gotas.

**-Rukia lo que acabas de…** –Su hermanita le interrumpió.

**-Ha… lo aprendí de Kaien, es por eso que no lo uso Nii-sama, por favor no lo comentes con nadie solo Ukitake taichō lo sabe y ahora tu.**

**-¿Por qué me lo has mostrado?**

**-Solo quería que lo supieras, se bien porque haces esto Nii-sama.**

**-Sabes que solo ciertas personas manejan esa técnica ¿Cómo es que Shiba Kaien la sabía? **–sabia que la respuesta no le gustaría, aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

**-Al igual que tu fue discípulo de Yoruichi y fui la única persona que él entreno personalmente.** –La tristeza embargaba sus ojos y voz.

**-Ya veo, si eso es lo que deseas Rukia. Llamare a alguien para que lleve a Renji a una habitación**. –Se levanto para retirarse del dōjō.

**-Arigatō, Nii-sama.** –Hizo una reverencia a la espalda de su hermano.

**-¿Por qué?** –Detuvo su andar.

Suspiro **–Por no pedirme más explicaciones.**

**-Esa es tu decisión Rukia.** –Salió del dōjō.

Escucho unos quejidos no muy lejos de **ella –Parece que al fin has despertado ¿eh Renji?**–cruzó sus brazos triunfante sobre su pecho mientras giraba para ver a su amigo.

**-¿Qué demonios paso?** –Preguntaba de cabeza en el suelo todo torcido.

**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?** –Se acercó a el hasta que este pudo verla al revés **–Fuiste vencido una vez mas por Kuchiki Rukia.**

Se incorporo y sentó cruzado de piernas y brazos en la duela**. –Tsk… ¡Urusai [34]! Deje que me ganaras tonta. **

**-Sabes que eso no es cierto **–Le sonrió **–Nii-sama mando a preparar una habitación ¿quieres que te acompañe? **–le tendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Renji acepto sonrojado la mano de su amiga **–No es necesario, puedo esperar al servicio para que me guíen hasta ella **–volteo sonrojado, ese tipo de contactos con ella le hacían sentir nervioso, bueno no ¡ese vestido le ponía nervioso!

**-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos por la mañana, descansa Renji.** –Se retiraba del dōjō**. – ¡Ja Ne [35]!**

**-Para ser tan pequeña tiene mucha fuerza.** –Suspiro pesadamente, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a aquellas blancas piernas.

**-Señor Abarai** –le llamo una de las mujeres al servicio de la mansión **–su habitación esta lista, por favor sígame.**

**-Bien, necesito una ducha fría.** –Siguió a la empleada.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

Era de mañana en SS. Una chica caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki cuando el sonido de una shōji que se abría de pronto a su lado le asusto.

**-Rukia** –la chica le mira **intrigada –acompañaras esta tarde a Renji.**

**-Pero ¿no ibas a enviarlo al mundo humano?**

**-Hai, necesito que entregues esto a Urahara Kisuke y Kurosaki Isshin** –Le entrego un sobre blanco **–Y Rukia, en tu habitación deben de estar tus nuevas ropas de servicio.**

**-¿Servicio dices?** –Tomo el sobre y le miro confundida.

**-No necesito darte mas explicaciones, ve a la sala de estar, hace tiempo que has descuidado el shinobue [36] necesitas practicar.**

**-Hai.** –Hizo una reverencia y se retiro elegantemente dejando a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

* * *

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

**[1] Hanami**, es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores (sakura).

**[2] Nii-sama, **hermano mayor.

**[3] Futon, **es la palabra japonesa referente al estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación, además de como dormitorio.

**[4] Taichō, **capitán.

**[5] Osen,** baños termales o baños de aguas calientes exteriores.

**[6] Nemaki,** yukata que e usa para dormir o debajo de la ropa.

**[7] Sōkatsui, ** Hadō 33 (Lluvia de Fuego Azul)

**[8] Shōji**, puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera.

**[9] Rukongai **(Ciudad de las Almas Errantes) comprende la mayor parte de la Sociedad de Almas y es con diferencia la zona más poblada. Se encuentra dividido en 320 distritos, 80 en cada punto cardinal y nombrados en orden descendente según lo alejados que se encuentran del centro.

**[10] Imōto, **honorífico japonés que significa hermana menor.

**[11] Nakamas, **compañeros.

**[12] Senbonzakura **(Mil Pétalos de Cerezo). Es la zanpakutō de Kuchiki Byakuya.

**[13] Inuzuri **(78, Rukongai Sur – Perro colgado). Lugar de procedencia de personajes como Rukia Kuchiki y Renji Abarai. Es una zona pobre.

**[*]Susohiki, **es principalmente usado por geishas o por los intérpretes de escenario de la danza tradicional japonesa. Es bastante largo, en comparación con kimono regular porque la falda se supone un camino por el suelo. Susohiki literalmente significa "sendero de la falda". Cuando un kimono normal para las mujeres es normalmente 1,5-1,6 m (4.7 a 5.2 pies) de largo, un susohiki puede ser de hasta 2 m (6,3 pies) de largo.

**[14] Shitagi, ** es una prenda femenina como la ropa interior o ropa ligera que se usaba generalmente debajo del Kimono.

**[15] Aniki, ** honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor, pero también se usa para referirse a un superior, lo usan mucho los yakuzas.

**[16] D****ō****j****ō, ** lugar de meditación y práctica del Budismo zen, y de las artes marciales tradicionales del Japón, o gendai budo.

**[17] Kidō. **(Vía del Demonio), también llamado Artes Demoníacas, es una de las cuatro formas básicas de combate que puede desarrollar un Shinigami.

**[18] Hakuda**, (Literalmente "Golpes Puros") es el término general para las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que hacen uso de su propio cuerpo como arma y parece ser una combinación de varias artes marciales.

**[19] Reiryoku** (el poder espiritual) es un poder alineado con la sensibilidad espiritual y la voluntad del usuario.

**[20] Haori, **es una como la chaqueta que llega a la altura de la cadera o el muslo, lo que añade formalidad a un conjunto. Es un símbolo distintivo de capitán en la serie y manga.

**[21] Arigatō, ** palabra japonesa que significa "gracias". Pero se utiliza para amigos, familia y gente cercana.

**[22] Shunpo** (Pasos Veloces) es una técnica de movimiento que permite al usuario teletransportarse de un punto determinado a otro. El punto central que determina la base de esta técnica es la velocidad de ejecución

**[23] Sensei, **es el término japonés que designa a un maestro, un sabio o a una persona docta.

**[24] Shunshin, **Diosa de la Velocidad o Diosa Relámpago.

**[25]**** Hoh****ō** (literalmente Movimiento rápido o Paso del rayo) es el nombre dado a una de las cuatro habilidades de combate de los Shinigami y se refiere al trabajo de pies.

**[26] Ha, **forma cool o burda de afirmar algo o decir "si". Ichigo y Rukia lo usan frecuentemente.

**[27] Pinball, **flipper, petacos o milloncete es un juego de salón mecánico, electromecánico o electrónico a base una bola impulsada por un resorte que corre por un tablero con diversos diseños ornamentado con diversos componentes electrónicos cuyo contacto con la bola otorga cierto puntaje al jugador, la bola era re-proyectada dentro del tablero por unas paletas o _flippers_.

**[28]**** Shunk****ō **(Grito Instantáneo) es una habilidad digna de competir con los poderes desplegados por una Zanpakutō. Se basa en combinar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el Kidō, concentrando enormes cantidades de energía espiritual en la espalda y los hombros del usuario

**[29] Shibari, Benihime** (Ata, Princesa Carmesí), Esta técnica condensa la energía de Benihime en forma de una red de materiales que emana de la punta de la hoja que puede ser posteriormente manipulada a fin de obligar y restringir los movimientos del oponente.

**[30] Benihime, Nake **(Canta, Princesa Carmesí). La que parece ser la habilidad ofensiva primaria de Benihime consiste en el lanzamiento de un chorro de energía de color rojo carmesí.

**[31] Hiasobi ** (Juega con fuego, Princesa Carmesí). Produce explosiones destructivas cuando el material volátil entra en contacto con el objetivo previsto.

**[32] Juzu Tsunagi** (Bordado De Malla) Esta técnica combina la energía de las técnicas de Benihime: Shibari Benihime y Hiasobi Benihime produciendo una gran explosión.

**[33] Reiatsu, **(también llamado _presión espiritual_) es la energía del alma que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, tanto a los Shinigami y a los Arrancar, como a los Quincy y Bount.

**[34] Inemuri, **un hechizo que obliga a una persona para conciliar el sueño, quedando inconsciente. Yamamoto Sōtaichō lo uso en Hinamori Momo para dormirla mientras se comunicaba con Hitsugaya Tōshirō por un transmisor colocado en la sala de Inoue Orihime.

**[35] Hōgyoku, **(Orbe de Distorsión) es un pequeño artefacto con forma esférica que es capaz de destruir las barreras existentes entre un Hollow y un Shinigami, permitiendo que uno adquiera los poderes propios del otro, y viceversa

**[36] Kosode, **es una túnica japonesa de básica, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. El significado literal de la kosode es "pequeño departamento", lo que se refiere a la apertura de la manga.

**[37] Zabuton ** (literalmente "futón para sentarse") es un cojín rectangular de aproximadamente 76x71 cm utilizado bajo el zafu para hacerlo más confortable y como mejora de apoyo para el zazen.

**[38] Qipao **(pinyin: _qípáo_, Wade-Giles: _ch'i-p'ao_) o **qipaor** (_qípáor_, _ch'i-p'aor_), es un tipo de vestido utilizado en China.

**[39] Ningyō Shihōin, **son unas fulanas que me acabo de inventar dentro de mi historia, las llame así porque hace referencia a las Tsume ningyō que son marionetas de personajes secundarios o menores del teatro de marionetas bunraku , no contienen mecanismos de movimiento en la cabeza.

**[40] Tabi, **eran calcetines tradicionales japoneses que utilizaban indistintamente hombres y mujeres con el _zori_, geta u otro tipo de zapatos tradicionales.

**[31] Shihakushō, **l uniforme propio de losShinigamis, compuesto por un _shitagi_ blanco interior, _kosode_ y _hakama_ de color negro.

**[32] Squat, **consiste en separar las piernas lateralmente, hasta llegar a los 180° o más.

**[33] Urusai, ** el significado literal es "ruidoso" pero suele utilizarse más bien para exigir silencio, por ejemplo como en "Cállate, tonto".

**[34] Ja Ne, **quiere decir "hasta luego". "Ja ne" es la forma acortada de "ja Matane" también se utiliza "ja" en situaciones informales o entre amigos cercanos. Es muy frecuente escucharlo en la serie de BLEACH.

**[35] Shinobue, **también llamado takebue (en el contexto de las artes tradicionales japonesas), es una flauta japonesa transversal o FUE que tiene un sonido de tono alto.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

* * *

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Muchísimas Gracias por llegar hasta este punto. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo y valla que ahora si le metí un montón de palabras en japonés, no sé que piensen al respecto de esto pero a mi me hace sentir mas cercana a la serie (y eso que de japonés se absolutamente nada)._

_Este capitulo fue de lo mas difícil, tarde tanto en escribirlo por primera vez para bórralo por completo y escribirlo nuevamente, en verdad que me gustaba nada nadita pero quien sabe que paso que empezó a fluir solo y termino siendo esto, realmente me encanto escribirlo, en fin, déjenme algunos reviews dándome sus opiniones, ya saben que acepto todo tipo de criticas y si tienen alguna pregunta háganmelo saber y yo les responderé en cuanto pueda._

_Ahora bien, les comento, estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar el uniforme de Rukia ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿Les agrada la idea? Bueno háganmelo saber antes de que les arruine el fic he he._

_Oh cierto, por ultimo, estoy traduciendo un hermosísimo fic llamado 99 razones que es de un autor canadiense "Makoshark", el trabajo es 100% IchiRuki y bueno por ahí anda en mi cuenta por si quieren darse una vuelta para leerlo y si dejan review yo me encargo de traducirlo y hacerle saber a esta persona su opinión acerca de su trabajo._

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo …!**


	7. Visitas Inesperadas

**Primero punto a tratar…** Mis queridas lectoras que parece que no tienen cuenta MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, así que ahí les va su agradecimiento…

**Candy-chan:** Nena subí un capitulo nuevo se llama "Final, Despedida e Inicio" por si quieres leerlo, ahora bien muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero esta vez sea mas comprensible y fácil la lectura de esta loca historia.

**Amiko-san:** Wow, de un tirón te aventaste la historia, changos yo pocas veces e hecho eso, estoy increíblemente agradecida, de hecho dije esta mujer debe de estar tan loca como yo y espero que así sea BUAJAJA (–Oye a sonsacar gente a ingeniería, deja a esa pobre alma en paz ¬¬. –Fuck You conciencia, estoy de vacaciones U.U).

**Segundo punto a tratar…** Censura comete mis calzones …!

**Tercer punto a tratar…** Lean 99 razones Buajaja …!

**Cuarto y típico…**

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así la historia me pertenece así que no sean malvados y respétenmela (les enviare un gatito si no se la roban ^.^ ¿No te gustan los gatos? Bien entonces solo muere U.U).

Por cierto ¿querían IchiRuki?

**PUES LES TRAJE ICHIRUKI …!**

**Negritas = personajes**

_**"comillas"=pensamientos**_

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_Flashback = sucesos del pasado._

Creo que es todo.

* * *

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

Los constantes jadeos le hacían querer mas de esa piel, de esa saliva, de esa alma, la necesidad de la suavidad de sus piernas le hacia perder la razón, solo eran ellos dos haciendo el amor en el tejado de un gran rascacielos, las frías gotas de la torrencial lluvia le impedían degustar su sabor y sus manos resbalaban sobre aquella piel sin poder sentirla, llegaba al punto de perderse en aquel placer, sentía que en cualquier momento se correría en ella y eso era lo único que pensaba "seguir haciéndola suya y dejarle su semilla", empezó a notar que la lluvia aumentaba, sintió la necesidad de decirle lo mucho que la ama pero su voz se ahogo, todo a su alrededor se sumergía y dejo de ver aquellos ojos violetas, su cuerpo se estremeció al ver que ella se desvanecía en sus manos dejando un rastro de sangre ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No lo sabía, pero si se asusto, empezó a sentir aquel vacío bajo su cuello, esa desesperación que solo él conocía, todo se inundo pero el rastro de sangre seguía en sus manos, poco le importo la desnudes de su cuerpo, comprendió que ese sitio era su mundo interior, de nuevo bajo una horrible lluvia que se llevaba todo al carajo y en ella su Rukia desaparecía ante sus ojos una vez mas , quiso llamar a Zangetsu mas su voz no salía, sintió de nuevo la mas profunda y enloquecedora desesperación.

Kurosaki Ichigo "dormía" tras un agotador entrenamiento, había pasado por un fuerte proceso de descontrol, no era algo en lo que su hollow interfiriera, sin embargo era necesario saber que diablos pasaba con él y por esa justa razón cada día que pasaba bajo ese sótano era observado por los 3 grandes maestros que había tenido durante mucho tiempo la SS., él sabía que siempre que su corazón se encontraba en conflicto su poder también caía en ello, pero controlarse y meditar las cosas nunca fue lo suyo y por eso ahora mismo se encontraba sobre el futón[1] llamando a sus dos preciados nakamas[*] con la frente perlada en sudor, movía sus manos y piernas desesperado y su reiatsu empezaba a aumentar amenazando un nuevo estallido.

**-ZANGETSU**–Vocifero apenas en un susurro aclamando por su espada aun entre sueños o pesadillas. _"ICHIGO" _ la débil voz de la mujer le llamaba en su sueño. **-¡RUKIAA!** –Despertó de golpe gritando aquel nombre, del esfuerzo por querer alcanzar aquel susurro en su mente había terminado por erguir media parte de su cuerpo quedando sentado en el futón, su respiración era agitada, su pecho dolía y se sentía sumamente cansado, llevo su mano debajo del cuello_.__** –"Siento como si fuera a consumirme pronto" **_**¡Yoruichi-san!** –Recordó a la mujer que había lastimado terriblemente, se levanto apresurado del futón, se vistió con el uniforme shinigami que vio a su lado y abrió la shōji[2] de manera violenta, tenia que asegurarse que la excapitana estuviera bien.

El joven se encontraba caminando por el pasillo buscando la presencia de Yoruichi cuando alguien le llamo.

**-¡Oí Ichigo! ¿Cuánto tiempo?** –Le saludo un relajado pelirrojo.

**-Renji ¿Qué haces aquí?** –Volteo su cuerpo quedando frente a él sorprendido. **– ¿A sucedido algo?**

**-Pues no que yo sepa** –Se acercaba a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro.** –vamos Ichigo, no todo tienen que ser malas noticias a nuestra vuelta, además mi capitán me a enviado para darte algo.**

**-¿Byakuya?** –Lo miro con cara de idiota sin poder creerlo mientras el pelirrojo sacaba de su kosode[3] un sobre tipo manila tamaño carta.

**-Hai[4], si yo fuera tu abriría ese paquete con alguna maquina extraña que usan los humanos y correría tras una gran barrera de Kidō[5].** –Le miro preocupado y hablando en serio.

**-Ha… Hai** –Tomó el sobre y por alguna razón se imagino abriendo la carta al estilo misión imposible, con música, vestido de ninja y saliendo disparado gritando como estúpido con lagrimas y todo gracias a una buena explosión cortesía de Urahara & Shiba Fireworks®[6]. **–Oye Renji ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?** –pregunto ya mas relajado.

**-Mmm… no lo**** sé****, realmente solo pensaba dejarte ese sobre y regresar a SS. aunque la verdad ya terminamos las reparaciones y no tengo algún pendiente que me obligue a volver pronto, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Bueno e estado un poco tenso, quizá entrenar con un amigo ayude a que me relaje.**

**-Supe que tuviste problemas durante tu entrenamiento con Shihōin Yoruichi.**

**-Ha[7]… pero, creo que me estoy tomando demasiado enserio las cosas, anda solo será un momento sirve y compruebo algo.**

**-No gracias, no planeo ser el conejillo de un niñato.** –Le miro divertido, quizá le picaría un poco para relajarse del humor de su capitán.

**-Ja, mira quien lo dice ¿acaso no perdiste varias veces contra mi cabeza de piña?** –Le sonrió cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa maléfica y superioridad con un fondo negro debido a su aura y unos cuanto rayos amarillos (ja ja el chico no solo es idiota, si no tan manipulable).

**-Esta bien** –También con la misma aura (otro idiota manipulable ja ja) **–veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto en estos meses Ichigo. **–Su mirada era completamente asesina y pegaba su frente con la de Ichigo dispuesto a pelear en el pasillo.

**-Claro, no olvides que vencí al famoso Shunshin[8] de la SS.**

**-¡JA! Eso solo fue suerte, si no hubieras perdido el control de tu reiatsu[9] seguro te hubiera pateado el culo.**

Ichigo abrió los ojos sintiéndose culpable, había olvidado el por qué había salido de aquella habitación y el porqué de que la diosa de la velocidad este seguramente aun en cama (según él). **–Te alcanzo al sótano en unos minutos **–despego su frente de la del pelirrojo cambiando totalmente su carácter a uno patético y desdichado **–tengo algo que hacer antes.** –paso de él rumbo a la habitación de Yoruichi.

Camino por el pasillo guiándose por el rastro de reiatsu de aquella mujer que había dejado inconsciente, se sentía fatal por dejarle en aquel estado y por su poca capacidad para controlar todo lo que tenga que ver con el reiatsu y Kidō, sin tomar en cuenta su carácter, un hollow, la ingenuidad que todo enemigo aprovechaba para manipularle y herir a los demás, etc., etc., etc. A los pocos minutos de caminar por los pasillos de la tienda que por poco creyó una mansión dio con quien buscaba, toco la shōji de forma amable.

**-Yoruichi-san, Etto… ¿puedo pasar?**

…

…

Suspiro sonoramente, revolvió con su mano los cabellos de su nuca como solía hacerlo cada vez que no entendía o sabia que hacer.

**-Yo solo, lo lamento. **_**"Idiota ¿de que sirve decírselo mientras no te escucha?"**_

La shōji se abrió violentamente haciendo que el chico se asustara. **–No pidas disculpas de algo tan insignificante como eso.**

**-¡Yoruichi-san!** –Se sorprendió.

**-Vamos Ichigo lo que paso no fue tan grave**. –Le dijo divertida una Yoruichi en yukata[10] y cabello suelto.** – ¿Acaso creíste que algo así me dejaría mas de un día en cama?**

**-Aun así, yo… **–Yoruichi le interrumpió.

**-Ya déjalo, mejor descansa que en una horas mas Urahara te pateara el trasero como un favor para mi.**

**-¿¡Que demonios estas provocando mujer loca!** –Le gritoneo asustado mientras ella se carcajeaba en su cara. **–Mejor déjalo así y descansemos por hoy, además Renji esta aquí, podre entrenar un rato con él solo por hacer algo y quitarme la jodida tensión, solo eso, nos vemos.**

**-Así que solo Renji esta aquí, vaya que eres estúpido, Ichigo.** –Le cerró la shōji en la cara.

**-¿Ah…?** –Cara de tarado con los brazos cruzados dentro del kosode de su Shihakushō[11].

Se largaba a entrenar y ahí después de dar unos cuantos pasos lo recordó y "lo sintió" (a pero que muchachito tan pendejo diría mi madre U.U)

"_FLASHBACK"_

_-¡Oi Ichigo! ¿Cuánto tiempo? –Le saludo un relajado pelirrojo._

_-Renji ¿Qué haces aquí? –Volteo su cuerpo quedando frente a él sorprendido. – ¿A sucedido algo?_

_-Pues no que yo sepa –se acercaba a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro –vamos Ichigo, no todo tienen que ser malas noticias a nuestra vuelta, además mi capitán me a enviado para darte algo._

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

–"_**MALDICIÓN"**_ –Se hecho a correr rumbo a otra habitación **-¡RUKIA!** –Vio cerrarse un Senkaimon[12].

**..- -''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

El chico después de correr como desquiciado por los pasillos al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba Shihōin Yoruichi y sentir un débil reiatsu bastante familiar que incluso podría confundirse con el suyo (Una vez Renji hace un comentario similar en alguna ocasión, solo que no lo recuerdo en este momento, prometo investigar) dio con la habitación que buscaba con desespero.

**-¡RUKIA!** –Grito abriendo la shōji casi pidiendo por ella.

Se quedo como estúpido y sintiéndose como tal al ver el Senkaimon cerrarse frente al él, sus ojos estaba mas que abiertos y su cara mostraba un gesto de sorpresa tan grande como uno de tristeza y profunda desilusión, no cayo en cuenta que en aquella habitación se encontraban su padre y Urahara tomando el té ahora derramado en sus respectivos pantalones y con una cara de "¿pero que demonios le pasa a este?"

**-¿Oyaji[13] a que diablos ha venido?** –Exigió serio y con un seño increíblemente fruncido.

**-¿A que te refieres Kurosaki-san?** –Pregunto un intimidado Urahara queriendo calmar la furia que se desbordaba en los ojos ámbar de aquel joven.

**-¡Dejen de hacerse los Idiotas y respondan!** –Gritaba. **– ¿****A que carajos ha venido aquí o es que solo venia a acompañar al estúpido de Renji?**

**-¡Ya basta Ichigo! **–Le reprendió Isshin. **–Me tienes cansado con esa actitud, si tanto quieres verla solo ve a la maldita SS. y habla con ella, solo entrenar no te ayudara a mantenerla cerca de ti hijo idiota.** –Cada vez calmaba más el tono de voz.

**-Kuchiki-san vino a entregarnos algo de urgencia de parte de tres capitanes del Gotei 13, no deberías de ponerte así Kurosaki-san**. –Abanico simpático el tendedero.

**-Esa idiota, parece que se le da bien olvidarse de los amigos. **–Dijo indignado cerrando la shōji con brusquedad causando un estrepitoso ruido.

**-Tal vez debimos decirle que volvería en unos momentos.** –Dijo Urahara chistosamente preocupado mas no mucho (ya saben lo típico).

**-Es mejor que aprenda a patadas de mi hermosa tercera hija.** –Sonrió maliciosamente.

**-Aun así lo que esta escrito en la carta me preocupa bastante.** –Cambio su semblante bajando su sombrero.

**-Sus sospechas coinciden con las tuyas, pero lo último que menciona el capitán del sexto escuadrón…** -Hablaban seriamente.

**-Ustedes dos** –Interrumpió una despampanante mujer de oscura piel en lycras negras y sweater[14] naranja (Otra que le hizo mojar sus pantalones en menos de 10 minutos, ya saben el té derramado ^.^). **–Dejen de estar haraganeando y díganme cual fue el resultado de ese entrenamiento que casi me mata.** –Hablo molesta pero sin levantar la voz.

**-Yoruichi deberías de seguir descansando.** –Se levanto para llevarla a una habitación.

**-Déjate de idioteces Kisuke, yo sabia bien a lo que me arriesgaba además medio día es suficiente para recuperarme. Ahora ustedes dos hablen ¿Cuál es el resultado de tu investigación y a que vinieron esos dos chicos? ¿Por qué solo se fue la pequeña de Byakuya-Bo?**

"_FLASHBACK"_

_Kurosaki Isshin y Urahara Kisuke tomaban el té preocupadamente, hace escasas cinco horas había sido estabilizada la respiración y reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo, la fiebre que le aquejaba comenzaba a ceder y su brazo estaba reconstruido del todo después de una ardua hora de trabajo por parte de la dulce Inoue Orihime, pero contrario a la increíble evolución del chico, Shihōin Yoruichi aun luchaba contra la fiebre y su debilitado cuerpo, Tessai trabajaba el Kidō de curación haciendo que las múltiples laceraciones cerraran pero el reiatsu que Ichigo planto en ellas sin intención le impedían sanar correctamente y sumando que el muchacho tomo prestado casi la mitad del Reiryoku[15] de la mujer sin darse cuenta, esto complicaba mas las cosas para la paciente y el curandero de dos metros de altura (si no es que mas =S). Aun así había cosas que discutir las cuales eran referentes a la situación vivida._

_-Parece que tu experimento fallo._

_-Quizá no del todo Isshin-san._

_-Explícate Urahara._

_-Bueno no esperaba que el reiatsu de Ichigo se descontrolara de manera tan rápida, incluso pensé que una situación así tardaría mucho mas en suscitarse._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Bueno, tu hijo a pasado por diferentes transformaciones del alma en poco tiempo, con entrenamiento adecuado el debería poder controlar con mayor facilidad su poder y emociones, pero…_

_-Pero él sigue siendo humano ¿es eso? ¿No es así?_

_-Hai, el hecho de que tu hijo siga siendo humano y sus entrenamientos sean en este mundo no solo limita su capacidad de aprendizaje, también limita el tiempo y la resistencia de su cuerpo y alma._

_-¿Entonces cuál es el camino que deberíamos tomar?_

_-Conociéndolo, pienso que lo mejor es decirle que es lo que sucede y que el decida, al final un alma en conflicto solo lleva a extinguirse._

_Una anomalía dimensional en la habitación llamo su atención, dirigiéndose al punto donde se suscitaba el fenómeno un destello les hizo entrecerrar los ojos para después notar un tor__ī_ _[16] formarse y ver desplegarse dentro de éste unas shōji (4 para ser exactos) dando paso a dos mariposas del infierno que encaminaban a dos shinigamis._

_-¿Urahara esta no es la Senkaimon de la familia Kuchiki?_

_-Hai, aunque juraría que ese hombre jamás se dignaría a pisar mi casa. –Sonrío._

_Dos shinigamis se dejaron ver tras el tor__ī__, un hombre alto con cara de miedo, varios tatuajes y una coleta alta sujetando un brillante cabello rojo hacia compañía a una pequeña de cabellos negros e impactantes ojos violetas._

_-¡MI HERMOSA RUKIA-CHAN HA VUELTO! –Se abalanzó contra la shinigami cargándola entre sus enormes brazos cortándole la respiración._

_Kuchiki Rukia se sorprendió notablemente ante la reacción del hombre, pensó en patearle o evadirlo elegantemente pero para su mala suerte el padre de 3 fue mas rápido de lo que pensaba y la tomo en un abrazo increíblemente apretado y la levanto del suelo sin problema alguno, ya en los brazos de su "padre" shinigami/humano adoptivo no tuvo de otra mas que dejarse hacer, al final de cuentas era reconfortante volver a ver a su "familia humana"._

_-Isshin-san ¿Cuánto tiempo? Pero, no puedo respirar. –Decía difícilmente la shinigami a pesar de sentirse agradecida por tan cariñoso gesto._

_-Perdóname Rukia-chan. –La bajo suavemente pies al suelo._

_-No hay por qué, yo también le eché de menos. –Le obsequió una dulce sonrisa._

_-Bueno, después de esta bienvenida estoy obligado a preguntar ¿Qué les trae por aquí Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san? –Se abanicaba Urahara con toda la gracia y curiosidad del mundo._

_-Bueno, Kuchiki taichō[17] me ha ordenado entregar un paquete al shinigami daikō[18]. –Contesto amable y con una sonrisa como aquel que agradece ver de nuevo a alguien._

_-¿Ichigo? –Levanto una ceja curiosa Isshin._

_-Hai, a mi también me a sorprendido el capitán con ello._

_-Bueno Ichigo se encuentra descansando, pero ¿ha enviado a dos oficiales solo por un paquete?_

_-Etto… cierto ¿Rukia a que te mando Ukitake taichō?_

_-Idiota… ¿Cómo es que te dejas acompañar así nada mas? Ni siquiera sabes quien o para que me han mandado contigo ¿podrías meterte en problemas por traer a un teniente sin motivo alguno sabes? –Le contesto indignada._

_-¿De que demonios estas hablando? Si quisieras venir simplemente me lo hubieras dicho, es obvio que si no dijiste nada y solo me acompañaste es porque un capitán te dio la orden de venir ¿no es así? –También respondió indignado agachándose para escupirle su razón._

_-¡URUSAI[19]! –Respiro para calmarse. –La tarea que se me ha encomendado es de primera orden y máxima seguridad. –Volvió a ver a Renji indicándole con la mirada que se retirara._

_-Si me disculpan. –Hizo una reverencia para después salir de ahí._

_-Renji, mi hijo descansa después de perder el control de su reiatsu –Se detuvo un momento pensando si hacia lo correcto en ponerlo al tanto. –no dejes que se altere y haga estupideces._

_Hai. –Se irguió tras la formalidad y salió de la habitación._

_-Nii-sama[20] ha ordenado entregar esta carta para ustedes. –Tomo el sobre y con sus dos manos lo extendió haciendo una reverencia, Urahara e Isshin se miraron curiosos y el rubio tomo el sobre de la misma manera que Rukia se lo entrego._

_-¿Lo a mandado Yamamoto Sōtaichō[21] o las 4 casas nobles? –Deshizo la reverencia y la miro a los ojos._

_Rukia suspiro pesadamente, aun contra lo que pensaba y quería tomo una pose altiva y miro a ambos hombres firme y con voz autoritaria hablo –Yo, Kuchiki Rukia, princesa de la familia Kuchiki y próxima vigésimo novena cabeza líder del clan entrego ante ustedes la palabra de nuestro vigésimo octavo líder y __Goteijūsantai roku santai taicho[22]__ Kuchiki Byakuya, así como informes por parte del __jū-san sentai[23] expresas por Ukitake Junshiro taichō y Goteijunsantai[24] Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai Sōtaichō__. –ambos hombres se arrodillaron ante ella. –Tengo órdenes expresas de estar presente en la lectura del documento como también recibir pronta respuesta de los destinatarios para ser entregada a la brevedad posible. –Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron asiento en los zabuton[25] cruzados de piernas._

_-Creo que has tomado en serio tu papel como noble Kuchiki-san. –Indago burlonamente._

_-Agradecería que dieras lectura pronta al documento que te e entregado Urahara Kisuke, por si olvidaste mis palabras tengo una misión que cumplir. –Escupió fastidiada._

_-Ya ya, no molestes a mi querida tercera hija, seguro es importante lo que nos trae Rukia-chan. –Le dijo para que empezara a leer._

_Urahara leyó en voz alta. –Se extiende la orden por parte del Gotei 13 a los 3 excapitanes que residen en el mundo humano el investigar cualquier extraña fluctuación de reiatsu en dicha dimensión, de tratarse de algún individuo ajeno al Gotei 13 detener bajo arresto de manera inmediata y dar aviso al oficial que se dejara a cargo de dicha misión. –Paso a otra hoja –Se notifica a los encargados de la ciudad de Karakura que el Gotei 13 a dictaminado como encargado de la investigación del fenómeno de fluctuación de reiatsu de dicha ciudad al __jū-san sentai Fukutaichō Kuchiki Rukia –la chica agacho su cabeza al tiempo que se arrodillo tocando con la rodilla izquierda y con el puño opuesto a esta el tatami[27] aceptando las ordenes escritas como soldado. Urahara bajo las hojas y le miro con escéptica curiosidad (digo quien se creería que fuera tan devota de su deber la chaparrita), volvió su vista a ellas y paso a otra hoja. –Se dictamina por orden del Goteijūsantai roku santai y la máxima casa noble Kuchiki que la noble y jū-san sentai Fukutaichō Kuchiki Rukia-hime[28] provea de cualquier información a los grandes maestros de la SS. Facilitando así la solución y captura de cualquier peligro para el Seireitei[29]._

_-Su respuesta –Seguía arrodillada –o shite kudasai[30]._

_-No creo que Yoruichi se niegue y mucho menos ante tal formalidad. –Miro a Urahara de brazos cruzados._

_-Ciertamente, aceptamos con honor la tarea –Dijo haciendo una reverencia sentado tocando el tatami con ambos puños seguido por Isshin que hacia lo mismo. –Kuchiki Fukutaichō._

_-Ordenes recibidas. –Se levanto y dio media vuelta para abrir la Senkaimon._

_-Matte[31]… Kuchiki-hime –Dijo sarcástico y burlón su "padre adoptivo". – ¿no piensas tomarte siquiera una taza de té con este viejo__?_

_-Por favor Isshin-san no me llame con un honorifico que no merezco aun. –Le sonrió tímidamente volteando hacia él. –Mis órdenes deben obedecerse de forma inmediata._

_-Y ¿si te dijera que esos cambios también involucran a Ichigo? –El seguía con su despreocupada actitud pero a ella se le borro la sonrisa._

_-Ichigo no es ajeno a la SS. ni mucho menos su enemigo._

_-Pero los cambios que están ocurriendo en el podrían romper el equilibrio, no hace muchas horas que el perdió el control de su reiatsu. –Ahora si hablarían seriamente ambos, de hecho lo harían los tres._

_-Casi mata a Yoruichi y el por poco pierde uno de sus brazos. –Urahara dejo ver sus ojos._

_-"MALDICIÓN" –Pensó. – Entonces necesitare dar un informe detallado, aunque… no podría dar información sin confirmarla yo misma ante los 13 escuadrones. –Sonrió de manera cómplice._

_-Como sabes la condición de hibridación de Kurosaki-san es bastante compleja y su desarrollo esta aun lejos de ser completado._

_-Eso lo sé y deja de llamarlo como lo hacia el maldito de Aizen –Dijo seria mientras se sentaba para tomar el té con los hombres –que tenga pinta de vago no quiere decir que sea un bicho raro._

_-Hai Hai –Abanico feliz. –lo que quiero decir es que Kurosaki necesita apaciguar su corazón y tomar una decisión conforme a su condición._

_-No entiendo ¿a que te refieres Urahara?_

_-Es muy sencillo –Alzo sonriente un dedo para dar su explicación. –Su reiatsu –(se refiere a Ichigo) –es de una magnitud impresionante por lo tanto es difícil de manejar para alguien tan joven como el y debido a que pasa gran tiempo en esta dimensión su capacidad de absorción de partículas y control de estas es totalmente limitado y eso al momento de que su alma sale de su cuerpo absorbe todas aquellas partículas que no a tomado como haría un shinigami cualquiera, el problema es que con el pasar del tiempo su alma necesitara cada vez de mas partículas y terminara absorbiendo las de personas a su alrededor._

_-Entiendo, Ichigo tan solo tiene 18 años y en 3 de estos a tenido que soportar demasiados cambios de Reiryoku, es normal que no pueda controlar su poder, prácticamente el mocoso es autodidacta sin contar que es un maldito cabeza dura que solo entrena su zanpakutō._

_-Es correcto Kuchiki-san, has entendido mejor de lo que esperaba, pero al no poder controlarse terminara destrozando su cuerpo y no solo eso, también colapsara el equilibrio entre las dimensiones, es parecido a un efecto big bang[32]_

_-Ese idiota, lo que me estas diciendo es que si no aprende a controlar su poder aquí tendrá que ser llevado a Soul Society._

_-Hai, es exactamente lo que pasó en un principio con el capitán Histugaya Tōshirō._

_-Aun así, esto no debería de causarle mayor problema a Ichigo, seguro que es algo que superara en unas semanas._

_-Rukia-chan, no sé que es lo que este atormentando a Ichigo pero… -Fue interrumpido._

_-El idiota solo esta asustado, hablare con él cuando regrese, si me disculpan._

_-Creo que con unos cuantos nietos de parte tuya y de mi estúpido hijo podría solu… _

_-Hadō 33, Sōkatsui[33] –Susurro._

_Isshin vio salir del fino dedo índice de Rukia una pequeña bolita azul que se dirigía a él de manera lenta y serpenteantemente y cuando la vio entre sus ojos (que puso bizcos ja ja)…_

_¡POOM!_

_La shinigami se retiraba satisfecha y sonrojada por tal comentario, atravesó la torī y antes de que cerraran por completo las shōji escucho un grito nombrándola._

_-¡RUKIA! –Grito el shinigami soquetín._

_Suspiró pesadamente –Ese idiota –sonrió –se comporta como un niño –siguió su camino hacia el Seireitei. _

"_FIN DEL FLASHBACK"_

**-¿Así que fue por eso que han venido? Ya veo.** –Tomo asiento la mujer con los otros dos en la habitación.

**-Yoruichi-san la carta aun tiene un mensaje para ti.** –Dijo serio.

**-¿Qué es lo que dice?** –Abrió sus ojotes de gato.

**-Deberías de leerla por ti misma.** –Se abanicó divertido. **–Es de parte de Kuchiki Byakuya.**

Le arrebato la carta con shunpo[34] leyendo a su espalda. **– ¡Ese idiota no pudo…!** –Grito para después quedarse helada** –Kisuke lo que dice aquí es…**

**-No hay que adelantarnos Yoruichi-san, primero deberíamos de hacerle algunos estudios.**

**-Pues entonces hazlo rápido, no pienso pasar una vez mas por esa situación**. –Estaba molesta, muy molesta. **–Ichigo esta en el sótano practicando con Renji.**

**-Tal vez seria bueno ir a vigilarle, yo tampoco quiero ver el pasado repetirse.** –Enuncio melancólico.

**-Todos nos encargaremos de que eso no suceda Isshin-san.** –Bajo su sombrero a rayas.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

* * *

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

En la sociedad de almas… tururú...

Los capitanes del Gotei 13 se encontraban en junta y bajo una terrible presión, la noticia del comandante Yamamoto y el resultado de las investigaciones de la duodécimo división resultaban algo alarmante pero aun así se les había ordenado discreción y hasta no saber exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando solo los primeros y segundos oficiales tenían información sobre el desbalance entre las dimensiones y la ruptura de la cárcel dimensional, pero claro que eso solo era si el capitán estaba de acuerdo con compartir aquella información.

Las acciones a tomar serian simples pero no por eso fácil de realizar, la orden era investigar cualquier anormalidad que se presentara dentro de la dimensión custodiada y la captura de aquellos individuos que presentaran un reiatsu conflictivo.

Kuchiki Rukia pensaba en aquella situación y las ordenes que se le habían dado provocándole una vez mas una disyuntiva sobre lo que debía de informar y hacer, no era la primera vez que iban por Ichigo y que él se viera preso de un desbalance provocado por una depresión y fatiga, pero aun así siempre con aquel chico las cosas iban al extremo de o se controla y todo queda como si nada o todo se va al carajo ya sea por darle ejecución o por que el destruya todo, si, con él también las cosas era simples, siempre era el todo o el nada, control o devastación, ser shinigami, hollow, fullbringer o ser humano, menudo problema en el que se había vuelto a meter la teniente por el sustituto.

_**-"Ichigo solo aguanta un poco mas, solucionaremos esto pronto"**_ –Saltaba de tejado en tejado para reportar lo sucedido, claro que esto era protegiendo ciertos intereses**. –Yamamoto Sōtaichō.** –se presento con un shunpo frente a los 13 capitanes del Gotei.

**-Kuchiki Rukia ¿has traído la respuesta del mensaje que se te fue ordenado entregar?** –Dijo de pie el comandante.

**-Hai.** –Se arrodillo como había hecho anteriormente ante Urahara**. –El mensaje que se me fue entregado ha llegado a manos de sus destinatarios.**

**-Hable entonces soldado.** –Se hizo golpear su bastón con la duela del recinto.

**-Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Isshin y Shihōin Yoruichi** –Le tembló una ceja a Byakuya al escuchar el ultimo nombre. **–han aceptado las ordenes expedidas de los 3 documentos otorgados. Estoy lista para partir y cumplir sus órdenes en cuanto lo ordene Yamamoto Sōtaichō. **

**-Los capitanes a su cargo tomaran esa decisión, ahora retírese.**

**-Lo lamento comandante, pero tengo otro informe de urgencia que debo entregar ante usted y Ukitake taichō, Kuchiki taichō.**

**-Hazlo en este momento entonces.** –Golpeo una vez más su bastón.

**-Hai, se me a informado que el shinigami daikō Kurosaki Ichigo se encuentra entrenando para controlar la transición de su reiatsu lo cual puede habernos confundido con ciertos desequilibrios en la dimensión de los humanos.**

**-Ya veo.**

**-Los antiguos 3 capitanes a los que fue entregado el mensaje se encuentran supervisando su entrenamiento, por lo que piden no alarmarse por los extraños estallidos de reiatsu.**

**-Genryusai sensei** –Hablo Ukitake dando un paso al frente **–ya que mi teniente será la encargada de la misión de investigación en el mundo humano, pido que también sea la encargada de vigilar el entrenamiento de Kurosaki Ichigo ya que esta mas familiarizada con él y recibiríamos prontas respuestas de cualquier anormalidad que ocurrieran con el chico.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo, puedes partir en este momento, mas tarde se decidirá el equipo que le apoyara durante su misión en Karakura. El tema del shinigami daikō será de su absoluta jurisdicción. Deberá de informar estas órdenes a los vigilantes que se encuentran en la ciudad nipona[35]. **–Hizo sonar nuevamente el bastón.

**-Hai.** –Levanto su rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa de su capitán, se sintió agradecida**. –Con su permiso.** –Se retiro con un shunpo para volver al Senkaimon.

Los capitanes vieron como la pequeña mujer se retiraba rápidamente, la mirada asesina de Kuchiki Byakuya dirigida al que fuera su maestro en su juventud no se hizo esperar, había tanta tensión en esa sala que ni Ryūjin Yakka[36] hubiera podido quemarla (tal vez en Mexicali[37] se hubiera disipado del puto calor que hace en este momento ¬¬). El viejito simpático de Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que ahí había gato encerrado y como era imposible que fuera Yoruichi quien estuviera atrapada suspiro y decidió mejor tratar el asunto por el que había reunido a los capitanes, pero un simpatiquísimo y folclórico hombre abrió la bocota, ahí iba a explotar algo.

**-Aaah… pero que linda se a puesto Kuchiki-san ¿Ne[38] Ukitake?** –Levanto su sombrero Kyōraku para ver a su amigo.

**-Hai.** –contesto confuso. **–No es novedad su cambio de imagen.**

**-Vamos, vamos…** –Comento el próximamente difunto Hirako Shinji y a Byakuya ya le brotaban dos venas en la frente. **–No seas aburrido Ukitake, la pequeña Kuchiki-hime cada día es más hermosa y se hace más notable su fuerza espiritual, ah… quisiera desposar a una mujer así.**

**-Ja ja ja… **–Se burlo Zaraki Kenpachi. **– ¿acaso quieres morir Shinji? Kuchiki es uno de los tantos perros que celan a la pequeña Fukutaichō.**

Con el seño tan fruncido digno de competir con el de Ichigo, una ceja que ya no podía temblar mas y 4 venas (2 a cada lado de la sien) a punto de estallar, un hombre hablo serio y destilando odio en su lengua.

…

**-CHIRE[39]**

…

Solo abrieron los ojos como plato todos los capitanes que no esperaban tal reacción, ya estaba, terminarían muertos de una manera patética por bocas flojas y sin tener una batalla decente, pero lo peor aun faltaba ya que un milenario hombre también había perdido la paciencia.

…

**-Banshō issai kaijin to nase[40], Ryūjin Yakka.** –Digamos que susurro con odio.

Los ojos se les salieron más a los capitanes y se pusieron azules de terror.

…

ZARAKI **–Tsk… valió madre. **–Escupió esperando la chamuscada.

KYŌRAKU **– ¡Ukitake AL SUELO! **–Grito evitando la llamarada.

KUROTSUCHI **– ¡IDIOTAS! **–Grito imaginando el horrible bronceado.

SUI FENG **– …**–Se fue con su shunpo.

UNOHANA **–Bakudō 81, Danku[41]. **–Invoco para evitar la chamuscada.

KUCHIKI **–Gōkei[42].** –Comando para no tatemarse.

HITSUGAYA **–Odio el calor. **–Espero tranquilo la inevitable flameada.

HIRAKO **–Puta madre. **–Imagino molesto la dolorosa chamuscada.

KENSEI **–Puta madre. **–También imagino molesto la dolorosa chamuscada.

ROSE **–Mi cabello quedara como el de Love. **–Y otro mas que imagino molesto la dolorosa chamuscada ¡PERO EN LAS PUNTAS DEL CABELLO! **–¡PUTA MADRE!**

KOMAMURA **–…. **–El corrió como perrito que hace una travesura.

…

**¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

Ryūjin Yakka lo cubrió todo con fuego, los muros empezaban a quemarse, por las ventanas salían grandes flamas, los capitanes se quemaban, otros sudaban y otros resistían con un tic o una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera, el techo colapso y de pronto una columna de fuego se hizo visible en todo el seireitei mandando a volar a unos capitanes bien doraditos, otros parecían solo cubiertos de ceniza y los mas rápidos y listos veían el espectáculo, Suí-Fēng tomaba té fascinada ante la muestra de poder y Komamura taichō, bueno, el movía el rabito feliz en el patio de su escuadrón.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

Ah lo lejos del 1er. Escuadrón… tururú…

**-Que gran muestra de poder.** –Dijo la mortífera capitana de trenzas desde su tejado.

**-¿Tetsuzaemon dónde esta mi pelota?** –Pregunto sin dejar de mover el rabo Komamura.

Así la reunión de capitanes se suspendería hasta que la sala de reuniones del primer escuadrón fuera habilitada una vez más.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

En las ruinas de el 1er. Escuadrón… tururú…

**-Yama-jii[43] ¿no cree que ha exagerado un poco?** –Intentaba levantarse de entre los escombros y cenizas.

**-Kyōraku por favor no hagas molestar mas a Genry****ū****sai sensei[44].** –Intentaba incorporarse nervioso moviendo sus manos para detener los comentarios de su amigo.

**-Parece que su discípulo se a retirado** –Voltearon a ver donde debía estar Byakuya, misteriosamente unas flechas amarillas apuntaban donde debía de estar el capitán Kuchiki pero él ya se había retirado "elegantemente" **– ¿así que ustedes jovencitos recibirán su castigo? **–El aura en llamas les asusto y doblego mientras una tranquila e impecable Unohana Retsu les sonreía.

**-¡Hai, Hai, Hai Yamamoto Sōtaichō!** –Exclamaron al unísono.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

En la mansión Kuchiki… tururú…

Kuchiki Rukia acababa de llegar del mundo humano para tener que regresar nuevamente, aquello le parecía una perdida de tiempo, bien pudo dar la respuesta de aquellas 3 personas y un reporte detallado por una pantalla de electro plasma espiritual[45] (si, me lo acabo de inventar ¿y qué? Es mi historia U.U) y no perder el tiempo en ir y venir si al final la mandarían de nueva cuenta con Ichigo. En fin, estaba en la mansión a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando…

**-Rukia.** –Llamo paciente su hermano desde el jardín.

**-¡Nii-sama!** –Daba media vuelta para verle. **–Pensé que la reunión aun seguía. **–Le miro confusa.

_**-"¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de la explosión?"**_ –Le miro alzando una ceja no creyendo lo que le escucho. **–La reunión se ha suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Rukia quiero que regreses en 5 días a SS.**

**-No te preocupes Nii-sama, regresare a tiempo para el Hanami[46].** –Le sonrió amablemente.

**-Bien, estaré esperando y Rukia** –Hizo una pausa **–cuídate.** –se retiro a paso calmado.

**-¡Nii-sama!** –Dio dos pasos y lo vio detener su shunpo en el pasillo y voltear el rostro para verla de reojo. **–Aun no pienso irme, además dijiste que estarías presente durante…** –La mano de su hermano alzándole el rostro le interrumpió.

**-Rukia** –Le sonrió **–no tienes que hacerlo, como mujer no tienes la obligación de… **–ahora fue ella quien le interrumpió tomándole la mano.

Llevo a su mejilla la mano de su hermano sintiendo calidez**. –En realidad es algo que me gustaría hacer Nii-sama.**

**-Entonces llamare al consejo Kuchiki y el sacerdote para la ceremonia.** –Se volteo para ir a hacer su… bueno lo que sea que tenga que hacer pero paro por un momento para verle de reojo**. –Recuerda que almorzaremos en unos minutos, alista todo.** –Se retiro por los pasillos calmado.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

* * *

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

En el sótano de Urahara… tururú…

**-Siento la tardanza Renji.** –Anunciaba un recién llegado Ichigo con cara de mil demonios.

_**-"¿Y ahora a este que zanpakutō le pico?" **_–Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y desconfianza, solo algo malo podía venir de ese tono de voz. **– ¿Qué a pasado Ichigo? En menos de una hora te e visto cambiar de humor peor que una mujer.**

**-Mejor guarda silencio si no quieres que te de una paliza.** –Su mirada y sus palabras destilaban veneno.

Renji se molesto claramente ante las actitudes del chico. **–Sabes los amigos estamos para compartir el peso de los otros y así aligerar la carga, blandir una espada no solucionara tus problemas.**

**-Ah ¿y según tu cuales son mis problemas Renji? **–Le miro a los ojos.

**-No lo se, podrías empezar a decírmelos.**

Rio de manera peligrosa. **–Esta bien, te los diré ¡Si logras vencerme!**

Ichigo desenfundo a Zangetsu y arremetió contra Renji importándole poco que tuviera baja la guardia y su espada enfundada, Zangetsu callo con todo su peso al suelo dejando una importante zanja, la situación a como Ichigo la veía era saciar sus instintos a costa de rebanas y ver sangrar a quien fuera para calmarse, se sentía abandonado e incomprendido tal cual como debía de sentirse cuando era adolecente, ahora él era un joven adulto totalmente perdido, al fin todo el peso de los giros de su vida caía sobre el y no podía controlarlo.

_**-"Vaya Ichigo pareces un adolecente enfurecido"**_ –Una voz parecida a un eco en su mente le llamo.

**-No es posible** –Hablo como un susurro solo para el y alarmado detuvo su ataque. _**–"Debiste de haberte marchado junto con mis poderes".**_

_**-"Tal vez debí, pero estos han vuelto"**_ –La voz que conocía a la perfección le hablaba con típico sarcasmo. _**–"Te dije que no te descuidaras Rey".**_

Renji no comprendía lo que pasaba, observaba a Ichigo estático balbuceando sabe que cosas y sosteniendo con fuerza a Zangetsu.

**-¡Oi Ichigo ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?** –Le gritaba guardando las distancias con su katana en guardia.

Ichigo empezaba a jadear tratando de callar aquella voz, si pudo deshacerse de ella tanto tiempo podía volver a hacerlo ahora ¿o no?

Desprendió una gran cantidad de reiatsu pero de manera controlada. **–No te fijes en tonterías Renji ¡VAMOS!**

Se impulso con sus pies a gran velocidad tomando a Zangetsu con ambas manos frente a él para hacer un corte vertical; Renji lo paro firme con su espada sin liberar y encendió su reiatsu haciendo mas pareja la pelea, soltó un poco mas de energía y ambos se impulsaron unos metros atrás.

**-Veo que estas un poco molesto ¿Sabes que si peleas así perderás cierto?**

**-¡Ja! ¿Así como perdiste ante mi cuando peleabas por Rukia?** –Le dio en la llaga.

**-¿Entonces de eso se trata no?** –Renji le rio de manera descarada y se lanzo contra él** – ¡Hoero Zabimaru[47]! **–Llamo a su zanpakutō pasando su mano por la hoja. **–En verdad me alegra que no este Rukia aquí para ver lo patético que te has vuelto ¡Mocoso!**

Renji soltó a Zabimaru apuntando al hombro de Ichigo pero este le esquivo rápidamente.** –Getsuga ¡Tenshō![48]** –Lanzo contra el pelirrojo frente a el a unos 4 metros.

**-Demasiado rápido Ichigo.** –Expreso para que el sustituto escuchara mientras esquivaba el ataque giraba en alto a Zabimaru ya compactada.

Ichigo vio al teniente. _**–"Maldición ese movimiento". **_–Abrió hasta donde pudo sus ojos sorprendido, el idiota se confió.

**-¡Higa Zekō[50]!** –Enterró su zanpakutō en el suelo.

_**-"Mierda"**_

Vio serpentear velozmente bajo la tierra las cuchillas del teniente con su reiatsu envolviéndolas, le iba a doler y la había regado por idiota "otra vez" y eso era lo único que podía pensar, tontamente dio un gran salto para intentar evadir algunas cuchillas pero fue inútil, al ver dispararse las afiladas navajas desde el suelo para incrustársele en la piel, maldijo por lo bajo varias veces.

**-¡Demonios! BAN… **–Un reiatsu negro con rojo empezó a envolverle, pero sentía que algo andaba mal.

_**-"Yo no lo haría si fuera tu"**_ –La voz retumbaba en su mente.

**-¡Maldición!** –Grito a todo pulmón bajando totalmente su guardia, las cuchillas le rebanaron e incrustaron de lleno.

**-¡Ichigo! Maldición. **

Renji corrió para alcanzar a Ichigo mientras este caía en el aire al parecer inconsciente, la energía que comúnmente irradiaba para invocar su bankai había desaparecido, el chico se estrello contra el suelo sin poder ser alcanzado por su pelirrojo amigo para evitar la su caída. Ichigo escupió sangre al sentir su cuerpo estrellarse y las cuchillas desvanecerse para volver a su lugar de origen, intento incorporarse y pudo difícilmente sentarse sobre el risco donde había impactado, sus oídos zumbaban pero parecía estar consiente, su vista era nublada por la sangre y sus cabellos naranjas se pegaban a su rostro y cuello por el sudor, de nuevo se había precipitado y peleado tontamente.

**-Ichigo** –Le miro serio su amigo mientras sentía su zanpakutō volverá integrarse, estaba a solo un metro de él. **– ¿Que demonios a ocurrido? No es como si pudieras acabar de esta manera por un ataque como ese.** –Deshizo su shikai.

**-No es algo que te incumba Renji, solo déjalo así.** –Volteo el rostro huyéndole la mirada.

**-Te daré un consejo Ichigo.** –Enfundo su espada. **–Si esto es por Rukia será mejor que vayas dejándolo, ella ahora es una teniente y fue nombrada heredera, es normal que no pueda venir de misión o visita como antes.**

**-Te dije que lo dejaras Renji. **–De nuevo volvía enfurecerse.

**-Ichigo, ella ahora mas que nunca esta fuera de tu alcance, no solo tuyo, también de Sado, Inoue e Ishida.**

**-No te entiendo ¿Qué diablos estas tratando de decir?** –Su reiatsu empezaba a dispararse.

**-Lo que siempre has sabido Ichigo, cuando ustedes mueran será mas fácil formar lazos, mientras tanto solo disfruta tu vida de la forma más normal que puedas, al menos sé que es lo que Rukia quiere para todos ustedes.**

**-Mi padre pudo crear lazos con una humana.** –Su voz era apagada y furiosa.

**-Ichigo ¿acaso quieres quitarle la oportunidad de estar con su hermano? ¿Acaso has visto su cara últimamente? Si la hubieras conocido como nosotros, si hubieras ido en este tiempo a la SS. Sabrías que Rukia no había sido tan feliz como lo hacía mucho tiempo atrás.**

Ichigo tomo del kosode a Renji enfurecido** – ¡Solo dices eso porque no quieres perderla! ¿Dime Renji que fue todo eso que me dijiste sobre ella cuando te vencí, cuando me pediste que la salvara eh? ¿Acaso piensas entregársela Byakuya nada mas así?**

Renji se deshizo del agarre de Ichigo y con su puño izquierdo le golpeo la cara **– ¡No sabes que demonios estas diciendo!** –avanzó unos pasos y lo tomo con fuerza del kosode **– ¿Crees que la hubiera soltado a los Kuchiki si pensara que seria infeliz? ¡No solo te faltan 100 años para poder estar a la altura de un shinigami, también te faltan 100 años para poder comprender lo que hemos vivido!** –le soltó dejándolo en el suelo gritándole furioso. **–No entiendo como Rukia pude ver en ti algo de Shiba Kaien.**

Ichigo estaba sentado sobre el suelo con las rodillas a medio flexionar y el torso flojo con la cabeza gacha, y al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre exploto.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

En otro lugar de la tienda de Urahara… tururú…

La Senkaimon se abría en la sala que ella ya había visitado ese día, se percato que ahora eran 4 personas las que tomaban el té, pocas veces veía a aquel alto hombre tomando la reconfortante bebida junto a los invitados y su supuesto "jefe", pero dada la situación tampoco debía de ser tan extraño.

**-Rukiaaa-chan has vuelto tan pronto**. –Isshin se levanto eufórico dispuesto a amarrar entre sus brazos a la pequeña shinigami.

Rukia esquivo elegantemente a Isshin haciéndolo caer a un lado de la mesa. **–Hai Kurosaki-san. **–Sonrió dulcemente.

**-¿Gusta una taza de té Kuchiki-dono**? –Pregunto Tessai con un close-up[50] a sus gafas que brillaron.

**-Este… no, gracias.** –Su carita daba risa.

**-Y dinos Kuchiki-san ¿Por qué has regresado tan pronto?** –Se abanicó Urahara.

Suspiro cansadamente, bueno más bien enfadada del asunto. **–Yamamoto Sōtaichō me a enviado a informar sobre la junta de hace unos momentos. Durante las siguientes horas se decidirá quienes formaran el equipo de apoyo para la investigación de lo que esta sucediendo en Karakura, además me han ordenado vigilar a Ichigo… Por cierto ya pasa de medio día ¿Dónde se ha metido esa cabeza de zanahoria?**

**-Ah, esta entrenado en el sótano con Renji.** –Contesto cruzada de brazos Yoruichi.

**-Ya veo. Bueno creo que lo mejor será ir a ver que están haciendo esos dos idiotas, además también me gustaría entrenar.** –Se levanto haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor.

**-¿Rukia te encuentras bien?** –Pregunto la mujer morena con cierta curiosidad.

**-Hai, es solo un ligero malestar.**

**-¿Cuántos días te quedaras Rukia-chan? **–Ahora era Urahara quien le cuestionaba.

**-Mmm… en 5 días debo de volver a SS.**

**-¿Tan poco tiempo?**

**-Después del Hanami volveré Yoruichi, dudo que este problema tenga solución en solo 5 días.**

**-En ese caso avisare a mis gemelas que preparen la habitación para ti**. –Sonrió amigable Isshin.

**-No es necesario Isshin-san mi hermano…** -Se quedo helada al sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo **– ¡Maldición, es Ichigo!** –Se alarmo y salió corriendo al sótano.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

En el sótano de Urahara… tururú…

El reiatsu de Ichigo estaba fuera de control, la potencia de su energía espiritual había logrado cerrarle las heridas y su mirada ámbar se había tornado de color amarillo brillante y reía escandalosamente.

Renji veía al sustituto perder el control y esa risa eufórica empezaba a darle corazonadas que no quería creer, trago saliva sonoramente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, intento desenvainar a Zabimaru pero no lo logro, sintió la espada de Ichigo cortarle de derecha a izquierda, su hombro y parte de el pecho sangraban no era un corte muy profundo pero sin duda dolía, tenia que alejarse de él y tratar de calmarlo, recordaba bien que ante ese estado era imposible ganarle una batalla.

_**-"Maldición, no pude ver cuando vino a mi"**_ –Uso su shunpo para alejarse de él. –**Zabimaru.** –Invoco a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Ichigo. _**–"Es demasiado rápido".**_

Ichigo no le dirigía la palabra simplemente se lanzaba a pelearle, parecía que su mente se encontraba en otra parte, su cabello cubriéndole los ojos evitaba poder leer cual sería su próximo movimiento, agitaba su espada como si pusiera fuerza bruta en cada estocada, sus movimientos eran pesados y violentos. Renji miro sorprendido como el reiatsu de Ichigo iba aumentando, empezaba a ser aplastante tanta violencia, noto con miedo que empezaba a formársele una mascara blanca al peli naranjo y sus escleróticas comenzaban a oscurecerse.

**-¡Ichigo no dejes que te controle!** –Grito aun con el agarre de sus espadas, intentando no retroceder.

Su cuerpo empezó a punzar, se vio de pronto inmerso en una gran oscuridad, sintió como si estuviera ahogándose ¿en qué parte de su mente estaba?

**-Ichigo.** –Una potente voz le llamaba.

**-O-san[51]…** –Sus palabras eran débiles, casi derrotadas.

**-Ichigo ¿Por qué tu voz no puede alcanzarme?**

**-O-san, lo siento**. –Cerró sus ojos y se dejo caer en la oscuridad, de cierta forma se sentía bien.

Su reiatsu estallo tomando una tonalidad negra partiendo la espada de Renji tajándole sobre el mismo hombro de manera horizontal. **–Renji.** –Susurro.

**-JA, Es tu culpa por descuidarte socio. ¡Ahora yo me encargare de la situación!** –Gritaba eufórico por la sangre.

**-¡No, ya basta, Renji aléjate! **–Grito temiendo lo peor.

Ichigo se tiro de rodillas gritando y llevándose las manos a lado de su cabeza, su respiración era agitada, no podía controlarse ni controlar a su hollow, sabia que él era el responsable de aquella situación por dejarse caer en la desesperación, la misma que le empezaba a consumir en ese momento, sintió acumularse todos sus sentimientos en su pecho justo debajo de el cuello, un vacío empezó a abrirse en su cuerpo.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

Habían bajado preocupados tras notar que Ichigo había elevado su poder espiritual más de lo pertinente, pero tras unos cuantos minutos la explosión de poder les estaba aplastando, Isshin tomo a Rukia entre brazos y con shunpo llego hasta el sótano antes que Urahara, Yoruichi y Tessai que tan solo corrían.

Aquel panorama lo recordaba, la ira devastadora, que él no reconociera a sus compañeros, la desesperación de perder todo aquello que ama y la sombría violencia de ese ser que residía en aquella alma la cual consideraba cálida hasta la ternura. Vio como Renji caía con sus lacios cabellos rojos sueltos, combinaban perfecto con la sangre que brotaba de esas dos heridas, la aterradora escena de ver a Renji herido tras intentar salvarle de Aizen volvió a su mente, no pudo mas que reflejar terror en sus iris violetas tras ese recuerdo y la escena que veía congelada.

**-¡RENJI!** –Grito y corrió desesperada.

**-¡Rukia-chan!** –Isshin intento alcanzarle con el brazo pero ella desapareció.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero sabia que no seria suficiente y utilizo su shunpo con la mayor potencia que podía generar, estaba sobre la espalda de Ichigo a unos metros de altura y vio como Yoruichi tomo a Renji y lo alejo rápidamente del lugar, afino sus sentidos eh hizo lo que había prometido jamás usar, pero por Ichigo esa promesa no importaba, al menos no del todo.

**-¡Shunkō![52]** –Todo su cuerpo se vio rodeado de una energía violeta.

Diferente a la vez que lo aplico con Renji, esta vez tomo por la espalda a Ichigo de la cintura y cuello casi en un abrazo intentando calmar aquella energía que empezaba a quemarlo todo.

**-¡Idiota ya cálmate o nos mataras a todos!** –Le reprendía desesperada.

**-Rukia.** –Su voz tenia una especie de eco y apenas era audible, pero su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa.

**-NOOO… No dejare que tome el control de su cuerpo nuevamente.** –Grito "Ichigo" y tomo el brazo de Rukia que rodeaba su cuello y la azoto contra el suelo sacándole un gemido de dolor. **–Ahora yo seré el rey **–le amenazo calmado **–y empezare matándote** –acerco su rostro al de Rukia. **– ¡Shinigami!**

**-Ustedes dos** –Hizo una pausa **–se comportan como unos idiotas** –el rostro de el chico se miraba sorprendido por el comentario. **–Hanki[53]** –Hablo calmada.

El cuerpo del sustituto quedo paralizado y su energía empezaba a controlarse, incluso parecía que la estaba anulando al igual que sus movimientos, disminuyo el agarre en las muñecas de Rukia. **– ¿Qué demonios has hecho maldita?** –Le gruñó.

**-Estoy anulando su reiatsu, para ser el hollow de Ichigo eres igual de bruto para tratar con Kidō.** –Le sonrió triunfante, deshizo el agarre de su muñeca izquierda y llevo su mano (de Rukia) a la mejilla de él. **–Si ustedes dos siguen así** –Su voz y ojos se volvieron melancólicos. **–toda esa ira va a consumirlos.**

Al llevar la mano al rostro de el muchacho y dejarlo completamente sorprendido y con la guardia baja anulo completamente sus movimientos y su reiatsu obligándolo a caer casi inconsciente sobre ella, suspiro aliviada aunque eso duro poco al notar que sus ropas estaban casi deshechas, agradecida mentalmente el tener que usar vendas debajo del uniforme pues de no ser por estas su pecho estaría completamente descubierto y su hakama[54] estaba apunto de convertirse en faldita, una muy muy pequeña faldita.

Ichigo no se quedaba atrás, su kosode había dejado de existir y las vendas estaban completamente deshechas, su hakama nuevamente había quedado tan rasgado como la vez que peleo con Ulquiorra, se sentía hecho polvo, definitivamente sentía que necesitaba un descanso de tanto maldito drama… (Uuff... pero que lejos va a estar de eso buajaja). Al menos sabía que estando ella ahí las cosas podrían mejorar un poco, él podría mejorar un poco.

**-Arigatō[55] Rukia. **–Aun estaba sobre ella.

**-¿Arigatō?** –Puso su mano en su torso y separo bruscamente el cuerpo de Ichigo sobre ella. **– ¡Estabas llorando como una nenaza!** –Le golpeo en la barbilla con el puño dejándolo espalda al suelo. **– ¿Por qué siempre que me voy terminas convirtiéndote en un cobarde?** –Se paro furiosa para encararlo mientras le señalaba con una mano en la cintura.

**-¡CÁLLATE ENANA, ni que fuera para tanto! **–Le grito sentándose en el suelo y sobándose el mentón con una mano.

Rukia le miro curiosa con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, suspiro cansada. **–Anda que tenemos que vestirnos.** –Se inclino ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a pararse**. –Vamos a casa Ichigo. **–Le sonrió.

**-Ha, vamos a casa Rukia.** –Tomo su mano y se levanto para empezar a caminar con ella arrastrándola por el sótano para subir a la tienda. _**–"Lamento hacerte esperar Zangetsu, prometo para la lluvia"**_ –Sonrió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

* * *

**..-''ooOOooOOoo''-..**

**[*] Nakama, **compañero, colega, camarada, amigo. Por lo que sé llamar amigo a una persona en Japón es algo muy valioso.

**[1] Futón, **es la palabra japonesa referente al estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación, además de como dormitorio.

**[2] Shōji, **puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera.

**[3] Kosode, **es una túnica japonesa de básica, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. El significado literal de la kosode es "pequeño departamento", lo que se refiere a la apertura de la manga.

**[4] Hai, **lit. Si, afirmación.

**[5] Kidō, **(también llamado presión espiritual) es la energía del alma que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, tanto a los Shinigami y a los Arrancar, como a los Quincy y Bount.

**[6] Fireworks®, **(Inglés) fuegos artificiales.

**[7] Ha, **forma cool o burda de afirmar algo o decir "si". Ichigo y Rukia lo usan frecuentemente.

**[8] Shunshin, **Diosa de la Velocidad o Diosa Relámpago o Diosa Instantánea o Diosa del Shunpo ¬¬.

**[9] Reiatsu, **(también llamado _presión espiritual_) es la energía del alma que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, tanto a los Shinigami y a los Arrancar, como a los Quincy y Bount.

**[10] Yukata, **es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda.

Existen dos tipos de yukata:

El primero es de un estilo simple y se usa comúnmente para dormir o para los baños termales.

El segundo es un yukata más elaborado y sirve de vestimenta para las fiestas del verano.

**[11] Shihakushō, **uniforme propio de los Shinigamis, compuesto por un shitagi blanco interior, kosode y hakama de color negro.

**[12] Senkaimon, **(lit. _Puerta de Penetración de Mundos_) es una puerta dimensional que usan los Shinigami para entrar y salir de la Sociedad de Almas y dirigirse al mundo humano.

**[13] Oyaji, **viejo o mi padre (es una manera informal de dirigirse).

**[14] Sweater, **Un **suéter** (del inglés _sweater_, 'para sudar') es una prenda de vestir de punto, frecuentemente de lana, algodón o telas sintéticas, la cual cubre el tronco y extremidades superiores. Por su grueso tejido es usado normalmente como prenda de abrigo. Como dato curioso realmente la palabra suéter es errónea puesto que "sweater" no tiene traducción o algo así.

**[15] Reiryoku, **(lit. _el poder espiritual_) es un poder alineado con la sensibilidad espiritual y la voluntad del usuario.

**[16] Torī, **es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios Shinto (Jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Consisten de dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan dos travesaños paralelos, frecuentemente coloreados de tonalidades rojas o bermellonas. Algunos poseen tablas escritas montadas entre las barras horizontales. Tradicionalmente, los torī eran de madera o piedra, pero recientemente se han comenzado a hacer en acero o acero inoxidable.

**[17] Taichō, **capitán.

**[18] Shinigami daikō, **dios de la muerte sustituto.

**[19] Urusai, **el significado literal es "ruidoso" pero suele utilizarse más bien para exigir silencio, por ejemplo como en "Cállate, tonto".

**[20] Nii-sama, **hermano mayor.

**[21] Sōtaichō, **comandante General.

**[22] Goteijūsantai roku santai taichō, **Capitán del Gotei 13 escuadrón 6

**[23] Jū-san sentai**, Decimotercer escuadrón.

**[24] Goteijunsantai, **13 Escuadrones de Protección.

**[25] Zabuton,** (literalmente "futón para sentarse") es un cojín rectangular de aproximadamente 76x71 cm utilizado bajo el zafu para hacerlo más confortable y como mejora de apoyo para el zazen.

**[26] Fukutaichō, **teniente.

**[27] Tatami, **las esteras denominadas como **Tatami** (palabra que originalmente significaba "doblada y apilada") son un elemento tradicional muy característico de las casas japonesas. Tradicionalmente se hacían con tejido de paja, y se embalaban con ese mismo material. En la actualidad pueden también elaborarse con poliestireno expandido aunque, al menos en Japón, no es lo más habitual.

**[28] Hime, **(princesa) se les suele llamar así a las mujeres nobles.

**[29] Seireitei, **(literalmente "_Mundo de los Espíritus Muertos_", aunque los personajes lo pronuncien como **Soul Society** (ソウル ソサエティ, _Souru Sosaeti_) es el mundo donde van los espíritus de los muertos, de forma similar al Cielo de las creencias occidentales. En este lugar habitan y gobiernan los Shinigamis, los encargados de enviar allí al resto de almas y mantener el orden y equilibrio del Universo.

**[30] O shite kudasai, **pedir "por favor".

**[31] Matte, **espera o detente.

**[32] Big bang, **"gran explosión" .El término "Big Bang" se utiliza tanto para referirse específicamente al momento en el que se inició la expansión observable del Universo (cuantificada en la ley de Hubble). Cuando describo la escena me refiero a ambas explicaciones, es un rollote la verdad, si quieren que describa bien el como imagino el big bang me dejan un correo ^.^

**[33] Hadō 33**(san-ju san): Sōkatsui: (Lluvia de Fuego Azul), lanzamiento de una bola de energía azul. Cubre un área mayor y tiene más poder que el Shakkahō.

**[34] Shunpo, **(Pasos Veloces) es una técnica de movimiento que permite al usuario teletransportarse de un punto determinado a otro. El punto central que determina la base de esta técnica es la velocidad de ejecución

**[35] Nipona, **adjetivo y sustantivo: japonés, japonesa. Referente a Japón.

**[36] Ryūjin Yakka, **lit. Espada que fluye como las llamas.

**[37] Mexicali, **pronunciado [mejiˈkali], es una ciudad mexicana, capital del estado de Baja California y cabecera del municipio homónimo. Como dato curioso es la cuidad natal de esta loca donde hace un calor de el infierno. Es frontera con el poblado Calexico Ca. USA, municipio de Tecate Baja Cfa. Mex. y la ciudad de San Luis Rio Colorado, Sonora, Mex.

**[38] Ne, **¿o no? (aunque también tiene otros significados, pero el japonés es muy difícil y yo no se ni madres de este idioma)

**[39] Chire, **Es el comando para liberar la forma shikai que significa despedaza aunque la traducción más correcta es dispérsate.

**[40] Banshō issai kaijin to nase, **Es el comando de activación de Ryujin Yakkareduce toda la creación a ceniza.

**[41] Bakudō 81**(hachi-ju ich)** Danku:**(División del Vacío) Crea una barrera de energía en forma de pared rectangular capaz de parar cualquier Hadō hasta el número 89. Encantamiento: Desconocido

**[42] Gōkei, **(Escena Central) Se crea una formación esférica de millones de cuchillas que comienzan a girar en torno a su objetivo hasta que finalmente lo atacan desde todas las direcciones posibles, sin dejar un sólo ángulo vacío e impidiendo la huida del enemigo.

**[43] Jii-san, **abuelo.

**[44] Sensei, **es el término japonés que designa a un maestro, un sabio o a una persona docta.

**[45] Electro plasma espiritual, **es supuestamente la sustancia física, que se manifiesta como resultado de un fenómeno paranormal.

**[46]** **Hanami, **es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores (sakura).

**[47] Hoero Zabimaru, **ruge o Aúlla, Cola de serpiente.

**[48] Getsuga Tenshō, **colmillo lunar que penetra el cielo.

**[49] Higa Zekō, **mordisco del Colmillo del Babuino.

**[50] Close-up, **se refiere a un acercamiento.

**[51] O-san, **tío o viejo (manera informal de dirigirse a un amigo o conocido).

**[52] Shunkō, **(Grito Instantáneo) es una habilidad digna de competir con los poderes desplegados por una Zanpakutō. Se basa en combinar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el Kidō, concentrando enormes cantidades de energía espiritual en la espalda y los hombros del usuario

**[53] Hanki, **(Demonio Inverso) anula completamente cualquier técnica de tipo Kidō por el oponente aplicando una cantidad de energía exactamente igual pero en sentido contrario.

**[54] Hakama, **Es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, forma parte del Shihakushō (uniforme) de los shinigamis.

**[55] Arigatō,** palabra japonesa que significa "gracias". Pero se utiliza para amigos, familia y gente cercana.

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_A todos muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta este punto y seguir leyéndome, muchas gracias a todos los que me han puesto alerta y en sus favoritos ya sea como historia o autor. LOS HÍPER AMO A TODOS …!_

_Ejem... ¿Actualizaciones? ¿Pero por los dioses qué es eso? Ok ok, bueno la verdad no se cuando actualice cuando no es mi portátil es mi portátil y esta vez será por mi portátil y mis vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y como andaré de hippie (será viaje mochilero muy a mi pesar U.U) no podre actualizar en varias semanas, como 3 o algo así porque e de ser sincera, no me va a dar tiempo ni inspiración para subirles un capitulo en menos de 4 días, lo sé merezco tifoidea de camino y regreso y probablemente me de, pero volveré ¡LO JURO! y con un montón de IchiRiki que tanto nos gusta y un montón de violencia y lime y ¡Carajo Lemmon también! VETE AL INFIERNO CENSURA ...!_

_Bueno están avisados todos toditos BESOS ...!_


	8. Visitas Inesperadas II

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así la historia me pertenece así que no sean malvados y respétenmela (les enviare un gatito si no se la roban ^.^ ¿No te gustan los gatos? Bien entonces solo muere U.U).

¿Querían más IchiRuki?

**PUES LES TRAJE MAS ICHIRUKI …!**

**Negritas = personajes**

_**"comillas"=pensamientos**_

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_Flashback = sucesos del pasado._

(+) Notas de la autora que se trataran terminando la historia, para no ser tan metiche pues U.U.

Creo que es todo.

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**-¿Donde estoy?** –Su voz era débil.

**-¡Oh! ¿****Ya despertaste Ichi-nii****-****san[1]?**

**-Karin****.** –Susurro pasando su antebrazo por los ojos intentando cubrirse del sol.

**- Ichi-nii apresúrate o llegaras tarde al instituto.**

Vio salir a su hermana de brunos cabellos vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela y el sonoro azote de la puerta le lastimo los oídos. Tenia desde el domingo por la tarde durmiendo, pero era tanto el agotamiento que su cuerpo y cerebro no recordaban el como habían llegado a estar tumbado en esa cama, rechisto los dientes frustrado, se irguió de golpe en la cama y suspiro cansado, era mejor apresurarse a llegar a clases ya que lo que menos quería y le convenía en ese momento era tener represalias en su vida estudiantil, al menos no debía de ser así si quería ingresar a una buena universidad claro que en sus planes no se encontraba cualquier escuela.

Despeino sus cabellos naranjas y se levanto de la cama, por su poca ropa se dio cuenta de que no estaba vendado y eso ya era bastante favorecedor, seguro Tessai le había curado, así que sin darle mas importancia se dirigió al armario para tomar ropa interior limpia y su uniforme, otro rutinario día para él joven Kurosaki.

Abrió la puerta del armario de manera sonora. **– ¿****Pero que diablos?** –Se sorprendió al ver un bulto moviéndose. **–Ru… Rukia.** –Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mirando como el pequeño cuerpo respiraba acompasadamente.

**-**** ¿Ichigo?** –Susurro removiéndose en el futón[2] para verle. **–**** ¿ya es hora de ir al instituto?**

Sorprendido como idiota y tartamudeando. **–Ha… Hai ¿Qué haces en mi armario?**

**-Idiota ¿no recuerdas lo que paso?** –Le miro a los ojos buscando su respuesta sin tener que hablar más, noto que no lo sabía. **–Como sea, será mejor cambiarnos e irnos o te retrasaras.** –Se incorporo y salió del armario adormecida.

El joven de cabellos naranjas no podía hablar, estaba sorprendido ¿Cuándo había llegado esa mujer? ¿En qué momento entro en su armario? No lo sabia, pero todas esas preguntas se borraron al verla salir del lugar, llevaba una camisa masculina que le quedaba enorme, se veía completamente adorable y graciosa, sus cabellos revueltos, su gesto adormilado y lo blanquecino de su piel contrastando con el negro de la camisa que sabrán los dioses de donde la habría sacado, la vio con detalle como giraba y de pronto la expresión de Ichigo cambio a una de horror, molestia y asco.

**-Oye enana ¿es que acaso los nobles no tienen mejores cosas que usar cuando duermen?**

**-¡Cállate Idiota!** –Le recrimino molesta **–Si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera podido dormir con el shitagi****[3] de mi uniforme** –se cruzo de brazos **–****además no le veo lo malo a usar esto.** –volteo la mirada con gesto resentido.

**-Pues yo si tengo molestia con que te pasees en mi habitación llevando una ridícula camisa de mi viejo loco con la espantosa cara de Don Kan****'****onji[4] plasmada en ella.** –Inquirió alzando una ceja cruzándose de brazos, sabia bien que solo su padre podría usar algo como eso, al menos en esa casa. **–Pudiste ****haberle pedido algo a Yuzu ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?**

**-Ya era tarde para despertarle cuando llegamos, además tu padre insistió que durmiera en esta casa y con esta cosa.**

**-Esa cabra loca****.** –Suspiro de manera cansada, no le molestaba el que durmiera en su armario con una enorme camisa que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectas piernas, si no el hecho de que fuera una camisa de su padre y tuviera impresa la horrible cara de ese hombre sobre el cuerpo que "él" debería de tener en brazos, claro al menos en su mente**. –Como sea, iré a darme un baño** –Si, aun estaba en bóxer y ambos ni se inmutaban**. –puedes usar el de mi habitación para cambiarte o ducharte si lo deseas, después iremos a comprarte ropa, seguro que la de mis hermanas ya no te queda. **–Tomo una muda de ropa y salió de la habitación dejando ahí a la shinigami.

**-Hai.[5]** –Lo vio salir de la habitación en ropa interior. **–Se comporta extraño, an****tes hubiera cerrado la puerta del armario y gritado como idiota avergonzado.** –Sonrió para ella. **–Parece que al fin estas dejando de ser un niño Ichigo.**

**..-'''ooOOooOOoo'''-.****.**

Habían pasado unas horas, bueno solo dos desde su curioso encuentro ella en su armario y el mirándola idiotamente en su habitación. Ambos tomaron una ducha y alistaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido, claro que Ichigo prefirió el agua helada.

**-****¡****Rukia nee-san, Onii-chan[6] el desayuno se enfriara, apresúrense! **–Gritaba una feliz Yuzu desde la cocina.

**-Hai. **–Gritaron al unísono ambos sorprendiéndose por ello**. –Enana apresúrate. **–Le miro fijo, detallaba cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada parte de ella, desde como se terminaba de colocar las altas medias negras hasta el muslo, hasta como se incorporaba acomodando su cabello, se recargo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación para tener mas comodidad, las delicadas manos de Rukia terminaban su arreglo acomodando la chaqueta del instituto, dioses como deseaba ser invisible para poder verla mudarse de ropa o mejor aun, ser lo suficientemente bruto para arrastrarla con él a la ducha.** –Tu cabello luce bien****,**** ese broche realmente va contigo. **–Se acercó a ella y acomodo el adorno con un poco de cabello tras la oreja de ella.

**-Un idiota con buen gusto me lo obsequio. **–Le miro a los ojos sonriendo de lado.

–**Vamos o Yuzu se enfadara. **–Le dio la espalda y se retiro sabiendo que ella le seguiría. **– ¿****Aun mantendrás esa farsa de la estudiante de intercambio? Creo que es un poco tonto decir algo así a estas fechas, deberías de crearte una mejor coartada, los nuevos alumnos te harán mil preguntas y sin mencionar a los maestros que no te conocen.**

**-En realidad tus maestros y compañeros ajenos a ti no saben nada sobre mí, sus recuerdos fueron borrados tras la perdida de tus poderes.** –Explicaba tranquila observándole mientras se sentaban en la mesa para tomar el desayuno. **–Pero no te preocupe****s, Urahara y tu padre prepararon una coartada perfecta, nadie hará preguntas innecesarias, tu tan preciada reputación se ira limpia con el instituto **–Le sonrió de manera burlona.**–K****u-ro-sa-ki-kun.** –Canturreo con el meloso tono que solía usar en el mundo humano.

**-Deja de tocarme las bolas y…**

**-¡Onii-chan no le hables así a Rukia nee-san[7]!** –Reprendió Yuzu sirviéndole el desayuno.

**-¿Aaahh…**** desde cuando es tratada con mas afecto que a tu verdadero hermano eh?** –Hablaba indignado.

**-Rukia-chan es una dama Ichi-nii-san, no solo tus conquistas fugaces merecen ser tratadas con respeto.** –Inquirió Karin.

El rostro de Ichigo se transformo a uno serio y pensativo, Rukia lo noto, sin embargo no dijo nada, seguro ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse al corriente.** -Por cierto Karin ¿A dónde fue el viejo loco, tiene trabajo en la clínica?**

**-Otôsan[8] salió temprano a otra ciudad y dijo no saber a que hora volvería****.**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

La mañana había transcurrido en un extraño silencio al igual que el camino al instituto, era cierto que ellos dos no eran mucho de palabras o al menos así era en algunas situaciones, pero no tenia humor para discutir, de hecho ni siquiera tenia humor para verla a los ojos ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que le explicaría? No tenia idea y por alguna razón la tranquilidad que pensó que sentiría al estar de nuevo juntos no se hacia presente.

Se encontraban almorzando en la azotea como típicamente hacían, Rukia le había explicado que tenia asuntos que arreglar con lo de su entrada al instituto por lo cual no le acompañaría camino a la escuela, lo que para el significaba ir e implantar en la memoria de algunas personas una horrenda y ridícula coartada que probablemente les haría meter en problemas, suspiro cansado, quería hablar con ella, quería explicaciones y desahogo, pero no lo tenia, tendría que esperar a llegar a casa y…

**-Oye Kurosaki, no piensas decirnos que hacen dos tenientes en Karakura.**

_**-**__**"¿En qué momento termino el primer periodo?"**_ –Perdió la noción del tiempo por completo y el interés en el. **–****Ahora que lo mencionas no tengo idea de a que han venido esos dos.** –Recordó el paquete entregado por Renji**. ****– ¡****Cierto! Renji venia a entregarme un****… **–Se quedo helado, recordó los momentos en que era apaleado por Renji, su perdida de control, su hollow y a Rukia, se sorprendió aun mas al recordar lo último sucedido.

**-¿Kuro****saki?**

**-¿Ichigo-kun te encuentras bien?**

**-Lo siento Inoue, Ishida, solo me quede pensando. No tengo idea de a que demonios han venido supongo que podremos preguntarles mas adelante**. –Tomaba su jugo fingiendo indiferencia.

**-****Así que piensas Kurosaki**. –Sus gafas extrañamente se volvieron blancas y brillaron. **– ¿D****ebería de preocuparme por tan grato suceso?**

**-Hijo de pu… **–Le interrumpió importándole poco la anaranjada ceja temblante.

**-****Quizá sea por la falta de Hollows.** –Comento Ishida acomodando sus gafas.

**-¿No han sentido p****esado el cielo o el suelo donde caminan? Incluso el mismo aire se siente como si… -**La pelirroja fue interrumpida.(Nadie tiene modales en esta historia U.U)

**-Como si estuvieras a centímetros de Aizen.** –Una voz seria y profunda se escucho no muy lejos. **–Es ****la misma sensación cuando se alteran las dimensiones ¿no es así Inoue?**

**-¡Kuchiki-san!** –Corrió Orihime a ella tirando su apocalíptico almuerzo. **–Me alegra tanto que ****estés bien****.** –Le abrazo con una fuerza digna de Kenpachi o bueno de un oso feliz (Jamás te a abrazado un oso wey ¬¬).

**-Inoue no puedo respirar.** –Decía difícilmente una morada Rukia y haciendo un gesto de dolor.

**-Oh, lo siento Kuchiki-san es que estoy tan contenta de verte.** –Lagrimaba de alegría. **–Te vez tan linda, anda ven a almorzar con nos****otros.**

**-Inoue tiene razón Kuchiki-san, te vez muy bien ¿no lo crees Kurosaki?** –Le miro altanero y picándole al pelo pincho.

**-Hmm****…**–Siempre elocuente Sado.

**-Ja, solo son unas cuantas diferencias al vestir, se ve igual a todas las chicas.** –Corrió el rostro a un lado tratando de ocultar su mentira, aun así no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo.

Claro que se veía bien, esas calcetas hacían ver sus piernas mas largas de lo que ya son y los accesorios le daban un toque superior a cualquier chica que él haya visto antes, los botines al tobillo color café, la bufanda de seda violeta parecida a la de su hermano (+), el broche de oro que le obsequio junto a su oreja, simplemente elegante.

—"_**¿Los otros shinigamis la verán de la misma manera?"**_

"_**Byakuya…**__**"**_

"_**Renji…**__**"**_

"_**Aizen…**__**"**_

"_**Shiba… Kaien… **__**¿la **__**veía de la misma manera?"**_

"_**¿Por qué usa esa bufanda**__**, Byakuya le mando a hacer una?**__**"**_

Demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, tanto que no escucho el timbre, tanto que no escucho la voz de sus compañeros llamándole, tanto que solo despertó tras un golpazo de Rukia.

**-¡Idiota deja de estar en las nubes cuando te hablamos!** –Estaba roja y furiosa.

**-Lo lamento ¿Qué era lo que decían?** –Se sobaba la cabeza.

Rukia suspiro. **–Ya han dado el timbre de el segundo periodo, te explicare camino a casa.**

Vio como entraban todos al edificio y como cosa de todos los días las miradas estaban sobre ellos, tal vez eran un grupo peculiar de amigos, ninguno con alguna relación amorosa, todos de alguna manera atractivos, admirados y deseados, una gran molestia en el trasero para Ichigo, pero ahora y para acabarla de Joder veían a la nueva integrante de clase, una nueva senpai[9].

**-Joder había olvidado que atraerías nuevamente un montón de miradas y problemas.** –Revolvió su cabello con molestia.

**-Deja de quejarte tanto, deberías de agradecer que me e tomado un tiempo para venir a verte.**

**-¿A verme?** –Destilaba sarcasmo. **–Estoy ****más que seguro de que vienes con alguna clase de misión, todo a tu vuelta no trae más que grandes problemas.**

**-Disculpa si eso es lo que sientes, pero si no fuera por ti realmente no tendríamos tantos problemas en SS. **–Le miro de reojo estudiando sus reacciones.

¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Ella era la que se había metido en su mundo, quien le había abandonado, quien era la molestia ¿y ahora le cargaba los problemas de la SS. a él? Vaya suerte, vaya forma de darle siempre un giro inesperado a su vida, pero no se quedaría callado.

Detuvo su andar y hablo firme importándole poco quien estuviera en el pasillo. **–****Tú fuiste la que inicio todo esto, y la misma SS. ha provocado todas esas guerras.**

**-Todas por un bien mayor Ichigo**. –Volteo a verle a los ojos. **–Y todas aquellas que te han involucrado han sido porque ****así lo quisiste, no olvides que si algo eh hecho todo este tiempo es protegerte.**

**-No necesito que me protejas y si no fuera por mi todos ustedes estarían muertos.**

**-Y siempre estaremos en deuda.**

**-Algún día Rukia tendrán que saldar esas cuentas.** –Se acercó a ella notando que sus amigos los observaban preocupados.

**-Este no es lugar ni momento para hablar eso Ichigo, además no recuerdo que fueras una persona tan egoísta, SS. saldó su cuenta regresándote tus poderes, siéntete agradecido por ello.** –Se giro para marcharse. **–****Apresúrate o te amonestaran por llegar tarde.**

**-No soy ninguna clase de héroe Rukia y si quiero algo simplemente lo hare o lo tomare.**

La teniente se giro abruptamente ante esas palabras para darle una merecida patada en el estomago pero en eso su celular sonó.

**-¿Kuchiki-san?** –Le llamo curioso Uryu.

**-No esta cerca, en realidad esta en el distrito financiero de Karakura, espera… la señal** –Entrecerró los ojos**. –la señal a desaparecido.**

**-Seguro que Renji se habrá encargado de él.** –Avanzo Ichigo dejándola atrás y pasando entre los demás.

**-Renji fue a la SS. a encargarse de unos asuntos.** –Le miro detenerse, suspiro cansada. **–Sera mejor ir a investigar saliendo de clases.**

**-Matte[10]****… Kuchiki-san, va a abrirse una garganta****[11]. **–Aviso Inoue cerrando los ojos para asegurarse de lo dicho. **–En el centro financie****ro, parecen fuertes apresúrense****.**

**-Inoue.** –Le miraron Rukia e Ichigo más que sorprendidos. –**Ya te lo eh dicho Ichigo-kun****.** –Rukia sintió incomodidad de como la pelirroja hablaba con el sustituto. **–****Todo este tiempo e entrenado para poder protegerte y poder detener a cualquier enemigo que quiera dañar este mundo, es normal que pueda saber estas cosas antes que otros por mi poder, Kuchiki-san Ichigo-kun por favor apresúrense, nosotros los cubriremos aquí. **–Les despidió con una sonrisa tomando el gigai[12] de Rukia mientras Sado sostenía el de Ichigo.

**-Inoue** –Llamo por la ventana la teniente. **–****mas tarde necesito hablar contigo en la tienda de Urahara.**

**-Hai.** –Veía como desaparecía su amiga con un shunpo. **–Ura****hara-san es increíble parece que desarrollo algo nuevo para que los accesorios se queden con el shinigami.**

**-Mmm…** –Sado obvio.

**-****También parece que Kuchiki-san cambio su uniforme. **–Observo Uryu.

**-Mmm…** –Afirmaron Sado e Inoue.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Tras avanzar varios kilómetros con el shunpo[13] decidieron bajar la velocidad para estar mas alertas cuando llegara el enemigo advertido por Inoue.

**-Oe[14] Rukia, ya llevamos un buen rato patrullando.**

**-Tal vez Inoue se ha equivocado y****…** –Ichigo le interrumpió.

**-Baka[15], Inoue no se equivoca en estas cosas.**

**-Waaa…** –Se escucho como si algo o alguien cayera.

Ichigo se freno en seco en el aire. **– ¿****Ahh****…****?** –Volteo hacia atrás donde debía de estar Rukia.

**-¡Eres un Idiota!** –POOM golpe en la cabeza gracias a un rapidísimo shunpo. **– ¿****Acaso quieres matarme con tus estúpidos comentarios? Si tanto confías en ella no hagas comentarios que puedan descolocar a alguien.**

**-¿Eeh… Matarte? ¡Si mal no recuerdo ya estas muerta enana**! –Le gritoneo pegando su frente con la de ella.

**-¡Mira que eres un cabró****n y deja de llamarme enana cabeza de zanahoria!**

**-¿Cabró****n? ¿Quien es la idiota que cae del cielo por una simple observación? **

**-¡Calla maldita toronja!**

**-Pigmea.**

**-Descerebrado.**

**-Perra.**

**-Niñato estúpido.**

**-Anciana Virgen.**

**-Fresa podrida. **(+)

**-Madera podrida. **(+)

**-Hibrido.** –Y con eso Ichigo despego su frente indignado para ver la sonrisa triunfante de la chica. "Grave error".

No la había mirado al salir por la ventana de instituto, en realidad ni siquiera quería verla o tenerla a un lado en ese momento, estaba furioso con ella, pero esa actitud, ese golpe, esas peleas, la triunfal forma de ganarle y callarle siempre la boca eran tan de ella, tan normales y reconfortantes que no podía seguir molesto y recriminarle, separo su frente de ella _**–"Hibrido".**_ –Ante ese comentario no podía hacer nada, era verdad y también dolía suavemente pero dolía, al igual que tenerla cerca, sonrió ante la situación, volvían a ser shinigami y sustituto, shinigami y humano, Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, compañeros, amigos, almas, nakamas[16], se fijo en sus ojos violetas mientras se separaban lentamente, trago fuerte, sus rodillas, manos y labios temblaron por un momento _**–"Maldición"**__**.**_

Rukia usaba aun el broche en su cabello y la Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu[17] de su hermano sosteniendo su insignia atada a la cintura dejando flotar el sobrante de la tela, llevaba un qípáo[18] negro con sellos de su escuadrón del mismo color por toda la tela, el vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo y llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, no tenia mangas pero los finos brazos de la shinigami los cubrían aun sus mitones, pudo notar por las aberturas a los costados (la derecha llegaba hasta el hueso de la cadera mientras que la izquierda era de unos 8 cm.) unos pantaloncillos elásticos negros tan cortos que un poco mas arriba podría ver el trasero nada despreciable de su "amiga" y las medias altas negras junto a las tabi[19] blancas a la pantorrilla con parecido al uniforme del instituto le hacia querer morder esas piernas. Si, el uniforme era parecido al vestido que Yoruichi le obsequio solo que en vez de blanco predominaba el negro y el dorado ahora eran detalles blancos.

_**-**__**"¿Cuándo cambio su uniforme?"**_ –Le hervía la sangre y no de rabia**. –Rukia… **_**"Deja de mirarla"**_** Tal vez deberíamos separarnos****.** –Volvió a tragar saliva sin poder dejar de mirarla. _**–"¿Desde **__**cuando puede vestir tan lasciva? ¿Acaso el enfermo de Byakuya…?" **_–Vago sus ojos por su cintura, las caderas, los muslos y se quedo ahí mirando con poco decoro**. –Dudo mucho que ataquen en grupo. **–Idiota se hecho de cabeza solo.

Rukia le miro intrigada pero sin notar la perversión de su amigo. **–Ichigo tu mismo dijiste que Inoue no se equivoca, ella dijo que se abriría una sola gar****ganta.**

**-Tienes razón****.** –Sus largas hebras naranjas ocultaban sus ojos aun puestos en ella. _**–"**__**Cálmate o terminaras por arrancarle las malditas medias**__**".**_

**-Ichigo ¿te encuentras bien?** –Se acercó a él tratando de buscar su mirada por lo bajo.

**-No es nada, pero me parece un poco extra****ña la ****situación****.** –Desvió su cabeza y le miro de reojo no sin desviarse un poco a su muslo nuevamente "otro gran error". _**–"¿Qué demonios?"**_ –Vio algo que no le gusto, se acercó a ella para tomarla del brazo y reclamar pero… Un reiatsu[20] cayó sobre ellos. **–Garganta.** –Murmuro sobrio volteando al horizonte.

**-Vamos Ichigo.** –El reiatsu se sentía como el de un adjuchas[21].

**-****¡****Matte… Rukia!** –Su tono y gesto eran preocupados.

Una garganta se abrió sobre el distrito financiero de Karakura, al parecer los individuos que salían de ahí eran simples adjuchas, pero como Ichigo presentía, la situación era extraña, el grupo de hollows era de tres de los cuales al salir de la garganta uno se desplomo sobre la azotea de un alto edificio, los individuos eran casi idénticos, estaban cubiertos completamente por sus mascaras solo quedando a la vista labios y nariz, las mascaran tenían surcos por todos lados como si se tratara de el caparazón de un caracol, eran totalmente blancas, lo único que les diferenciaba era la complexión, el que había caído al edificio era delgado de un físico parecido al de Kira, pero el que había salido tenia mas un físico grueso y en extremo musculoso recordándoles un poco a la espada[22] Yammy y el otro tenia una complexión parecida a la de él padre de Ichigo pero solo en eso eran diferentes.

**-¿****Estará herido?** –Murmuro, volteo hacia atrás en busca del sustituto. **– ¡****Ichigo!**

**-Ya lo vi ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?**

**-No lo se, pero su reiatsu se siente inestable.**

Ambos se pusieron en alerta llevando sus manos a la empuñadura de sus espadas, era mejor ser precavidos ante esa situación, en ese momento sin poder reaccionar uno de lo adjuchas uso el sonido[23] quedando sobre Rukia propinándole un golpe desde lo alto con sus dos manos entrelazadas lanzándola a gran velocidad al rascacielos donde estaba tirado el otro hollow.

**-¡Rukia!** –Grito desesperado Ichigo viéndola caer, volteo furioso a ver al responsable a su lado.** –Maldito ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí? **–Se lanzo a él para rebanarlo de una buena vez pero en eso él otro individuo salió de la garganta y se puso tras su espalda lanzándole una bala. **–****Getsuga****… ¡****Tenshō****! [24] **–Soltó del filo de su zanpakutō[25] una onda de energía azul girando por completo su cuerpo en su eje separando varios metros a los bastardos. **–Parece que son un poco** **duros** –Sonrió de lado burlón **–Bien ataquen al mismo tiempo… por que solo ****así****…**–empuño a Zangetsu con ambas manos y elevo su reiatsu **–solo ****así podrán escapar con alguno de sus miembros en su lugar.** –Hablo bajo y soberbio pero una sensación lo descoloco desviando su vista a donde se encontraba Rukia. **–No puede ser…** –Abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada. **– ¡****RUKIAA…!**

No supo de donde pero un terrible dolor azoto en su nuca mandándola cielo abajo, no podía recuperar su postura, estaba sorprendida por ese hecho ¿Cómo alguien había podido golpearla de esa manera sin que Ichigo o ella se dieran cuenta? No tenia idea, solo sabia que debía incorporarse o se estrellaría contra un edificio y ojala así fuera, podía pelear sin mucho problema con alguna costilla rota o un órgano dañado, pero si chocaba contra el asfalto seguro quedaría inconsciente y varios días en cama, claro eso seria si es que no la mataban primero.

_**-"**__**Maldición ¿de donde saco una fuerza tan monstruosa un simple adjuchas?" "Maldición, maldición, maldición, no puedo incorporarme"**_ –Pensaba frustrada aun cayendo.

No se pudo mover, solo vio gris y se estrello con el cuerpo de frente contra la azotea del edificio donde había caído uno de los monstruos. Se sentía hecha polvo, como pudo, por instinto, por reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo jalo como asmático una gran bocanada de aire para después toserlo dolorosamente con algo de sangre, gruño e intento incorporarse con los brazos, escucho moverse unos escombros cerca de ella.

_**-"**__**maldición, no pude haber caído cerca de él adjuchas**__**"**__**.**_

Si, tenia esa mala suerte, en su estado actual seria difícil ganar, de hecho seria difícil pelear, tenia unas costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado, su hombro estaba luxado al igual que su rodilla, dolía un infierno pero no tanto como su tórax, pronto se desmayaría, trato de girarse pero callo de nalgas en el concreto soltando un quejido de dolor, escucho un susurro parecido a una voz con eco suplicante.

**-Shinigami…** –Susurraba de manera lastimosa **–por favor** –alzo su brazo con su cuerpo tirado intentando alcanzar a Rukia **–****libérame shinigami, duele –**Rukia miro como el adjuchas bajaba su mirada llena de dolor **–por favor… ¡****MÁTAME!**

El adjuchas grito tan fuerte que los cristales del gran edificio se reventaron, Rukia sintió sus oídos reventarse y el aumento desmedido de reiatsu de la bestia la empezó a aplastar, estaba confundida y débil, no desenvainaría a tiempo, vio como la bestia corría a ella mientras se arrancaba un brazo, la sangre golpeo contra el suelo causándole asco y vio como los nervios, venas, tejidos colgaban intentando regenerarse, sintió la mano de este apretando su cuello elevándola del asfalto, si no hacia algo rápido le desprendería la cabeza.

_**-**__**"¿Qué hago? **__** Ichigo ¿Demonios que hago? ¿Qué haría Kaien? ¿Qué haría Nii-sama[26]?**__**"**_ –El monstruo le estrello contra la azotea sacándole un grito de dolor dejándola ahí tirada, tosió sangre nuevamente casi ahogándose, miro a Ichigo gritar su nombre pero no lo escuchaba, lo vio desesperado por llegar a ella.

**-¡RUKIA…!** –Grito desesperado al ver como ese monstruo iba por ella, se lanzo al edificio con el impulso de sus pies pero uno de los adjuchas se atravesó intentando cortarle por el costado izquierdo. **– ¡Quítate**** de mi camino!** –Le grito elevando tanto su reiatsu que salió expulsado. **-¡BAN-KAI****! [27] **–Su reiatsu se volvió negro envolviéndole y dejando ver a Tensa Zangetsu[28].

**-No tan rápido shinigami.** –Hablo el robusto.

_**-"No tengo tiempo para esto"**_ –Miro que el monstruo la azoto sin piedad alguna, sabia que si ella estaba consiente en ese momento era pura suerte, se desconcentro por un segundo analizando el estado de la chica.

**-No debes de descuidarte shinigami** –Susurro al oído de Ichigo **–o podría hacer algo como esto.**

Ichigo giro su cabeza a la derecha y se quedo helado aun lanzando su cuerpo a donde se encontraba Rukia. _**–"**__**Maldición**__**"**_ –Miro como el adjuchas se preparaba para golpearle en la cara con su puño conteniendo una bala[29], instintivamente Ichigo llevo su mano al rostro para tratar de cubrirse con su mascara. Funciono.

**-¡ICHIGO!** –Grito desesperada al ver la escena, el adjuchas a punto de darle con una bala en el rostro a su preciado nakama, la mascara de hollow formándose, el pesado reiatsu que envolvía a Ichigo y… ¿unos cuernos? **– ¡****Aaargg…!** –Grito de dolor, el ahora arrancar[30] la había tomado de la cintura con una mano, el monstruo se había transformado en algo amorfo con pedazos de mascara por doquier, era musculoso y desagradable parecido a la bestia Airon. _**–"**__**Maldición piensa, si Ichigo se acerca en su estado…"**_

La bala lo lanzo a la misma azotea que Rukia rompiendo su mascara y estrellándole contra el almacenaje de agua, Ichigo rodo ligeramente en el aire deteniéndose con su mano y girando su cuerpo para detenerse, escucho un alarido proveniente de la teniente. **– ¡****Joder estorbas demasiado!** –Se incorporo rápidamente y puso a Zangetsu frente a el de manera horizontal tocando con la palma de su mano derecha la parte del metal no afilada. **–****Hadō**** 32: ¡Okasen! [31]** –Grito soltando un potente haz de energía dorada logrando partir en dos por la cintura al adjuchas, volteo a ver a Rukia.

Rukia estaba desesperada, no podía aguantar mas el dolor y aquel arrancar ya la había estrellado dos veces mas espalda al concreto, necesitaba pelear, quería pelear tenia que hacerlo, sintió el asco de la sangre sin poder retener el vomito de esta, el arrancar volvió dar un ensordecedor alarido, no lo escucho, creyó tener reventados los tímpanos o empezaba a perder sus sentidos debido a las heridas, sin embargo escucho levemente unas palabras tan lamentables como débiles y llenas de suplica.

**-Por favor, mátame****… SHINIGAMI.** –Rukia mira los ojos carmesí de la bestia suplicantes y llenos de dolor.

**-****¿Por qué?** –Su voz era débil, ni siquiera se escuchaba pero lo sabía.

**-Duele, por favor, duele demasiado.** –Bajo su reiatsu tanto como pudo para facilitar las cosas.

Rukia e Ichigo se sorprendieron al notar que la gran presión espiritual cedía rápidamente, era la oportunidad del sustituto de acabar con todo, miro a su presa y puso a Zangetsu en alto para abalanzarse sobre el y contarlo.

**-Hadō**** 4****…****[32]** –Extendió su brazo débilmente extendiendo dos dedos señalando el pecho del arrancar. **–Byakurai****[32]****.** –Hablo débil.

Un potente rayo digno con competir con la fuerza y forma de un Sōkatsui[33] atravesó al arrancar dejándole un hueco en todo el torso y comenzó a desaparecer dejando caer el cuerpo de una moribunda Rukia, Ichigo que sorprendido por la muestra de poder y porque ese byakurai le paso a un pelo de calcinarle uno de sus brazos, se movió con un shunpo alcanzando a la morena en brazos antes de que tocara el casi devastado techo del edificio, llevo a Zangetsu a su espalda y camino débilmente con Rukia en brazos saltando entre los edificios.

**..-'''ooOOooOOoo'''-.****.**

Se había detenido en un parque, las heridas de Rukia eran demasiado serias para ser desatendidas y el llevarla así hasta Inoue podría agraviar su estado, dejo a Rukia recostada en el borde de una fuente que se encontraba en funcionamiento, desabrocho lo poco que quedaba del qípáo que llevaba puesto y con sus dedos empezó a palpar su cuerpo tratando de saber si podía curar alguna herida con Kidō[34].

**-Demonios Rukia ¿Por qué no usaste ese had****ō**** antes?** –Detuvo su tacto sonriendo. **–****Quizá esto duela un poco, aun no soy experto pero es mejor que llevarte así con Urahara o Inoue.**

Tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible tomo el brazo derecho de Rukia y lo jalo fuerte mientras con su otra mano detenía el hombro y la clavícula logrando reacomodar brazo y hombro, coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella a la altura de su nariz para reparar los tímpanos y con su otra mano sobre sus costillas izquierdas casi tocando su seno empezó sanar el pulmón y costillas dañadas, después se encargaría del resto.

Después de una hora de tratar todas las heridas internas del torso y oídos de la chica solo restaban unos cuantos raspones y cortes en el resto de el cuerpo y regresar la rodilla luxada a su lugar, suspiro aliviado de que pudiera sacarla de el peligro, con cuidado levanto a la chica y la acomodo en su torso para poder sanar las heridas de la espalda, la sintió removerse como si fuera a despertar.

**-Oi, no te muevas tanto, aun no término de curarte**. –Él estaba sentado en la fuente sin su kosode[35] y a ella la tenia sentada en sus piernas en un casi abrazo para facilitar la tarea.

**-Ichigo** –Susurro cansada. **–****Déjalo así, Tessai puede curarme.**

**-Tessai lo hará después, si puedo curarte lo hare así que deja de moverte y descansa en lo que termino enana.**

**-Ichigo.**

**-¿Mmm…? **–Aun la tenía sobre sus piernas curándola.

**-¿Cuándo es que volviste a usar tu mascara?**

**-Apenas hace unos momentos lo intente, fue más un instinto por protegerme. **–Le habló serio, hasta un poco melancólico. **– ¿****Cuándo adquiriste tanto poder?**

**-Ya lo tenía, es solo que…**

**-Descuida, si no quieres decírmelo no importa.**

**-No tenia porque mostrarlo y cuando fui enviada a Karakura tu lo absorbiste todo y ya sabes el resto, realmente hasta hace poco eh podido recuperarme por completo y también no quería preocupar a Nii-sama.**

**-Así que a sido por eso** –Termino con su espalda. **–ya veo.** –Revolvió los cabellos de su nuca.

**-Tu cabello esta más largo** –Se separo de él casi cayendo, él se levanto y la sostuvo por los brazos sentándola en la fuente. **–pareces un vago. **–Le miro picara. _**–"Es idéntico a él".**_

**-Oye enana deberías de ser mas cortés con quien cura tus heridas.** –Le miro serio casi como un regaño.

**-Ah que miedo das Kurosaki-kun**. –Se burló de él con su canturreo molesto por la cara seria y de molestia.

Rechistó. **–Si ****serás enana… oye… ¿me contaras que demonios a pasado todo este tiempo?**

**-¿Me contaras Ichigo?**

Suspiro cansado. **–Bien es hora de arreglar esa rodilla.** –Se agacho frente a ella tocando con cuidado su rodilla. **–Bien necesitare que te relajes o esto dolerá mucho.** –La miro a los ojos y tomo la parte inferior de su pierna (pantorrilla, tibia, peroné, etc.) y sin apartar su mirada ni un solo segundo de la violeta tiro de la extremidad y presiono la rodilla para volverla a su lugar, miro el gesto de dolor de ella pero no emitió sonido alguno, logro acomodar la rodilla. **–Lo siento ¿a dolido mucho?**

**-No es nada, me sorprende que aprendieras algo de la clínica.** –Vio como Ichigo reclamaba con cara aplastada.

**-Tsk… perra.** –Poso su mano sobre la parte hinchada de la pierna para calmar el dolor e hinchazón.

**-¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar ****Kidō****?**

**-No hace mucho, Urahara me a entrenado un poco, ahora veo cuan útil es.** –Miraba la parte afectada.

**-Pareces tener talento.** –Desvió su rostro al sentir como la mano de Ichigo subía por su pierna rozándola con la calidez del Kidō curando las heridas. **–Aun ****así debes ser cuidadoso, en veces haces que las heridas duelan de más. **–Se sonrojo.

**-Ha[36] lo siento, aun no lo** **domino** –Empezó a incorporarse aun pasando la mano por la pierna de ella casi llegando a su vientre, acerco sus labios por su rostro rozándolo ligeramente hasta llegar a su oreja. **–****te llevare a casa **–la cubrió con su kosode **–terminare ****allá****.** –la tomo de nuevo en brazos y con shunpo se largo de ahí.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**-Aribert****.**

**-Ja[37]****.** –Desvió la vista de su libro para ver al hombre que le llamaba.

**-3 adjuchas salieron por una garganta hace poco.** –Entraba un hombre de extraña apariencia a una sala de lectura.

**-Lo se Satsujin.** –Respondió el único hombre en el lugar.

**-¿No piensas hacer nada?** –Reclamó con los brazos en la cadera fastidiado. **–Eran sujetos de prueba y te recuerdo que no estamos en ****posición de andar cazando hollow por ahí, si esos sujetos se enteran nos meteremos en problemas.**

**-No te preocupes **–Cerro su libro y volteo a verle desde su cómodo sillón. **–****Pronto nos iremos de aquí, mi investigación esta casi terminada, además tienes razón Hueco Mundo ya no es seguro para nosotros y Arturo parece desinteresarse por la misión.**

**-No creo que sea capaz de traicionar a Aizen.** –Se cruzo de brazos hablando mas serio.

**-****Quizá tengas razón pero últimamente sigue demasiado a esa antigua espada y ella más que cualquier otro es muy peligrosa.**

**-¿Deberíamos matarla?**

**-Seria imprudente Satsujin, lo mejor es dejarlo seguir con ello, ahora lo que me preocupa es el estado de Aizen y h****ōg****yoku, si se debilita demasiado tendremos que ir por la segunda opción.**

**-Pensé que la segunda opción** –Se acercó a él con mirada retadora. **–era la única opción viable.**

**-Si el poder del ****hōgyoku[38]**** se extingue el de Aizen también lo hará junto con el y de nada servirá tratar de liberar a un alma a la cual no se le puede restaurar su Reiryoku[39]****.**

**-Lo entiendo, pero entonces deberíamos de apresurarnos, parece que Koi ya ha preparado el resto.**

**-Esa mujer… parece que se estado divirtiendo** –Puso su codo sobre el brazo de un sillón para recargar su cabeza. **–debe de ser frustrante para ti.**

**-****Tsk… lo único que necesito de esa mujer es su culo** –Escupió molesto aunque Aribert tenia razón. **–****además su obsesión por el pasado es molesta.**

**-Pero su deseo de venganza nos ha acercado mas a nuestra meta.**

**-Ya te dije que tu meta, la Koi, Aizen o quien sea no me importa, lo único que deseo es ver correr la sangre de los guerreros, ver el terror y desesperación en las almas.**

**-Ja ja ja** –rio escandaloso **–y es justo lo que tendremos, no veras mayor desesperación que la de Kurosaki Ichigo y los shinigamis.**

**-Por cierto ¿querrás que libere a las almas errantes?**

**-Necesitamos un señuelo ¿no es así? **–Se levanto de su silla y camino a él. **–Ellos serán el perfecto distractor para esta batalla. Parti****remos al mundo humano y SS. en unos días, ve al infierno por esas basuras y tráelos al mundo de los vivos, mi laboratorio ya debe de estar preparado para cuando vuelvas.**

**-¿Aquel hombre te a dicho algo?** –Se giro para salir de la habitación con Aribert.

**-Ja** –Sonrió lascivo pasando su lengua por sus morados labios. **–Kuchiki ****Rukia ha sido enviada a investigar Karakura.**

Se detuvo abruptamente. **–Quiero verla, quiero saber que es lo que tiene tan interesante.**

**-Mmm… ve si lo deseas pero primero terminemos nuestros pendientes… Y Satsujin recuerda que ella debe de quedar intacta para Aizen.** –Desaparecieron del lugar.

Aribert Heim fue una de las tantas espadas que Aizen encontró vagando en Hueco Mundo buscando una razón de su existencia, intentando sobrevivir y tratando de llenar el vacío de su hueco y claro como todos ellos no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo, su poder era sorprendente pero por alguna razón su instinto de pelea no estaba desarrollado y eso fue algo que Aizen se ocupo de engrandecer, aquel hombre era su científico loco algo parecido a lo que fue Kurotsuchi Mayuri para Urahara Kisuke eso era Aribert Heim para Aizen, Szayel Aporro Granz no era mas que un iluso estudiante que se creía superior a su maestro, un pobre idiota sin mas en comparación. En apariencia parece un individuo bastante apacible y de buen ver, con altura de 1.85 metros, su cabello gris medio ligeramente ondulado a la altura de los pómulos, su blanca piel, ojos celeste intenso y labios morado oscuro al igual que sus uñas le daban ese toque enfermo que coincidía con su mentalidad, aun así era un espada realmente apuesto, elegante y educado con un acento alemán indiscutible, usaba unos lentes al puro estilo Ishida Uryu y vestía un saco de solapa blanco con detalles negros y un hakama[40] también blanco, llevaba su katana siempre en la mano y su caminar era elegante, toda una visión para cualquier mujer, pero aquel individuo tenia un inigualable gusto retorcido por experimentar en seres con vida y modificarlos para crear algo mejor algo mas grande y el morboso gusto por el sexo retorcido y la tortura al mas puro estilo inquisidor era algo tan atrayente para él que lo hacia un verdadero enfermo, la perfecta espada para Aizen Sōsuke, claro por algo lo tenia tan escondido de los otros.

Satsujin por el contrario a él era un individuo mas sencillo y de extraña apariencia, sacado de el infierno por quien sabe que idea loca del megalómano de Aizen, el solo disfrutaba de la adrenalina de la matanza, la desesperación en los ojos del enemigo y también el sexo y los placeres mundanos, claro siendo un demonio es algo típico, indudablemente podría decirse que es nakama de Koi una extraña shinigami de gran belleza claro que nada fuera de lo normal siendo shinigami, Satsujin era alto mas no tanto como Aribert, de unos 1.78 metros y músculos bien definidos, su piel era completamente negra parecida a la de kazeshini y si él lo quería podía quemar como la lava si alguien hacia contacto con ella, su cabello negro y lacio lo llevaba casi por debajo de las rodillas, sus ojos totalmente negros haciendo creer que carecía de ellos al confundirse con su piel, una encantadora sonrisa blanca y un talento innato para la batalla y literalmente jugar con fuego, vestimenta… bueno digamos que solo por ordenes de Aribert y Koi usaba un simple hakama negro y ya, él era de los que prefería andar desnudo al estilo griego.

Ellos dos solo eran parte de un grupo cuidadosamente seleccionado por el mayor traidor a los shinigamis ¿Cuál era el propósito? Simple: sacar a Aizen Sōsuke de su prisión antes de que ese sello le consumiera con su bello hōgyoku, si las cosas se ponían muy difíciles ayudar a Aribert a recrear aquel artefacto a partir del único rastro albergado en quien fue su antiguo portador y por ende su verdadero dueño, Kuchiki Rukia. El resto del plan, bueno, para el resto tendrán que seguir leyendo…

Pero mientras tanto…

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Entro a casa intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, aun tenia a la shinigami en brazos aferrada a su shitagi.

_**-"Parece que sus heridas aun duelen, vaaa…**__** creo que no sirvo para esto del **__**Kidō**__**"**_** Oye Rukia** –Le hablo bajo mientras la acomodaba en su cama.** –Iré por mi cuerpo y unas cosas a la clínica, quítate ese kosode y****… **–Volteo la cara avergonzado por lo que diría y se sonrojo notablemente **–****retira las vendas y lo que cubre tus piernas.**

**-¡¿Qué estas diciendo pervertido?** –Reclamo indignada, avergonzada y de más.

Suspiro sonoramente **–Solo ****hazlo demonios.** –Pasó su mano por sus despeinados cabellos y salió de la habitación.

Trago fuerte tras salir y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, había escuchado el sonido de las vendas desatarse y algún quejido probablemente de dolor, bien tal vez el pasar toda su adolescencia preocupado por sus estudios, batallas y llevar una vida tranquila lo mejor posible alejada de los típicos problemas no había resultado la mejor idea, claro ahora sus instintos, hormonas y frustración sexual se habían desatado de tal manera que ni el mismo sabia como controlar.

**-Vamos socio, fácilmente podrías aplicar un ****Kidō**** y meterte entre sus piernas.**

**-Idiota parece que te olvidaste d como nos dejo inconscientes la ****última**** vez.** –Bajo las escaleras para buscar su cuerpo.

**-Como quieras, pero si no te apresuras seré yo quien la tenga.**

**-Primero te arranco de mi pecho.**

Si, toda una conversación con su hollow, cualquiera pensaría que padecía una severa esquizofrenia, sintió un escalofrió de tan solo pensar en ello, encontró su cuerpo en una camilla de la clínica, sin pensarlo entro en el y tomo un kit de primeros auxilios y el gigai de Rukia que estaba junto a él, sonrió por la rareza de ver esos dos cuerpos tan juntos y distantes, un cuerpo humano y otro bueno un sustituto de, irónico y gracioso, subió a su habitación en busca de la morena.

Casi bota el gigai y la cajita de medicamentos al suelo al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba ella sentada en su cama con las rodillas encogidas pegadas a su pecho, tenia los pantaloncillos negros aun puestos pero solo eso lo cual había impedido un derrame nasal por parte de Ichigo, sus brazos y tórax aun tenían dolorosos raspones y su espalda seguía sangrando por los golpes, suspiro, ahora tenia incontrolables deseos por abrazarla, besarla con delicadeza y curar sus heridas, ella volteo a verle y clavaron sus miradas el uno con el otro, ella se cubría el pecho con la bufanda de su hermano e Ichigo al darse cuenta no pudo evitar ver esa prenda con algo de odio ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Al demonio, luego le preguntaría.

**-¿Quieres que empiece por los brazos o la espalda?** –Cerró la puerta.

**-Por la espalda** –Suspiro. **–m****e esta matando. **–Le sonrió de lado como típicamente.

**-Ha** –También le sonrió. **–no creo poder curar tanto con ****Kidō**** sin que te duela, así que terminando metete a tu gigai y terminare como si fueras cualquier humano.**

**-****Arigatō****[41]****.** –Lo vio acercarse a ella, se sonrojo por lo penetrante de su mirada.

Esta vez se coloco en la cama detrás de ella para que quedara entre sus piernas. **– ¿****Qué demonios?**

Suspiro, sabia que él reaccionaria así. **–Me ****hicieron heredera** –cerro los ojos sintiéndose culpable por no habérselo dicho antes y el dolor claro. **–****por eso llevo los mitones y la ****Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu de Byakuya Nii-sama.**

**-Lo se, lo escuche de Yoruichi.** –Su voz era cálida pero distante.

**-Ya veo, hace poco fue la ceremonia y…**

**-¿Te han obligando?**

Abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza. **–No, realmente estoy feliz por ello.**

**-Oye aun así no creo que debas prestar tu cuerpo para esas cosas.**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, nadie me esta obligando a nada.**

**-Aun así el cabrón de Byakuya no debió dejar que te tocaran de esa manera.**

**-Ichigo…**

**-¿Mmm…? **

**-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió en el sótano?**

**-Lo que viste, perdí el control y mi hollow apareció, había pensado que desaparecería con la perdida de mis poderes, pero al parecer sigue siendo parte de mi.**

**-Según se, es la parte que reprimes, la parte humana y shinigami a la que temes y por eso a tomado esa forma ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Ichigo?**

**-Son cosas de humanos, no creo que lo entenderías ¿desde cuando puedes usar el ****Shunkō****[42]? No es una técnica que muchos shinigamis conozcan o sepan manejar.**

**-Hace 50 años empecé a aprenderlo.**

**-¿Yoruichi te lo…?** –Fue interrumpido.

**-Kaien** –Hizo una pausa. **–Kaien-dono fue quien me lo enseño.**

Ichigo paro de curar su espalda. **– ¿A que te a enviado la SS.?**

**-Hay un desequilibrio en las dimensiones que podría afectar el balance, me enviaron a investigar unas extrañas fluctuaciones de Reiryoku y reiatsu, aunque parece que la fuente de ese reiatsu eres tu.**

**-¿Eso quiere decir?**

**-Me quedare un buen tiempo junto con un equipo a mi cargo para investigar lo que esta pasando, aunque debo de irme en unos días por unos asuntos, intentare volver pronto.**

**-Ya veo** –Sonrió. **–Oye los chicos querían ir a un nuevo balneario de termales cerca de aquí.**

**-Suena divertido ¿Cuándo iremos?**

**-Oye aun no te e invitado enana.**

Volteo su cabeza para verle **–Soy tu invitada idiota, debes de llevarme contigo a todos lados y mantenerme contenta. Ichigo** –ahora su expresión era seria. **–tienes que saber que también fui enviada para vigilarte y… **–Le interrumpió.

**-Ya lo se idiota** –la miro a los ojos sonriéndole. **–siempre e sabido que el viejo comandante y la cámara de idiotas me vigilan todo el tiempo. **–Puso su mano izquierda sobre la pequeña cabeza azabache y revolvió su cabello. **–Ya termine, entra a tu gigai para terminar y dormir un poco que en unas horas hay que ir al instituto.**

**-Ha.**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**(+) **La bufanda que lleva Rukia cuando esta dentro de si gigai es diferente a la que usa con su qípáo, con su cuerpo falso usa una bufanda color violeta de la cual ya se explicara de donde salió y la que usa con su nuevo uniforme es la de su hermano.

**(+) **Quise hacer un juego con los nombres de estos dos personajes a manera de insulto ya que Ichigo significa "fresa" y Kuchiki "madera podrida", a mi me resulto muy gracioso mas no se si a ustedes je je.

**(+)** Cuando Aribert dice "ja" esta diciendo "si" o "afirmando" o "adelante"

**[1] Ichi-nii-san, ** La forma en que Karin llama a Ichigo "Ichi-ni-san", (en español: ichi uno, ni dos y san es tres) también es una curiosidad, aunque "san" puede ser de respeto (-san), "ni" puede ser por hermano (nii) e "Ichi" de apodo.

**[2]Futón** es la palabra japonesa referente al estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado durante el día y permitir otros usos en la habitación, además de como dormitorio.

**[3]Shitagi, **es una prenda como la ropa interior o ropa ligera que se usaba generalmente debajo del Kimono.

**[4]Don Kan'onji, **es un medium muy popular que puede ver a los hollows. Kanonji tiene un programa de televisión que se llama Cazador de Espíritus que, en el momento de su introducción, es observada por un asombroso 25% de la población de Japón, donde transmite su programa.

**[5] Hai, **lit. Si, afirmación.

**[6]Onii-chan, **hermano mayor, es una forma informal o amorosa.

**[7]Nee-san, **hermana mayor, Kon hace referencia a Rukia de esta manera.

**[8]Otôsan, **padre.

**[9]Senpai, **se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad en la organización que ofrece su asistencia, amistad y consejo al miembro de recién ingreso o sin experiencia, conocido como _kōhai_.

**[10]Matte, **espera o detente.

**[11]Garganta, **(_garuganta_, literalmente "Cavidad Negra") es una habilidad que poseen los Hollows del tipo Menos y los Arrancar para moverse a través de las diferentes dimensiones, conectándolas de forma temporal a su hogar en el Hueco Mundo.

**[12]Gigai,** (Gigai) o cuerpo Flaux (como se le conoce en el anime) es un cuerpo artificial utilizado por los Shinigami.

**[13]Shunpo, **(Pasos Veloces) es una técnica de movimiento que permite al usuario teletransportarse de un punto determinado a otro. El punto central que determina la base de esta técnica es la velocidad de ejecución

**[14]Oe, **manera burda o cool de llamar a alguien "hey" "oye".

**[15]Baka, **tonto.

**[16]Nakamas, **compañeros.

**[17]Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu, **seda de las flores silvestres plateadas o seda de la plateada flor silvestre (disculpen pero solo encontré el significado en ingles, esta es mi traducción).

**[18]Qípáo, **(pinyin: _qípáo_, Wade-Giles: _ch'i-p'ao_) o **qipaor** (_qípáor_, _ch'i-p'aor_), es un tipo de vestido utilizado en China.

**[19]Tabi, **eran calcetines tradicionales japoneses que utilizaban indistintamente hombres y mujeres con el _zori_, geta u otro tipo de zapatos tradicionales.

**[20]Reiatsu, **(Orbe de Distorsión) es un pequeño artefacto con forma esférica que es capaz de destruir las barreras existentes entre un Hollow y un Shinigami, permitiendo que uno adquiera los poderes propios del otro, y viceversa

**[21]Adjuchas, **(_ajūkasu_, literalmente "Demonio de la Roca") son los Menos que han evolucionado desde el estado de Gillian a uno superior, mucho más poderoso y que les confiere mayor inteligencia y habilidades en el combate.

**[22]Espada, ** (_Esupāda_, literalmente "_Diez Filos_") son los más poderosos Arrancar del ejército deSōsuke Aizen, y por ello los antagonistas principales de la serie, después de éste.

**[23]Sonido, **(_Sonīdo_, literalmente "Revolución Resonante") es una tecnica que se ha visto usar a los arrancar y es parecida al shunpo o hirenkyaku aunque segun el mismo Ulquiorra esta tecnica es muy superior a la utilizada por los shinigamis y quincy, tambien se le ha visto utilizar a ichigo cuando su hollow interior se apodera de el y derrota a Ulquiorra.

**[24]Getsuga ****Tenshō****, **colmillo lunar que penetra el cielo.

**[25]****Zanpakutō****, ** (literalmente "_Espada Cortadora de Almas_") es el arma principal de los Shinigami, Vizard y Arrancar.

**[26]Nii-sama, **hermano mayor.

**[27]Bankai****,** (_Liberación Completa_) es la segunda y definitiva evolución de una Zanpakutō.

**[28]Tensa Zangetsu, ** (_Cadenas Celestiales que Cortan la Luna_).

**[29]Bala, ** (_Bala_, literalmente "Bala de Hollow") es una energía similar al cero concentrada en el puño es 20 veces mas rápido que el cero pero mucho mas débil que este.

**[30]Arrancar, ** (_arankaru_; lit.: _Mascara rota_) son Hollows que se han arrancado su máscara y han obtenido poderes de Shinigami.

**[31]Hadō 32: Okasen, "**san-ju ni**"**(Disparo de Fuego Dorado) Lanzamiento de un haz de energía espiritual encantamiento es desconocido

**[32]Hadō 4: Byakurai, "**yon**" **(Rayo Blanco) El usuario lanza un potente rayo de luz de su dedo índice. Encantamiento: Desconocido.

**[33]Sōkatsui, **(Lluvia de Fuego Azul), lanzamiento de una bola de energía azul. Cubre un área mayor y tiene más poder que el Shakkahō.

**[34]Kidō, **(también llamado presión espiritual) es la energía del alma que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, tanto a los Shinigami y a los Arrancar, como a los Quincy y Bount.

**[35]Kosode, **es una túnica japonesa de básica, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. El significado literal de la kosode es "pequeño departamento", lo que se refiere a la apertura de la manga.

**[36]Ha, **forma cool o burda de afirmar algo o decir "si". Ichigo y Rukia lo usan frecuentemente.

**[37]Ja, **(Alemán) Si, afirmación.

**[38]Hōgy****oku, **(_Orbe de Distorsión_) es un pequeño artefacto con forma esférica que es capaz de destruir las barreras existentes entre un Hollow y un Shinigami, permitiendo que uno adquiera los poderes propios del otro, y viceversa.

**[39]Reiryoku, **(lit. _el poder espiritual_) es un poder alineado con la sensibilidad espiritual y la voluntad del usuario.

**[40]Hakama, **Es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, forma parte del Shihakushō (uniforme) de los shinigamis.

**[41]****Arigatō****, ** palabra japonesa que significa "gracias". Pero se utiliza para amigos, familia y gente cercana.

**[42]****Shunkō****, **(Grito Instantáneo) es una habilidad digna de competir con los poderes desplegados por una Zanpakutō. Se basa en combinar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el Kidō, concentrando enormes cantidades de energía espiritual en la espalda y los hombros del usuario

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Yo sé que como enfado pero en verdad muchas muchas muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y tenerme paciencia con las publicaciones, en verdad que hasta lloro de lo agradecida que estoy. Estoy sumamente agradecida con todas esas hermosas personitas que me han dejado sus comentarios, agregado a historias y "hasta autores favoritos" wow la verdad que ni me lo creo, las alertas, follow, etc…, mil gracias en verdad, ahora corro a una esquina a llorar y comer helado._

_Bueno traigo el tiempo encima por lo cual espero no este muy al aventón este capitulo, el siguiente y siguiente ya están en marcha así que espero publicar pronto, mmm… dejare de incluir algunas palabras en el diccionario que creo yo y muchos (si no es que todos los que leemos este fic) ya sabemos o al menos estamos familiarizados con los términos, así no los enfado y mi trabajo se vuelve mas sencillo. También creo que empezare a hacer mas cortos los capítulos, no mucho pero si algo para hacer mas cómoda la lectura pero quien sabe, quizá y termino con la misma dinámica, bueno se viene el lime y lemmon y las explicaciones, espero les haya gustado el capitulo _

_Y ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo eh? ¿Quieren matarme, los deje en ascuas, muy light, mucho OoC? _

_99 razones quedara parado hasta que Makoshark lo termine ^.^_

_Por favor dejen sus comentarios, criticas, explosivos, tomates, arsénico y lo que gusten, gracias por darse el tiempo, LOS AMO …!_

**_¿Y la censura pues?_**


	9. Termales

¿Estaba muerta? Pues no… Andaba de parranda… Ha ha ha, no es cierto solo juego con sus sentimientos, en fin donde vivo son las 6:53 am. así que tengo puliendo, corrigiendo y de más desde las 11pm. del día anterior así que él que piense que no lo amo por seguirme le quitare IchiRuki y sangre de la historia U.U

Como sea eh vuelto y con más de lo que les gusta, así que a LEER…

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así la historia me pertenece así que no sean malvados y respétenmela.

**Negritas = personajes**

_**"comillas"=pensamientos**_

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_Flashback = sucesos del pasado._

Creo que es todo.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Posible OoC (dioses no me maten que no soy Tite), sorft lime y mucho IchiRuki.

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

En la oscuridad de hueco mundo un individuo se encontraba leyendo como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, si algo bueno tenía ese sitio era la tranquilidad que poseían esas ruinas y el hermoso paisaje del cielo nocturno contrastando con la blanca arena y la luna iluminando tenuemente o al menos así solía ser continuamente, solo que la tranquilidad era un lujo que ya no podía darse.

**-¡Aribert!** –Una furiosa mujer entraba a lo que parecía un castillo en ruinas. **–Dime ¿en qué jodidos pensabas cuando enviaste a esos experimentos de arrancar a atacar Karakura?**

**-Cálmate, yo no los envié ahí, ellos escaparon por si solos.**

**-¿Cómo que escaparon?** –Se acercó colérica al asiento donde él espada se encontraba y golpeó los brazos del sillón con su mano dejando su cara muy cerca a la de él. **–No me jodas lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado Aribert Heim, **–se irguió para verle desde lo alto. **–recuerda que si me da la gana puedo arrancarte esa maldita lengua y entregarte a la SS.**

**-¿Podrías explicarme qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Pensé que querías ver sufrir a esa mujer.**

**-¡Claro que quiero verla sufrir idiota! pero el capitán Kuchiki es monstruoso cuando se trata de esa chica, además recuerda que necesito el menos movimiento en el mundo humano para poder trasladarlos ahí.**

**-Deja de aullar de una buena vez mujer.** –La tomó del cuello con su mano izquierda apretándolo con brusquedad. **– ¿haz traído lo que necesitamos?**

Aribert la soltó alejándola de él. **–Tks… sabes bien que siempre hago mi trabajo.** –Le miró con odio. **–Todo lo que necesitas esta con ese sujeto.** –Hizo una pausa para mirar en la habitación. **– ¿Dónde esta Satsujin? No lo e visto y el muy idiota debía de estar en la abertura de la garganta, sabe bien que no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí.**

**-Eres la asignada de vigilar Hueco Mundo, dudo que te cause gran problema.**

**-Ya te dije que me cuesta demasiado cubrir sus rastros, como sea seré reasignada pronto.**

**-Pensaba que tu capitán se estaba rehusando a tenerte cerca de su hermana.**

**-Eso no importa, Rukia-chan es mi linda nakama. **–Sonrió hipócritamente.

**-Tu parecido a esa mujer debe de ser una tortura para ella.**

**-¿Mi parecido a esa mujer? Te equivocas Aribert, yo soy esa mujer y le haré pagar por lo que hizo.** –Se dio vuelta con la mirada sombría y salía de la habitación no sin antes voltear para darle aviso a Aribert. **–Pronto los alcanzare en el mundo humano, no arruinen las cosas.**

**-Olvidaste reportarme el estado de Aizen, Koi.**

**-Ninguna anomalía, pero hay que darse prisa. Dime ¿A dónde fue? Deseo un poco de satisfacción y tu querido me eres insuficiente.** –Le miró altiva.

**-Tsk… que yo recuerde jamás te eh deseado… tu querido amante se encuentra en el infierno liberando a unos viejos amigos y si te refieres a Arturo seguramente esta con "esa" mujer. Lo lamento pero creo que tendrás que acudir a tu capitán shinigami para que te abra las piernas.**

Suspiró. –Esta bien lo merezco por burlarme, aun así tus perversiones son demasiado peculiares para mi, realmente haces que sienta lastima por esas dos arrancar con las que sueles jugar. –Salió de la habitación con un shunpo.

**-Arturo ¿Qué demonios estas pensando?** –Se preguntaba el espada echando su cabeza atrás.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

En el mundo humano tururú…

En Karakura a finales de invierno una mañana tranquila podía no serlo para algunos individuos, algunos con el apellido Kurosaki. Un apuesto muchacho que dormía plácidamente no simplemente era atacado por su despertador también lo era por una menuda chica con cuerpo falso y un escandaloso padre que intentaba golpearle o quizá matarle.

**-¡Demonios ¿Qué ustedes dos quieren volverme loco?! **–Gritaba desde su cama retorciéndose del dolor.

**-¡Anda no seas perezoso o me largare con Urahara sin ti!** –Otra típica pelea con un padre K.O. en el suelo de la habitación balbuceando.

**-Oye enana ¿a qué quieres ir con el sombrerero loco? **–Quitaba las cobijas para salir dela cama, Rukia ya lo había hecho del armario. **–Y te dije que dejaras de usar esa horrible camiseta, no provoques que te la arranque.**

**-Ah… Kurosaki-kun eres un pervertido…** –Voz horrible y sonrisa perversa por parte de la Kuchiki.** –pero si la arrancas temo que tendré que pasear desnuda por tu casa mostrando que pertenezco al clan de mi amado Aniki[1].**

**-Maldita…** –Dijo entre dientes aunque la idea simplemente le encantaba. **–de acuerdo te compraré ropa, pero nada te cuesta ir a la mansión de tu "Nii-sama" por una maleta.**

**-Deja de quejarte, me iré el fin de semana, ahora apúrate necesito atender algunos asuntos con Urahara.**

Si, una mañana normal, se disculparon con la familia por no poderse quedar a desayunar algo que puso de un humor de perros al chico pero al menos los asuntos de la Kuchiki no les demoraron demasiado, solo había entrado a la tienda por 30 minutos y se habían retirado y claro que lo que sea que habló con el tendero no se lo hizo saber, de hecho a punta de golpes obligó a Ichigo a esperarle fuera del local. El camino al instituto pasó sin mayor problema y hollows, todo era como lo recordaban hasta que una dulce voz le alcanzo.

**-¡Kurosaki senpai!** –Corría grácilmente una linda jovencita extendiendo su mano con brillos alrededor, colores pasteles y toda la dulzura que rodeaba su rostro al más puro estilo sailor moon(+).

_**-"Joder"**_ –Se detuvo en seco cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, Rukia rió perversa. Se volteó para enfrentar a la chica**. –Hideyoshi. **–Le llamó seco cual ciruela/pasa.

**-Are…** –Parpadeo como tres veces. **– ¿Quién es ella Kurosaki senpai?** –Una inocente pregunta que solo una mujer notaría la hostilidad cargada en ella.

**-Oh… no importa, pronto te olvidaras de ella**. –Si, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de discutir con ella, además era cierto, Rukia y la Sociedad de locos eran amantes de borrar sus rastros.

Y Rukia no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de golpear al sustituto. _**–**__**Hajimemashite. Kuchiki Rukia desu.[2] **__–Hizo una reverencia. __**–Douzo, yoroshiku onegai shimasu.[3]**__ –Irguió su postura._

_La chica respondió de la misma manera un poco confundida aun así evitó el presentarse haciendo que la morena dejara sus ojos cerrados con inconformidad y siguiera su camino "con o sin Ichigo".(+)_

_**-Me voy yendo Ichigo.**_

_**-Oye Rukia espera**__ –Giraba su cuerpo para hablarle. __**–no creo tardar.**_

_**-Parece como si fuera de otro mundo.**__ –Susurró audiblemente._

_**-Ha, es lo que me encanta de ella. Nos vemos.**__ –Volteó para despedirse con un gesto de su mano y alcanzar a Rukia. __**– ¡Oye enana espérame!**_

_Nada interesante camino al instituto, nada interesante en el aula de clases, nada interesante hasta que Rukia tuvo que presentarse y de nueva cuenta volver al ridículo teatro de la nueva estudiante con una horrible excusa y miles de miradas sobre ellos, nuevamente su reputación pendía de un hilo._

_**-Rukia-san puedes sentarte aquí**__. –Se presentó ante ella un pelirrojo que podía competir con Renji._

_**-Lo siento pero pensaba sentarme a un lado de Ichigo.**__ –Le miraba de reojo diciendo "Estúpido ven y sálvame de esta."_

**-Si así lo deseas.** –Sonrió galante. **–Por cierto mi nombre es Kyo.** –Dio un paso para acortar las distancias.

Rukia le miro extraño, no le gustaba que se acercaran tanto a ella y simplemente no estaba acostumbrada ni se le daba la gana hacerlo, mientras tanto intentaba descifrar la intensidad de los ojos que la miraban atentos hasta que sintió ser jalada por algo o alguien.

**-Lo siento, ella ya decidido.** –Ichigo la sentó brusco a lado suyo atrayendo la atención de sus amigos y de la misma shinigami por su actitud seria.

**-¿Oye quien te crees para tratarme así?** –Reclamó en voz baja pero marcando bien su enojo.

Ichigo no le respondió, simplemente se dedico a tomar atención a las clases.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

En la casa de los Kurosaki tururú…

**-Oye enana** –Hablaba y esperaba impaciente desde su cuarto. **–Tienes como media hora ahí metida ¿te a quedado o no?**

**-¡Cállate! Esto no es tan sencillo.** –Le gritoneó tras la puerta.

**-¿Sencillo? ¿De qué diablos estas hablando?** –También gritaba.

**-¡Que te calles!**

**-Bah… **

Se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo de la puerta, era totalmente ridícula su situación, vestía un bañador de una pieza con un infantil estampado de gatos en brillantes tonalidades de azul que la hacia lucir mas plana que una tabla, algo así en una mujer con cuerpo de puberta se vería ridículo y en una shinigami con mas de 150 años peor aun, suspiró cansada al escuchar las mil y un maldiciones de Ichigo detrás de la puerta, estaba decidida, prefería no acompañarle a las termales y mejor dedicarse a su misión en Karakura, pero claro y como siempre a Ichigo eso le importaría poco.

Ichigo bufó como animalito, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe sacándole un buen susto a la morena que se encontraba apresada un traje de baño que pertenecía a Karin. Le miró atento o mejor dicho la repasó unas tres veces para coincidir con la chica, no es tan fácil decirle que si a un bañador que parecía sacado de una mala película de los 80's y que para joderle tenía gatos azules "AZULES".

**-Por dios eso se te ve horrible ¿Cómo es que mis hermanas e incluso Tatsuki crecieran más que tu? **–Claro que jamás aceptaría que aparte de horrible le hacia imaginarle acariciando la brillante y celeste melena de Grimmjow mientras este ronroneaba sobre sus piernas cual dulce gatito.

**-¡Ichigo Idiota!** –Le lanzó el lavamanos que quien sabe como arrancó de la pared.

**-Maldición Rukia ¿cómo diablos reparas eso?** –Su voz era chistosa ya que con su mano contenía la hemorragia nasal tirado en el suelo de la habitación**. –Anda a vestirte, compraremos algo camino a las termales.**

**-Preferiría no ir, además estas cosas cubren muy poco.**

**-Ja, necesitarías un traje de buzo para cubrirte las marcas que te ha hecho tu hermanito.**

Poom, le dio de lleno el jabón para las manos en la frente. **–Ya te dije que dejaras de culpar a Nii-sama.** –Se encerró en el baño para cambiarse. Se recargó en la puerta del baño del cuarto. **–Parece que lo tomó peor de lo que esperaba **–Se entristeció.** –Creo que exageré al arrancar el lavamanos.** –Se percato de la fuga de agua que mojaba sus pies.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

**En algún lugar de Karakura tururú… **

Habían olvidado mil detalles buenos y mil detalles malos de estar juntos, primero el que todos les miraran por la extraña combinación que hacia un chico alto con pinta de delincuente y una mujer que a simple vista podía pasar por una delicada niña de 14 años con unos ojos que a cualquiera dejarían sin voluntad, demasiado incomodo para esos dos que lo que menos deseaban era atraer la atención de todos por donde pasaran. El segundo que todas miraban a Ichigo que es jodidamente guapo y los adolecentes a ella y su irreal belleza.

**-Todos nos miran.** –Decía con clara inconformidad pero sin hacer gestos por ello.

**-Es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado y me importa una mierda.** –Seguía viendo al frente.

**-Ah Kurosaki-kun tu boca se ha vuelto más sucia de lo que era. –**Oh si esa mujer le sacaría de quicio por llamar tanto la atención.

**-Puede ser que mi boca se volviera más sucia pero tu lengua es mucho peor que la mía.**

**-Claro que si, un idiota como tu solo puede ser aplacado por una lengua como la mía.** – ¿Eso tendría doble sentido? No para la Kuchiki pero si para un hombre.

**-¿Pero qué diablos estas diciendo enana?** –Estaba completamente sonrojado el mal pensado.

**-Que tu solo entiendes las cosas con insultos y patadas.**

**-Cuida mas tus palabras en este mundo, otra persona pensaría que eso era una insinuación.**

**-¡Deja de decir estupideces!** –Le pateó la espinilla. **–Dime ¿falta mucho para llegar?**

**-No, ya casi llegamos ¿Por qué estas tan impaciente?**

**-Te dije que no quería venir, además debería de concentrarme más en mi misión.**

**-Cierto, no me has explicado acerca de eso.** –Se detuvo abruptamente mientras la Kuchiki seguía caminando. **–Oye Rukia es aquí.** –Señaló para ella la tienda con su pulgar. Entraron a la tienda.

Estaba furiosa, estaba que iba a explotar, estaba que le partiría en su madre a Kurosaki Ichigo. Estaban en una de las tantas tiendas del centro comercial, el lugar ciertamente era enorme y especializado solo en ropa de chicas y obviamente atendido solo por chicas o al menos eso parecía. Habían entrado a la tienda sin ningún problema hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban jodidamente perdidos ¿Dónde empezaban a buscar en un lugar tan grande? ¿Qué sección era la de Rukia? ¿Por qué carajos todos insistían en voltear sus miradas – (ejem todas a Ichigo cof cof) – a ellos?

**-Este lugar es enorme ¿Dónde se supone que esta lo que buscamos?** –Se cruzó de brazos la Kuchiki.

**-No lo sé, Yuzu siempre suele arrastrar a Karin a esta tienda, así que supongo es aquí donde las chicas compran su ropa comúnmente.**

Una linda chica de cabellos negros y ojos castaños se acercaba a ellos. **–Buenas tardes ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Buscas ropa para tu hermanita? **–"Inocentemente" acudió a ayudarles la dependiente del lugar.

Rukia le fulminó con la mirada. **–Buscamos algo que le quede** –Apuntó groseramente para señalar a la morena. **–que sea adecuado para ir a unas termales.**

A la mujer que atendía la tienda le brillaron los ojitos mientras juntaba las manos. **– ¿Hablas del nuevo balneario que abrieron en el centro de Karakura?** –Ichigo la miró como a una loca. **–Dicen que es como si estuvieras en el periodo Edo(+) pero con servicio de spa y que es de lo mas exclusivo.**

Ichigo se revolvió el cabello incomodo, Rukia observaba atenta. **–Hai **_**"¿pero qué demonios con esta loca?"**_**, como sea ¿podrías ayudarle con lo que quiere?**

**-Claro, no podría negarme a un apuesto chico que quiere ayudar a su hermanita.**

**-No soy su hermanita y él no es apuesto, apresúrate a guiarme mujer.** –Si, era como si Ulquiorra le hubiera poseído.

**-Disculpa pero eres tan pequeña que nunca pensé que fueras una chica de nuestra edad**. –Se disculpó amablemente. **–Acompáñame por favor.** –Caminaba guiando a Rukia por la tienda y claro sin dejar de ver a Ichigo que les seguía.

**-Te lo dije, llamas demasiado la atención.**

**-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces que no es mi intención, además no es mi culpa ser tan atractivo.** –Le canturreó cerca del rostro fastidiándola.

**-Imbécil creído, ni que fueras el bastardo de Aizen, además ni siquiera eres un shinigami.** –Le susurró.

Le escuchó pero no habló, nuevamente había ganado y le había pateado el orgullo. _**–"Tiene razón, ni siquiera soy un verdadero shinigami." "Ellos seguramente deben pensar lo mismo que pensaba Kageroza de mi."**_

Daba vueltas y vueltas buscando y decidiendo que medirse, Ichigo se había quedado sentado fuera de los probadores harto de seguirlas y escucharle decir que no a todo y ser pateado por cada opinión que daba. Estaba molesta por la actitud de todas esas mujeres que les hacia ver fáciles y de poca clase y cada cosa que le mostraba era por de más indecente, todo con un mal gusto, brillante, corto en exceso y lleno de horribles estampados.

**-Ah eres muy difícil ¿tienes algún color favorito?** –Se quejaba bufando la morena trabajadora.

Rukia le miró con desconfianza pero sabía que era mejor dar su brazo a torcer**. –Me gusta el blanco y las tonalidades de las flores de sakura.**

**-Mmm… bien, entonces colores pasteles ¿algo más que nos ayude?**

**-Quisiera que… **–Desvió el rostro a un lado melancólica. **–quiero que cubra mi espalda y muslos.**

**-¡¿Qué?! Pero si tienes unas hermosas piernas, ese chico de cabellos naranjas no deja de verlas ¿en verdad quieres ocultárselas? Que envidia… le estoy coqueteando desde que llego pero parece no interesarle.** –Suspiró.

**-No es que no le intereses** –Hablaba fría. **–es que no entiende de esas cosas y no mira a mis piernas sino a las marcas que tienen.**

**-Ya veo, vamos a que te midas toda esta ropa.** –Y la jaló del brazo.

**-¡Oye ¿Qué haces mujer?!**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, metida en una pequeña habitación viéndose frente a un espejo tratando de ignorar las estupideces que la chica le decía a su nakama y que al parecer él le seguía el juego. Suspiró una y mil veces, había ropa horrible, agradable y miles de cosas que compraría, pero había un problema, de hecho ¡había miles de jodidos problemas!

**-Que mas da, igual no podré ocultar todas estas marcas por más tiempo.**

Empezó a medirse, descartó como 20 cosas porque simplemente no le ajustaban, rechazó otras 20 porque simplemente era ridículo e inmoral usar esas cosas.

**-Minifaldas ni hablar, escotes ni hablar, ¿más gatos?** –Se extraño un poco pero recordó el bañador de Karin. **–Nii-sama me mata ni hablar, chappy** –Su rostro se iluminó **–ni hablar Ichigo ya esta demasiado molesto conmigo seguro y él pervertido me arranca la prenda** –volvió a suspirar **–esto… no esta tan mal.**

Había visto un lindo vestido de medio tiempo que parecía fácil de quitar y que seguramente seria sencillo de combinarse y un bañador que hacia juego con el, también otras prendas que para su sentido de la moda eran adecuadas a sus ojos y de su hermano, rápidamente pensó en los últimos días que pasaron juntos y sintió un vacío que le hizo extrañarlo a muerte, claro eso de muerte para los shinigamis es relativo. Salió del vestidor dando un portazo que hizo interrumpir la amena charla del sustituto con la vendedora.

**-¿Te has decidido?**

**-Si, llevare esto.** –Le dio las prendas como si se tratara de un sirviente detestable. **–Anda a cobrarlas, él pagara.** –Vio con amenaza a Ichigo.

**-Oye enana, quizá con Byakuya puedas actuar como una princesa caprichosa, pero conmigo deberías de volver a la Rukia sencilla que mostraba modales.** –Pasó de largo sin verla, dispuesto a pagar.

**-Son $453.= dlls. (Cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres dólares).** –Sonrió feliz la chica que seguro le dan un bono por esa jugosa venta.

**-¡¿Dólares?!** –Gritó creyendo desmayarse.

**-Así es, todo lo que escogió tu amiga es ropa de la marca mas exclusiva que maneja esta tienda, a decir verdad es una marca nueva pero fue lanzada por la empresa "Sakura", Etto… creo que esta afiliada a unos almacenes Kumiki** –La chica hacia memoria con su índice en la mejilla viendo a ningún lado. **–Kuriki… ¡Oh lo tengo! Es Kuchiki.**

**-Perra… Rukia te voy a…** –Masculló entre dientes hasta que recordó algo. **– ¡Claro! Etto… un momento **–Busco en su cartera **–aquí esta, creo que tiene el crédito necesario.** –le extendió una tarjeta.(+)

**-¡Oh discúlpeme Kuchiki-sama!** –La chica hizo una reverencia descolocando a los dos Shinigamis. **–No sabia que era parte de la familia Kuchiki, disculpe las molestias cargare la mercancía a su cuenta rápidamente.**

**-¡¿Pero que chin…?! ¡No soy ningún Kuchiki y la única heredera es esa enana tras de mi!** –Gritó indignado Ichigo casi brincándose el mostrador asustando a la pobre morena y dejando a Rukia graciosamente atónita con los ojos saltones detrás de él viendo el espectáculo.

**-Kuchiki-sama puede cambiarse de ropa en nuestros vestidores, no creo que quiera seguir usando ese horrible uniforme.** –Corrió a ella como si fuera a bendecirla.

**-No es necesario llamarme de esa manera** –Suspiró recordando la molestia de Ichigo. **–y realmente no le veo lo malo a vestir este uniforme.**

Si, cambió su actitud ¿estaba celosa acaso? Realmente no, pero si le jodía en las entrañas el comportamiento de esa mujer y que aquel chico no se diera cuenta de nada, aun así decidió ignorar todo aquello y volver a la Rukia de siempre, pero obvio había un problema o al menos se había dado cuenta de algo y eso es que "ella ya no era la misma Rukia".

Le vio moverse nuevamente a los vestidores y a la chica que les atendía giñarle el ojo y despedirse de él con un "nos vemos" y que por todos los cielos deseaba que no fuera así, suspiró cansado nuevamente, de hecho había suspirado tanto en lo que iba del día que ya se había hartado de eso también, solo esperaba que Rukia se diera prisa para poder largarse a las termales y relajarse que ya estaba hasta la madre de tanto estrés.

**-Ichigo ¿nos vamos?**

Se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Qué demonios tenía esa mujer? últimamente que cada que la veía le robaba el entendimiento, no había nada especial en su atuendo, de hecho en cualquier otra chica resultaría común, pero el porte, su piel, sus enigmáticos ojos ¡Demonios sus ojos!

**-Ha… Hai.** –Contestó parándose como si quemara la silla y le dio la espalda para caminar como energúmeno.

Rukia llevaba un vestido beige tejido con 3 puntos diferentes y que al final dejaba ver parte del fondo blanco que sobresalía con un ligero encaje transparente con mangas de ¾ y que se ataba con un hilo dejando un modesto escote cuadrado en la espalda, llevaba los mismos accesorios que los días pasados lo que le hizo suponer que esa sería su imagen por un buen momento, usaba nuevamente unas medias al muslo pero en color blanco y los botines color café del instituto.

_**-"Demasiado hermosa".**_ –Se dijo en la mente aceptando su derrota.

**-Ichigo ¿Dónde quedan las termales?**

**-Bueno, están a lado de un lujoso hotel en el centro, dicen que el hotel quería ofrecer un servicio que combinara lo antiguo y moderno de Japón para así atraer al turismo internacional.**

**-¿Turismo internacional?**

Se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, había olvidado que debía explicar cada asunto estando con ella, otra gran molestia que disfrutaba. **–El turismo internacional se refiere a… **–Claro que… nosotros ya lo sabemos y no queremos leer eso.

Después de tomar el autobús y tren ligero dieron con el sitio. **– Ya llegamos enana, es aquí.**

**-¡Ichigo-kun, Kuchiki-san por aquí! **–Movía su brazo y gritaba enérgica Orihime a sus amigos.

**-Yo[4] mina…** –Saludó y tomó a Rukia de la mano **–Vamos enana.** –tiró de ella para que corriera con él.

El Onsen[5] era increíble, tenía cascadas con aguas termales –que quién sabe de dónde salían para estar en el centro de la ciudad– estanques artificiales de todo tipo, algunos por sexos otros mixtos e inclusive había estanques que se podían reservar cerca de los comunes o mas privados y exclusivos, contaban con una zona de sauna, piscina, sushi/bar, regaderas, vestidores, spa, entre otras cosas.

**-I-CHI-GO… ¿no sientes como la juventud del hombre se engrandece en un lugar tan maravilloso como este? MIRA A TODAS ESAS CHICAS DESEOSAS DE FUTUROS UNIVERSITARIOS** –Gritaba y giraba, subía, bajaba, volaba y demás, al anaranjado le importaba un comino.

**-Lo único que pienso en este momento es que estas haciendo el ridículo.** –Habló molesto mientras los demás asentían tras de él.

**-¡Aaah…! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Mizuiro… Mizuiro… Dile algo! ¿Are..?** –Mizuiro había desparecido de su lugar marcado con flechas amarillas y sin demora ya estaba ligando con dos despampanantes rubias.

**-Vaya no tiene remedio.**

**-Oye Ichigo, nosotras iremos a cambiarnos** –Le habló Tatsuki. **– ¿Por qué ustedes no van a buscar la sección privada que nos reservo Ishida?**

**-Yo no lo reserve, se la robé a mi padre para joderle su viernes.** –Se acomodó las gafas mientras sonreía diabólicamente y todos le miraban raro por su maldad.

**-Bien, reunámonos en la piscina.** –Anunció Ichigo.

Todos habían quedado en ello mientras Asano lloraba por ahí ante la poca atención de Kojima y los otros, Sado pues… bueno en esta historia no tiene mucho dialogo pero aun así el trio honorifico de hombres Karakurenses se dieron a la tarea de buscar, no dio gran problema encontrar el lugar, había pocas onsen exclusivas y preguntando se llega a Roma ¿O no? – ¡Jamás has ido a Roma!, conciencia ya te dije que shh… ¡PERRA!– Al menos a su reservación si.

Al constatar que estaban en el lugar correcto se dieron cuenta que ahí mismo había vestidores privados así que decidieron ver si podrían alcanzar a las chicas antes de que se cambiaran y así fue las encontraron justo en el momento que entrarían a los vestidores.

**-Chicas.** –Habló Sado ¡Y nada más!

Los chicos al ver resignados que el mestizo no hablaría más decidieron abrir la boca.

**-Chicas en el onsen también hay vestidores privados, será mejor que se cambien ahí.** –Les comento Ishida.

**-Además estoy seguro que esa bufanda que traes puesta debe costar más que todas nuestras casas juntas.** –Le escupió a Rukia quien volteó la cara un poco avergonzada.

**-¡Ah…! No te preocupes Kuchiki-san yo puedo cuidar tu ropa mientras te cambias.** –Saltaba Keigo hacia Rukia con los brazos abiertos.

**-¡Eso nunca pasara!** –Le pateó Ichigo en la espalda a Keigo y Rukia disimuladamente la cara, una difícil contorsión corporal.

**-Ha… Hai.** –Difícilmente respondió Keigo con un pie en su boca. Todos suspiraron por el vergonzoso comportamiento.

Rukia fue con los chicos a su termal privada ya que las chicas alegaban tener hambre y que irían por algo de sushi y sake para llevarles y disfrutarlo todos juntos.

Se sentía incomoda, generalmente cuando iba a las termales lo hacia en los terrenos de la mansión Kuchiki y ella ingenuamente pensaba que al compartir con personas en una onsen lo harían como en SS. con su yukata[6] pero resultaba que en esta dichosa dimensión se usaba una cortísima toalla o un bañador, Ichigo le había dicho que le importaba poco lo que usara con que ella se sintiera cómoda pero que sin duda llamaría mucho la atención ya que el lugar se encontraría lleno de gente joven que pocas veces seguían las viejas tradiciones. Decidida a dejar ya sus complejos se deshizo de sus ropas y se coloco el bañador que había escogido y salió rápido de ahí para tirarse en las aguas termales sin que nadie le viera. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta volteando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, suspiró tranquila y salió del vestidor para entrar tranquilamente al termal sin tener que darse un sonoro chapuzón que le quemara la cara.

Por otro lado los chicos habían terminado de vestirse e iban encaminándose al estanque artificial, Sado usaba unos simpáticos short rojos con flores naranjas muy hawaiano, Uryū opto como siempre y sin fallar por una combinación blanca con celeste, Keigo traía unos muy graciosos pantaloncillos con la imagen del monte Fuji y el sol naciente, Mizuiro un sencillo bañador en tonos naranjas al estilo surf e Ichigo un bañador un poco por arriba de los muslos y ajustado color negro con líneas rojas a los lados, casi parecía un profesional del nado olímpico –(y si pervertidas, todos con el torso desnudo).

Saliendo del vestidor hablaban de cualquier trivialidad puesto que no podían ponerse serios con él bajito y él alto mujeriegos, pero así como si de una visión se tratara se quedaron boquiabiertos.

**-¿Ichigo esa es…?** –Cuidaba sus palabras Kojima algo inseguro.

**-Kuchiki-san. **–Habló Sado sorpresivamente.

La inocente chica estaba en medio del estanque completamente húmeda por el vapor, le daba la espalda al espacio de la entrada donde se encontraba una pequeña sala y al costado los vestidores, no se daba cuenta de que la veían y solo caminaba a pasos tranquilos adentrándose más en el estanque, su cabello se pegaba a su nuca y ligeras gotas de agua resbalaban por su decorado cuerpo y la parte inferior de su bañador blanco que daba impresión de traer una mini falda de vuelos se pegaba al nacimiento de sus torneados muslos y perfecto trasero, la parte superior era un sencillo sujetador halter que se mantenía en su lugar por un grueso tirante que pasaba por su cuello y uno tan delgado por su espalda que se perdía con su blanca piel a momentos y solo destacaba el broche dorado que lo mantenía ajustado.

**-¡Ah Kuchiki-san tiene un cuerpo increíble!** –Habló bajo y sorprendido el bajito moreno.

**-Creo que…** –una pequeña pausa de Sado. **–quiero abrazarla.**

Voltearon todos su cabeza al punto de la torticolis haciéndose pequeños y dejando sus ojos de plato al escuchar semejante confesión, sabían que el hombre alto y callado tenía debilidad por las cosas lindas pero… ¿abrazar a Rukia? Eso ya era demasiado.

**-Sado-san, acepto que nunca imagine ver a una shinigami de esta manera pero… no creo que abrazar a Kuchiki-san sea buena idea, además **–Le susurró Ishida poniendo su mano al lado de sus labios. **–Kurosaki puede rebanarnos fácilmente con su Getsuga Tenshō.** –Ambos tragaron fuerte, sudaron y temblaron de solo pensarlo e imaginar a Ichigo bailando sobre sus cadáveres salpicándose divertido con su sangre.

Keigo no hablaba e Ichigo tampoco, estaban embelesados recorriendo cada rincón que permitían esas pequeñas prendas al igual que sus tres compañeros pero claro ellos solo apreciaban la belleza de la chica que encajaba perfecto con el lugar, en cambio esos dos solo podían pensar en lo que se sentiría recorrer con sus manos esas largas piernas, poder tomar la cintura con sus manos y…

**-Kuchiki… no puede** –Keigo balbuceaba subiendo poco a poco su voz llamando la atención de los chicos e irritando a Ichigo por sacarle de sus fantasías. **–no puede ser Kuchiki-san** –todos voltearon a verle encarando una ceja incluso la misma Rukia**. –Kuchiki-san es un… un… ¡YAKUZA! ¡YAKUZAA! **–Gritaba entre lagrimas mientras volteaban a ver a la morena que se giraba poco a poco para ver que jodidos pasaba.

**-Asano-san deja de gritar eso.** –Intentaba calmarlo el Quincy.

**-Ya-ku-za ¿Qué es eso Ichigo?** –Se acercaba inocente cada vez más a los chicos mientras Keigo caía al suelo y se alegaba arrastrando el trasero.

POOM, un sonido invadió el lugar. **–Lo siento chicos pero sus gritos realmente me alteran.** –Habló Tatsuki que había entrado con las chicas y había noqueado a Keigo con una jarra de sake en la cabeza.

Suspiraron rendidos todos, ese Keigo no tenia remedio y punto, así tendrían que soportarlo por toda su vida, aun así cuando se necesitaba era capaz de dejar a un lado sus locuras y comportarse como un buen amigo, pero volviendo a nuestro tema…

Las chicas entraron al lugar y acomodaron las cosas para poder disfrutarlas después de tomar un relajante baño, Rukia se había sumergido hasta el cuello tomando su lugar pegada a unas rocas. Las chicas se unieron a ella rápidamente dejándoles a los muchachos la tarea de poner el Sake en las canastitas flotantes para poder tomarlo dentro del estanque.

Orihime usaba un bañador rosa de dos piezas sencillo con cuentas en los lazos que lo sujetaban y un adorable moño con su cabello arriba de su nuca, Tatsuki quien llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta usaba un monokini negro que se le veía grandioso –por alguna razón a las chicas sin muchas curvas se les ven genial o al menos yo pienso eso, que envidia U.U– Mahana un bikini con franjas rojas, amarillas y verdes dándole un toque caribeño, Chizuru un monokini rojo, Kunieda Ryō un lindo conjunto azul con lunares blancos al estilo pin up con su cabello en un desordenado recogido sobre su cabeza y por ultimo Michiru que usaba un bañador de dos piezas que constaba de un sujetador naranja strapless y unos pequeño short con diagonales de distintos colores.

Ya todos dentro del agua hablaban de la escuela y trivialidades, de sus planes y aspiraciones saliendo del instituto y sobre lo maravilloso del lugar y todos los espacios que tenia en uso.

**-¿Por qué estas alejada del resto?**

Una suave voz pero no por eso menos varonil se escucho tras ella haciéndole dar un brinco. **–Solo pensaba, todos ustedes han cambiado en tan poco tiempo.**

**-No fue poco tiempo, dejamos de vernos 17 meses y después de eso solo te quedaste unas semanas para volverte a ir otros 3, para un humano es mucho tiempo, además nosotros envejecemos mas rápido que ustedes enana.**

**-Lo sé, las chicas han crecido físicamente y también sus conversaciones son distintas.**

**-La única plana aquí eres tú.**

**-Idiota. **–Lo tomó del rostro delicadamente y lo hundió en el agua de manera brutal.

**-¡Estúpida ¿pretendes desprenderme la piel del hueso?!**

**-Si quisiera hacer caldo usaría mejores huesos y carne. **–Le miró altiva a punto de ganar la discusión.

**-¿Qué has dicho?** –Pegó su frente a la de Rukia y gritó tan fuerte que casi hace que Orihime derrame la botella de sake y el muy idiota golpeó a la shinigami haciéndola hundir en el agua dejando un rastro de sangre.

**-¡Kuchiki-san! **–Asustada Orihime derramó el sake y avanzó entre el agua lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar a su amiga.

Ichigo por acto reflejo hundió su brazo para sacar rápido a la noble**. – ¡Oe Rukia!** –Sintió el brazo de la chica en su mano y lo jaló sacándola a la superficie. **–Enana ¿estas bien?**

**-¡Ichigo idiota me tomaste desprevenida! **–Llevó su mano a la frente para que el sangrado se detuviera un poco.

**-Inoue puedes…** –Detuvo sus palabras al ver a las demás chicas que no sabían de sus habilidades. **–Me llevare a Rukia para curar esa herida.** –Se levantó con la chica aun tomada del brazo por su mano y la arrastró fuera de ahí.

**-¿Estas seguro Ichigo-kun? **–Orihime lucía preocupada.

**-Ha no es problema.**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

En el estanque y sala continua tururú…

Salieron de ahí y la llevo a la habitación que conectaba con la estancia y otro estanque.** –Déjame ver.** –La volteó a él y la soltó.

**-Eres un bruto, mira que abrirme la frente de un golpe.**

**-No era mi intención además es tu culpa por sacarme de mis casillas cada que abres la boca.**

**-Realmente la paciencia es una virtud que jamás podrás adquirir.**

Puso su mano sobre la parte herida y empezó a curarla con Kidō. **–Estarás bien en unos segundos. Y tendría más paciencia si te opusieras más a las estupideces de tu clan. **

Ichigo le reclamaba importándole poco el suspiro melancólico que daba recordando la razón por la que hacia tanto alboroto aunque realmente la molestia del muchacho radicaba en más de lo que ella pensaba o intuía.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kuchiki Rukia tenía un terrible problema, bueno, en realidad dos terribles problemas, sin embargo la muy despistada aun no lo descubría – (bueno la chamaca es inocente y no tanto según Tite, pero quien soy yo para hacer un OoC de los personajes) –y no lo descubriría hasta que volviera a pisar el sótano de Urahara Kisuke con las ordenes que la SS. le diera para transmitirle a los ex capitanes tras aceptar la misión encomendada y de la que era portavoz._

_1er problema: Kurosaki Ichigo que se ahogaba en un vaso con agua, pero esa agua consistía en un montón de moléculas cargadas de ira, decepción, confusión y todos esos sentimientos que a uno lo hacen sentir mierda, tal vez distantes de los sentimientos y situaciones en los que el problema #2 se encontraba pero todos eran a raíz de la misma mujer "ELLA"._

_2do problema: Kuchiki Byakuya era un caos en su corazón y mente, algo ahí no cuadraba, en realidad demasiadas cosas no le cuadraban, desde sucesos ocurridos hace mas de 100 años como desde hace escasos 50 años, –(obvio solo aplica en shinigamis y... ¿huecos?)– en fin tenia todo sentimiento que un hermano, tutor, amigo y superior normalmente tendría ante tales situaciones y por otro lado su temple se iba perdiendo, si, el hombre impermutable empezaba a flanquear y abrir no solo su corazón, sus instintos comenzaban a salirse de control pero aun se sentía con la suficiente fuerza y estabilidad para mantener a raya esas sensaciones que le hacían querer rebanar a unos cuantos, desquitar su furia en otros y de maneras que ni siquiera con cierto espada o su querida esposa hubiera siquiera imaginado._

_Pero aun así ahí estaba ella, con su frágil figura completamente expuesta, bueno quizá no tanto, pero estaba completamente tranquila pero aun así sentía la duda de aquellas acciones que estaba próxima a sufrir, al menos le reconfortaba la compañía de su hermano dentro de aquella habitación iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas._

_-¿Tienes frío Rukia? -Volteó su vista a abajo para ver a su hermana que solo usaba un shitagi[7] rojo con los sellos Kuchiki bordados en dorado. –"Que pregunta tan mas estúpida Byakuya."_

_-Me encuentro bien Nii-sama. –Voltea verle contestando de forma calmada._

_-Rukia, en verdad no tienes que hacer esto. –Le dijo serío, quizá hasta indignado con sus brazos dentro del kosode[8]._

_-Te eh dicho que quiero hacerlo Nii-sama, además Renji me a advertido que la primera vez suele ser muy doloroso, pero después el cuerpo va acostumbrándose._

_Él le miró inseguro, no creyendo del todo sus palabras. –Aun así yo preferiría que te mantuvieras al margen de esto._

_-Ya has mandado a llamar a los demás miembros del clan para que estén presentes, no es momento de echarnos atrás. –Le miró por el rabillo del ojo._

_-En cualquier momento que desees parar yo no me opondré a ello. –Escuchó unos toques anunciando la llegada de los espectadores._

_-Arigatō, Nii-sama. –Le sonrió._

_Ambos veían a la joven de la servidumbre dirigirse a abrir la shōji[9], en cuanto la puerta se deslizó podían verse las figuras de algunos ancianos y de algún que otro adulto de una apariencia cuarentona que probablemente en SS. Seria una edad de 500 o 600 años. El grupo de ilustres individuos tomó asiento en los zabuton[10] acomodados en línea mirando hacia el centro de la habitación. La ceremonia era simple, ellos verían como la chica sería torturada mientras lo que parecía un sacerdote realizaba su arte._

_Rukia suspiró nuevamente, podía sentir todas esas miradas sobre ella y siendo sinceros eso le incomodaba, digo una cosa es tatuarse muslo, trasero y espalda por tradición, honor y gusto, y otra mucho muy diferente era tener que soportar los mil pinchazos con tinta invadiendo bajo su piel con un montón de hombres rabo verdes viéndola, pensaba que quizá los fulanitos estarían detrás de un Shiro-e byōbu[11] pero no había visto tal cosa en esa habitación._

_El joven heredero Byakuya se sintió un poco reflejado, verdaderamente no quería someter a su hermana a esa tortura como él no deseaba ser marcado en un pasado, claro que con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la marca que residía permanentemente en el lado izquierdo detrás de su cuerpo y en algún momento el cual recuerda perfectamente empezó a llevarlo con orgullo, pero aun así el obligar a una mujer a tatuarse por tradición le parecía despreciable y que alguien marcara el cuerpo de su hermanita frente a algunas miradas morbosas no le caía nada en gracia "si, esa mocosa iba a matarlo de tantos malos ratos que le hacia pasar", pero ante la decisión y determinación de esa pequeña shinigami no podía hacer gran cosa._

_-"Seguro Renji la animó a hacer semejante tontería" –miraba a su alrededor mientras se disponía a tomar asiento al centro de la fila de nobles y notó que algo faltaba. –La ceremonia debe observarse detrás de un Shiro-e byōbu. –Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados._

_ANCIANO 1 –Byakuya-dono –Todos voltearon a verlo incluso Rukia que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación en posición seiza[12]. –No creo que debamos recordarle que esta ceremonia representa el nacimiento de Rukia-dono como heredera._

_HOMBRE 1 –No estamos tratando de una orian[13] a punto de ser marcada._

_ANCIANO 2 –Byakuya-dono tiene razón, se trata de una ceremonia que representa el nacimiento de una mujer heredera, lo propio es que sea presenciada tras un Shiro-e byōbu._

_ANCIANO 1 –Creo que es una falta a las reglas y tradiciones de la nobleza, incluso los Shihōin expusieron a la que fue su mas preciada joya hace 200 años._

_-"Mierda, esa maldita gata" –el frío lo sacó de sus iracundos pensamientos con todo y su venita palpitante. –Rukia… –Una ventisca interrumpió su habla._

_La shinigami estaba que ya no aguantaba la actitud de aquellas personas, ¡si! la chica era sumisa ante su clan o al menos lo intentaba lo más que le daba su carácter, pero en definitiva el verse observada por esas personas y escuchar sus estupideces era algo que simplemente ya no toleraría y sin más con su vena palpitante hizo lo más políticamente correcto y honorable._

_-Mae… –Si, así es –Sode no Shirayuki –llamó elegantemente a su zanpakutō mientras extendía su brazo, una muestra digna de su poder ante las grandes eminencias de su clan, la espada se materializó en su mano y esta la sostuvo mientras se suspendía el arma en el aire y sin siquiera desenvainar apenas susurró –Hakuren. –La avalancha de nieve se hizo venir de manera controlada, suspiró cansadamente satisfecha de tener su cortina de hielo. –Por favor empecemos, nos hemos retrasado demasiado y mis obligaciones como shinigami deben cumplirse, onegai[14] cuide de mi y su trabajo –volteó a ver al sacerdote que le marcaría y con una potente y fría mirada le habló al hombre–o Nii-sama le matará. –sonrió asesinamente, el hombre tembló tanto que hasta Hanataro se reiría de él._

_Del otro lado de la pared de hielo la familia Kuchiki estaba helada, claro que había motivos obvios pero… ahí había algo que jamás fue obvio, de hecho ni siquiera pensaban que aquella chica haría tal cosa…_

_HOMBRE 1 –Imposible. –Susurró asombrado._

_HOMBRE 2 –Byakuya-dono no sabíamos que ella pudiera hacer tal cosa. –Otro soquete sorprendido._

_ANCIANO 1, 3 Y 4 –Lamentamos el haber menospreciado el poder de la joven heredera._

_ANCIANO 2 –Al menos se ha comportado digna a su posición._

_-Ella siempre ha sido digna del clan Kuchiki. –Respondió pensativo._

_HOMBRE 2 –Byakuya –Susurró a su oído el hombre que parecía ser cercano a él y también shinigami. –Temo que esto…_

_-Basta Senosuke – (Se refiere al HOMBRE 2) Volteó a verle levemente –no es algo que deba sorprendernos ni que debamos discutir en este memento. –Habló por lo bajo._

_-Mis disculpas Byakuya-dono. –Cambió su semblante a uno más relajado –Y… ¿Cuánto apuestas a que empieza a arrepentirse cuando llegue a la espalda?_

_-Te aseguro que llorara en cuanto sienta la aguja en las costillas._

_-El que gane se queda con 3 carpas y prestara su casa a la asociación de mujeres shinigami._

_-Hecho._

_Los hombres cuchicheaban entre ellos, algunos estaban petrificados ante tal muestra de poder, pero dos hombres en esa sala ocultaban una gran preocupación._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**-Asano-san mencionó algo que no entendí** –Hablaba tranquila guiada por su curiosidad**. –Yakuza ¿a qué se refería? Parecía como si me tuviera miedo. **–Sintió disminuir el Kidō que le aplicaba Ichigo.

**-Así le llaman a ****la mafia más temida de Japón.** –Retiró la mano de su frente terminando de curarla. **–Muchos de ellos, sobretodo los de alto rango portan orgullosos el irezumi[15] con el que son marcados por su familia al igual que tu.**

**-¿Cómo te atreves a comparar el oukoshisei[16] de una mujer noble con un vulgar irezumi?**

Ichigo entendía a la perfección de lo que le hablaba, cada una de sus palabras era soltada con un timbre orgulloso y mirada de superioridad y la forma en que le dejaba atrás con su porte de noble para sumergirse en la termal frente a ellos le hacían sentir un mendigo queriendo robar una joya, la miraba atento como hace unas pocas horas, la humedad de su cuerpo, lo blanco de su piel y su modestas curvaturas que se acentuaban al bajar por sus costillas, repasó cada trazo de su espalda, definitivamente ese tatuaje era la perfecta representación de un oukoshisei, no sabría si empezaba en sus costillas derechas y bajaba por esa espalda y trasero de ensueño para terminar en el costado de su muslo con el sello familiar de los Kuchiki o viceversa, dioses poder delinear esas imágenes le tentaba demasiado, poder repasar con la yema de sus dedos cada garza tatuada que parecían poder emprender el vuelo fuera de su cuerpo, besar cada pétalo de cerezo, cada copo de nieve incrustado bajo la blancura de su piel ahora tintada en diversos tonos, no supó en que momento llego a estar frente a su delicada espalda, tan cerca que podía oler su aroma junto a los minerales del agua, tan cerca que no pudo evitar rodear la pequeña cintura con su brazo y posar su mano en el plano vientre que con un poco mas de ejercicio resaltaría los músculos de la chica, pero así estaba bien, así era perfecto.

**-¿Por qué te dejaste marcar?** –Le susurró al oído mientras la acercaba mas a él con su brazo.

**-Es tradición entre los clanes nobles que el heredero lleve el símbolo de su familia en la piel, tu ya lo haz visto, Kūkaku-san, Yoruichi, incluso Nii-sama y Kaien-dono fueron marcados. Y ya te lo he dicho, yo fui quien decidió hacerlo a pesar de las negativas de Byakuya Nii-sama. **–Suspiró intentando encontrarle sentido a todo, intentando darle una respuesta al chico que le mantuviera calmado.

**-¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarte de nosotros? ¿Por qué insistes en hacerlo todo mas complicado para los dos Rukia?** –Llevó su mano desocupada al cuello de la chica pero no sin antes acariciar su brazo subiéndolo lentamente arrancándole un suspiro a Rukia. **–Dime Rukia ¿en verdad harás todo lo que ellos te pidan?**

**-Yo… **–Dudó.

**-¿Te casarías con alguien a quien no conoces, alguien a quien no amas? ¿Te casarías con Byakuya si te lo pidieran? **–Sus susurros estaban cargados de suplicas que pedían un no, que pedían respuestas que le llevaran a estar junto ella. **–¿Serías capaz de sentir **–Bajó sus labios a su cuello rosándolo lentamente, hundiéndose en el aroma de ella mientras la mano que acariciaba su cuello se deslizaba por su pecho suave hasta rosar ligeramente uno de los senos de Rukia alterándola, pero él no la dejaría ir, no hasta que tuviera respuestas. **–serías capaz de sentir deseo por él, de estremecerte como lo haces en este momento? **–Volvió a su cuello para morder el lóbulo de su oreja de manera tan sensual que la shinigami solo supo entreabrir sus labios para jadear suave y cerrar los ojos.

**-Yo… ni siquiera sé lo que es el deseo Ichigo, no puedo corresponder algo que desconozco, sabes bien que nos entrenan para dejar a un lado todas esas sensaciones, esas necesidades que entorpecen la razón y nos hacen perder en batalla, sentimientos como esos no deberían de existir en un guerrero.** –Sentía que Ichigo la acercaba mas a él, podía sentir las gotas que dejaba el vapor resbalarse por su espalda unida al torso de él, sentía sus piernas temblar con cada caricia desconocida ¿acaso eso era la sensación de deseo que él mencionaba? **–Ichigo… por favor para.**

**-¿Por qué?** –Volvía a susurrar a su oreja. Acunó su mano para poder sentir el pequeño seno de Rukia. **– ¿Lo amas? ¿Le perteneces a alguien realmente? ¿Le perteneciste a Shiba Kaien?**

**-¿Cómo…** –Su mirada si alguien la hubiera podido ver hubiera encontrado remordimiento, terror y una gran culpa. **–cómo sabes sobre…** –No pudo continuar.

Ichigo la giró para poder verla a los ojos. **–No lo sé, siempre que alguien lo nombra evita hablar mucho sobre ese hombre ¿Fuiste mas que una simple subordinada?** –Su voz era tan ronca y sensual, tan dolorosa para ella.** – ¿Eran amantes?**

No podía creerlo ¿Quién diablos se creía ese estúpido humano? ¿Por qué cuestionaba sus acciones? ¿Por qué buscaba en su doloroso pasado? ¿Por qué carajos tenía que ser tan parecido a él? ¿Por qué sentía que le debía explicaciones que ni a Renji o su hermano le daba? ¿Por qué le hacia sentir los remordimientos, la culpa, los remordimientos del pasado? , se soltó de su agarre golpeando su pecho con su puño e instintivamente llevó sus brazos para cubrir las zonas que había tocado. **–No sabes lo que estas preguntando.** –Le miró con los ojos más tristes que Ichigo le había visto jamás, derramaba lágrimas con miradas tan cambiantes que Ichigo no podía descifrarlas. **– ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hurgar en mi pasado!**

Se acercaba a ella con mirada decidida, a cada paso que daba ella retrocedía, sabía que no quería su presencia, sabía que no quería responderle, pero no iba dejarla, no después de atreverse a preguntar lo que quería saber desde que la rescató de ser ejecutada por Aizen. La acorraló entre la pared de rocas y su cuerpo. **–Lo siento, e sido un idiota,** –Le miraba fijamente pero ella huía su mirada. **–enana yo… **

**-Él estaba casado con una magnifica mujer, una shinigami fuerte, valiente, inteligente y amable con todos aquellos que le rodeaban, siempre fue una amante esposa y gran líder, ella siempre era de gestos tímidos y elegantes, yo… yo jamás hubiera podido traicionar la confianza de Miyako-dono, yo quería ser como ella, quería ser la perfecta subordinada para Kaien.** –Ichigo escuchaba atento mientras rodeaba nuevamente la cintura de ella con sus brazos pero esta vez conteniendo en sus puños los celos. **–Realmente lo amé Ichigo, yo… él no…**

**-Es suficiente… no quiero seguir escuchando y esta claro que no quieres hablar aun de eso, te prometí esperar igual que como tu prometiste hacerlo.** –Aun le abrazaba. **–Deberíamos de ir con los chicos.**

**-Ha.** –Llevó aun insegura sus brazos a la espalda del sustituto para abrazarle.

**-Tu hermano me envió un paquete con Renji.** –Hizo una pausa lamentándose de las cosas que había dicho. **–Nos invita a todos a pasar el fin de semana en su mansión.**

Levantó el rostro del pecho de Ichigo para mirarle sorprendida. **–Seguro es por la festividad del Hanami. En veces Nii-sama suele ser extravagante en sus acciones cuando se trata de distinguir a la familia. **–Suspiró recordando a Byakuya.** –Tal parece que no puedo descansar de ti.**

**-Ya descansaste muchos meses, además podría servir para entrenar.**

**-Sobre eso…** –Se soltó de sus brazos y le miró a los ojos seria. **–tenemos que hablar.**

**-Dime.**

**-No aquí, si lo prefieres podemos ir con Urahara y hablarlo.**

**-No, estoy cansado de los intermediarios entre nosotros. Lo que tengas que decir o hacer dímelo y ya. **–Le miró fundiéndose con sus ojos y llevó la mano a su rostro para retirarle las lágrimas que le había hecho derramar. **–Esperemos a llegar a casa, vayamos con los chicos o Inoue se preocupara.**

**-Ha.**

Todo era confuso entre ellos desde que había llegado ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado desde que se marcho meses atrás? Estaba confundida, él la confundía, aquellos acercamientos tan propios de los amantes y que ella jamás había experimentado le nublaban la razón y lo aceptaba, le aterraban ¿y si su hollow le hacia actuar así? No, sus escleróticas eran tan blancas y sus ojos tan suplicantes que no podía ser eso. Era un hecho hablaría con él esta noche quisiera o no y le obligaría punta de golpes de ser necesario a decírselo todo y así de una buena vez quitarse uno de tantos problemas que tenia encima.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

De regreso al estanque y salita donde se encontraban sus amigos tururú…

**-Kuchiki-san, Ichigo-kun ¿esta todo bien?** –Orihime miraba a los chicos con sincera preocupación.** –Escuchamos unos gritos y no sabíamos si…**

Ichigo se acercó a su amiga y puso su gran mano en su cabeza como gesto de cariño**. –No te preocupes Inoue, todo esta bien. **–Le sonrió.

Los chicos estaban alrededor de la mesa de la sala comiendo y bebiendo.

**-Kuchiki-san haz cambiado tanto desde la última vez.** –Saltó Chizuru a ella cayendo ambas al suelo. **–Hasta podría tratar de conquistarte.**

**-¡Oye tu cálmate!** –Amenazaba Tatsuki desde su lugar con unos palillos chinos.

**-Honsh****ō****-san tiene razón.** –Acomodaba sus gafas Uryū. **– ¿Cuándo fue que te tatuaste Kuchiki-san?**

**-Hace unos días. **–Hablaba sonriente aun en la duela y con la chica sobre ella.

**-¿Ah cicatrizado tan rápido?** –Preguntaba la alta morena poniendo nerviosa a la shinigami.

**-Etto… bueno yo…**

**-Oye tu ¿piensas quedarte sobre ella el resto del día?** –Demandaba el pelo de zanahoria.

**-Are… are… Kurosaki no tienes que preocuparte, yo solo tengo ojos para mi linda Orihime, además seguro que quieres a Rukia-chan solo para ti.** –Sus gafas se volvieron blancas.

**-Así es.** –Le tendió sus manos a las dos chicas para unirse al grupo**. –Por cierto chicos, Byakuya…** –Se detuvo al sentir una fulminante mirada _**–"Cielos"**_.

**-Si estas tratando de ocultar algo sobre esa Sociedad de Almas pierde cuidado.** –Habló Ryō captando la atención de los demás compañeros**. –Le sacamos toda la información a Kojima y Asano.** –Rió maliciosa.

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho, agradecía no tener que ocultarle cosas a sus amigos y evitar tanto maldito drama y malos entendidos**. –Bueno, siendo así Byakuya nos invita a pasar el fin de semana en su mansión.**

**-Paso, aun no comparto del todo con shinigamis.** –Rukia e Ichigo levantaron una ceja no creyendo ni una de sus palabras.

**-Es una lastima, la mansión Kuchiki tiene un gran campo de arquería en las afueras de sus terrenos, Nii-sama es un gran arquero y esperaba practicar junto a un Quincy que estrenara sus blancos en forma de Kurotsuchi Mayuri e Ichigo, aunque no estoy segura si aun tiene de Yoruichi y gatos negros. **–Pensaba con los brazos sobre su pecho.

**-Claro que si insistes no podré negarme.** –Otro perverso brillo rodeo al Quincy.

**-Oye enana** –Le hablaba con un tic en el ojo. **–que yo sepa nunca e hecho algo para que tu hermano quiera matarme.**

**-¿Seguro? Yo creo que tiene suficientes motivos para condenarte al infierno o al decimoprimer Escuadrón. **–Tomaba un poco de té.

**-Pero ¿no deberíamos de estar muertos para poder ir a ese lugar?** –Preguntó Tatsuki mientras unas chicas gritaban que no querían morir aun abrazándose.

Los chicos se miraban entre si ¿Cómo diablos iban a huir del limpiador en el Dangai? Volteaban a todos lados, se rascaban la cabeza, sus ojos se volvían más grandes o más saltones, etc.

**-Bueno supongo que Urahara se las arreglara.**

**-Ichigo, no creo que debamos de confiar en ****é****l para esto.**

**-No tenemos alternativa.**

Suspiró. **–Supongo que si Nii-sama los invito es porque debe de haber una forma.**

**-Genial, muero por conocer ese lugar.** –Se emocionaba Tatsuki, mientras a sus mejores amigos les temblaba la ceja conteniendo comentarios acerca de la ironía en la frase.

**-¿Qué se viste en esa Sociedad de Almas?** –Una preocupada Michiru habló.

**-Bueno creo que lo propio son los kimonos.** –Ichigo habló esta vez.

**-¿Kimonos?** –Preguntaron los ajenos al unísono.

**-Hai, Nii-sama les a invitado al Hanami que organizan las 4 grandes casas nobles. Lo adecuado seria vestir un kimono o de lo contrario podría tomarlo como una ofensa.**

**-¡Sugoi!** –Exclamaron todos.

**-Ah Kuchiki-san ¿quieres ir a ver el hotel o nadar en la alberca?** –Le invitó una feliz Orihime.

**-¿No se meterán en problemas por su tatuaje?** –Ahora hablaba Ichigo.

**-No lo creo.** –Habló Mahana**. –Hace rato vimos a unos extranjeros tatuados hasta los pies. Oh de hecho se parecen mucho a los chicos de un grupo que le gusta a Kurosaki. Etto… VAMPS.(+)**

**-¡¿QU****É****?! **–Se medio levanto el sustituto gritando pero se detuvo al ver que perdía su compostura. **–Hmm… Rukia ven acá.** –Le mandó ganándose una mirada de odio de la shinigami. Al ver que no respondía la jaló del tobillo para acercarla y que bajara a su altura. **–No te metas en problemas y tráeme un autógrafo, si lo logras te dejare dormir una semana en mi cama.** –Le pedía en voz baja para que solo ella le escuchara.

**-Dos.**

**-Perr… No abuses.** –Le dejó ir.

Las chicas salieron corriendo felices por disfrutar del spa dejando a los chicos un poco preocupados por los problemas en los que se podrían meter esas mujeres estando juntas.

**-Oye I-chi-go. **–Llegaba bailando Keigo con él.

**-¿Y ahora qué quieres?** –Hacía notar su fastidio.

**-¿Cómo son las mujeres en esa Sociedad de Almas? ¿Todas tienen los ojos de Kuchiki-san?** –Seguía feliz y gritoneando él castaño claro.

**-Es verdad Ichigo, Asano-san y yo nunca hemos ido ¿Cómo es?** –Le reclamaba Mizuiro.

**-¡¿Ahh…?! Llámame Keigo, KEIGO…** –Aun lloraba y pataleaba por las bromas de su pequeño camarada.

_**-**_**Bueno… distan mucho de la mujer promedio japonesa **–Desordenaba su cabello. **–podría decir que la mayoría son más altas y bonitas, jamás e visto a una mujer poco bella dentro del Seireitei, también están las almas puras que su apariencia es totalmente diferente a una mujer normal como Yoruichi-san o Yachiru, también hay almas con aspecto normal pero guardan algún detalle que es difícil encontrar incluso en mismo seireitei, como los ojos de Rukia, lo común seria ver ojos en tonalidades gris o azul oscuro, pero Rukia es la única con ojos violeta que cambian su color según la luz o sus emociones, aunque supongo que en el Rukongai debe de haber toda clase de chicas, la mayor parte del tiempo solía pasarlo dentro del seireitei o en batalla.** –Hablaba sin tomarle mucha importancia al tema, sus amigos se lanzaban miradas sonrientes y no por gays si no porque él Kurosaki cada vez perdía mas la batalla contra su imagen y orgullo.

**-Por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo Kurosaki tiene razón, incluso hay almas que podrían opacar la belleza de Inoue-san.**

A los dos chicos les brillaron los ojitos mientras imaginaban todo un harem de mujeres rodeándoles y sirviéndoles atentamente sake, pobres les omitieron que todas están locas y entrenadas para matar.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

En otra parte del balneario tururú…

**-Así que tienes un hermano mayor Kuchiki-san ¿Cómo es él?** –Le cuestionaba curiosa Michiru mientras las chicas rodeaban en la piscina a Rukia y Orihime para sacarles información.

**-Bueno… es un poco estricto aunque últimamente** –repasaba en su mente las imágenes de su hermano abrazándola, entrenando, tendiéndole la mano y discutiendo.** –a sido mas accesible.**

**-Eso no nos importa Rukia, lo que Michiru y todas queremos saber es si es atractivo. **–Mahana al ataque.

**-Es verdad además deben de ser ricos, Ichigo y tu mencionaron una mansión.** –Tatsuki.

Rukia cada vez se sentía mas intimidada por la rapidez en que la atacaban con preguntas. **–Amm… Etto…**

**-También mencionaron unas casas nobles ¿Es una clase de rey o algo así?** –Chizuru al ataque.

**-Bueno Kuchiki-san es como una princesa en SS. o bueno su familia es como la realeza y al parecer es la casa más importante actualmente y su hermano Kuchiki Byakuya es la cabeza de la familia noble.**

**-Gracias Orihime.** –Le sonrió cálidamente agradeciendo la ayuda de la chica.

**-También el capitán Kuchiki suele ser muy serio** –Orihime haciendo caras. **–y tiene una inclinación muy fuerte por siempre seguir las normas de sociedad y deber como shinigami, también es muy alto y apuesto y guarda un gran parecido con Rukia-san, de hecho yo no sabía que Kuchiki-san era hermana adoptiva hasta que Ichigo me lo hizo saber. Su tono de piel, el cabello negro, la serenidad de su rostro e incluso sus ojos son parecidos.**

**-¿También tiene los ojos violetas?** –Preguntaba fascinada Michiru que ya se estaba imaginando un cuento de hadas.

**-Los ojos de Nii-sama son de un gris azulado, son bastante oscuros, es difícil notarlo.**

**-Que guapo.** –De nuevo la pequeña castaña hablaba emocionada.

**-Y ¿Por qué te has tatuado? No me digas que eres un tipo de Suicide girl.(+) **–Ahora era Tatsuki quien interrogaba. **– ¿Y que clase de entrenamientos hacen allá Orihime?**

**-Es verdad Kuchiki-san. **–Dulce y tierna Orihime.

**-¿Tiene algún significado?** –Y ahora se unía Ryō a las preguntas. Pobre chica U.U

**-Es tradición noble que los herederos del clan porten un ****oukoshisei que represente la grandeza del clan y su portador, realmente nosotros no decidimos el diseño, eso lo decide el maestro horishi[17] según nuestro Reiryoku[18], digamos que toma un poco de nuestra energía vital y esta le guía para grabar los simbolismos que representan a nuestra alma y orgullo de esta manera es que conocemos el significado de cada símbolo grabado y lo aceptamos con honor.**

Todas se quedaron con una cara de "entiendo nada de lo que habla" pero aun así hicieron gesto de que la explicación era satisfactoria.

**-Ya veo, entonces los pétalos de sakura representan al capitán Kuchiki y los copos de nieve a Sode no Shirayuki.**

**-Mmm…**

**-Aun así son demasiados símbolos, debes de haber pasado por muchas cosas para tener tantos con un significado especifico para cada uno.**

**-Veras Tatsuki-chan, los shinigamis viven mucho más que nosotros, así que es normal que Kuchiki-san tenga tantos, me imagino que su hermano debe tener un tatuaje muchísimo mas grande.**

**-En realidad jamás e visto su oukoshisei, realmente dudo que alguien más lo haya visto aparte de Hisana nee-san.** –Se sonrojó un poco de pensar en como pudieron interactuar su querido y delicioso hermano con la que fue su esposa.

**-Aahh… ¿el incesto es bien visto en ese lugar? ¿Qué clase de depravaciones locas ven como algo común?** –Se aceleró la karateca ante la inmoralidad.

**-Es como Inoue dijo, Byakuya Nii-sama me adopto como su hermana tras la muerte de su esposa Hisana quien fuera mi verdadera hermana.**

Las chicas callaron al ver la entristecida mirada de su amiga y decidieron dejar de hablar o interrogar salvajemente a la joven de 150 años.

Tras un largo rato de preguntas incomodas y no tanto, de reír y dar explicaciones quizá innecesarias sobre su vida y demás los chicos les alcanzaron en la piscina para disfrutar de las ultimas horas que tendrían en aquel anexo del resort.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Ciudad Karakura 11:30 pm.

Casa Kurosaki.

Habitación de Ichigo.

Rukia y él estaban en su cama mirándose fijamente a los ojos, era un tema delicado, podían herir sus orgullos con cualquier frase, un movimiento en falso y todo podría romperse.

**-Me niego. **

**-¿Por qué? **–Le miraba atenta.

**-Tan solo me niego. **–Ichigo sostenía firme su voz.

**-Deja de hacerte el orgulloso y tan solo hazlo. **

**-Ya te dije que no, fin de la discusión.**

**-Tan solo dime ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?**

**-Porque no quiero y ya, además no creo que al viejo le agrade mucho.**

**-¿De quien diablos estas hablando? **–Levantó su ceja esperando su respuesta.

**-Zangetsu, dudo que el acepte que haga algo así, además el chico me pateara. **–Desordenaba sus hebras naranjas.

**-¿Y ahora de quien diablos hablas? **–Rukia empezaba a perder la paciencia.

**-Tensa Zangetsu.**

**-Si hablara con él podría convencerlo.**

**-Te he dicho que no.**

**-¡¿Con una jodida Ichigo dime por qué no quieres hacerlo?! **–La Kuchiki gritó perdiendo toda su calma.

**-¡Porque nada mas un loco como Kenpachi podría usar algo así! ¿Acaso piensas que ir por la vida con un bendito parche hecho por ese loco de Kurotsuchi Mayuri me hará ver genial?** –Si discutían sentados frente a frente en la cama con un metro de separación y gritaban a esas benditas horas, por fortuna Isshin había recubierto las paredes de su cuarto y el de las gemelas con un buen aislante para los sonidos.

**-¡Joder Ichigo, tu y tu tonta reputación, verte bien es lo que menos debería importarte pelos de zanahoria!**

**-Te quejas de que llamo demasiado la atención ¿crees que seré mas discreto con un parche?**

**-Pues con ese cabello largo bien podrías ocultarlo, además solo seria temporal.**

**-Ya te dije que me encargare de dominarlo, además recuerda que ya puedo manejar el Kidō, no debe de ser muy difícil poder controlar mi reiatsu.**

**-Ichigo casi nos matas en ese sótano, si no hubiera llegado hubieras podido causar algo más serio que solo dejar fuera de combate a Shihōin Yoruichi. Además no es solo tu reiatsu también es tu hollow, casi matas a Renji.** –Hablaba tan seria y llena de severidad que hizo incomodar al chico.

**-Es su culpa por no saber como esquivar.**

**-¡Eres un idiota!** –No podía creer que pudiera decir tal cosa de su amigo de la infancia cuando casi le parte por la mitad. **–Tan solo úsalo hasta que lleguemos a SS. y luego lo cambias por algo que no te de miedo usar guaperas.**

**-Tsk… bien, pero si el viejo y Tensa Zangetsu no lo aceptan dejare de lado esa cosa.**

**-Esta bien, tampoco quiero crear un conflicto con tu zanpakutō y por cierto quítate de mi cama.**

**-¿Tu cama? **–Los colores se le empezaron a subir a la cara cuando vio que Rukia metía la mano a su vestido como si estuviera ¿tocándose?

**-Deja esa cara de idiota pervertido** –Le miraba inquisidoramente mientras sacaba un papel de su pecho. **–que no estoy haciendo lo que estas pensando.** –Le estampó el papel en la cara tumbándolo del colchón.

**-Demonios Rukia ¿no podrías ser más delicada?** –Observó el papel. **– ¿Esto es?**

**-Me costó un vergonzoso y ridículo coqueteo con esos dos hombres, así que la cama es mía por dos semanas. **–Si, había obtenido el autógrafo de VAMPS y no solo eso, estaba la firma de esos dos en una fotografía tamaño carta que quien sabe de donde sacaron e incluía el numero telefónico de Hide con un "llámame" que le hizo levantar la ceja a Ichigo no sabiendo si agradecerle a la morena o ir a buscarlo y rebanarlo por coquetear con "SU shinigami".

**-Arigatō.** –Le dijo colocando la foto con una tachuela en la pared donde daba su escritorio.

**-De nada, realmente no fue tan difícil.** –Hablaba de brazos cruzados dirigiéndose al armario para tomar su pijama. **– ¿A dónde**** vas Ichigo?** –Con ojos curiosos le miraba caminar para salir de la habitación.

**-Al sillón, no creerás que puedo dormir plácidamente en el armario como lo haces tú ¿o si?**

**-Tienes razón, una zanahoria gigante como tú no podría acomodarse ahí.**

**-Tsk… Buenas noches.** –Salió de su alcoba y cerro la puerta para irse al sillón de la sala. **–Enana tonta, si entrara a ese armario sería para hacerle el amor lo suficientemente duro para que grite mi nombre y sepa quien diablos manda en mi habitación.** –Ahora solo pensaba en eso.** –Cielos necesito un maldito respiro**. –En el caso de Ichigo seria una buena sesión de porno y masturbación.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

**(+) Sailor Moon **es un anime que veía en mi infancia que usaba un montón de fondos en alegres colores con dibujitos de flores o cosas de chicas para situaciones en las que se hacia incapie el encanto de los personajes ya sea fingido o no.

**(+) **En Japon no responder un saludo formal como el de Rukia es una grave ofensa y presentarte a la persona burdamente es de mala educación, por lo tanto Hydeoshi lo omitió por perra y Rukia comprendió el "porque" de su acción. Supongo que hay japoneses a los que no les importe, pero por ejemplo para mi que soy mexicana al presentarme con alguien por primera vez lo saludo, digo mi nombre y doy mi mano para estrecharla firme con la de la otra persona y si la persona a la que me presento no hace lo mismo uts… me gana de enemiga de por vida y si solo omite algún gesto en mi mente retorcida me da a entender que le importa poco conocerme.

**(+)** El periodo **Edo** también conocido como periodo Tokugawa (_Tokugawa -jidai_) es una división de la historia de Japón, que se extiende desde 24 de marzo de 1603 hasta 3 de mayo de 1868.

El periodo delimita el gobierno del shogunato Tokugawa o Edo, que además fue establecido oficialmente en 1603 por el primer _shōgun_ Tokugawa, Ieyasu Tokugawa. El periodo Edo finalizó en 1868 con la restauración del gobierno imperial por parte del 15º y último _shōgun_ Yoshinobu Tokugawa. El fin del periodo Edo también se caracteriza por el comienzo delperíodo imperial.

Según tengo entendido la Sociedad de Almas esta ambientada en este periodo pero con muchas modificaciones.

**(+)**Dentro de los mangas de BLEACH hay un **omake** en el que Byakuya le hace un presente a Ichigo en ese omake le regala un Pase ilimitado "Kuchiki Sakura" para que pueda obtener todo lo que quiera de los almacenes Kuchiki por todo el Seireitei absolutamente gratis. Rukia le dice a Ichigo que ya nuca tendra que trabajar para comer y él le responde que eso solo pasara en la Sociedad de Almas. Pero yo soy bien simpática y hago que en mi fic se trague sus palabras buajaja.

**(+)VAMPS **es un dúo de rock japonés formado en 2008 por Hyde (vocalista, guitarrista, letrista y compositor) y KAZ (guitarra solista, vocalista y compositor) bajo la firma discográfica Vamprose Hyde. La verdad no sé que tantos gustos musicales le haya dado Tite a Ichigo, pero con esa actitud y forma de vestir da la impresión de que le gusta VAMPS y la música rítmica con letras que incitan a actuar, claro que esa es una opinión personal, por otro lado lo del número telefónico lo hice porque bueno amo a HYDE y es un coquetazó y una chica como Rukia no podía írsele viva =P.

**(+)Suicide Girl **es un sitio web de softcore altporn cuyas modelos tienen un perfil gótico o punk. También funciona como una comunidad virtual donde se publican anuncios y perfiles de sus miembros, además de entrevistas con personajes del mundo de la cultura alternativa. El discurso de la empresa hace uso de una retórica pro-feminista y dice promocionar una forma de poder de la mujer a través del control de su sexualidad.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

**[1]Aniki****, ** honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor, pero también se usa para referirse a un superior, lo usan mucho los yakuzas.

_**[2]Hajimemashite, **_Literalmente significa "empezando". En español lo traducimos como "encantado de conocerle" o "como está usted". En cada país tienen sus costumbres y los japoneses lo primero que dicen es "empezando". Es como decir: "es la primera vez que hablamos/nos vemos".El uso es la primera vez ya que luego no lo vuelves a decir y si lo dices no queda muy bien ya que parece que no lo recuerdas.

_**[3]Douzo, yoroshiku onegai shimasu, **_Vendría a significar algo así como: "Por favor, le ruego que sea bueno conmigo."

**[4]Yo, **forma informal de saludo, Ichigo lo usa cotidianamente.

**[5]Onsen****,** baños termales o baños de aguas calientes exteriores.

**[6]****Y****ukata****, **es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda.

Existen dos tipos de yukata:

El primero es de un estilo simple y se usa comúnmente para dormir o para los baños termales.

El segundo es un yukata más elaborado y sirve de vestimenta para las fiestas del verano.

**[7]Shitagi****, ** es una prenda femenina como la ropa interior o ropa ligera que se usaba generalmente debajo del Kimono.

**[8]Kosode****, **es una túnica japonesa de básica, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. El significado literal de la kosode es "pequeño departamento", lo que se refiere a la apertura de la manga.

**[9]Shōji,** puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera.

**[10]Zabuton****,** (literalmente "futón para sentarse") es un cojín rectangular de aproximadamente 76x71 cm utilizado bajo el zafu para hacerlo más confortable y como mejora de apoyo para el zazen.

**[11]Shiro-e byōbu, **son pantallas pintadas en tinta o en mica de superficies de seda blancas, usadas extensamente en el período del Edo, en ceremonias de boda y más específicamente en habitaciones donde nacían los bebes, a estos últimos llamados Ubuya byōbu (literalmente pantalla del lugar de nacimiento). Representaron tortugas, pinos y bambúes, así como aves fénix.

**[12]Seiza, **lit. "correcto sentar" es la traducción fonética en japonés de la palabra china _zhèngzuò_ (en _pinyin_) y describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

**[13]Oiran, **es el vocablo japonés utilizado para referirse a una cortesana de alto rango en Japón.

**[14]Onegai Shimasu, **"por favor" aunque puede tener diferentes conotaciones, el japonés es endemoniadamente difícil ¬¬.

**[15]Irezumi, **es una palabra japonesa referida a la inserción permanente de tinta bajo la piel, normalmente con fines decorativos. Es una forma de tatuar.

**[16]Oukoshisei, **significa tatuaje como expresión artística, expresando la grandeza y belleza de este arte.

**[17]Horishi, **son losmaestros artistas del tatuaje.

**[18]Reiryoku****, **(lit. _el poder espiritual_) es un poder alineado con la sensibilidad espiritual y la voluntad del usuario.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_¿Les saque un susto? Espero que si ja ja, pero más importante aún ¿qué les a parecido el capitulo? ¿les a gustado? CUENTENME…._

_Bueno ahorita ando corta de tiempo pero muchísimas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, para mi es importantísimo saber lo que piensan sobre esta historia, amo sus reviews y sus mensajes privados, no eh podido agradecer a todos por tiempo y falta de portátil, pero no me olvido de ustedes, juro que les contestare, sin mas me despido y esperen sorpresas BUAJAJA….._

¡En la madre, juro que acabo de ver una puta sobra pasar por mi cocina y estoy sola en casa O.O! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Me largo de aquí con un puño de ajos ...


	10. Hanami

¿Les dije que había sorpresas?

PUES LAS HAY…

Así que agárrense porque a partir de este capitulo empieza la porno, el baño de sangre y toda una telenovela…

Lovetamaki1 por favoooor no me odies… U.U

Y este capitulo arranca cooooooooooon **LEMMON**, cortito pero bastante porno.

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así la historia me pertenece así que no sean malvados y respétenmela.

**Negritas = personajes**

_**"comillas"=pensamientos**_

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_Flashback = sucesos del pasado._

**POV = Narración desde la perspectiva de un personaje.**

Creo que es todo.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Posible OoC (dioses no me maten que no soy Tite) y **LEMMON**.

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

La mansión Kuchiki se encontraba con pocos sirvientes, poca seguridad y pocos habitantes, la razón bueno como el título del capítulo lo marca es porque el tan organizado Hanami había llegado. Si, el fin del invierno se hacía presente o bueno quizá no en SS. donde el clima pocas veces cambia pero en el mundo humano ¡si! Así que importándoles poco y siendo una bella manera de compartir con la corte de espíritus puros y almas del Rukongai las casas nobles decidieron hacer una elegante y tradicional celebración para descansar de todo el drama de Aizen y los dichosos fullbringers. Parecería que al organizar un evento de tal magnitud la enorme casa debería de estar hecha un caos con los sirvientes y la seguridad reforzada pero era todo lo contrario, había una clara tranquilidad y paz que a Kuchiki Byakuya le encantaba y hablamos de pasado porque ahora extrañaba horrores a su hermana y la vivacidad y desastres que dejaba por toda la mansión. Dioses esa chiquilla se le había metido en el corazón de una manera que podría competir con la manera que Hisana se hizo indispensable para él pero de una forma totalmente diferente, si, amaba a Rukia demandantemente pero su amor por ella era tan inocente y fraternal que aunque pudiera ser un poco bizarro para algunos para su corazón y orgullo no, porque al final de cuentas él era incapaz de verla como una mujer a la que desear y a pesar de sentir un inmenso amor por ella como el que sentía por su esposa estos estaban tan separados el uno del otro que era para él imposible confundirlos.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su solitaria casa, quería descansar un poco de sus responsabilidades, entró a su habitación y se deshizo de su haori[1] y kenseikan[2], dejó su zanpakutō en su base pensando en que Rukia no tenía una, ya se haría cargo de mandar a hacer una especial para Sode no Shirayuki, pensaba en los materiales y diseños que debería tener cuando sintió unas manos acercársele.

**-Te eh dicho que no entres a hurtadillas a la mansión.** –Tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la persona que estaba con él.

**-No es mi culpa que la seguridad de la mansión sea escasa, además sabes que para mi no es ningún problema evadirla Byakuya. **–Esperaba a que él se volteara para verla.

**-Creí haberte dejado claro que nuestros encuentros serían exclusivamente en las instalaciones del escuadrón.**

**-Estaba aburrida, decidí buscarte.**

**-Sígueme.** –Soltó su muñeca y salió de su habitación.

La mujer le siguió sin objetar, pasaban por diferentes pasillos vacíos.

_**-"Seguramente esta esquivando a los sirvientes y guardias"**_ –Volteaba de vez en cuando buscando a alguien del servicio. En veces Kuchiki Byakuya era fácil de adivinar claro que eso era cuando él quería.

Entraron a una habitación alejada de la casa principal, parecía como si fuera un cuarto de huéspedes, la habitación era amplia mas no para competir con las habitaciones donde él o Rukia descansaban, era modesta, de cierta manera parecería una habitación para los invitados con rango menor a nobles o primeros soldados de los 13 escuadrones. Escuchó el sonido del sash[3] desatarse y del hakama[4] cayendo, sin pensarlo mucho volvió a tomar la muñeca de la mujer con fuerza lanzándola al tatami[5] de la habitación. La mujer no se quejó en absoluto, la miró soltarse sus largos y negros cabellos y sonreír, esos gestos le arrancaron una sínica sonrisa a Byakuya ¿Cómo es que seguía con aquella situación?, no importaba mientras no manchara su orgullo. Tiró de su sash desacomodando ligeramente su hakama y se arrodillo detrás de la mujer.

**-No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse.**

**-Hai, taichō.** –Volteó a verle con sus ojos esmeraldas.

Tomo las caderas de la mujer y la penetró rápidamente provocando en ella un placentero gemido que a él no le altero en absoluto, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y con su mano izquierda la tomo del cuello para poderla embestir en cuatro puntos mientras con su mano izquierda tiraba brusco del kosode exponiendo su hombro derecho y parte de su espalda, tomó el seno derecho con su mano estrujándolo pero sin ser brusco y empezó con las embestidas. Aquella mujer era la amante de Kuchiki Byakuya, su piel blanca y suave más sus atributos comunes llamaban su atención pero aun así odiaba sus ojos y su poca prudencia, una mujer perfecta para ser una fiel amante si se le disciplinaba, disfrutaba del sexo con ella pero no tenían ninguna conexión mas que la de ser parte del mismo escuadrón.

**-¿Pasa algo?** –Habló entre jadeos.

…

Bien, tampoco esperaba que le respondiera. **–Generalmente sueles ser más pasional.** –Se mordió los labios al voltear a verle, le encantaba ver su torso desnudo y su piel pálida aunque aun conservaba puesto el Shihakushō[6].

Byakuya le miró severo tomando aquella insinuación como un insulto. La volvió a tomar brusco por las muñecas y la tumbó nuevamente en el suelo pero esta vez llevando los delgados brazos tras la espalda de la mujer, dejó caer su peso sobre ella haciendo la penetración más profunda haciéndola gemir sonoramente.

**-¿Esto era lo que deseabas?** –Preguntó en su oreja dándole un mordisco en el lóbulo.

**-Hai, Kuchiki taichō.**

Mordió su hombro y comenzó nuevamente con las embestidas pero esta vez eran lentas y profundas, jadeaba en el oído de la shinigami demostrando su excitación, disfrutaba someterla, tratarla con poca delicadeza, como una concubina cualquiera, las penetraciones se volvieron mas violentas pero no por eso mas rápidas, la humedad interior de esa mujer le cegaba a momentos, mordió su espalda para darle rapidez a cada estocada y poder terminar aquel encuentro de manera rápida, sintió las paredes vaginales contraerse, los gemidos de la fémina se volvían cada vez mas sonoros, era mejor terminar aquello rápido o algún sirviente o guardia podría escucharlos, soltó las muñecas y tomó las caderas de ella volteándola para verle la cara, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, sus senos subían y bajaban victimas de su agitada respiración, levantó su cadera pasando sus manos por el firme trasero y volvió a penetrarla de manera rápida, se inclinó un poco para lamer uno de sus pezones, la hizo gemir fuerte y contraer violentamente su interior, había logrado llevarla al orgasmo como siempre y de forma sonora, sacó su miembro de ella y derramó todo su semen en su abdomen como siempre, exhaló sonoramente satisfecho por su descarga sexual, se levantó viéndole sin ningún gesto y acomodó su uniforme.

**-¿Algún día serás amable conmigo Kuchiki Byakuya? **–Habló sínica y con una sonrisa que al capitán le hubiera gustado borrar de un golpe.

**-Tan solo eres mi concubina, el único trato amable que debo darte es cuando actúas como un fiel soldado.** –Se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí para tomar un baño como siempre hacía después de tener algún encuentro sexual con ella.

Caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su habitación, Rukia no tardaría en llegar con los amigos de Ichigo y aun tenía que revisar unos escritos en la biblioteca, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de alguien más que le esperaba en los pasillos de la mansión.

**-¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?** –Le llamó seria en cuanto paso frente a ella.

**-¿Qué haces en mi casa Shihōin Yoruichi?** –Se detuvó al escuchar a su antigua maestra que estaba de pie recargada en una de las paredes de la gran casa.

Su gesto era serio y estaba de brazos cruzados con miraba inquisidora al hombre**. –Te e hecho una pregunta, responde.**

**-No tengo por qué responder.**

**-Puedo sentir el reiatsu de esa mujer concentrado en tus pantalones, hueles a ella.**

**-No es tu asunto. **–Siguió a paso tranquilo por el pasillo.

Yoruichi caminó a pasos rápidos hasta él y tomó a Byakuya por el cuello del kosode[7] haciendo que este se alterara y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar con algún movimiento para zafarse de ella utilizó el shunpo para llegar hasta la biblioteca familiar y lo soltó haciéndole tambalear sobre su escritorio.

**-Tienes una decena de geishas al servicio de esta familia Byakuya, podrías tener a cualquier mujer noble de amante. Dime ¿Qué diablos esta pasando por tu cabeza?**

…**. –**Le miraba altivo y severo imponiéndose ante ella.

**Entiendo bien que después de todos estos años sientas la necesidad de intimar con alguien, pude haberte mandado a una de nuestras****Ningyō Shihōin.**

**-Ya te eh dicho que no es tu asunto Yoruichi. **–Le alzó la voz dejándola sorprendida.

**-¡¿Qué no es mi asunto?!** –Se acercó a él gritándole. **– ¡Claro que es mi asunto Byakuya, esa mujer es un error sin explicación alguna, no debería de existir un alma con recuerdos de su vida pasada en la SS. hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera tu hermana a la tomaras de amante!**

La tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra uno de los libreros. **–Jamás le haría eso a Rukia o Hisana.**

**-Esa niña aun no ha superado el dolor de su pasado.** –Tomó la mano de Byakuya y se soltó de su agarre como si nada**. – ¿acaso piensas hacerle mas daño?**

**-¿Daño?** –Miraba su mano que había sido retirada con facilidad, odió en ese momento a Yoruichi**. –El daño que yo le eh hecho no se compara con el que Urahara y tus pupilos le hicieron.**

**-****¿Mis pupilos?**

**-¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿Acaso no fueron Shiba Kaien y Kurosaki Ichigo los que han puesto en peligro de muerte a Rukia? Fue tu amante quien ocultó ese artefacto en su alma y la acercó a ese mocoso insolente.**

**-Tú la alejaste de Renji y la dejaste a su suerte cuando fue sentenciada.**

**-Les prohíbo que se acerquen más a ella.**

**-¿Me prohíbes? **–Se cruzó de brazos y rió altanera ante él**. –Soy tu maestra, no puedes prohibirme nada, además lo que menos te conviene en estos momentos es alejarnos de ella.**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Urahara estudió el Reiatsu que Rukia dejó en su gigai.** –El hombre alzó su cabeza dándole a entender que continuara su explicación**. –El rastro que dejo el hōgyoku en ella esta fortaleciéndose y no solo eso, al parecer tu pequeña hermana desea volverse más fuerte.** –Byakuya abrió los ojos entendiendo lo que Yoruichi le decía. **–El poder del hōgyoku es tal como lo describía Aizen: capturar y materializar los deseos de todo lo que le rodea. Así que tus suposiciones son ciertas, el alma de Rukia no quedó libre de aquel objeto.**

**-¿Hay manera de limpiar ese rastro?**

**-Quien sabe.** –Desvió la mirada pensando**. –Kisuke necesita más tiempo para saber si el alma de Rukia puede dominarlo o consumirla, aun así ella fue el primer recipiente y también la primera en llegar a un cierto punto de función con esa cosa.**

_**-"No puede ser"**_–Tragó saliva sonoramente y de poder ser prefería no seguir con aquella conversación.

**-Byakuya, Rukia fue la primer alma que el hōgyoku aceptó por lo tanto ella es la verdadera dueña.**

**-Si alguien quisiera recrearlo… **

Yoruichi le interrumpió. **–Sería atreves del rastro que reside en su alma.** –Dio vuelta para salir de la gran casa con su shunpo**. –Quiero que alejes a esa mujer de Rukia, puede ser peligroso.**

**-No quiero a mi hermana cerca de Kurosaki.**

Detuvo su andar y le miró sobre el hombro. **–Eso es imposible Byakuya-bo.**

**-Si el rastro del hōgyoku se fortalece podría provocar el descontrol de esa bestia que reside dentro de su alma.**

**-O podría fortalecer más la voluntad de Ichigo.**

**-Si daña a Rukia juro que arrancare con mis propias manos su cabeza y la lanzaré ante ti como debí de haber hecho con la de Shiba Kaien.**

Volteó a verle sería con una mano en su cintura. **–De estar en tu lugar Kaien jamás hubiera cometido la estupidez de meterse con la rencarnación de Miyako. Además si Aizen mandó a ese hollow "Metastacia" para matarle es porque significaba un obstáculo para él o le guardaba algún miedo, un chiquillo como tu no hubiera podido tocarle, no fue mi mas brillante alumno por nada **–Con shunpo le abrazo divertida del cuello por la espalda. **–aunque tu aun eres mi más querido pupilo. **

**-Shihōin…** –Salió con shunpo de ahí antes de que terminara de decir lo que sea que fuera a decir dejándolo con un tic en la ceja. **–Si no es Rukia será esa gata estúpida la que me mate.**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Mas tarde en el Rukongai tururú…

Un grupo de asombrados jóvenes caminaban por las calles del Rukongai guiados por el famoso shinigami daikō y una exuberante mujer negra –Shihōin Yoruichi– llamando la atención de muchos. Era raro, que diablos "ese" lugar era jodidamente raro, era como caminar en un parque temático, las calles de tierra, los locales en su mayoría de madera y un montón de gente vistiendo y comportándose como si vivieran en el periodo Edo, ahora comprendían la manera tan anticuada de Rukia al hablar y que desconociera tantas cosas que para ellos eran algo completamente común.

**-Oye Ichigo** –Le llamó Keigo. **– ¿seguro que no aparecerá una clase de samurái para atacarnos?**

**-Ya te dije que no** –Caminaba tranquilo de brazos cruzados dentro de su kosode. **–además ésta no es una zona violenta y dudo que alguien quiera causar un alboroto con todo el seireitei desplegado.**

**-Pero todos nos miran como intrusos.**

**-Algunas personas desprecian a los shinigamis o les temen, es normal que nos miren de esa manera ¿no es así Ichigo?**

**-Ha ¿Yoruichi-san dónde veremos los cerezos?** –Desordenaba su cabello pensando en qué lugar podrían observar las flores.

**-Solo la familia Kuchiki posee terrenos con árboles de sakura, realmente éste festival es solo un pretexto de las casas nobles para mostrar que después de lo de Aizen aun se mantienen con poderío dentro de la SS.**

**-Entonces ¿no observaremos las flores?** –Orihime preguntaba afligida. **–Ah… es una lastima **–Infló sus cachetes**. –pensé que abría un gran picnic.**

**-No te preocupes Orihime, sé que habrá muchos puestos de comida y sake, además después de terminar con las actividades y presentaciones la casa Kuchiki abrirá sus puertas para que los escuadrones y otros clanes puedan disfrutar de los cerezos.**

**-¿Es por eso que Rukia se adelanto a nosotros?**

**-¿No te lo dijo?** –Volteó Yoruichi a verle con un ojo cerrado sembrando en él la duda.

**-¿Qué cosa?** –Sus ojos mostraban curiosidad.

**-Las cosas han cambiado últimamente por aquí Ichigo… ya lo iras viendo. Por cierto ¿no pretenderás presentarte con el Shihakushō y Zangetsu en la espalda verdad?**

**-¿Eh… qué tiene de malo? Tú vas en mallones.**

**-Bueno… estarás entre los más altos rangos de la nobleza y eres invitado de Byakuya-bo, deberías de usar algo mas apropiado para la situación. Puede que te excluyan un poco. Anda vamos a la mansión Shihōin, seguro encontramos algo adecuado, además yo también debo cambiarme.**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

En la mansión Kuchiki tururú…

**-¡Bien! Ya ha quedado listo. **–Habló una voz llena de orgullo dándole los últimos toques al cabello de Rukia.

**-Gracias por ayudarme a vestir.**

**-Ya sabes que no es ningún problema, pero pensé que tendrías al menos a dos damas que te ayuden.**

**-Les dejé ir por hoy, además prefiero que lo haga alguien de mi confianza Renji.** –Le sonrió dulcemente.

**-¿Estás nerviosa?** –Le regresó la sonrisa a su amiga.

**-Un poco, nunca eh bailado para tantos espectadores.**

**-Lo harás bien. **–Pusó una mano en su hombro mostrando su apoyo.** –Ya deberíamos irnos, él capitán me ha ordenado escoltarte hasta el lugar de las presentaciones.**

**-Renji…**

**-Dime.** –Contestó curioso viéndola girando para salir del lugar.

**-Arigatō.**

Rió de lado.** –Baka, tantos años y aun no sabes como atarte un kimono correctamente.**

**-Lo lamento señor don experto, seguro que quitarle el kimono a todas esas geishas te ha hecho aprender a atárselos como gesto de agradecimiento.** –Se burlaba sarcástica de brazos cruzados haciendo sonrojar a Renji.

**-¡No… No digas esas cosas!** –Se indignó. **– ¡Además ese es un nudo diferente y desde niños eh atado tu obi!**

**-Y espero por tu bien que solo hayas hecho eso** –Una voz le heló hasta la medula de terror. **–y sin ver a mi hermana Renji. **–Amenazó mordaz elevando ligeramente su reiatsu.

**-Yo… Taichō… No es lo que… A… ¡Así fue Taichō!** –Hizo una reverencia. _**–"Maldición, va a matarme, peor… me dejará vivo sin volver a ver a Rukia y confinado a la experimentación de mi alma con el capitán Mayuri"**_

**-Renji iré en el danjiri[8] con Rukia, nos escoltaras junto con la guardia.** –Byakuya extendió su mano frente a Rukia para que ella se apoyara en él.

_**-"¿Caminarán tomándose de la mano?"**_ –Alzaba una ceja no creyendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Camino al Seireitei tururú…

Estaban dentro del lujoso carruaje viéndose a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, era imposible, no podía leer esos pensamientos en los ojos de su hermana, otra gran diferencia entre ella e Hisana, amaba los ojos de su esposa que siempre eran una ventana abierta de su corazón, odiaba los de su hermana porque no podía adentrarse en ellos.

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede Nii-sama?**

Los odiaba porque podían ver claramente a través de él.

**-No quiero que Renji se preste para las tareas que le corresponden a la corte que e dispuesto para ti.** –Sus palabras fueron posesivas y demandantes.

Sonrió satisfecha. _**–"Menos mal"**_** ¿Celoso Aniki[9]?**

**-¡Rukia! **–Habló severo levantándole un poco la voz y borrando esa sonrisa pícara de su rostro**. –No importa la familiaridad que tengas con Renji, no vuelvas a repetir algo así.**

**-Lo siento Nii-sama **–Habló triste, sus ojos también le delataban. **–solo quería compartir con él como lo hacíamos de niños.**

**-Hay ocasiones en las que no puedo pasar por alto tu inocencia. Si permito compartir mis geishas con alguien como Renji es porque quiero mantener sus instintos lejos de ti.**

**-¿De qué hablas? **–Le miró sorprendida y sin entender nada. **–Mi relación con Renji no tiene ninguna connotación sexual Nii-sama.**

**-Rukia no quiero ninguna explicación, solo haz lo que te pido.**

Susurró débilmente para ella **–Yo si quiero explicaciones.** –Byakuya le escuchó.

**-¿Qué es lo que necesita explicación?** –La hizo voltear a verlo.

**-Kimiko Koi.** –Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron**. – ¿Por qué ella?**

**-No la amo si es lo que te interesa.**

**-Sé que no la amas. **–Le miró intensamente. **–No entiendo el deseo sexual y tampoco es algo que me interese descubrir, aun así… **–sus palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza. **–elegirla como amante…**

Vio la mirada de Rukia ensombrecerse, lo comprendió, se maldijo por dentro, ¡Shihōin Yoruichi tenía razón y lo admitía! Se volvió a maldecir, su única reacción fue tomar delicadamente la muñeca de su hermana y guiarla a su asiento, giró en el asiento su cuerpo para sentarla y volver a tirar suave de su muñeca para acostarla en el largo asiento dejando su cabeza sobre su regazo.

**-Lo siento Rukia.** –Acarició sus cabellos delicadamente cuidando no despeinarla.

**-Renji se molestara si arruinas lo que le costó horas arreglar.**

**-Alejare a esa mujer de nosotros.** –Hablaban tranquilos sincerándose el uno con el otro.

**-No, ya le eh hecho demasiado daño a esa mujer.**

**-Jamás fuiste amante de ese hombre.**

**-Eso no fue impedimento para robar el corazón de su esposo.**

En otro carruaje pero no menos opulento viajaban varias personas emocionadas y ajenas a la festividad.

**-¡Sugoi[10] Yoruichi-san! No pensé que la familia Shihōin fuera tan rica. **–Volteaba Ichigo como baboso por todos lados.

**-Eh encontrado a mi diosa perfecta…** –Yoruichi le pateó el rostro a Keigo dejándolo inconsciente.

_**-"Tiene suerte de que no fuera Suí-Fēng quien lo atacara"**_ –Una gota de sudor estilo anime surcaba la frente del sustituto.

**-Ha, aun puedo gozar de algunos privilegios.** –Su semblante divertido no la dejaba.

**-Ichigo esto es sorprendente, debería de patearte por no decirme que podías tener cosas tan asombrosas.** –Tatsuki tronaba sus nudillos con aura maligna.

A Ichigo se le aplastó la cara**. –Te equivocas, no puedo conservar nada de esto porque para empezar ni siquiera es mío.** –Se cruzó de brazos. **–Solo cubro el trasero de Rukia en Karakura eso no tiene nada de mérito.**

**-Yo creo que haces una grandiosa labor Ichigo-kun.** –Orihime veía dulcemente a la zanahoria.

**-Eres muy amable hermosa Orihime, me dan deseos de… ¡abrazarte hasta la locura!** –Chizuru saltó a la pechugona, Tatsuki la paró con su puño.

**-Dudo mucho que sea un trabajo cualquiera, gracias a ti es que todos nosotros estamos aquí compartiendo Kurosaki-san e incluso podemos ver y conocer cosas que la gente común ni siquiera imaginaria.** –Hablaba dulce Michiru sonrojando al tan preciado héroe de todas nosotras.

**-Michiru tiene razón, eres sorprendente Ichigo-kun.** –Le alagó Mahana.

**-Mmm…** – ¿Sado? ¡Pues NO! Fue Ryō quien le dio la razón a la chica.

Yoruichi sonrió burlona. **–Popular con las chicas ¿Ne Ichigo?** –Le dio de codazos la mujer negra.

**-¡No diga tonterías Yoruichi-san! **–Reprendió el muchacho visiblemente sonrojado.

**-¡Ja ja ja…! No importa que tanto crezcas, sigues sonrojándote como un niño.** –Acercó sonriente al rostro del muchacho**. –Sabes conozco una buena forma de solucionar eso ¿te eh hablado de las ningyō Shihōin?**

**-¿Ah, muñecas dices?** –Volteó su cara impregnada de inocente curiosidad.

**-Ha. Son mujeres que son acogidas dentro del clan para atender a los nobles.** –Seguía hablándole pícara cerca de su cara. **–En pocas palabras son señoritas entrenadas para las labores de una esposa pero sin necesidad de ser desposadas, claro que ellas son dueñas de elegir su destino, ¿te interesa eh… Ichigo?**

**-¡¿Pero qué diablos estas diciendo mujer?!** –Gritó gracioso y tomatozo haciendo que todos dentro del carruaje les prestaran atención. Carraspeó en su puño recobrando su compostura**. –No necesito de una mujer a la cual someter.** –Intentó sonar serio mas no molesto, quería dejar clara su postura.

**-Ah… ¿entonces prefieres una mujer que te de batalla? Tal vez alguien como... ** –Se acercó muchísimo a su rostro para susurrarle al oído poniéndolo nuevamente nervioso. **–Kuchiki Rukia. **

Ichigo volteo su rostro para verla con seriedad, clavó su mirada con la dorada de la noble. ¿De qué diablos iba con eso esa mujer?

– **¿Quieres que te meta en su cama?** –Ahora ella le hablaba con seriedad.

Ichigo repasó esas palabras en su mente_**. –"¿Quieres que te meta en su cama?" "¿Qué demonios estás planeando?"**_ –Sabía que cuando esa mujer se ponía sería era por dos cosas: planeaba algo o era necesario dar explicaciones. Optó por la primera opción**. –No necesito esa clase de ayuda **–Ahora fue él quien se acercó en extremo al rostro de la mujer con una sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia**. –yo mismo haré que ella entre por su propia voluntad a la mía.**

Yoruichi sonrió complacida por aquel comentario, las cosas empezarían a ponerse muy interesantes y peligrosas**. –Bien dicho muchacho, cuento contigo. **

¿Era algo así como darle su bendición? Si, era exactamente eso, porque ahora más que nunca necesitarían a esos chicos juntos, más que nada necesitarían de Ichigo.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

En los terrenos de la casa de campo Kuchiki tururú…

Los carruajes llegaban en fila escoltados por las fuerza de ejecutores, captando la atención de todos los presentes, los jóvenes de Karakura miraban todo aquel espectáculo que les recordaba a algunas películas tradicionales u obra teatral.

El sonido de unas biwas[11] se hizo presente acompañado de algunos tambores, un enorme carruaje festivo entraba por la puerta principal, muchos volteaban a ver intrigados aquella faena, el carruaje seguía por su camino jalado por cientos de hombres deteniéndose en la zona donde los más importantes invitados estaban obligados a bajar.

La antigua cabeza de los Shihōin bajaba elegantemente con la ayuda de Kurosaki Ichigo para sorpresa de muchos y los cuales fueron seguidos por un grupo de jóvenes que parecían no tener nada fuera de lo común con excepción del ya conocido "último Quincy" la chica entre pelirroja y castaña que estuvo a lado del mismísimo "Aizen" y un mestizo de gran altura al que Nanao Ise miraba avergonzada recordando el momento en que estuvo a punto de matarle a sangre fría y claro que con ese peculiar grupo de personas los cuchicheos y miradas incomodas no se hicieron esperar.

Los carruajes llegaban uno tras otro, desde los "modestos" hasta los exuberantes. El último carruaje se hacía presente, era de cierta forma pequeño pero no por eso el menos elegante, con adornos de grullas en plata por doquier y unas grandes cortinas blancas con el sello de la familia Kuchiki dejó de avanzar dándole fin al desfile de nobles, las cortinas se abrieron dejando entrever a los anfitriones, Byakuya bajó del carruaje ayudando a su hermana a que hiciera lo mismo, él hombre acarició los cabellos azabache al mismo tiempo que depositaba un ligero beso en ellos para despedirse, Rukia agradeció a su hermano con una reverencia y una cálida sonrisa, tales gestos fueron observados por todos los presentes aunque llamo más la atención de dos individuos.

El teniente de brillante cabellera roja miraba de cierta forma agradecido a los hermanos, sabía bien que el aprecio que sentía uno por el otro era enorme sin embargo dadas sus personalidades y orgullos el darse muestras de cariño era algo que francamente jamás pensó ver al menos en su capitán ya que si bien Rukia era un hueso un poco duro de roer tampoco era incapaz de mostrar afecto cuando lo creía necesario o por un mero impulso difícil de controlar, realmente el ver a su admirado capitán abrir su corazón a ella y ver que su preciada amiga era correspondida le llenaba de dicha a Renji aunque eso significara nunca volver a los días del Inuzuri que en veces añoraba demasiado.

Mientras Renji sentía calidez en su corazón por las dos personas mas importantes de su presente, Ichigo sentía una considerable irritación y confusión, el ver el tierno gesto de él joven cabeza del clan y la hermosa sonrisa de la morena correspondiendo le hacia sentir una maraña de sentimientos que le dejaban una amarga sensación de perdida y casi podía sentir el momento en el que se despidieron pensando que ese momento era el último adiós.

**-Ichigo-kun ¿pasa algo?** –Orihime se preocupaba por aquella mirada.

**-No es nada Inoue.** –Quitó sus ojos de la chica y siguió avanzando.

**-Si lo deseas podemos hablar después, hace mucho que no tenemos una larga conversación.** –Se acercaba a él con pasos lentos.

**-Tienes razón, hace tiempo de ello.** –Volteó a verle amable.

**-Podríamos aprovechar el día de mañana para hacerle una visita a Kūkaku-san.**

**-Eso no será necesario.**

La voz de una mujer a sus espaldas les hizo voltear abruptamente. Era Shiba Kūkaku junto con su hermano Ganju y su parvada de locos y los gemelos de nombre impronunciable.

Orihime iluminó su rostro e Ichigo sonrió, tenían tiempo de no ver a ese grupo de locos.

**-¡Kūkaku-san!** –Hablaron ambos pelinaranjos.

**-Ha pasado tiempo chicos.**

**-¡Otra diosa de los pechos celestiales!** –Gritó Keigo saltando – (nuevamente ¬¬) – a la gran delantera de la pirómana.

¡POOM! Un pequeño explosivo por parte de la mujer y Ganju le dejó fuera de juego al castaño.

**-Veo que haz traído nuevos compañeros Ichigo, dime… ¿son fuertes?** –Preguntó él amante de los jabalíes.

**-No, pero no se necesita fuerza para patear tu fea cara.**

**-¡¿Qué haz dicho imbécil?!** –Acercó su rostro al de Ichigo molesto.

**-¡Lo que escuchaste estúpido!** –Pegó su frente a la de Ganju.

**-¡QUÉDENSE QUIETOS Y DEJEN DE HACER TANTO ESCANDALO!** –Kūkaku les miraba asesinamente a los dos hombres haciendo cada vez más grande su cuerpo mostrándose terrorífica ante ellos con un nebuloso fondo azul cósmico con unos cuantos relámpagos. **–Tsk… par de idiotas.** –Les miró con un ojo cerrado y sosteniendo su pipa mientras ellos sobaban sus cabezas con un enorme chichón.

**-Si señora.** –Tragaron fuerte y su voz era tan mansita como su rostro bañado en miedo.

**-Oye Ichigo ¿por qué no vas con Ganju a mostrarles el lugar a los chicos? seguro querrán ver lo guapos que son los shinigamis y hermosas las mujeres de la nobleza, además hay varios puesto de comida. Veámonos cerca del escenario en dos horas ¿te parece?**

Ichigo miró curioso pero no le pareció mal la idea, sería agradable pasear y convivir con los chicos, además había a quienes tenía mucho tiempo sin ver y que saludarlos le alegraría bastante. **–Hai, entonces nos vemos en dos horas ¡Ja ne[12]! **–Alzó la mano como despedida a las dos voluptuosas mujeres y caminó junto con sus amigos. **–Bien, realmente no conozco el lugar pero no creo que sea difícil encontrar lo que busquen ¿Qué quieren hacer?** –Preguntó a los chicos dándose vuelta para verlos.

**-¿Dónde están los apuestos Shinigamis?** –Las chicas hablaron.

**-¿Eh?** –Puso cara de estúpido.

**-¿Dónde están las Shinigamis dispuestas a gozar con jóvenes almas humanas? **–Preguntó Keigo, Mizuiro puso una linda carita "Ichigo… las mujeres mayores YA"

**-Pfff… esta bien, vayamos a los puestos, seguro ahí encontramos a los tenientes, supongo que en un puesto de sake estará la mayoría. **–Si, su cara era como la de un chibi-Ichigo muy indignado y alzando la ceja.

Caminaban por los diferentes puestos buscando a los conocidos de sus experimentados amigos en el ámbito de los muertos, las chicas volteaban a todos lados sin encontrar algo que les motivase claro que el lugar tenía sus curiosidades, pero hasta el momento nada les había impresionado mucho salvo los carruajes y bueno con los dos chicos era igual, si, había mujeres bonitas pero nada majestuoso y accesible, para chicas bonitas pues bueno para eso estaban las chicas de su mundo vivitas y coleando.

**-¿Are… ese no es Ichigo?** –Estaba dudoso un cabeza de pachinko[13].

**-Vaya que si es Ichigo, ese chico cada vez que lo veo esta más alto y apuesto.** –Sonrió maternalmente Matsumoto.

**-¿No eres un poco mayor para él?** –Kira.

**-¿Qué acabas de decir cabellos de elote? Si puedes hacer esas preguntas entonces yo puedo decirle a tu capitán que odias su música.** –Amenazó fantasmalmente la bella mujer al emo teniente.

**-Yo… lo… ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO MATSUMOTO! **–Juntó sus manos en forma de suplica sobre su cabeza mientras hacia una reverencia.

**-Si consigues 3 botellas de sake del capitán Kyōraku callaré mis labios.**

**-Ya ya, dejen de pelear por favor, estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no es así mina? **–Hinamori intervino para evitar un conflicto.

**-Momo tiene razón, además hoy es un día importante.** –Sonrió divertido el rubio.

**-Es verdad, me pregunto si ese chico sabe sobre su interpretación.**

**-Es verdad, también estas interesado en Kya-chan.** –Matsumoto abrazó a Hisagi sonrojándolo violentamente.

**-Eso era antes de que Kurosaki pusiera un pie nuevamente en SS. solo un loco podría acercarse a Kuchiki con ese chico aquí.** –Calmó su rubor Hisagi.

**-Es verdad, no quiero ni imaginar lo tenebroso que a de ser verlo celoso. **–Kira nuevamente.

**-Pero ellos siempre han negado tener una relación ¿no es así Kira-san?**

**-No lo sé Momo, realmente no soy cercano al chico y tampoco podría decir que lo soy mucho de Kuchiki-san.**

**-Paren ya todos ustedes, dejen a esos chicos en paz, no importa lo mucho que puedan atraerse eh incluso sentir afecto, ellos ya están muy lejos de poder formalizar.** –Reprendió Ikkaku en voz baja.

Todos suspiraron entristecidos, cuando Yoruichi dijo que muchas cosas habían cambiado era porque precisamente eso pasó, Rukia se había convertido en teniente y no en cualquiera, muchos conocían alguna parte de su historia, muchos habían compartido algo con ella y todos los tenientes la adoraban, bueno quizá Nemu no pero si sentía un respeto por la pequeña Kuchiki. Aquellos 12 oficiales le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos apoyándola en todo, desde algo tan sencillo como sujetar su insignia al brazo hasta en misiones de primera orden, un día a la semana se reunían todos los tenientes en un bar para hablar de asuntos del seireitei y de como las ocurrencias de sus capitanes les volvían locos, la apoyaron enormemente con su reciente nombramiento como heredera, de vez en cuando entrenaban o simplemente hacían guardias y aunque seguía siendo la entrañable amiga de infancia y nakama de Renji –y también amor platónico– solía compartir gran parte de su tiempo de entrenamiento con los chicos, sobretodo con Hisagi y Kira que le mostraban estilos de pelea tan distintos combinados con técnicas de Kidō que le hacían afinar sus sentidos durante la batalla y ser un shinigami más completo, aunque claro su hermano por quien sabe que razón de vez en cuando la arrojaba al decimoprimer escuadrón para entrenarse en Hakuda aunque eso era algo que ella no necesitaba realmente, en fin al salir completamente mallugada de esas practicas que curiosamente siempre era escoltada por Renji Kira era quien le curaba o el mismo Hisagi y claro al no saber esto Ichigo pues… digamos que le haremos dar un colapso nervioso.

**-¡Ichigo pedazo de idiota!** –Una piña a toda velocidad le golpeó con la frente en… la frente U.U

**-¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa a ti ahora cabeza de piña?!** –Gritó colérico tomando al bermejo del kosode.

**-¡Lo que me pasa es que casi me matas y te largaste sin darme una jodida disculpa! **–Reclamaba cual mujer histérica a la que dejan en vela dentro de la cama –par de putos ¬¬.

**-Hey Ichigo** –Una espada envainada se atravesó entre los pelirrojos dejando una buena zanja en la tierra. **–si tienes tiempo de gritar y medio matar a Renji entonces… ¡Tienes tiempo para pelear con el gran Ikkaku!** –Gritó levantando con sus dos manos su zanpakutō y un resplandor vacilante en su calva, ehem… pelona, ehem… coco, demonios Ikkaku no se como carajos ponerte bien parado en esta historia. (Lo siento Saya golpea su frente contra la pared, pasen por alto sus arranques)

…

Disculpen, volviendo a la historia…

…

Mientras esos tres discutían y Yumichika intentaba calmar aquellos humores Matsumoto noto que él joven no venía solo y al ver a su muy querida Orihime no hizo más que correr a abrazarla casi sollozando.

**-¡Orihime-chan te extrañe tanto! **–Inoue lloriqueaba de la fuerza tan avasalladora con la que la teniente la abrazaba**. –No hay nadie en el Seireitei con pechos tan grandes como los tuyos, me sentía tan sola, todas aquí son tan serias y planas** –Hinamori se hacia pequeñita sonriendo sarcástica con una gota en la frente. **–nadie sabe apreciar la comida como tu, aquí nadie come helados con pasta de judías dulces y atún.** –Hablaba emocionada y triste y haciendo un puchero mientras la chica entre sus brazos perdía la conciencia.

Todos los chicos del Instituto Karakura pusieron su cara mas nauseabunda al saber que existía otra persona con los mismos peculiares y jodidos gustos al comer, definitivamente dieron por hecho que tan horribles combinaciones solo podían irse a los pechos de una mujer. – (yo soy prueba de ello, como papas a la francesa con crema batida, nieve de vainilla y naranja con tocino y miel/caramelo o cuando veo deportes hago botanas de tocino frito cubierto de chocolate y lo acompaño con mi respectiva cerveza U.U) – Asano que sangraba por la nariz y sus patitas se revolucionaban a 3mil caballos de fuerza(+) por hundir su cara en el valle de los sueños rubio/rojizos era retenido por Uryū, mientras que Chizuru que no sabia si correr a asesinar a esa mujer o también clavar sus colmillos del amor como esperaba hacer pronto con Orihime era detenida por Tatsuki.

**-Bueno al menos sabemos que no sufrirán por mujeres.** –Comentó Mahana.

**-¡Esto es tan injusto, todas las mujeres aquí son tan bellas y bien formadas!** –Sollozaba Michiru.

**-Oye Ichigo…**

**-¿Qué quieres Renji?** –El cuadro violento e indigno empezaba a suavizarse.

**-¿No son esos tus compañeros de escuela?**

**-Ha.** –Llamó la atención de los tenientes.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?** –Preguntó Ikkaku temiendo por la hermana de Asano.

**-Byakuya nos invitó a todos a pasar el fin de semana en la mansión Kuchiki. **–Su rostro era serio y sus ojos estaban cerrados cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Qué QUEEEEEEEEÉ…?** –Todos los tenientes gritaron con una mueca de horror al estilo full metal alchemist(+).

**-También pienso que es raro.**

**-Oye Ichigo** –Se acercó Renji discreto al oído del sustituto. **-¿Qué es lo que hace aquí Ishida?**

**-Vengo a defender mi orgullo como Quincy, Kuchiki-san me ha dicho que su hermano desea un duelo en arquería. **–Acomodó sus gafas.

**-Ni tú te crees eso.** –Los pelirrojos contestaron aburridos y descubriendo la obvia mentira.

**-Como sea… venga chicos ¿Por qué no se unen a nosotros? Tenemos tanto sake que seguro no lo podremos terminar** –De nuevo los tenientes e Ichigo miraban apuntando la mentira de Matsumoto. **–además hemos pedido un montón de comida deliciosa, venga venga **–les animó con la mano haciendo que los otros tenientes les tendieran la mano o la silla a los chicos.** –después les podemos enseñar el lugar y contar algunas historias.**

Ichigo sonrió agradeciéndole a la teniente que sin duda extrañaba, quizá era una loca sin vergüenza pero realmente era una encantadora mujer y admiraba que a pesar de perder a su compañero de toda la vida aun siguiera sonriendo

**-Oye Ichigo… ¿Qué tal mañana un poco de entrenamiento?**

**-Etto… pensaba visitar la casa de Kūkaku-san, Ikkaku.**

**-Tsk… tu te lo pierdes, todos los fines de semana los tenientes tenemos una buena sesión para destensar los músculos.**

**-¿Destensar los músculos? Si serán… la práctica de mañana será con capitanes.** –Una vocecita un poco ebria y melosa hablaba.

**-Es la practica en la que estará Muguruma taichō…**

**-¿Kensei dices Hisagi? **–Interrumpió al enamoradizo teniente.

**-Hai, tengo entendido que en la practica estará mi capitán junto con Kyōraku y Ukitake taichō.**

**-¡Sugoi! Eso si es interesante, pocas veces eh tenido la oportunidad de verles pelear.**

**-Eso es verdad Ichigo-kun, en veces creo que Kuchiki taichō es demasiado severo con Rukia-san.**

**-Tienes razón, últimamente creo que se esta sobre exigiendo demasiado esa chica.** –Susurro Rangiku.

**-¿Rukia participara?**

**-Hai, Kuchiki taichō la a estado entrenando personalmente y no solo eso, también a estado recibiendo entrenamiento especial de otros capitanes, incluso me a pedido que la lleve al decimoprimer escuadrón para acostumbrarla al Hakuda[14].** –Hacía memoria tranquilamente Renji.

**-Rukia no necesita estar entre esos animales para aprenderlo, bien, entrenemos mañana. **–Sonrió con suficiencia. **–Estoy seguro que patear el trasero de algunos oficiales debe servir de calentamiento ¿no Renji?**

**-Hijo de puta… **–Apretó su vaso y se levantó abruptamente para encarar al Kurosaki.

**-Deja ya al muchacho, recuerden que él pequeño Ichigo se ha perdido de muchas cosas últimamente, creo que los oficiales serán quienes usen al famoso shinigami daikō de calentamiento.** –Le sonrió coqueta Rangiku mirándole apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

**-Tsk…** –Volteó la cara.

**-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki, de pronto aprendiste respeto por tus mayores? **–Se burló de él Hisagi.

**-¿Tu también Shūhei?** –Habló con un puchero la hermosa rubia**. –Ah… todos están en mí contra el día de hoy.**

**-Claro que no Rangiku-san.** –Habló la recién llegada Kotetsu dejando caer una botella de sake colgando de un lazo frente a los ojos de la Rubia, haciendo sonreír a muchos y reír a otros.

Los chicos un poco desconfiados se unieron a los tenientes pero rápidamente se fueron acostumbrando a ellos, hacían mil preguntas y ellos contestaban amables y sonrientes, los chicos estaba encandilados con la belleza de las oficiales y las chicas bueno… aun no habían encontrado algo que fuera para todas de su agrado, los bocadillos eran geniales y algunos de los shinigamis empezaban a sentir los efectos del sake.

**-Hisagi ¿Ya es hora?** –Una borracha Matsumoto tendida en la mesa levantaba la cabeza de entre sus brazos.

**-No falta mucho, hip... creo que no debimos beber tanto.** –Estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa.

**-Aah… pero si tan solo fueron unas botellas…** -Poom… la cara de la rubia contra la mesa otra vez.

**-Nunca cambiaran –Suspiró. – ¿para qué falta poco?**

**-Así que es cierto… **–Hizo una ligera pausa.** –Las presentaciones pronto empezaran, dudo que quieras perderte esto Kurosaki.** –El rubio puso su mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

**-Waa… vayamos todos.** –Matsumoto hacía muestra de su mareo.

**-¿Dónde esta Renji?**

**-Ja ja… vaya que eres lento… Renji se fue hace casi ½ hora, seguro que es el primero en la fila.** –Se Levantó Ikkaku para ayudar a Hisagi a caminar. Lo mismo hizo Kotetsu con Rangiku...

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

En los pasillos de la pequeña cabaña Kuchiki – (nótese mi sarcasmo) – tururú…

**-¿Y bien, cuál es la urgencia para que me obligaras a venir a este evento?**

**-Vamos Kūkaku, hace mucho que no nos divertimos como en los viejos tiempos.** –Sonreía Yoruichi a su amiga dándole palmaditas.

**-Esos tiempos quedaron en un pasado bastante lejano incluso para alguien de nuestra edad.**

**-Vaya, parece que estas de mal humor.**

**-Tengo muchos asuntos que atender, además éstas cosas me ponen los pelos de punta y…** –Quedó verdaderamente sorprendida.

**-Ha pasado tiempo, Shiba Kūkaku.**

**-Yamamoto Sōtaichō. ¿Qué demonios es esto?** –Miró con recelo al viejo y con molestia Yoruichi.

**-El Gotei 13 necesita de su ayuda.**

**-…** –No habló, no gesticuló y francamente tampoco le interesaba esa petición.

**-¿Me permite Sōtaichō?** –El hombre asintió permitiéndole hablar a Yoruichi.

**-Queremos que estés al pendiente de cualquier anomalía en los distritos olvidados del Rukongai.**

**-¿A qué se debe esa preocupación?**

**-Creemos que alguien escapó de la cárcel dimensional bajo la cámara de los 46.**

**-Eso es imposible, ese Kidō solo es conocido por 4 personas y de esas 4 una fue expulsada del seireitei y la otra está imposibilitada para realizarlo.**

**-Por eso mismo necesitamos que estés atenta.** –Yoruichi volteó a verla.

**-Mmm… Si alguien pudo entrar y salir de ahí con algún alma debe de ser realmente fuerte.**

**-Nadie te está forzando, esto se puede poner realmente peligroso.** –Sonrieron ambas de oreja a oreja.

**-Entonces esperen un informe.**

**-Estaré esperando por su reporte Shiba Kūkaku.**

**-¿Reporte? Dije informe** –Hablaba mirándole solo con uno de sus ojos. **–y será entregado por algún valiente que se ofrezca para la tarea, aunque también puedo grabarlo con fuego en su oficina Sōtaichō.** –El viejito abrió los ojos impresionado por lo dicho y porque realmente le asustaba que su oficina estallara.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Los preparativos estaban hechos, algunos ya se encontraban tomando asiento en las diferentes filas y palcos, los miembros de las más altas sociedades estaban impacientes y escudriñándolo todo y el resto tan solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de los juegos, alimentos y momentos de tranquilidad.

A lo lejos entre algunos árboles se encontraban unos tenientes corriendo a toda prisa por llegar a tiempo al escenario y poder ver las diferentes actuaciones que los nobles habían preparado para ellos y los habitantes del Rukongai, ya próximos a las filas correspondientes para poder aplastarse en sus lugares miraban emocionados el arreglo del lugar y la hermosa mansión, el paisaje era maravilloso, podían oler el limpio aroma del pasto y algunas flores, había cientos de lámparas de papel por el lugar, telas que engalanaban el suelo formando pasillos y toda clase de individuos vistiendo kimonos y llevando consigo algunos abanicos, en eso el espectáculo dio comienzo.

Tomaron su asiento no esperando nada pero algunos estaban verdaderamente emocionados, él no, simplemente mantenía la calma y disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de hacer nada, el sonido de los tambores y unas biwas llamaron su atención y de entre una cortina de cenizas que caía majestuosamente – (cortesía de Matsumoto y Rangiku productions®) – se dejaba ver a una pequeña princesa con un abanico plegable en cada mano.

**-Al fin va a empezar, tengo desde año nuevo queriendo verla danzar nuevamente.** –Sonreía lleno de orgullo.

**-Después de esta presentación las otras serán un asco. **–Se quejó Rangiku.

**-Baka, esta no será su única representación, ya lo veras te dejará sorprendida.** –Volvió su vista al escenario Renji.

Maldita… maldita y jodida sea su suerte, cuando pensaba librarse de ella, cuando pensaba que podría controlarse, cuando pensaba que no era necesaria aparecía ella y ahora lo hacia con un fino Susohiki[15] blanco con bordados blancos del sello familiar Kuchiki sobre un nagajuban[16] rojo y sujeto por un obi[17] negro con dorado que caía en su espalda hasta las pantorrillas, su cabello recogido – (quien sabe como diablos le hizo Renji) – adornado por varias horquillas doradas y flores, las tabi[18] negras que contrastaban, no podía haber mujer más hermosa en ese momento que Kuchiki Rukia, había un ligero maquillaje rojo en sus ojos delineados por una fina línea negra, sus ojos permanecían cerrados así que se podían distinguir unas largas y abundantes pestañas negras, los labios estaban tan rosados y bellos como siempre los había visto, en eso un sonido tenue y hueco se hizo presente… la mujer había abierto los abanicos, uno negro y el otro blanco que al voltearlos se invertían los colores, daba pequeños pasos, movía grácil las manos y su cabeza, giraba con maestría y en veces cerraba esos abanicos para jugar con sus mangas y ocultar su rostro como parte de la rítmica danza, definitivamente ella era de ese tipo de danzas incluso en la batalla, la tranquilidad solo se le podía dar mientras dormía, los tambores resonaban con fuerza y el sonido de las biwas se aceleraba tanto que inclusive llego a compararlo con alguna canción de metal(+), se pregunto tontamente si a Rukia le gustaría esa música…

**Ichigo POV**

-"Seguramente apocalyptica(+) le encantaría" –Sonreí mientras la veía.

De pronto la música disminuyó su ritmo eh intensidad, Rukia danzaba con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿en qué momento los abrió?"

No me di cuenta, hora miraba al público, miraba a una sola persona sonriendo modestamente, miraba a su hermano... Ese maldito de Byakuya le sonrió tan cálidamente, la miró de forma tan amorosa que sentía que debía ir a ese palco y partirle la cara, aunque claro Suí-Fēng y un montón de ninjas junto con Senbonzakura me hubieran dejado fuera de combate en tan solo segundos, regrese la vista al escenario, hacía un giro echando su espalda levemente hacia atrás y giraba los abanicos con sus delgados dedos, se veía increíblemente sensual.

-"¿Desde cuándo puede verse así?" –Me pregunté nuevamente.

Siempre la eh visto inocente, tosca, aniñada, si eh de ser sincero eso y que me atravesara con una katana me enamoró como idiota.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, esta vez no perdí ni un solo detalle, ni un movimiento, ni una milésima de segundo mientras subía esas dos cortinas que ocultan su iris celosas, tenía sus brazos extendidos a su lado con los abanicos desplegados en su totalidad y sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas, deslizó frente a ella su pie y trazó con la punta una luna en el suelo aventando la cola del kimono tras ella y llevó sus manos al rostro cubriéndolo con los abanicos pero sin ocultar sus ojos que miraban fijo en una sola dirección, buscando, hundiéndose…

-"Enana tonta, si sigue mirándome así llamará más la atención" –Sonreí como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

Me hundí en ellos tal y como me lo pedía, los observé atento, no parpadeaba, ninguno lo hacía, no se si llevamos minutos o segundos así, ¿importa? En lo absoluto, muy pocas veces podía tener esa mirada y empiezo a creer que solo yo podría tenerla, la misma mirada que cuando fui atravesado por su zanpakutō, la misma mirada en cada despedida, no, es diferente.

-"Dímelo… Rukia…" –Supliqué con mis ojos.

La música volvió a sacarme de mi ensoñación, parecía que la danza estaba a punto de terminar, no importaba, después de esa mirada quede desarmado, quizá podíamos volver a los viejos tiempos aunque esta vez no supe interpretar lo que sus ojos querían decirme.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**(+)**Los caballos de potencia o fuerzaes una unidad de potencia utilizada en el sistema anglosajón de unidades. Se denota _**hp**_, _**HP**_ o _**Hp**_, del término inglés _horse power_, expresión que fue acuñada por James Watt en bien hacer las conversiones me da la pereza del mundo pero si mal no me equivoco el auto y grosería más veloz del mundo (corríjanme si me equivoco) llega a los 2200 CV (caballos de vapor) que no están muy lejos de los 3 mil caballos de fuerza o sea que Keigo hubiera podido ir a unos 100km/hr en un segundo, pero bueno explico esto porque en los animes suelen incluir muchas escenas de ese tipo y yo sin quedarme atrás en mi fic también debía incluirlas.

**(+)Full Metal alchemist, **_Hagane no Renkinjutsushi_, lit. «el alquimista de acero», también conocida como _Full Metal Alchemist_, _FMA_ o _Hagaren_, abreviatura en japonés) es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Hiromu Arakawa. Para quienes conozcan el anime no me pueden negar que esas escenas cómicas son la "bomba".

**(+)Metal, **ok ganándome su odio o no para aquellos que no sepan que onda con el genero de música pongo esta breve explicación de **WIKIPEDIA** y por favor no me vengan con que el heavy es diferente que no sé que… que el metal engloba solo no sé que tanto… que faltan fundadores e influencias… bla bla bla…** NO ME IMPORTA… **El heavy metal o solamente _**metal**_ (en español traducido literalmente como «metal pesado») es un género musical que incorpora elementos del blues, el rock and roll, el rock psicodélico de los 60, la música clásica, el rock progresivo, e incluso el folk rock en algunas bandas, pero especialmente el hard rock en sus más variadas vertientes ya que es este el que contiene y amalgama los estilos citados anteriormente.

En fin hice esa observación porque el sonido de la biwa a gran velocidad me recuerda mucho a los riffs metaleros, eso es todo. –Creo que hiciste demasiado escandalo para nada ¬¬, Quizá tengas razón conciencia quizá tengas razón U.U.

**(+)Apocalyptica, **es una banda de metal sinfónico formada en Helsinki, Finlandia en 1992 por cuatro violonchelistas graduados de la academia de música clásica Sibelius.1 Es conocida por tocar canciones de Hard rock/heavy metal con violonchelos. En lo personal me encanta este ensamble de cuerdas y Rukia tiene como que la actitud para que le guste, digo al menos asi parece en mi retorcida mente.

**[1]Haori****, **es como la chaqueta que llega a la altura de la cadera o el muslo, lo que añade formalidad a un conjunto. Es un símbolo distintivo de capitán en la serie y manga.

**[2]Kenseikan, **es un accesorio propio para el cabello y essímbolo de nobleza, el uso es exclusivo para aquellos nobles herederos que son la actual cabeza del clan al que pertenecen en la SS.

**[3]Sash, **es un cinturón de tela se utiliza para mantener una bata junta y se ata generalmente alrededor de la cintura. Es el equivalente japonés de una banda u obi que sirve para mantener un kimono o yukata juntos. Algunas fajas decorativas pueden pasar desde el hombro hasta la cadera en lugar de alrededor de la cintura. Sash es una palabra tomada del árabe que se introdujo al idioma Inglés en 1590. Este constituye la mayoría de los Shihakushō que usan los shinigami.

**[4]Hakama****, **Es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, forma parte del Shihakushō (uniforme) de los shinigamis.

**[5]Tatami****, **las esteras denominadas como **Tatami** (palabra que originalmente significaba "doblada y apilada") son un elemento tradicional muy característico de las casas japonesas. Tradicionalmente se hacían con tejido de paja, y se embalaban con ese mismo material. En la actualidad pueden también elaborarse con poliestireno expandido aunque, al menos en Japón, no es lo más habitual.

**[6]Shihakushō, **uniforme propio de los Shinigamis, compuesto por un shitagi blanco interior, kosode y hakama de color negro.

**[7]Kosode****, **es una túnica japonesa de básica, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. El significado literal de la kosode es "pequeño departamento", lo que se refiere a la apertura de la manga.

**[8]Danjiri, **es una carreta que es tirada o cargada por animales o humanos y es frecuente su uso en festivales que se celebran en Japón. El Matsuri Kishiwada Danjiri es probablemente el más famoso. En la antigüedad estos carros servían para transportar no solo figuras sagradas también trasportaban a importantes personajes y monjes.

**[9]Aniki****, ** honorífico japonés que significa hermano mayor, pero también se usa para referirse a un superior, lo usan mucho los yakuzas.

**[10]Sugoi, **se usa para expresar situaciones; se podría traducir en maravilloso, grandioso, grande, impresionante, increíble, genial, etc…

**[11]Biwas, **es un instrumento de música tradicional japonesa que puede describirse como un laúd de mástil corto con trastes y como una variante muy semejante del instrumento tradicional chino denominado _pipa_. La _biwa_ es el instrumento escogido por Benzaiten, la diosa serpiente blanca de la religión sintoista.

**[12]Ja ne****, **quiere decir "hasta luego". "Ja ne" es la forma acortada de "ja Matane" también se utiliza "ja" en situaciones informales o entre amigos cercanos. Es muy frecuente escucharlo en la serie de BLEACH.

**[13]Pachinko, **es un sistema de juegos muy similar al de los pinballs. Estas combinan un moderno sistema de video con el clásico pinball. Se dice que fue inventado alrededor de los años en que Japón se encontraba sumido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial en la ciudad japonesa de Nagoya. Estos Pachinko están distribuidos por Japón en unas «pachinko-parlors» y son un sistema de juegos de casino totalmente legales.

**[14]Hakuda**, (Literalmente "Golpes Puros") es el término general para las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que hacen uso de su propio cuerpo como arma y parece ser una combinación de varias artes marciales.

**[15]Susohiki****, **es principalmente usado por geishas o por los intérpretes de escenario de la danza tradicional japonesa. Es bastante largo, en comparación con kimono regular porque la falda se supone un camino por el suelo. Susohiki literalmente significa "sendero de la falda". Cuando un kimono normal para las mujeres es normalmente 1,5-1,6 m (4.7 a 5.2 pies) de largo, un susohiki puede ser de hasta 2 m (6,3 pies) de largo.

**[16]Nagajuban, **prenda que se lleva debajo del susohiki, es también muy colorido, debe llevarse a juego con el kimono y se lleva de color rojo.

**[17****]Obi****, **es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obis y formas de atarlos, cada una se usa para ocasiones distintas, las más representativos son:

**Maru Obi**: Es la manera más formal de usarlo, para ocasiones formales es indispensable su uso. Lleva diseños por ambos lados. Este tipo de obi hoy en día es muy difícil de verlos por el gran costo que tienen.

**Fukuro Obi**: Es el Obi que esta un nivel más abajo de formalidad que el maru obi, éste puede ser usado en ocasiones formales, como en ocasiones semi-formales. Este tipo de obi tiene diseño tan sólo en una cara.

**Nagoya Obi**: Éste es un tipo de Obi bastante moderno (se empezó a usar desde 1916 aproximadamente). Es el preferido por la gente, por ser más liviano. Tiene un corte bastante especial, lo que lo hace incluso más fresco.

También cabe mencionar que el nudo del "obi", entre las trabajadoras del sexo (_oiran_), es hecho por la parte delantera —ya que el hacerlo por la parte trasera requiere la ayuda de un vestidor— y, debido a su trabajo, precisan de deshacerlo y hacerlo constantemente muchas veces con rapidez y sin un ayudante.

**[18]Tabi****, **eran calcetines tradicionales japoneses que utilizaban indistintamente hombres y mujeres con el _zori_, geta u otro tipo de zapatos tradicionales.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_¿Me odian verdad? LO SÉ, PERDÓNEME WAA….! (Eso te pasa por tener esa mente perversa ¬¬)_

_En lo personal creo que este capitulo es algo aburrido sin embargo es fundamental para el desarrollo de la historia, en fin sé que en este momento me odian por lo que hice pero JURO QUE PRONTO LOS COMPENSARÉ …!_

_Una vez más agradezco su paciencia y toda su atención para leer este capitulo, es súper importante para mi y realmente espero poder actualizar pronto, LOS HIPER AMO …!_


	11. Hanami II

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO ME PERTENECEN,** fueron creados por Tite Kubo, pero pronto me voy a Japón a secuestrar a Tite y aplicarle el teguacanazo para que me escriba un buen final U.U, aun así la historia me pertenece así que no sean malvados y respétenmela.

**Negritas = personajes**

_**"comillas"=pensamientos**_

Normal = narración

(Paréntesis) = notas, comentarios, etc. de la autora.

_Flashback = sucesos del pasado._

_¿IchiRuki? No, yo creo que hice algo así como un… ¿anti IchiRuki? Que los dioses me perdonen._

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Exceso de lenguaje prosaico y posible OoC aunque traté con todo mi ser respetar las conductas de cada personaje (dioses por favor no me maten que no soy Tite).

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-.**

Bien, estaba jodidamente enamorado, lo aceptaba pero ¿y ahora qué? ¿Iba y confesaba sus sentimientos esperando una escandalosa carcajada por parte de ella y un golpe en la cara o se los guardaba para autodestruirse poco a poco? o mejor aun a velocidad vertiginosa.

_**-"Esto es una jodida mierda"**_

Si, así era, una jodida mierda y una mal pasada del destino que siempre se aplicaba en hacerle difícil la vida a él, a ella, es mas a los dos desde que nacieron, claro había cosas geniales por las que no podía ni debía ponerse a patalear por su destino, pero había veces como últimamente que deseaba encontrar a ese tal destino y lanzarle un buen Getsuga Tenshō.

Pensaba, pensaba, pensaba… Las presentaciones para él pasaron por alto después de la de Rukia, sabía que se estaba comportando como un patán y que en definitiva ese no era él, bueno si era él pero… todo era ahora muy difícil, muy confuso y aquella mujer se comportaba tan fría o incluso más que Sode no Shirayuki incluso compararla con Hyōrimaru seria algo acertado.

**-Renji…** –Llamó él sustituto bastante serio.

**-¿Qué pasa?** –Tenía un rostro de total aburrimiento igual que todos.

**-¿Qué clase de relación tiene Rukia con Byakuya?** –Típico de él… directo y sin pensar. Se reprimió por ello y trató de tapar sus celos. **–Digo… se miran diferente.**

El semblante de Renji cambió a uno idéntico al de su amigo. **– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

Arqueó una ceja _**–"¿Qué es estúpido o no entendió mi pregunta?" **_**Es extraño ver que Byakuya tenga tantas atenciones con ella.**

**-Se han vuelto más unidos** –Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. **–desde que la nombró heredera, incluso podría decir que es cariñoso cuando están solos.**

Y como si una sirena roja se hubiera encendido **– ¿Cariñoso?** –volteó sorprendido a Renji. **–No estarás diciendo…**

**-Para eso, dudo mucho que él capitán pueda ver a Rukia de esa manera a pesar del parecido con Hisana-dono. Ichigo ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esa tarde en el sótano de Urahara?**

**-… **– (Crep, crep)–Cantó un grillo por su ausencia.

**-Oe Ichigo.** –Volteó a todos lados en su asiento. **–Tsk… ese idiota.** –Ichigo desapareció con shunpo del lugar.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Con el kimono a medio poner y su shinobue[1] en mano Kuchiki Rukia veía dos obis[2] colgando del biombo[3] de su habitación, los miraba detenida y fijamente, era una decisión difícil también representaban un reto pues no tenia idea de como diablos atar tal cosa y así con una mirada asesina estuvo debatiendo en su mente ¿cual usar? Tenía alrededor de media hora así absorta en la difícil decisión, tenía 15 minutos siendo observada y hubieran podido seguir así ambos si no fuera porque Ichigo decidió interrumpir la ensoñación de ambos, la de ella en las largas telas y la de él en su delicada figura.

**-Quien te viera así pensaría que estas a punto de lanzar un Sōkatsui.** –Habló recargado en la shōji[4] cerrada de su habitación. **–Deberías trabar las shōji, **–Le reprendió suavemente mostrándose serio.** –podría entrar cualquiera y verte en una situación incomoda como esta.**

Era cierto, tenía esa mala costumbre de nunca trabar las puertas pero ¿qué diablos? si nunca entraban a su habitación sin tocar ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo? ¡Oh… si! Porque su adorado hermano y anaranjado amigo se comportaban como unos imbéciles últimamente, misterio aclarado lección aprendida, tarde pero aprendida y gracias a ello se encontraba nuevamente medio vestida expuesta ante el shinigami daikō que le miraba intensamente pero con la diferencia de que esta vez sus ojos no parecían ser los de alguien que reclamaban con fuego, si no todo lo contrario, parecían melancólicos y necesitados.

Parecía que situaciones de esa índole se hacían mas frecuentes entre ellos y eso no solo le incitaba también le molestaba de sobremanera pues así como ella podía comportarse con él bien podría hacerlo con cualquier otro, todos tenían razón "su Rukia" había cambiado y ¿Qué esperaba? Que ella siguiera igual de inalcanzable que siempre para todos, claramente eso parecía ya no ser, si, seguía lejos pero ahora tenerla era algo un poco mas tangible y realmente le hacia hervir la sangre que cualquiera pudiera llegar a ella de la manera en la que él lo había hecho, sabía que no era suya y no tenia derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada. _**–"**__**E**__**l único que realmente merece ser dueño de ella sería Renji, él fue el primero que sacrifico todo por ella incluso su felicidad."**_ –No dejaba de mirarla a pesar de que tenia un mundo de pensamientos y preguntas en su cabeza, podía ver el delicado nacimiento de sus pechos en ese estrecho camino de piel que dejaba ver los pliegues separados del kimono pero aun así no se sentía invadido por el deseo que había sentido por ella en días anteriores, si la deseaba y eso era un hecho pero en esos momentos ¿Qué era diferente? Sus ojos queriendo hablarle quizá o su delicada imagen llena de inocencia que solo le hacia querer tenerla a su lado. Quería hablar con ella como hasta sus últimos momentos juntos antes de marcharse nuevamente a SS. tras la batalla con Ginjo, ese poco tiempo en el que su amistad parecía ser lo único irrompible y trascendental, sin duda ese corto tiempo lo había sentido como si fueran mas que amigos casi un noviazgo ¿entonces porque últimamente sus momentos juntos eran un desastre? ¿Por qué no podían hablar de sentimientos civilizadamente? Orgullo… esa era la simple respuesta.

Rukia giro para verlo completamente sorprendida y furiosa cerró su kimono cubriéndose, estaba avergonzada y repentinamente le huyó la mirada, volteó digna para verle a los ojos. **–Idiota ¿Por qué no llamas a la puerta antes de entrar?**

**-Lo lamento.** –Se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos. **– ¿Qué era lo que mirabas con tanta atención? **–Una vez más prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos y tratar de actuar como un caballero.

**-Los obi, no sé cual usar. **–Giró su cuerpo para retomar su labor.

**-¿Con ese hikizuri[5]?** –Se mostró confuso mirándole la espalda.

Había cambiado de hikizuri para su próxima presentación llevando ahora uno color negro con diseños de flores higan[6] rojas y copos de nieve dorados que estaban estampados al final de las mangas y largo del kimono, también había cambiado su peinado dejando nuevamente suelta su melena.

**-¿Acaso tiene algo malo?** –Le miró molesta por su confusión la cual no entendía.

**-Bueno…** –Levantó la vista y revolvió su cabello algo incomodo. **–en mi mundo ese estilo de hikizuri solo lo usan las geishas mayores o mujeres que se han casado, pensaba que era igual aquí.**

**-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con una geisha? Solo uso este tipo de ropas cuando bailo o en eventos de la nobleza, además Nii-sama prefiere que use colores sobrios, creo que le molesta que los otros clanes se interesen en mí.**

_**-"Al menos la cuida de esos buitres" **_**Ningún hermano mayor desearía dar en matrimonio a su pequeña hermana.**

Suspiró pesadamente. **–"Realmente debo de escoger un obi o me retrasare" Oye Ichigo…**

El chico volteó a verle. **– ¿Qué pasa?**

Rukia desvió su rostro avergonzada por la situación**. – ¿Sabes atar kimonos?** –Incluso su voz sonaba apenada.

El muchacho sonrió y giró rumbo al biombo para tomar el largo trozo de tela. **–Tengo dos hermanas pequeñas, claro que se atar un kimono. ¿Ya te has decidido por uno?**

**-No, supongo que cualquiera estará bien.** –Le sonrió viéndolo de espalda a ella.

**-Bien, será el rojo. **–Se volteó y caminó a ella mirándole a los ojos.** – ¿Volverás a bailar?**

**-No, tocare el shinobue.** –Sentía los jalones de Ichigo sujetándole el ancho cinto.

**-No pensé que fueras de las que toca algún instrumento, aunque tampoco sabía que bailabas tan bien.** –Ataviaba ágilmente a la shinigami.

**-Es parte de la educación que recibes como mujer noble y futuro heredero, te disciplinan en varias artes y arquería, a Nii-sama le gusta que aprenda de ello.**

**-Se han vuelto muy unidos ¿no es así?**

**-Ha[7].**

**-Los chicos me contaron que has estado entrenando con él.**

**-Un poco, aunque realmente parece que esta supervisándome, pienso que algo trama.**

**-¿Byakuya?** –Ahora si que estaba extrañado. **–Eso es algo raro en él, aunque creo recordar que no suele hablar de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Aquella vez cuando peleábamos contra Muramasa guardo sus planes de los otros y se lanzó a la batalla sin decirnos nada.**

**-Es verdad, en ese entonces era difícil leer sus acciones.**

**-Ja, creo que solo tú y Renji pueden saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de Byakuya.**

**-Puede ser. **–Volvió a sonreír. **– ¿Ya has terminado?**

**-Esta listo.**

**-Ichigo…** –Mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

**-Dime…**

**-Sal de aquí.**

**-¿Ah?**

**-Que te largues.** –Y así como si nada se lo pedía.

_**-"¿Es qué acaso esta loca, ni siquiera me dará las gracias?"**_** Oye enana…** –Su paciencia estaba por quebrarse ¡y todavía lo interrumpe!

**-Si Nii-sama te ve aquí te matará.**

**-Qué me mate si puede, además tú te la pasas metida en mi habitación así que no hay diferencia.**

**-¿Seguro? **–Se giró a verle cruzando los brazos y regalándole una sonrisa llena de burla.

**-...** –Miró el kanzashi[8] que le había regalado a Rukia sobre un pequeño tocador, lo tomó entre sus manos y se volvió donde estaba la shinigami y lo colocó con cuidado en el cabello del lado derecho de su cabeza. **–Ya estás lista.** –Le miró dulcemente.

**-Rukia...** –Llamó detrás de la shōji su hermano. **–Kurosaki, no se demoren.**

Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo. **–No parece molesto.**

**-Eres un idiota Kurosaki-kun, tienes años siendo shinigami y aun no puedes detectar el reiatsu de un capitán. **–Usó el tono que tanto molestaba a Ichigo.

**-¡Tú tienes toda tu vida siendo mujer y no sabes atarte un obi!** –Claro que sabía que él capitán había elevado su reiatsu como advertencia.

**-¡Es vital aprender a sentir esas cosas siendo shinigami no atar fajas!** –Ahora gritaban importándoles poco que Byakuya siguiera afuera.

**-¡Pues es vital aprender a atar un obi si no quieres andar semidesnuda por ahí como hace rato!**

**-¡¿Qué demonios has dicho pervertido?!** –Rukia estaba roja como tomate de la vergüenza y furia acumulada.

**-¡¿Pervertido? Ni quien diablos deseé ver a una horrenda enana plana como tú!** –Le señaló riéndose con maldad.

**-¡Pues eso no parecía ser un impedimento para tratar de seducirme en las termales!**

**-¡¿De qué diablos estas hablando?! Yo… yo no estaba… ¡OLVÍDALO!** –Estaba ruborizado hasta las manos.

En eso el sonido hueco de una shōji abriéndose golpeando fuerte se hizo presente haciendo voltear a la curiosa pareja con sus rostros rojos. **–Rukia…** –Byakuya notó que la chica abrió sus ojos más de lo normal temiendo por lo que él interpretaría por los gritos anteriores. Entró en la habitación acercándose a su hermana, tomó con su mano la sonrojada mejilla y la acercó a su cuerpo. **–Sal, te están esperando.** –Soltó su rostro y se hizo a un lado para que saliera de la habitación, la vio salir e inmediatamente volteó para encarar al sustituto, solo había unos centímetros de espacio entre esos dos.

**-No había podido agradecerte por invitarnos. **–Hablaba serio plantándose firme frente a Byakuya.

**-Lo hice por Rukia. **–Llevaba el mismo frío semblante y voz dictaminante que caracteriza al noble.

**-Ya veo… si me disculpas debo volver con mis amigos.** –Parecía que tenían un duelo y no una conversación.

**-¿Qué intensiones tienes con mi hermana? **–Al demonio, quería aclarar las cosas en ese instante.

**-¿Para qué me has traído si no deseas que esté cerca de ella?**

**-Te necesito a su lado, eso es todo.**

Sonrió arrogante. **–Entonces puedo acercarme tanto como guste.**

Byakuya desenfundó su zanpakutō tan rápido que incluso Ichigo no pudo ver su movimiento que ahora amenazaba con cortar su cabeza. **–No provoques mi ira Kurosaki.**

**-Me sorprende que él gran Kuchiki Byakuya necesite cerca de su preciosa hermana a un sucio humano.** –Volvió a sonreírle arrogante inclinando su cabeza mostrando su cuello retándole a cortarle.

**-Maldito…** –Apretó con molestia la empuñadura de su katana y frunció notoriamente el ceño, verdaderamente odiaba a ese chico. **–Toca mi orgullo y…**

Ichigo tomó con su mano derecha la hoja de la espada retirándola de su cuello haciendo su mano sangrar, le vio cara a cara, sus ojos parecían próximos a entrar en batalla. **– ¿Por qué necesitas que la proteja Byakuya?**

**-No es tu asunto.** –Cada palabra destilaba el aborrecimiento que sentía por él muchacho en ese momento.

**-Desde que se volvió mi más preciada nakama es mi asunto.** –Apartó con fuerza la espada lejos de su cuello y elevó su reiatsu viendo la impresión en los ojos de Byakuya.

_**-"Maldito bastardo"**_ –Le siguió con la vista, el chico salía de la habitación dejando un camino de sangre. **–Vigilare cada movimiento Kurosaki.**

**-Has lo que quieras.** –Salió de ahí con su shunpo.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**-¡ICHIGO!** –Tras usar el shunpo Rukia corría hasta donde estaba su amigo bajo un árbol. **– ¿Qué a pasado? **–Miró la mano herida y la tomó entre las suyas revisándola, volteó a mirarle a los ojos.** –Sentí tu reiatsu y el de Nii-sama elevándose. ¿Por qué estas herido? **–Comenzó a sanar la herida con Kidō.

**-Déjalo, es solo un rasguño.**

**-¿Qué diablos dices?** –Le miró molesta. **–Reconozco bien una herida de Senbonzakura.**

**-¿Aun sin liberar el shikai? **–Se sorprendió por su habilidad para detectar el Reiryoku en su herida.

**-Baka… Claro que puedo reconocerlo, su energía es tan clara para mí como la de tu zanpakutō o la mía.**

**-Sugoi… no sabía que podías hacer eso.**

**-Eh aprendido muchas cosas desde aquella vez en que nos despedimos.** –Rukia miraba la mano de Ichigo y éste la cabellera de ella. **–Y tú también has aprendido varias. Te has vuelto fuerte…**

**-Are are[9]… te estas ablandando Kuchiki Hime.**

Rukia se sonrojó y subió su rostro. **–Pero que cosas dices, yo no…**

**-Que Kuchiki Rukia salga corriendo por una herida como esta sin reprenderme es bastante extraño** –Cambiaba su semblante a uno mas relajado tratando de burlarse de ella. **–y ¿hacer cumplidos de la nada? ¿Qué te pasa enana? ¿Te sientes bien? **–Guio su mano a su cabeza y despeino su cabello.

**-Para ya.** –Golpeó con el dorso de su mano el brazo de Ichigo exigiendo detener aquel gesto. **–Tú también has estado extraño, últimamente te comportas como… **–Algo llamo su atención a lo lejos volteando a ver a su derecha.

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Sentí como si alguien nos observara.** –Entrecerró sus ojos intentando reconocer el reiatsu de aquella presencia.

**-No sentí nada.** –Se colocó frente a ella cubriéndola con su espalda. **– ¿Pudiste identificar su reiatsu?**

Afilo más sus ojos y sentidos, podía notarlo pero muy levemente aun así prefirió no decirle. **–No ha dejado ningún rastro.**

**-¿No será tu imaginación enana? **–Llevó su mano a su nunca dudando de la percepción de su shinigami favorito.

**-Ha…** –Se quedó pensativa unos segundos. **–Vayamos con los demás, seguro que Nii-sama debe de esperarnos en el bosque de los cerezos.**

**-¡¿Ti… ti… tienen UN BOSQUE?!** –Gritó no creyendo lo que había escuchado. **– ¿Pero qué tan ricos son ustedes?** –Y seguía gritando pero ahora también le apuntaba como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

**-Deja de hacer tanto escandalo** –Cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos indignada por la escena. **–sabes bien que la familia Kuchiki es actualmente la más importante dentro del Seireitei, no es sorprendente que Nii-sama sea el hombre más pudiente de todo Soul Society.**

**-Cielos, aun así tener un bosque de cerezos es demasiado.** –Empezaron a caminar rumbo a donde se encontraban los invitados.

**-Ni que lo digas, pueden haber pasado más de 50 años pero aun no puedo acostumbrarme a las excentricidades de los nobles o al menos no del todo. **

Ichigo sonrió discretamente volteando a verla, era cierto, puede que haya cambiado físicamente, que usara un uniforme nuevo e incluso que se pudiera estar ablandando, pero en momentos como ese en el que podía disfrutar de ella para si solo volvía a ser la misma enana mandona que tanto gustaba de molestar, volvía a ser la mujer que le daba calidez a su vida manteniendo alejadas las nubes de su mundo interno o bueno al menos así era cuando no le atormentaba carnalmente dulce o lejanamente fría.

Definitivamente estar a su lado una vez más era cómodo, podía sentir como si una calidez le rodease y bajo esa circunstancia dejaría llevarse a donde él quisiera, momento… ¿desde cuando ella permitiría dejarse arrastrar por alguien bajo cualquier capricho? ¡Eso jamás! Ella misma se había prometido dejar esas sensaciones a un lado, así estaba bien, no había necesidad de sentir esos tormentosos impulsos de arrojarse a los brazos de alguien y sentirse protegida, no, ella era una shinigami y no cualquiera, ella era la fría Kuchiki Rukia, la distante mujer del Inuzuri, un responsable teniente del Gotei 13, bien… si seguía así y se lo repetía un millón de veces estaba segura de poder lograrlo, no importa que tanta calidez pudiera emanar ese mocoso, no importaba si fuera el mismo sol, si para protegerlo tendría que encerrarse en una columna de hielo de su Tsukishiro lo haría porque lamentablemente sentimientos como esos solo podían entorpecer su trabajo y para mantener a raya a Ichigo se necesitaba una voluntad de hierro y carácter frio, cuan difícil se volvería seguir así…

**-Oye enana…** –Llamo su atención, al ver que lo había logrado siguió hablando. **– ¿Participaras mañana en el entrenamiento con capitanes?**

**-Ha, es una buena oportunidad para aprender de ellos y otros tenientes.**

**-¿Quieres practicar un poco antes?** –Estaba nervioso, llevó su mano a la nuca para revolver su cabello. _**–"Esto se esta volviendo un tic como sus patadas**__"_ –Pensaba con sus ojos cerrados. _**–"Es tan solo una invitación de camaradas, no tiene por qué suponer algo más"**_

_**-"Admite que lo deseas Rey, estar a solas una vez más con ella, si no lo haces"**_ –Sonrió desde los adentros de Ichigo con pura malicia. _**–"la frustración te hará perder el control y entonces seré yo quien la tome."**_

_**-"Mi frustración sexual no hará que pierda el control"**_ –Le contestó tan serio y calmado como le era posible pero ambos sabían que quería destrozarlo a golpes por "esas" palabras.

_**-"Puede que tengas razón, pero será un detonante tarde o temprano, piénsalo socio… recuerda… cuando menos lo esperes… seré yo quien la tome por las piernas violentamente…"**_ –Se marchó no sin antes dejarle una imagen de su resurrección penetrando y lamiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Rukia bañado en sangre.

_**-"Tsk… hijo de puta…"**_

**-Oe… ¡Ichigo hazme caso!** –Le gritó tratando de sacarlo de su trance.

Se había quedado rígido durante la conversación con su hollow. **–Lo siento ¿decías? **–Volteó a verla intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

**-¿Decía?** –Una vena broto en su sien. **–Yo no estaba diciendo nada, eras tu él que hablaba y de pronto se quedó inmóvil como estatua.**

**-Disculpa. Entonces esta noche ¿Qué opinas?**

**-Veré si puedo escapar de Nii-sama y los guardias.**

**-Bien, conozco el lugar perfecto, ahora que recuerdo creo que nunca te he llevado ahí.**

**-No entiendo ¿Cómo podrías llevarme a un lugar en SS. que no conozca?**

**-Ya lo verás.** –Le sonrió apresurando su paso.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**-¡Ichigo, Kuchiki!** –Avisaba Tatsuki a lo lejos.

**-Yo[10] minna[11]…** –Saludó el colorín a lo lejos a los chicos.

**-Este lugar es genial Kuchiki-san. **

**-Ha... **–Sonrió, debía aceptar que el lugar era hermoso.

**-¿Bueno qué esperamos? Vayamos a buscar un lugar donde tendernos a observar las flores. **–Inoue estaba ansiosa por sentarse y convivir con sus amigos.

**-Lo siento Inoue pero tengo que estar con Nii-sama y otros invitados, si me disculpan**. –Hizo una leve reverencia y se apartó a pasos lentos para llegar hasta su hermano.

**-¡Orihime aquí… aquí! **–Gritaba a lo lejos Rangiku agitando su mano junto a varios tenientes y capitanes.

Momo corrió a ellos y tomó las manos de Tatsuki y Michiru jalándolas con ella para que los acompañaran. **–Vamos Ichigo-kun, todos por favor acompáñenos. **–Sonrió dulcemente.

Los chicos la siguieron un poco apenados dado que no tenían la suficiente confianza a pesar de haber compartido hace unas horas.

Al llegar al lugar apartado con anticipación por los shinigamis notaron que se encontraban bajo uno de los pocos cerezos que se encontraban en el claro del bosque, las flores abrían lentamente y otras premiaban a unos cuantos desprendiendo sus delicados pétalos de la flor, sobre la gran alfombra se encontraban varios tenientes bebiendo sake[12] de varias jarras de las que disponían, había varios platones con coloridos dangos[14], albóndigas de pulpo, sushi, onigiris y distintos alimentos en forma de flor(+), bebidas de crisantemo bien heladas y diferentes tipos de té. El lugar estaba concurrido pero no como lo estaba la sección donde había varios puestos y el escenario donde solo podrían convivir las almas del Rukongai con los otros invitados, después de los espectáculos se reunieron en los terrenos internos de los Kuchiki donde el acceso era exclusivo, también había varias familias nobles a su alrededor y altos oficiales del Gotei 13, en ocasiones el capitán Kyōraku y Ukitake dejaban el lugar para pasar un momento con sus familias al igual que Kira, los Shihōin y Shiba estaban juntos y Rukia estaba con su familia y siendo parte de una de las familias anfitrionas tenia que pasearse de un lado a otro asegurándose de que todos estén cómodos.

**-Kuchiki-san parece contenta.** –Comenzó una platica Orihime.

**-Hai, parece que lo esta disfrutando Orihime.** –La ahora pelicorta rubia habló observando el comportamiento de su compañera.

**-Oye Kuchiki** –Le llamo Hisagi a la teniente que pasaba cerca de ahí. **– ¿por qué no descansas un momento? **

**-Hisagi tiene razón, siéntate un momento Kuchiki. **–Tōshirō le sonrió am… entre ¿frío y amable?

Rukia se sentó tranquila con su característica elegancia en posición seiza[15] entre Hisagi y Renji y tomo una pequeña taza de té que él capitán de la novena 8va división le ofrecía amablemente, todos convivían de manera amable, incluso Kenpachi estaba ahí sin querer asesinar a Ichigo y prestando la mayor parte de su atención a su pequeña Yachiru que sonreía infantilmente sobre él gran hombre tratando de alcanzar flores para decorar el extraño cabello del sanguinario capitán y claro le ponía coronas de sakuras[16] a la lindura de Yumichika y se abrazaba del cuello de Ikkaku que agradecía y casi ponía en un pedestal a Byakuya por hacer algo en lo cual su teniente no le mordiera la calva, digo el foco, digo el huevo cocido…

–(¡Ay al infierno Ikkaku YA admite que eres calvo y déjame trabajar…!)–

–(¡NUNCA…! No es mi culpa que no sepas hacer bien tu trabajo mujer. ¡Además no soy calvo YO ME "AFEITO" LA CABEZA!…)–

–(¡A mi ningún calvo me va a gritar!)–

–(…)–

–(Lo lamento Saya tomó su espada de Kendo y esta machacando a Ikkaku, así que supongo que la conciencia tendrá que narrar)–

–(Narras madres conciencia que ya regrese ¬¬)–

–(¡En su madre…! Esta chica si que da miedo O.O…)–

–(¿Decías conciencia ¬¬?)–

–(No no…, continua por favor U.U)–

Continuamos… el tercero al mando del decimo primer escuadrón se encontraba satisfecho con su sake, sus compañeros y su seca cabeza "afeitada" –(¿Alguno de ustedes se a preguntado o sabe quien demonios es el 4to. al mando de la 11va. división?)– y al igual que él muchos se encontraban pasando un grato y relajante momento de paz, incluso Ichigo se encontraba tranquilo tras el encuentro con Byakuya y por la preferencia de Rukia de tomar asiento entre los tenientes que con él y sus amigos humanos, al parecer las cosas volvían de cierta forma a la normalidad…

Un momento de paz al fin, un momento relajante que hacía mucho tiempo no podía tener, cuando se quedó unos días con Ichigo para vigilar que no tuviera problemas con el regreso de sus poderes en su forma espiritual y humana fue grato y de cierta forma hasta intimo ya que prácticamente solo eran ellos dos la mayor parte del tiempo pero el constante ajetreo de cuidar de él cuando saltaba emocionado como perrito a atacar hollow tras hollow era agotador en momentos y ahora sumando sus cotidianas discusiones y el estar mandando informes a cada momento con Urahara no le permitía disfrutar plenamente del mundo humano como hacía mucho tiempo atrás y ahora que volvía a la SS. el ajetreo de ser teniente, noble, heredera también complicaban su vida y ahora de nuevo a cargo de una importante misión y un montón de líos sentimentales que ni ella misma entendía le asaltaban de pronto tras su llegada al mundo humano "otra vez" y tras su vuelta a SS. "otra vez" definitivamente si de algo no podía disfrutar esa joven mujer era de tranquilidad, así que aunque durara solo unos minutos atesoraría esa sensación. Observaba a sus amigos a detalle, se fundía entre el panorama sin darse cuenta y disfrutaba de la brisa primaveral que mecía sus cabellos y acariciaba fresco su rostro, el olor de los cerezos era tan reconfortante como la mismísima taza de té que seguramente su capitán había aportado a la reunión, levantó su vista queriendo buscar a su hermano y por accidente se encontró con unos ámbar tan cálidos que creyó dejaría caer su taza, siempre era lo mismo, siempre quedaba absorta en esa mirada que le hablaba constantemente y que ella gustosa le entregaba las respuestas exactas ¿Cómo habían aprendido a hacer eso? Quien sabe, simplemente lo sabían, sabían calmarse el uno al otro, comprenderse aunque resultara difícil en ocasiones, apoyarse a pesar de estar en contra de la determinación del otro, un lazo mas fuerte que el de los amigos, una dulce sonrisa difícil de percibir fue su recompensa por como siempre darle respuestas y ella sin darse cuenta respondió con un brillo lleno de sentimiento que solo se le obsequia a aquel que se ama.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

En medio de un bosque tan tenebroso como peligroso estaban dos entes preparándose para partir.

**-Está todo listo para partir, tu laboratorio, los gigai e incluso puse varias barreras para que no sean detectados.**

**-Danke[17].** –Sonrió galante ofreciéndole una reverencia pues realmente estaba agradecido.

**-Hmm… realmente fue un trabajo duro así que no dejes que lo arruinen con sus arranques Aribert.**

**-No te preocupes, al parecer algunos de ellos prefieren moverse entre el infierno y Hueco Mundo además le haremos una visita a Soul Society pronto.**

**-Se cuidadoso con eso ya que pronto se darán cuenta de las grietas que dejamos bajo la cámara de los 46. ¿Dime qué es lo que ha pasado con Arturo? Ya tiene tiempo alejado de nuestros asuntos en los cuales debería de meterse aunque sea para saber que aun está de nuestro lado.**

**-Ha decidido quedarse en Hueco Mundo, en cuanto la situación empiece a desarrollarse a nuestro favor saldará las cuentas pendientes, mientras tanto solo quiere disfrutar un poco de su libertad, no lo culpo.**

**-Mmm… es una lastima, sería un magnífico amante.**

**-Koi debo recordarte acaso que tus amantes nos ponen en bastante peligro.**

**-Ya lo pillo, si lo dices por Satsujin pierde cuidado no haré nada que hiera su orgullo.**

**-Lo digo por Kuchiki Byakuya, no solo nosotros debemos ser cuidadosos.**

**-Tengo derecho a llevar mi venganza como me plazca ¿no lo crees?**

**-Tsk… aun no sé que es lo que hizo Aizen para traerte de regreso.**

**-Es muy sencillo, fue la voluntad del hōgyoku.**

**-Ya veo…** –Sonrió siniestro tal como lo hiciera el loco de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. **–entonces uno de los dueños es el causante de la aberración que representas.**

**-¿Quien sabe? Un ente como yo realmente no debería de existir es por eso que mi lealtad está con Aizen-sama y no con los shinigamis. Debo irme, dile a Satsujin que me pondré en contacto y que por absolutamente nada se le ocurra buscarme o tendrá que follarse mi cabeza tras ser cortada por alta traición.**

Ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, el shinigami con shunpo y el Espada con su sonido.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**-¿Pasa algo?** –Una áspera y delicada voz femenina le llamo desde lo que parecía una casa.

**-Han empezado a moverse.** –Miraba la luna con su cabeza alzada pisando la arena de Las Noches.

**-¿Qué has decidido?**

**-Protegerte, cómo lo hare aun no lo decido.** –Se giró en su eje para volver a la casa.

**-Recuerda que yo también tengo a quien proteger aun a costa de mi propia vida.**

**-Lo sé.** –Aparto un poco del largo cabello en su mejilla y la besó en los labios con ternura haciendo sonreír a la curvilínea mujer. **–Entra.**

**-Solo prométeme una cosa.**

**-¿Qué?**

Los labios de la mujer se movieron pausadamente y su voz era tan débil que solo un murciélago podría escuchar claramente lo que había pronunciado, para su suerte aquel hombre tenia un oído excepcional que logró entender claramente los deseos de esa boca.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

De vuelta en los jardines de la casa Kuchiki tururú…

Estaban sentados en una extensa alfombra bajo una extraña carpa ¡Si una carpa para ver el Hanami[18]! Los nobles en Soul Society son extraños ¿de qué diablos te sirve una "carpa" con tremendo agujero en el techo para observar las flores si ni siquiera pueden permitirse el placer de recostarse y ver los cerezos florecer? Byakuya no lo entendía, Rukia tampoco e Ichigo y los demás mucho menos, pero los caprichos de la familia debían cumplirse. Su familia realmente no era grande solo él y su hermana los demás solo eran parientes lejanos y personas adoptadas a conveniencia, ningún lazo que verdaderamente valiera la pena salvo algún que otro consejero y primo lejano como Senosuke que quien sabe donde estaba en ese momento.

Volvió su mente al pensamiento de que tenía a su hermana al lado y que la sentía alejada de él, quería abrazarla y tumbarla sobre esos finos almohadones y llenarla de cosquillas molestas para hacerle reír y enojar, quería observar los cerezos tumbado ahí con ella y hablar de todo y nada, hablar de Hisana, preguntarle sobre su vida con Renji en el Rukongai y sobre todo quería saber de sus sentimientos actuales, sus pensamientos a los que no le dejaba acceder, sentía unas inmensas ganas de protegerla ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo romper con las reglas y estereotipos de pronto y frente a todos? ¿Cómo podría proteger su corazón ahora que estaba rodeada de personas ofreciéndole cariño?

**-Rukia.** –Le llamó su hermano con voz profunda. **– ¿Pasa algo?**

**-Nada importante.** –Salió de su ensoñación y volteo a ver a su hermano. **–A ti… ¿te sucede algo?**

Sonrió mirándola cálidamente. **–Nada que tenga importancia.** –Mintió, tenía mil y un cosas que pensar. **–Si lo deseas puedes ir con nuestros invitados y oficiales del Gotei**. –Dio un sorbo a su té.

**-No es necesario, los chicos están felices con los oficiales y capitanes preguntando de todo, además pasaré mucho tiempo con ellos en el mundo humano, prefiero pasar este tiempo a tu lado ya que no sé cuanto tiempo me demore esta nueva misión. Mañana compensaré a Renji y los otros tenientes. **–Sonrió dulce para él.

**-Debiste sentirte muy sola cuando te alejamos de él.** –Ambos miraban los cerezos a lo lejos.

**-Hmm… **–afirmó. –**aunque después de un tiempo ni yo misma sabía mis sentimientos, todo fue muy rápido y confuso, de un día a otro cambie de hogar, familia y entorno.** –Dio otro sorbo a la taza.

**-Debió ser difícil… para Hisana también fue complicado ser aceptada por los demás miembros de la familia.**

**-No puedo imaginar cuan difícil debió ser para ella, aun así ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo Nii-sama! **–Hizo una reverencia.

Sonrió y acaricio su cabello**. –Sé que sabrás enorgullecer nuestro apellido.**

**-Byakuya-dono** –Se acercó a él su anciano y fiel sirviente. **–oscurecerá pronto y algunas familias nobles quieren despedirse de ustedes.**

**-No tardaremos. **–Dio un último sorbo a su té y tomó la mano de Rukia que se encontraba en el regazo de ésta. **–Vayamos Rukia.**

**-Hai. **–Siguió a su hermano que le soltó la mano sutilmente y camino a su par. **–Nii-sama** –le llamó suave y amable como comúnmente hacia. **–yo… me ausentare un momento por la noche.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno… estaré con Ichigo entrenando **–Respondió nerviosa. **–Necesito saber que es lo que provoca esas explosiones de reiatsu.** –Lo ultimó lo susurro de manera inaudible.

**-Lo lamento, no eh entendido bien** –Rukia había susurrado muy bajo y la cabeza de Byakuya empezaba a ver rojo. **– ¿podrías repetirlo Rukia?** –Se toparon con unos nobles e hicieron una reverencia en despedida, de hecho pasaban por todos los invitados importantes para despedirse correctamente, eso era solo 3 familias.

**-No eh dicho nada.** –Se apresuró a contestar, su hermano ni nadie en SS. debía de enterarse del problema de Ichigo. **–Nii-sama ¿Por qué levantaste tu espada contra Ichigo?**

**-¿Así que te lo dijo?**

**-No. **–Habló decidida haciendo que su hermano volteara a verla a los ojos. **–Sentí el Reiryoku de Senbonzakura en su herida.**

**-… **–Le sostuvo la mirada mas no tenía intensión de responder su pregunta.

**-Responde Nii-sama.**

**-Tan solo eh marcado mis límites.**

**-Si no es de tu agrado ¿Por qué haces esto?**

**-¿Hacer qué?**

**-Fingir que lo aceptas, acogerlo en la mansión, otorgarle parte de tu reiatsu para recuperar sus poderes.**

**-¿Fingir? **–Dio un paso cerrando la distancia entre ellos. **–Jamás eh fingido nada hacia él y respecto a lo de esa katana lo hice para saldar mi deuda hacia los Kurosaki.**

**-¿Deuda?** –Estaba intrigada ¿de qué diablos hablaba? Pero como siempre su hermano no le aclararía nada y eso la enfureció importándole poco todo y todos. **– ¡Nii-sama!** –Le gritó a su querido hermano arrepintiéndose por dentro y de cierta manera asustada pero verdaderamente estaba cansada de su bipolaridad.

Se molestó, se molestó terriblemente ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con ella, por qué era tan difícil abrirse mutuamente? Se acercó tan veloz a Rukia que ella ni lo notó, sujeto su muñeca izquierda con fuerza y la aló fuertemente hacia a él y simplemente la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos, era un abrazo demandante, exigente, reclamaba que dejara todo ese asunto del shinigami daikō en paz, que se quedara a su lado, que no se metiera en problemas, que jamás volvieran a separarse, la necesitaba, jamás en su vida había sentido celos de tal manera, ira, amor, devoción, jamás había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien, de perder su única conexión en ese mundo y los otros con su amada Hisana.

Inclinó su espalda y habló a su oído cubierto por los rebeldes cabellos negros tan parecidos a los suyos. **–Discúlpame nuevamente Rukia** –Sintió las pequeñas manos deslizarse por su espalda respondiendo a su abrazo provocando que él la estrechara con mas fuerza. **–llega a la hora que desees pero no aceptare ninguna imprudencia tuya o de Kurosaki ¿lo entiendes Imōto[19]?**

**-Hai, Nii-sama.** – ¿Confundida? Que va… ahora si todas las personas alrededor suyo actuaban como unos locos.

Su abrazo no duro un instante y tampoco su discusión, en realidad todos se dieron cuenta de ello, había cotilleos por aquí y por allá, había miradas absortas de curiosidad, reprobación, pocas eran de dulzura y comprensión y había otra que estaba a punto de matar tras ver el espectáculo, en ese instante cuando vio la rudeza con la que era tomada de la muñeca y las voces levantarse quizá tener a Zangetsu en su mano para ir y cortarle la mano con la que había tomado a Rukia pero a falta de su zanpakutō se levanto presuroso para ir y romperle la cara como mínimo a Kuchiki Byakuya, ok sabemos bien que él no es precisamente un amable caballero, pero tampoco podía quedarse así viendo como maltrataban a la enana aunque él mismo en algún que otro momento la había tratado peor, pero no era él ¿o si?, tras sus rápidos pensamientos una mano tan rápida como ellos le detuvo por el hombro sentándolo con fuerza, se volteó para golpear al cabrón que le detenía y su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Hirako Shinji.

**-Déjalos Ichigo, esto no es nuestro asunto. **–Le habló serio. **– ¿Te gustaría que nosotros nos metiéramos en los asuntos de tu loca familia? **–Y se fue la seriedad ja ja.

**-Tsk…** –Chasqueó la lengua levantando una ceja.

Hirako tenia razón y lo aceptaba, no debía de meterse en los asuntos de su familia pero no podía evitarlo, ella también era parte de la suya y eso era algo que Byakuya ya no podía evitar mas sí oponerse, lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz con él y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Byakuya? Esos hermanos causarían su muerte algún día; aun así dejo de darle demasiada importancia a todo ese asunto de la discusión igual se lo sacaría a la enana más tarde.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

Se habían retirado todos a sus respectivos hogares, escuadrones y habitaciones, los Kuchiki junto con algunos familiares, sirvientes e invitados humanos dormirían en la mansión de campo. Todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones correspondientes, las chicas disponían de una enorme habitación con baño privado al igual que los chicos, Byakuya tenía la idea de disponer una habitación para cada quien pero Rukia le hizo ver que estarían mas cómodos si las chicas durmieran juntas en una amplia recamara al igual que los chicos pues siendo su primera vez en SS. seguramente querrían hablar toda la noche y además tampoco se sentirían de cierta manera solitarios en una enorme casa ajena dentro de una habitación individual.

Paso por la habitación de las chicas y notó que aun estaban despiertas, al parecer estaban cotilleando quien sabe que cosa y por las sobras parecía que todas ellas estaban despiertas, siguió su camino saliendo de los pasillos de la casona, llegó a los jardines quien saber como pues caminaba sin rumbo fijo haciendo algo de tiempo en lo que Rukia escapaba y se reunía con él, se sentó en una roca observando el cielo sin nada en la cabeza, tan solo se tiró ahí sintiendo la brisa primaveral, hacía un poco de frío aun y de cierta manera sentía un poco agobiante estar bajo ese cielo tan pesado, sintió la presencia de Rukia acercarse a él y salió de su trance.

**-Pensé que tardarías más.** –No se levanto, seguía tirado ahí pero con los ojos abiertos sin voltear a verla.

**-Avisé a Nii-sama que estrenaríamos, no fue necesario escapar. **–Ella sí le veía.

**-¿Por eso discutían?** –Volteó a verla.

**-No realmente.** –Parpadeó lento y con elegancia. –**Vamos… no quiero regresar al amanecer.**

**-Hmm.** –Afirmó tomando la delantera a saltos veloces, después usaron el shunpo.

Pasaron entre los bosques, observaba a Rukia por lapsos cortos cuando quedaba detrás de ella.

_**-"Se ha vuelto rápida, aunque no es que fuera lenta antes, su shunpo se a vuelto más veloz."**_

**-¿Pasa algo Ichigo?** –Se detuvo un momento al notar que él no le daba alcance.

**-No es nada.** –La alcanzo de un saltó. **–Iré delante.**

**-Te sigo.**

Y de saltito en saltito llegaron a los terrenos del Sōkyoku, Rukia no entendía nada ¿pretendía practicar en ese lugar que le traía recuerdos tan confusos y desastrosos? Bueno tampoco era para tanto, ya había superado todas esas situaciones de cierta manera pero en veces tenía horribles pesadillas siendo calcinada o atrapada una y mil veces más por Aizen o Ichimaru Gin, aunque supuestamente él hombre zorro no era tan malo ¿o si?, al demonios claro que sí, esos ojos horribles atravesaban en ella como afiladas espadas, por más que la teniente Matsumoto hubiera compartido con él los recuerdos de ese hombre le generaban terror, ni siquiera Aizen le asustaba tanto.

**-¡Oye enana!** –Le golpeó suave con su dedo índice en la frente.

**-¿Hmm…?** –Reaccionó medianamente, seguía perdida en sus recuerdos.

**-¡Ahh!** –Hizo una enorme mueca de molestia. **– ¿Cómo que hmm? Ya llegamos enana. **–Se cruzó de brazos haciendo más notoria su indignación. **–Andas muy distraída ¿Qué diablos te pasa?**

**-No es nada.** –Tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada viendo el suelo. **–Oye… habías dicho que iríamos a un lugar que no conozco.**

**-Ha. **–Caminó y pasó a lado de ella dirigiéndose a la entrada del área de juegos de Urahara y Yoruichi.

**-¡Oye idiota te estoy hablando! Este lugar lo conozco perfectamente y está prohibido provocar una batalla en este lugar.** –Gritó con fuerza a la espalda de Ichigo que se alejaba, tenía el cuerpo tenso y sus brazos a los costados con los puños apretados por la falta de cordura de su compañero.

**-¡Urusai[20]!** –Alzó ligeramente la voz, lo suficiente para que le escuchara a esa distancia y le siguiera. **–Llamaremos más la atención si seguimos gritando.**

**-Tsk… zanahoria idiota.** –Habló por lo bajo mientras caminaba para alcanzarlo.

Le había llevado hasta una extraña cueva, a cada metro que avanzaban bajaban más hasta que vio un enorme espacio iluminado, estaba en el corazón del Sōkyoku, el lugar era enorme y estaba muy bien iluminado, había unos cuantos monolitos[21] de arenisca que daban la apariencia de encontrarse dentro de un pequeño cañón.

Miraba atenta e impresionada el lugar. **–Este lugar…**

**-Yoruichi-san me dijo que este lugar era como un patio de juegos para ella y Urahara-san. **–Le vio la impresión en la cara y automáticamente sonrió, era fácil sorprenderla.

Vio a Ichigo dar un salto y caer flexionado en el cañón artificial, entendiendo y conectando los cables necesarios le siguió de la misma manera.

**-Aquí fue donde Yoruichi-san me entreno para alcanzar el bankai.**

**-¿Bankai? **–Dijo en apenas un susurro_. __**–"Este idiota habla como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo" **_**Se dice que tardaste tan solo 3 días.**

**-Hmm…** –Afirmo mientras seguía adentrándose en el lugar relajadamente. **–no es la gran cosa.**

**-Idiota, claro que es la gran cosa, hay quienes nunca logran llegar al Bankai.**

**-Supongo que es porque no tienen buena relación con su zanpakutō.**

**-Quien sabe, solo conozco a unos cuantos que lo han alcanzado fuera de los capitanes. **–En ese momento sin esperarlo una onda de energía se dirigía a ella con gran velocidad, con maestría logró esquivarla con un salto apoyándose con su mano en el aire**. – ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Ichigo?!**

**-Ya te lo había dicho Rukia **–Tenía a Zangetsu apuntándole con su brazo derecho recto y una enorme sonrisa burlona. **–estas demasiado distraída, si peleas en esas condiciones contra capitanes terminaras bastante lesionada.** –Lo último lo gritó disparándose para cortarla.

Abrió los ojos al ver como Ichigo se impulsaba contra ella a gran velocidad, no alcanzaría a desenfundar a Sode no Shirayuki pero tampoco planeaba huir de un mocoso que le atacaba con la guardia baja y menos por uno tan idiota como lo era Ichigo.

En un rápido movimiento Rukia juntó sus brazos estirándolos mostrándole las palmas de sus manos a Ichigo. **–Bakudō 8: ¡Seki! [22]**

Ichigo vio como una pequeña esfera de energía blanquecina se formaba con la energía de Rukia pero al ver que la esfera era tan pequeña sonrió confiado y blandió a Zangetsu para hacerle una herida con la punta de esta –(Digo es entrenamiento, tampoco quería matarla, por ahora ^.^)– pero al chocar con la esfera se formó un escudo circular que lo repelió dejándolo inmóvil por un momento y lanzándolo lejos.

**-¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?!** –Gritoneó desde su posición en el suelo quitándose algunas piedras de encima, estaba graciosamente molesto.

Rukia desenfundo su zanpakutō y corrió rápidamente hasta él shinigami para poder cortarle y de ser posible congelarle hasta el ego. **– ¡Urusai! ¿Acaso piensas que con eso podrás vencer a un teniente?** –Golpeó el suelo congelando buena parte a su alrededor.

Ichigo logró esquivar la arremetida de la morena dando un salto, se detuvo y llevó a Zangetsu a los hombros. _**–"¿Lo ha congelado sin el shikai?"**_ –Arqueó una ceja interesado. **– ¡Ja, si recuerdo que eras una debilucha!**

**-Repite lo que acabas de decir cabeza de zanahoria. **–Miraba el suelo y sus músculos estaban tensos, aquel hijo de… ok Masaki no tenia la culpa por el patán de su hijo, pero ese cabrón pelos naranjas pagaría, y sin poder controlar su furia empezó a elevar su reiatsu con ciertos tintes violáceos.

Ichigo jamás la había visto elevar su reiatsu así y de ser sinceros tampoco recordaba haberla visto pelear con su máximo poder. **–Oh… ¿te has molestado Kuchiki ****Ō****jo[23]-sama?** –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. _**–"Veamos de qué eres capaz"**_

**-Tú… pedazo de…** –Sus dientes rechinaban conteniendo los gritos e insultos que deseaba lanzarle a todo pulmón, pero era mejor hacerlo pagar con dolor y sangre. **– ¡Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!**

Una ventisca helada rodeo el lugar propagando una ligera niebla por el suelo dejando en las bases de los muros y monolitos un poco de delicada nieve. Saltó hacia donde estaba él shinigami y chocaron espadas haciendo llorar el metal, se quedaron prendidos en ese agarre y Rukia aprovechó para patearle fuerte el estomago a Ichigo lanzándolo al suelo.

La patada le desconcertó, sabía que sus golpes eran fuertes pero no pensó que ella fuera tan endemoniadamente ruda al pelear, definitivamente esa mujer era el demonio, se levantó tosiendo un poco y con su orgullo herido se impulsó con su mano y pies y se lanzó a la caza de la morena en el aire, tomó a Zangetsu con ambas manos y la llevó detrás de su cabeza para asentarle un buen golpe a la chica, sabía que lo bloquearía pero seguro se iba trasero abajo haciéndola temer por su cadera.

Logró bloquear a Ichigo, él muchacho era rápido "muy rápido" lo sabía pero una cosa es observarlo y saberlo y otra muy diferente pelear contra él, dioses agradecía que no lo tuviera de enemigo o muy seguramente ya estaría muerta, no peleaba con todas sus fuerzas ella lo sabía y aun así era absurda la fuerza que tenía, se sostuvo con dificultad reteniendo la maniobra de Ichigo, sus rodillas empezaban a flanquear y sabía que ni teniendo sujeta su espada con ambas manos podría hacerlo retroceder, entonces ¿Qué debía de hacer? Simple, otro buen golpe para quitarle lo alarde aunque dudaba que funcionara dos veces, tendría que idear una estrategia.

Ichigo soltó su mano izquierda de Zangetsu y bloqueó una patada de la morena que iba nuevamente a sus costillas, sonrió satisfecho por haber leído su movimiento, pero lo que no leyó es que era una palanca para que ella pudiera girar su cuerpo y asentarle una patada en la cara con su otra pierna. _**–"Maldición no puedo detenerme"**_ –Había salido disparado estrellándose contra una gran roca de lleno, quedando casi como Patricio estrella (+). **–Maldita…** –Masculló zafando su brazo izquierdo de la roca para llevarlo a su rostro, bien pudo haberle roto la quijada. _**–"Tsk… tantos años de batallas a hecho que mis huesos se vuelvan duros" "¿De dónde diablos saca tanta fuerza?" "Maldición"**_ –Sus ojos se abrieron a punto de salírsele, Rukia había llegado a gran velocidad e iba a hacerle un corte de hombro a ombligo si no se movía. Con fuerza saco su brazo y a Zangetsu de esa roca haciéndola pedazos en el intento, colocó la espada de manera horizontal. **–Had****ō**** 32: ¡Okasen![24]**

_**-"Maldición"**_ –No pudo esquivar el haz de luz dorado y terminó incrustada en uno de lo monolitos. **–Mierda…** –Habló entrecortado, su respiración estaba agitada y tenía rasguños y ligeras quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, las medias rasgadas y un poco abierto el qípáo[25] del pecho. **–Tsk… ¿Por qué no pueden hacer uniformes a prueba de Kidō?** –Se incorporaba lentamente.

**-¿Qué, ya te deje fuera de combate?** –Gritaba Ichigo mientras veía la pequeña cueva que su amiga había creado. **– ¡Vamos Rukia pensé que serias capaz de hacer esto más divertido!**

**-¡Ichigo Idiota!** –Se levantó de golpe y se dejó ver en la entrada de su ahora nuevo espacio de meditación. **– ¡Se supone que esto es un entrenamiento!**

**-¡Se supone que eres un teniente, Ja… hasta ****Ō****maeda me podría seguir el paso!** –Seguía en el aire hablando a gritos indiferente.

**-¡Te voy a matar maldito imbécil!** –Salió de nuevo disparada pero esta vez para en verdad cortarle y dejarle al menos 5 días inconsciente. **– ¡Hakuren! **

La avalancha se disparó con gran potencia haciendo que Ichigo la esquivara con su shunpo pero a pesar de que el ataque fuera bastante imponente no fue lo suficientemente rápido para congelar a Ichigo quien sin esfuerzo volvió al suelo del lugar pero esta vez bien plantado, vio como la avalancha caía dejando gran parte del lugar cubierto en hielo, realmente ver a Sode no Shirayuki en acción era un espectáculo, la elegancia que requería para realizar los comandos, la forma que tomaban los ataques mientras se ejecutaban y la misma culminación de ellos rebosaba en gracia incluso podría decir que eran delicados al darle muerte al enemigo, una muerte hermosa sin duda alguna, seguro que alguien como Yumichika preferiría morir por un Tsukishiro antes que bañado en sangre por una batalla.

Mientras Ichigo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y analogías Rukia aprovechó ese momento para posicionarse detrás de su contrincante dejando que el filo de su espada trazara un camino arrastrándola por el suelo, el sonido de la espada en la tierra hizo reaccionar al Kurosaki. **–Some no Mai…** –Su voz era un susurro. **–Tsukishiro.** –Movió su espada delicadamente Ichigo volteó sorprendido al verla tras de él.

Sintió sus pies congelarse, no logró sentirla y de no ser por el sonido que generaba su espada con el suelo nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la morena tras su espalda. _**–"Mierda no sentí su reiatsu."**_ –Dio un salto tratando de huir de la columna de hielo pero quedo congelado de la cintura a los pies quedando atrapado en esta. **–Tsk… Demonios me congelo el trasero.** –Golpeaba con Zangetsu el hielo tratando de zafarse**. –Brr… me dará una neumonía llegando a casa. **–Empezó a desesperarse por el frío, movía los brazos graciosamente hasta que sintió el reiatsu de Rukia agitarse.

Rukia hizo pedazos la columna creada por su espada dejando caer de trasero al sustituto. **–Ah Kurosaki-kun parece que sin tu Bankai solo eres un niñato lento y de gran boca. **–Hablaba con el tono que tanto lo desesperaba.

**-Tsk… Perra.**

Rukia se posiciono frente al él poniendo el filo de su zanpakutō del lado derecho al cuello del sustituto que no podía mover sus piernas aun congeladas. **–Es Kuchiki **"**ō****jo-sama**"** para ti, Kurosaki Ichigo. **–Ordenó con su cabeza en alto llena de orgullo.

Ichigo tomó con su mano derecha la hoja de la katana. **–Deja ya esa actitud que no te queda**. –Miraba a Rukia de manera juiciosa y su tono era bastante rudo. **–Tan solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.**

**-Déjate ya de juegos y dime ¿qué diablos es lo que pasa contigo?** –Le miró con el ceño tan contraído que podría competir con el de él.

**-¿Lo que pasa conmigo?** –Se levanto al fin del suelo y bajo la mirada para verle a los ojos, empezaba a molestarse. **–Pensé que era tu trabajo averiguarlo, es por eso que te han enviado de vuelta a Karakura.**

**-¡Eso no es verdad! **–Empezaban una discusión, una bastante fuerte.

**-¡Entonces ya dime de una jodida vez a que has vuelto Rukia!** –Golpeó con Zangetsu la espada de la menuda mujer.

**-Ya te he explicado cual es mi misión. **–Tenía la cabeza gacha, sentía como si estuviera traicionando a su amigo.

**-Entonces solo es eso… una misión más como siempre.** –Sus palabras eran entrecortadas y bajas de volumen, desvió su rostro sabiendo que ella podría leer perfectamente la decepción y tristeza en sus ojos.

**-A esto es precisamente a lo que me refiero Ichigo.** –Levantó su mirada y sus palabras llamaron la atención de él haciendo que la mirara. **–Estas estúpidas actitudes tuyas… tú no… **

**-Todos cambiamos Rukia.** –Le interrumpió y dejo ver claramente el rencor en sus ojos, el reclamo que venia guardando desde hace meses.

**-Eso es cierto, pero yo esperaba ver a un Ichigo mucho más fuerte.**

**-¡Oh…!** –Sonrió sombrío haciendo que Rukia sintiera temor por ello**. –Si lo que querías es que fuera contra ti con todo lo que tengo tan solo tenías que pedirlo.**

**-Yo no estoy…**

– **¡Si quieres que te rebane por mi esta bien Rukia! **–Volvió a interrumpirla, alzo su brazo derecho con Zangetsu a la altura de su pecho y coloco su mano izquierda en este.

**-¡Matte… Ichigo yo no…!** –Esquivó el filo de Tensa Zangetsu arqueando su espalda, la espada tan solo alcanzo a rozarle la mejilla haciéndola sangrar un poco. **–Tsk… jamás sabrás como controlarte.** –Dio unos pasos rápidos para chocar su espada con la de él, blanco y negro se blandían haciendo retroceder solo unos pasos a sus dueños en veces lo hacía Rukia y en otros quien retrocedía era Ichigo.

**-Me sorprende que no estés de rodillas pidiéndome que pare. **–Escupió sus palabras como si no le importara la seguridad de ella y haciendo caso omiso de lo que su katana quería transmitirle.

**-Lo siento Ichigo pero resulta que no eres tan fuerte e invencible como te piensas.** –Sostenía a duras penas su cuerpo pero no le daría el gusto de aceptar la superioridad en fuerza de él, no después de todas esas discusiones.

**-No me provoques enana.**

**-Ha… se bien lo que puede pasar si pierdes el control Ichigo.** –Le sonrío sínica, aun furiosos no dejaría de molestarle. **–Pero también se bien como controlarte.**

Ichigo abrió los ojos impresionado ¿no lo había dicho o si? Esa enana tonta pensaba que podía tenerlo en sus manos cuando quisiera, pues no, no le dejaría, él era un hombre y por su maldito orgullo esta vez no le ganaría ni en una pelea verbal ni mucho menos en una de fuerza donde él era claramente un maestro. Una vez mas malinterpreto todo.

**-Getsuga…** –Su espada empezó a emanar energía negro/rojiza.

_**-"Mierda."**_ –Su voz era tan ronca que casi derrite a Rukia pero contrario a eso solo la tenso más.–_** "Estoy muerta"**_ –Miraba con terror como el ataque tomaba forma para explotarle de lleno, no podía creer que realmente Ichigo le hiciera algo así. **– ¿Realmente quieres matarme no?** –Le habló sutilmente.

**-Tenshō…** –El agarre de ambas espadas seguía, el ataque daría directamente contra Rukia dejándola fuera de batalla.

– **¡Pues te va a costar mucho más que esto… Dank****ū[26]****!** –La pared de Kidō invocada se rompió al instante en que el ataque golpeó en ella logrando darle a Rukia pero con una intensidad mucho menor.

**-¡Vaya, invocar un Kidō sin recitar el conjuro, nada mal Kuchiki! **–Le sonrió desde lo lejos llevando su zanpakutō a los hombros.

¡No podía ser! Estaba ahí tirada a lo lejos en cuatro puntos respirando agitada, tenía el uniforme dañado y estaba cubierta de raspones y él hacia eso… le hablaba como "ÉL" con su postura relajada y sonrisa sínica, con la zanpakutō al hombro, con el cabello revuelto cayendo sobre su rostro.

**-Nunca… ¡Jamás vuelvas a hablarme como Kaien-dono lo hacía!** –Tomó a Sode no Shirayuki y corrió furiosa a él.

Ichigo se quedó helado, esas palabras habían roto absolutamente todo lo que había podido rescatar de él cuando llego a Karakura, era una batalla perdida, acercarse a ella, llegar a su gélido y herido corazón, su semblante cambio a uno que ni él mismo podría reconocer, blandió su espada deteniendo sin esfuerzo algunos de los ataques de Rukia que le miraba llena de furia, de dolor y… ¿y qué más?

_**-"¿Por qué no puedo escuchar ese nombre?" "¿Por qué sus ojos se ven tan vacíos?"**_ –Fue entonces inmerso en esos pensamientos que puso atención al sonido de sus espadas. **– ¿Por qué tu espada llora Rukia?**

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. **– ¿De qué diablos estas hablando?** –Entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo con desdén.

**-Tu espada… ¿estás tan molesta que no puedes escucharla? **–Habló calmado y terriblemente frío, empezó a bloquear aplicando fuerza haciendo retroceder a Rukia con cada ataque que le paraba. **–No me sorprende que no puedas llegar al bankai, ni siquiera puedes entenderla cuando te llama.**

**-¡Joder, te eh dicho que pares ya ese juego ICHIGO!** –Giró su torso hacia la izquierda para volverse dando un fuerte ataque con su espada acomodándola horizontalmente lanzando una ventisca con afilados cristales de hielo, lo hizo retroceder a un metro de ella con un salto.

**-No estuvo mal pero aun no es suficiente.** –Sostuvo a Zangetsu con sus dos manos lento meditando como atacarla. _**–"Tensa Zangetsu."**_–Llamó esperando una respuesta desde su interior.

_**-"¿Qué pasa Ichigo?"**_ –La joven voz de su espada le respondió.

_**-"Contrólate un poco, no quiero matarla."**_–Hablaba con su espada en desde su posición pendiente de algún ataque que pudiera hacer Rukia.

_**-"Jamás lastimaríamos a la reina, pero…"**_

_**-"No importa, lo arreglare, sea como sea prometo que lo arreglare."**_

_**-"Has lo que quieras, pero recuerda que este lugar sigue inundándose Ichigo."**_

_**-"Ha."**_

Rukia veía intrigada a su sustituto, no daba señales de querer atacar. **–Bien, entonces lo haré yo.** –Apuntó a Ichigo con su brazo izquierdo extendido junto con sus dos dedos principales. **– ¡Hado 4: Byakurai! [27]**

Vio el potente rayo salir de los finos dedos de Rukia, era impresionante, fuerte y mortal pero no lo suficientemente rápido para él, tan solo arqueó un poco de lado su torso para esquivarlo como si hubiera sido lanzado por Hanataro. **–Necesitas mucho más que eso para siquiera detenerme.**

Se lanzó a ella para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, aun no estaba acostumbrado a pelear combinando las otras artes con el Zanjutsu[28] y el Hohō[29] por lo que intentarlo no era precisamente una buena idea, aun así con todo y su furia quería saber… no, necesitaba saber que era "eso" que no podía leer en los ojos de Rukia, la única forma que conocía era chocando sus espadas, tal vez de esa manera podría comprender un poco mas de ella y él.

El sonido del metal inundaba el lugar, él arremetía contra ella sin mucho esfuerzo haciéndola retroceder ligeramente y ella parecía danzar con su arma, los ataques eran fuertes y bien planteados, ningún movimiento inútil, la técnica de Rukia con la espada era impecable, sin duda era un peligroso enemigo si se combatía sin cuidado, el chirrido de ambas katanas anunciando la igualdad del duelo se hizo presente, sus rostros estaba tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, jadeaban, aquella enana del demonio era tan rápida y ágil que podría hacer jadear a cualquiera y en mas de mil aspectos, sus miradas estaban enlazadas de una forma tan similar a sus espadas que hasta daban ganas de reír pero no sería así, esa era una verdadera pelea de orgullos, ambos estaban heridos, se habían herido mutuamente en cuestión de minutos, sus ya desgarrados corazones estaban más atormentados que antes, Ichigo lo había entendido, Sode no Shirayuki de alguna manera intentaba hablarle no solo a su dueña sino también al muchacho presente pero su llanto solo fue escuchado por un shinigami y ese no era su dueña ya sea para bien o mal. Empezó a cansarse de la situación, ella estaba ahí furiosa sin querer dar marcha atrás, aceptaba que era su culpa, el inició todo con sus comentarios, perdiendo la paciencia y quizá malinterpretando algunas palabras pero ella también tenía algo de culpabilidad no siendo sincera con él, en realidad desde un principio, desde que la conoció no fue completamente sincera con él, se lo guardaba todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por su corazón, no solo era una enana del demonio si no que también era una egoísta por tenerlo al hilo preocupado y haciéndole perder la cabeza, entonces ¿realmente serviría de algo poder leer lo que guarda por medio de sus espadas? Lo más probable es que no, lo más probable es que le pateara furiosa por hurgar en su corazón sin su consentimiento y después le mataría fría y cruelmente… bueno si lo que quería era que se mataran ahí mismo entonces cumpliría su deseo, al menos era mejor morir junto a ella que solo.

Soltaron el agarre y volvieron a arremeter uno contra el otro varias veces. **–"Dolor…" "¿Por qué solo puedo sentir dolor en ella?" ** **¿Qué ocultas Rukia?**

**-No sé de que hablas.**

**-¿Tanto me parezco a él? ¿Tanto te duele haberlo perdido?**

**-Te dije que dejaras de jugar conmigo.** –Le escupió, soltándose una vez más y retrocediendo unos pasos.

**-¿Jugar…? Si quisiera jugar contigo ya me hubiera teñido el cabello de negro.**

**-Tsk… Ichigo…** –Apretaba los dientes y su espada con furia, esa ya era la última ofensa que le permitiría. **–No solo te has vuelto débil sino que también te has vuelto un maldito patán idiota.** –Ni siquiera podía alzar la voz, era eso o sus lágrimas llenas de rencor y tristeza se desbordarían. **–En verdad has conseguido que quiera matarte.**

**-¿Entonces eso quieres? ¿Qué nos matemos en este maldito lugar? **–Seguía bloqueando ataques pero ninguno retrocedía. **– ¿todo por el recuerdo de ese hombre?** –Dejó caer su mano izquierda de su espada dejando su brazo al lado de su cuerpo y estiro el derecho apuntándola con el arma.

**-…** –Verdaderamente quería matarlo.

**-Bien… será mejor que uses tu Shunkō[30] o el único muerto aquí serás tú.**

**-¡Que te den por culo Kurosaki…!** –Entrecerró los ojos, ahora toda su atención debía de estar en los últimos ataques. **– ¡No eres ni la mitad de lo que fue Kaien-dono! ¡Así que jódete si piensas que usare alguna de las técnicas que me ense****ño para matarte!**

De nuevo volvieron a atacarse pero esta vez no esquivarían tan fácilmente ninguno de los dos, sería una pelea limpia, sin Kidō, sin ataques propios de una zanpakutō, solo sería su fuerza y habilidad con el zanjutsu, eso era lo que habían acordado con sus miradas. Ichigo hizo un movimiento horizontal de derecha izquierda para cortar en el abdomen de Rukia pero esta ágilmente salto recogiendo sus pies y llevando por lo alto su katana para golpear con ella a Ichigo dejándole un corte profundo en el hombro izquierdo, aun así Ichigo aprovechó ese momento en el que se incrustaba la espada en su piel cambiando a Zangetsu de mano para cortarle a ella en diagonal desde el muslo derecho hasta la clavícula, no fue profundo pues no era su intención pero si era jodidamente doloroso y un problema durante la batalla algo que sabía por experiencia propia, se maldijo internamente por dañar de esa manera tan bello cuerpo pero si quería que su plan funcionara debía hacerlo.

Rukia retrocedió al sentir el corte, era doloroso y sangraba bastante a pesar de no ser profundo, dio bastantes pasos más y revisó nuevamente de reojo su vestimenta, al parecer todavía podía quedarse en su lugar un rato pero si recibía otro corte seguro quedaba en pantaloncillos y vendas, maldijo por lo bajo, amaba su nuevo uniforme pues era increíblemente ligero y cómodo pero sin duda en esos momentos extrañaba horrores su viejo Shihakushō[31], de nuevo volvió a tomar posición de batalla, esta vez llevo su espada a la altura de su mejilla encogiendo sus brazos sobre el hombro izquierdo y esperó a que Ichigo se moviera.

No importaba la situación, no importaba como diablos estuviera vestida, simplemente era hermosa como fuera incluso manchada de sangre y con mirada asesina, podría quedársele viendo por horas y aun así nada cambiaría en su corazón, la amaba estúpidamente, la deseaba como loco, y si para protegerla tendría que hacerla pasar por ese absurdo lo haría, ella era su mundo, ella era lo único que podía llevarlo a situaciones como esas, podía con él a pesar de su orgullo, estaba profundamente herido pero realmente ya no le importaba, las últimas estocadas interrumpidas por su espada le habían mostrado parte de su corazón y esa herida ahora le punzaba haciéndole sentir la melancolía que guardaba junto a otras sensaciones que no alcanzó a distinguir, quizá era extremo pero era lo correcto y si hacerse picadillo era la única manera de desnudar sus corazones entonces que así fuese. Tomó la espada con ambas manos y corrió hacia ella, la vio hacer lo mismo un segundo después que él, gritaron como si fueran dos samuráis en duelo defendiendo los intereses de su amo, se sostuvieron en un agarre momentáneamente y sin separarse más de un metro chocaron sus espadas una… dos… tres veces.

_**-"Esta enojada…"**_ –Volvieron a atacarse. _**–"esta dolida…"**_ –Nuevamente el metal choco, una… dos… varias veces… en cada una pudo sentir algo diferente. _**–"confusión, arrepentimiento, soledad, miedo, incluso se siente inferior."**_–Logró lo que se había planteado desde un principio, ahora tenía que solucionar la situación a causa de su falta de tacto pero de pronto sintió algo que le helo la sangre. _**–"Esto es…" "Imposible..."**_ –Tenía que serlo, una sensación como esa no podría venir del interior de Rukia, algo como eso, algo así solo lo había sentido con una persona una a la cual deseaba no volver a tener que escucharle nombrar y no era precisamente Shiba Kaien. Decidido tomó con su mano izquierda la muñeca de Rukia y con fuerza alzó su mano retirando su espada y enterrándola en el suelo. **–Es suficiente.** –Mandó tranquilo viéndola a los ojos y quitándole de su mano la blanca arma para enterrarla junto a Tensa Zangetsu.

**-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?** –No gritaba pero su voz, toda ella emanaba furia.

**-Intento entenderte.**

**-Solo dices idioteces.** –Se soltó del agarre que tenía en su muñeca de forma brusca.

**-Tal vez… pero por si no te diste cuenta estábamos a punto de matarnos por solo tonterías.** –Vio a Rukia retroceder incomoda.

**-Fue tu idiotez la que ha provocado todo esto.**

**-Jamás eres sincera conmigo.**

**-Tú tampoco lo eres Ichigo, intento entender que es lo que pasa contigo pero tú…**

**-¡URUSAI! Te dije que ya fue suficiente… estoy tragándome el maldito orgullo y tú lo haces mas difícil.**

**-… **–Bajó la mirada, era verdad, estaba poniendo una barrera, ambos lo hacían.

Suspiró cansado, estaba preocupado y peor que eso, algo no iba bien con ellos y no solo emocionalmente pero prefirió dejar ese tema para después. **–Sígueme.**

No lo entendía pero hizo lo que le pidió, caminaron por el lugar varios metros hasta que llegaron a una extraña roca.

**-El agua tiene propiedades curativas, entra ahí, cuando te hayas recuperado volveremos a la mansión.** –Se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la pared de piedra.

**-¿Qué hay de tus heridas?**

**-¿Puedes curarlas con Kidō no?** –Cerró sus ojos, necesitaba descansar.

**-Hmm…** –Asintió. **–Pero tomara algo de tiempo, tu herida del hombro es profunda**. –Se sintió culpable.

**-Tus heridas son peores que las mías, no te sientas culpable de algo como esto.**

**-Pero… **–Ichigo la tomó en brazos y saltó hasta la termal.

Dejó con cuidado a Rukia pies al suelo. **–Necesitaras desvestirte o no funcionara adecuadamente el tratamiento.** –Deshizo su bankai. **–Te dejaré mi kosode[32] para que lo uses cuando termines.**

**-Entra conmigo.** –Habló decidida espalda a él desabotonando su uniforme.

**-¿Qué diablos dices enana?** –Los colores se le fueron al rostro y hasta vapor salió por sus oídos y nariz.

**-Que entres conmigo.** –Le miró sobre el hombro. **–Solo no mires o te matare.** –Desato la bufanda de su hermano que parecía hecha contra ataques nucleares puesto que ni polvo tenía.

**-No puedes esperar que un hombre obedezca eso cuando eres tú quien lo invita.** –Habló despreocupado volteándose para dejar que ella se desvistiera y entrara al agua, realmente estaba nervioso.

**-Bien, pero hazlo sin que me de cuenta.** –Terminó de desvestirse y entró en el agua soltando un quejido de dolor.

Volteó por instinto, el comentario lo había sorprendido y dejando anonadado, seguro que la morena estaba jugando con él y de cierta forma eso le reconfortaba aunque su hombría parecía estar algo agitada tras ese comentario y la visión de la blanca espalda. Bien era un maldito pervertido pero tenía el permiso de ella ¿no?, Se desvistió y entró al agua, estaban de extremo a extremo completamente alejados, Rukia recargaba sus brazos en el filo del estanque, parecía pensativa y él estaba ahí viendo sus hombros y cuello desnudos, muy seguramente en otra situación ya estuviera prendido de su estrecha cintura aspirando el aroma de su cuello, pero realmente necesitaba pensar en otras cosas y hablar muy seriamente con ella.

**-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan complicado?**

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

**(+)**Tradicionalmente en Japón la gente se tira en el césped sobre mantas para observar el abrir de las flores como ya e hecho énfasis anteriormente, pero no solo eso, también beben y comen, y como buenos y curiosos japonesitos muchas veces o en su mayoría las personas llevan alimentos con motivos florales que van desde comprar un refresco de crisantemo hasta comer flores y cortar sus vegetales con motivos de éstas, también se suelen consumir alimentos típicos de los festivales como son (el sushi lo metí porque es algo que se consume solo en restaurantes y los onigiris porque son fáciles, deliciosos y súper portátiles) las albóndigas de pulpo y los dangos, estos últimos tienen diferentes variedades para cada ocasión, para el Hanami se consumen dangos tricolores (verde, blanco y rosa).

**(+)Patricio estrella, **es un personaje de la caricatura "Bob Esponja" que a mi gusto me es bastante estúpida pero la expresión de… "Quede como Patricio Estrella" me ata de la risa.

**[1]Shinobue****, **también llamado takebue (en el contexto de las artes tradicionales japonesas), es una flauta japonesa transversal o FUE que tiene un sonido de tono alto.

**[2]Obi, **faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obis y formas de atarlos, cada una se usa para ocasiones distintas.

**[3]Biombo, **del japonés Byōbu – Byō "protección"+ bu "viento"). El término significa, en sentido figurado, la "pantallas de protección contra el viento" que se refiere a que el propósito original del biombo evitaba que el viento soplara dentro de las habitaciones. El biombo es un conjunto de pantallas japonesas —varios paneles unidos, — que se doblan, usados para separar interiores, y espacios privados del recinto, en medio de otras aplicaciones; están animados por pinturas decorativas y caligrafía, principalmente oriental.

**[4]Shōji, **puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera.

**[5]Hikizuri, **También llamado Susohiki es principalmente usado por geishas o por los intérpretes de escenario de la danza tradicional japonesa. Es bastante largo, en comparación con kimono regular porque la falda se supone un camino por el suelo. Susohiki literalmente significa "sendero de la falda". Cuando un kimono normal para las mujeres es normalmente 1,5-1,6 m (4.7 a 5.2 pies) de largo, un susohiki puede ser de hasta 2 m (6,3 pies) de largo.

**[6]Higan, **Lycoris radiata (conocida vulgarmente como _flor del infierno_) es una especie herbácea, perenne y bulbosa nativa de Asia y perteneciente a la familia de las Amarilidáceas. En Japón se le conoce tradicionalmente como "higanbana" (o "higan bana"), o sea, "flor del higan", nombre que alude al hecho de que florece para el otoño, conjuntamente con el momento de la celebración de la fiesta budista Higan.

**[7]Ha, **forma cool o burda de afirmar algo o decir "si". Ichigo y Rukia lo usan frecuentemente.

**[8]Kanzashi,** son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses. Sus orígenes se remontan al momento en que la mujer japonesa abandona el típico estilo _taregami_ en donde el pelo era mantenido lacio y largo, y se adopta el corte de estilo _nigongami_. Se hicieron populares en el período Edo cuando los artesanos comenzaron a crear productos de manufactura más refinada.

Hoy en día, los kanzashi son utilizados generalmente en la ornamentación de novias o mujeres que hacen del vestir un kimono una profesión, como geishas, tayu y yujo o adeptas a la ceremonia del té e ikebana. De todas formas, el uso de estos accesorios sobrevive en aquellas mujeres japonesas que desean arreglarse y agregar un toque elegante a su atuendo.

Los kanzashi son fabricados con una amplia gama de materiales como madera laqueada, oro, metales plateados, carey y seda, y últimamente, plástico.

**[9]Are are, lit. **aquello, aquella, aquel. También suele usarse para mostrar confusión o hacer referencia a algo obvio, dos ejemplos de como usarlo:¿no me digas es enserio? ¡Vaya, vaya…!

**[10]Yo****, **forma informal de saludo, Ichigo lo usa cotidianamente.

**[11]Minna, **literalmente "todos" suele emplearse para dirigirse a un grupo especifico de personas.

**[12]Sake, **es una palabra japonesa que significa "bebida alcohólica", sin embargo en los países occidentales se refiere a un tipo de bebida alcohólica japonesa

**[13]Dango, **es un _dumpling_ japonés elaborado con _mochiko_ (harina de arroz), y relacionado por tanto con el _mochi_ (pastel de arroz glutinoso). Se sirve a menudo con té verde.

El _dango_ se consume todo el año, pero las diversas variedades se comen tradicionalmente en temporadas concretas. Tres o cuatro _dango_ se sirven a menudo en un pincho. Una variedad originaria de Hokkaidō se elabora con harina de patata y se cocina con _shoyu_ (salsa de soja).

**[14]Onigiri, ** también conocido como Omusubi es un plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.

**[15]Seiza****, **lit. "correcto sentar" es la traducción fonética en japonés de la palabra china _zhèngzuò_ (en _pinyin_) y describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

**[16]Sakura, **o **flor del****cerezo** **japonés** es uno de los símbolos más conocidos de la cultura japonesa. También se nombra sakura a tres especies de plantas del género _Prunus_.

**[17]Danke, **(Alemán) gracias, dar las gracias.

**[18]Hanami****, **es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos y en el que los japoneses acuden en masa a parques y jardines a contemplar sus flores (sakura).

**[19]Imōto****, **honorífico japonés que significa hermana menor.

**[20]Urusai, **el significado literal es "ruidoso" pero suele utilizarse más bien para exigir silencio, por ejemplo como en "Cállate, tonto".

**[21]Monolitos, **(derivado del latín, _monolithus_, a su vez procedente del griego, μόνος _monos_, «uno solo» y λίθος _lithos_, «piedra») es un bloque de piedra de gran tamaño, compuesto de un solo elemento. Por extensión, se utiliza este término para referirse tanto a los monolitos de origen natural —un accidente o rasgo geomorfológico, similar a una montaña— o a los realizados por el hombre, que los ha tallado y extraído como monumentos de las canteras desde la antigüedad.

Los monolitos naturales están formados por una única roca individual, que la erosión normalmente ha dejado expuesta y que en su mayoría es una roca metamórfica dura y sólida.

**[22]Bakudō 8: Seki, **"hachi" (Repulsión) Crea un escudo redondo delante del usuario que repele y paraliza temporalmente al atacante. El encantamiento es desconocido.

**[23]Ōjo, **Literalmente, hija del rey.

**[24]Hadō 32: Okasen, "**san-ju ni**" **(Disparo de Fuego Dorado) Lanzamiento de un haz de energía espiritual encantamiento es desconocido

**[25]Quípáo, **(pinyin: _qípáo_, Wade-Giles: _ch'i-p'ao_) o **qipaor** (_qípáor_, _ch'i-p'aor_), es un tipo de vestido utilizado en China.

**[26]Dankū:**(Bakudō 81, División del Vacío) Crea una barrera de energía en forma de pared rectangular capaz de parar cualquier Hadō hasta el número 89. Encantamiento: Desconocido

**[27]Hado 4: Byakurai, "**yon**" **(Rayo Blanco) El usuario lanza un potente rayo de luz de su dedo índice. Encantamiento: Desconocido.

**[28]Zanjutsu**, literalmente, _Arte de la espada_") es el estilo de lucha de Shinigamis con Zanpakutō. Es muy vergonzoso para un shinigami no dominar esta técnica. Es la especialidad de Kenpachi Zaraki el Capitán de la 11ª división.

**[29]Hohō, **(literalmente Movimiento rápido o Paso del rayo) es el nombre dado a una de las cuatro habilidades de combate de los Shinigami y se refiere al trabajo de pies.

**[30]Shunkō, **(Grito Instantáneo) es una habilidad digna de competir con los poderes desplegados por una Zanpakutō. Se basa en combinar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el Kidō, concentrando enormes cantidades de energía espiritual en la espalda y los hombros del usuario.

**[31]Shihakushō****, **uniforme propio de los Shinigamis, compuesto por un shitagi blanco interior, kosode y hakama de color negro.

**[32]Kosode, **es una túnica japonesa de básica, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. El significado literal de la kosode es "pequeño departamento", lo que se refiere a la apertura de la manga.

**..-'''-..ooOOooOOoo..-'''-..**

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Ahora si que nuestra pareja favorita se esta desmoronando pero es que es culpa de los dos, no es posible que tanto por orgullo como por no querer preocupar a nadie se guarden todo lo que sienten, tan fácil como decir las cosas como son y darnos tórridos lemmons en cada capítulo, ha ha ha ok exageré, pero sí, de aquí en delante las discusiones entre ellos serán cada vez más serias y fuertes pero confío en que lo solucionaran. _

–(_No los jodas obvio que sabes lo que pasara es tu historia ¬¬)_–

–(_¡Bótate lejos conciencia …!)_–

…

_Después de tantísimo tiempo logre terminar el mugroso capitulo, realmente me cuesta horrores empezar los capítulos, el nudo siempre se me da fácil y el final me cuesta concluirlo adecuadamente, pero en fin tarde demasiado pero aquí esta para ustedes._

_¿Qué les a ha parecido? ¿Interesante, caótico, enervante, ridículo, un completo OoC? ¿Aburrido?_

_Espero ansiosa sus respuestas y reviews, recuerden que soy abierta y adoro todos y cada uno de sus comentarios._

_El próximo capítulo será en su mayoría sobre los antagonistas, sus planes, pasados, la lista completa de los mas buscados ha ha o bueno algo así._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO DE LEER A ESTA LOCA, LOS AMO HORRORES…!_

**RECOMENDACIONES:**

Los tres han publicado su primera historia, son buenos con todo y sus errores así que dejo aquí mi granito de arena…

Corazones cautivos – SHIRAYUKI14

Tan solo por ti – amelie-ruk14ku13

1 Línvasion des destination – Don Cocono


	12. Aviso

**Bueno ustedes saben que los amo y adoro pero en este momento ocupo de su enorme paciencia, estoy en exámenes, organizando un rally, entrenando arduamente banderitas y aparte estoy saliendo de la ciudad los fines de semana entonces esto ya se me está complicando un montonal, no dejaré de escribir, nada quedará inconcluso pero si me tomaré un receso porque la verdad que trato y trato de escribir algo decente y hago una porquería y la verdad no voy a subir nada así además Tite no está ayudándome en nada iba todo tan bien y la vuelve a c*g*r en el manga, estoy deprimida no hay más que decir respecto a eso U.U.**

**Me di una vuelta por mis fics y vaya que necesitan una buena pulida así que este respiro será para bien, haré una ardua limpieza de fics que… si bien no cambiaré el hilo de la historia si cambiare algunos detalles que ahí no enchufen como debería, en fin sentí la responsabilidad de avisarles queridos lectores.**

**Para todos aquellos que se interesaron en la historia "UNMEI" si llega a los 10 reviews tendrán un primer capitulo.**

**Intentaré subir una promesa olvidada de fic de blood+ y también un capítulo que tengo en el horno para "recetario de vivos y muertos".**

**Los amo y discúlpenme U.U**

**Por cierto planeo cambiarle el nombre a esta historia, así que recomendaciones por PM ^.^**


End file.
